The Anchis REHAT
by The Anchis REHAT
Summary: (Part 12) The Anchis, legenda yang diawali dengan hadirnya Galatea berkat karya tangan seorang pemahat yang bernama Pygmalion. Anchis, sebutan untuk makhluk setengah manusia setengah patung yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dari sebuah sentuhan. / ChanKai, SeLay, KrisHo, TaoSoo, LuMin, Jongdae dan Baekhyun / M / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

 **..**

 **PROLOG**

 **..**

The Anchis, salah satu legenda yang lenyap tak tersentuh. Sebuah cerita cinta antara manusia dan sebongkah patung yang ia buat sendiri..

Legenda ini berawal dari seorang pemahat professional bernama Pygmalion. Pemahat yang cukup terkenal dengan karya-karya yang mengagumkan. Ketampanannya pun menjadi salah satu daya tarik gadis-gadis di desanya. Hingga banyak gadis berebutan untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun keputusan Pygmalion untuk tidak menikah membuat pada orang tua resah. Jika Pygmalion tidak kunjung menikah dan para gadis tak juga mau menikah selain dengan Pygmalion. Bisa jadi, gadis-gadis ini akan menjadi perawan tua seumur hidup mereka karena mendambakan seorang pemahat patung yang memilih untuk tidak menikah. Maka hanya ada satu cara untuk mengatasi ini. Memaksa Pygmalion untuk menikah!

"Apakah tak ada satu pun gadis yang tak menarik perhatianmu?" tanya seorang janda tua yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Pygmalion yang tengah sibuk berkebun. Tapi Pygmalion hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apa pun. "Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar suara tangis bayi?" tanyanya lagi namun Pygmalion masih tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak khawatir saat kau sudah tua renta sepertiku dan kau kesepian karena tidak punya istri yang menemani dan anak-anak yang menjagamu?"

Mendengar hal itu Pygmalion yang awalnya sedang berjongkok langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak marah pada janda tua yang selalu menemaninya mengobrol. Pada saat itu juga ia bisa melihat gerombolan gadis yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia menatap satu per satu gadis tersebut. Banyak gadis cantik tapi tak ada satu pun yang menawan hatinya.

"Yaaah.. Nyonya benar." Ucap Pygmalion dengan nada lelah.

"Jadi kau mau menikah?!" tanya wanita renta itu dengan bersemangat.

"Tidak."

"Kau keras kepala!" rutuk janda tua itu dengan kesal.

"Nyonya pun sama keras kepalanya denganku." Ucap Pygmalion yang mau tidak mau membuat sang wanita itu tertawa.

"Pygmalion, jangan marah pada kami, kami melakukan hal ini untuk kebaikanmu," ucap sang janda tua itu dengan nada memelas sambil beranjak berdiri. "Kami hanya khawatir." Ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk dada Pygmalion dan pergi begitu saja.

Pygmalion awalnya hanya mengerutkan dahi hingga seorang Dewi muncul dari balik sang wanita tua renta itu. Pada saat itu Pygmalion langsung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang Dewi tercantik di antara para Dewi. Dewi cinta, Aphrodite. Namun nyali Pygmalion langsung menciut saat sang Dewi menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku datang kesini, karena para penduduk desa memohon padaku untuk membuatmu mau menikah!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal bercampur heran sambil berjalan mendekati pria yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. "Aku bingung, gadis seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"…" Pygmalion masih saja diam dan pada akhirnya tanpa sadar menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Hei! Kau menghela nafas dihadapan Dewimu sendiri!" sergah sang Dewi dengan murka.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya kaget hingga Dewi pun ikut turun tangan hanya karena masalah ini," ucap Pygmalion dengan nada heran. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak menikah?" tanya Pygmalion dengan nada frustasi.

"Itu membuat mereka dan termasuk aku juga resah," ucap sang Dewi sambil mengangkat dagu Pygmalion. "Kau itu memiliki wajah rupawan tapi tak tertarik pada gadis mana pun," ucapnya lagi dengan nada menyelidik. "Apa yang salah denganmu, hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku saja?" tanya Pygmalion dengan nada nelangsa.

"Tidak, aku akan terus mengawasimu dan mengusikmu jika kau tak kunjung menikah!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" ucap Pygmalion dengan kesal. "Aku akan menikah!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada benar-benar frustasi. "Tapi ada satu syarat, setelah aku membuat patung yang menyerupaimu, aku baru akan menikah."

Dan kesepakatan aneh itu pun terjalin. Dewi Aphrodite tentu menerima tawaran itu dan ia hanya duduk manis dihadapan sang pemahat. Bahkan sang dewi pun terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan sang pemahat muda itu. Tapi hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan. Patung yang sedang dibuat malah berbanding jauh dengan penampakan sang dewi. Hingga sang dewi pun hanya bisa tertegun dan menatap Pygmalion dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya sang Dewi dengan heran. Tapi Pygmalion hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak tahu tapi aku menyukainya," ucap Pygmalion sambil menatap patung pahatannya dengan lembut. "Tidak, aku mencintainya." Ucap Pygmalion yang membuat sang Dewi tersentak kaget.

"Ingat perjanjian kita," ucap sang Dewi yang membuat Pygmalion tersenyum. "Gadis mana yang ingin kau nikahi?" tanya sang Dewi dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Yang ini," jawab Pygmalion dengan nada percaya diri. Namun membuat sang Dewi terbelalak kaget. "Aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya," ucapnya lagi yang membuat sang Dewi menatap Pygmalion dengan lekat. "Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi ini hanya patung," ucap Aphrodite dengan nada bergetar. "Dan ini patung pria bukan wanita," itu dia yang membuat Dewi Aphrodite sedikit frustasi. Tapi Pygmalion hanya menatapnya dengan nelangsa dan menatap patungnya sendiri dengan sedih. "Jangan berekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Aphrodite dengan pelan.

"Dewi, aku mengingat cinta dan wujudmu dalam raga ini." Ucap sang pemahat dengan senyuman lembut. Hei, sang Dewi bahkan terpesona dengan senyuma Pygmalion. "Saat aku membayangkanmu, wajah ia yang nampak untukku."

Aphrodite tampak termenung menatap Pygmalion dengan sebongkah patung tak benyawa. Tanpa sadar sang Dewi malah tampak meringis melihat tatapan Pygmalion terhadap patung yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama itu. Namun Aphrodite teringat dengan Ganimede seorang pemuda pembawa minuman untuk para Dewa yang juga seorang kekasih Dewa Zeus. Atau Hyacinth seorang pemuda yang direbutkan oleh Dewa Apollo (Matahari) dan Dewa Zephyr (Angin).

"Baiklah.." ucap sang Dewi dengan pelan. "Kau harus memberikannya nama." Ucap sang Dewi dengan pelan. "Siapa namanya?"

"Galatea." Ucap Pygmalion dengan nada senang.

Karena rasa kasihan dan mengkasihi sekaligus tidak mau melihat Pygmalion bersedih akhirnya Aphrodite memberikan kehidupan pada sang patung yang bernama Galatea tersebut. Keduanya terlihat sangat cocok meski terlihat ganjil. Betapa terkejutnya Aphrodite saat melihat cara patung tersebut menatap sang pemahat. Mungkin memang sudah takdir mereka untuk bersatu.

"Ini hadiahku untuk kalian." Ucap sang Dewi sambil tersenyum simpul. Pygmalion menatap dua botol kaca berukuran kecil ditangannya. "Kau akan abadi, jika meminumnya." Ucap sang Dewi lagi dengan senyuman menawannya. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Baru saja sang Dewi akan keluar dari rumah sang pemahat, tapi langkahnya dihadang seseorang rupanya Dewa Zeus dan Poseidon yang datang berkunjung. Sang Dewa awalnya terlihat murka pada Sang Dewi Cinta namun lambat laun tersenyum. Zeus tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya mendekati Galatea dan mengulurkan tangannya sama seperti Poseidon yang menggenggam tangan Pygmalion. Entah apa maksud kedua dewa itu, namun keduanya memberikan sebagian kekuatan yang mereka miliki pada Pygmalion dan Galatea.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sang Dewi Cinta dengan heran.

"Memberi mereka hadiah." Ucap Poseidon dengan nada santainya.

"Kalian bilang itu hanya hadiah setelah memberi sebagian kekuatan dewa?" tanya Aphrodite dengan kebingungan.

"Kami melakukan ini, karena kau duluan yang mulai!" ucap Zeus dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Zeus melakukan hal ini karena meski Galatea menyerupai manusia, pada dasarnya Galatea merupakan setengah manusia dan setengah bongkahan batu. Mulai saat ini cara hidup Pygmalion berubah. Ini semua karena cara bertahan hidup Galatea yang bisa membahayakan semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Ya, Galatea hidup dengan menyerap energi cukup dengan sentuhan. Tapi itu semua akan baik-baik saja jika Galatea hanya menyentuh Pyghmalion.

"Kau, Anchis pertama didunia ini." Ucap Zeus pada Galatea yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tapi itu dulu** , sekarang mereka bisa mengatasinya dengan cara yang lebih aman. Jika dulu mereka bernama Pygmalion dan Galatea. Maka sekarang di zaman semodern ini mereka mengubah nama mereka sesuai dengan tempat tinggal yang sering mereka tempati. Negara China dan Korea Selatan. Pygmalion berganti nama menjadi Wu Joonmyeon dan Galatea berganti nama menjadi Wu Yifan.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **TAMBAHAN**

 **Sedikit penjelasan mengenai mitology Yunani yang kita pelajari. Kenapa mitology Yunani identik dengan sebuah ajaran agama? Kalian bisa baca buku Charles Seignobos, asal muasal adanya dewa dewi itu dari sebuah kebingungan penduduk Yunani mengenai Tuhan atau dewa. Lalu muncullah syair yang mengaku utusan dari Tuhan dan menceritakan asal muasa Dewa Dewi rupawan menyerupai manusia. TAPI KENAPA DEWA DEWI ITU MEMILIKI SIFAT "KEJAM, EGOIS, PENDENDAM, GILA SEX BAHKAN SAMPAI TERDAPAT HOMOSEXUAL" itu sebenarnya sebuah cerminan dari penduduk Yunani itu sendiri. Apa di Yunani mengizinkan homoseksual? TIDAK tapi mereka mengizinkan adanya Pedofilia dengan syarat, si pria dewasa yang disebut Erastes harus memberikan pendidikan, perlindungan, cinta dan menyediakan kebutuhan pasangannya. Sedangkan untuk si anak kecil atau yang disebut Eromenos harus mempersembahkan keindahan, kemudaan dan layanan cintanya.**

 **..**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The Anchis_ , salah satu legenda atau mitologi yang lenyap tak tersentuh. Semuanya berawal dari pernikahan antara pemahat profesional bernama _Pygmalion_ dengan patung buatannya sendiri yang ia namai _Galatea_. Dengan kekuatan sanga dewi cinta _Aphrodite_ yang merasa kasihan dengan sang pemahat patung yang jatuh cinta pada patungnya sendiri. Akhirnya sang dewi memberikan kehidupan pada sang patung. Dan menamainya makhluk _Anchis_ pertama di dunia. Sebagai kado pernikahan sang dewi cinta memberikan sebuah ramuan.

Dan _Zeus_ sang dewa pemimpin para dewa menghadiahkan mereka sebuah kekuatan dewa dan dewi. Entah apa alasannya namun sang dewa terlihat takjub melihat seorang manusia yang sebegitu cintanya dengan sebuah karya seni. Sebuah karya seni ciptaan tangannya sendiri. Kekuatan itu mengubah semuanya. Cara mereka hidup berubah. Dan sang _Anchis_ pertama bukanlah manusia tapi juga bukan bongkahan batu yang keras. Selain cara ia makan, ia layaknya seorang manusia.

Jika dulu mereka bernama _Pygmalion_ dan _Galatea_. Maka sekarang di zaman semodern ini mereka mengubah namanya sesuai dengan tempat tinggal yang mereka tempati. Negara China dan Korea Selatan. Wu Joonmyeon sebagai _Pygmalion_ dan Wu Yifan sebagai _Galatea_. Ah, meski _Galatea_ diceritakan sebuah patung yang awalnya merupakan pahatan yang dimodeli oleh sang Dewi Cinta. Namun nyatanya pahatannya jauh dari rupa sang dewi dan mungkin melenceng menjadi seorang pria rupawan, layaknya seorang dewa. Wu Yifan adalah sang _Anchis_ pertama itu.

"Mana anak-anak?" tanya _Galatea_ sambil menatap ruang keluarga yang sebegitu lenggangnya. "Joonmyeon?" panggil Yifan dengan bingung. " _Pygmalion_!"

"Ya?" sahut Joonmyeon yang kini sudah disamping suaminya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Yifan dengan terkekeh kecil melihat Joonmyeon memegang sekop ditangan kanannya.

"Ditaman, bertanam," ujarnya dengan simpel. "Ah! Kalau kau bertanya padaku kemana anak-anak, mereka sedang sekolah," jawabnya dengn simpel. "Kenapa?"

"Sekolah? Lagi?" tanya Yifan dengan gelengan kepala. Mereka sudah beratus-ratus tahun dengan anaknya. Dan keempat anaknya itu tidak juga bosan menjalani masa SMA terus menerus. " _Troya_ dan _Dryas_ , buat apa mereka sekolah?" tanya Yifan dengan sambil duduk disalah satu sofa merah diruang tengah. "Ah! Maksudku Luhan dan Yixing, mereka kan sudah punya pasangan."

"Tapi mereka harus menjaga Zitao dan Chanyeol," ujar Joonmyeon yang ikut duduk disamping sang suami. " _Peith_ dan _Earnes_ , kadang kalau kelaparan sedikit nekat," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Butuh sarapan?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Dan hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan dari tangan Joonmyeon. Yifan merasa sesuatu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Manis. Joonmyeon menatap sang _Galate_ yang tengah terpejam. Manusia yang terbuat dari batu yang ia pahat dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan ia hanya manusia biasa, meski hidup ribuan tahun dan memiliki sebagian kekuatan dewa. Ah, sepertinya tidak biasa juga karena ia makhluk immortal.

"Seperti susu," desah Yifan dengan pelan. Yah, makhluk _Anchis_ hanya butuh sentuhan dari **orang yang tepat** untuk mendapatkan makanan atau setidaknya aura dari manusia maupun hewan.

" _Zeus_ bilang apa?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran, saat Yifan membuka kedua matanya.

" _ **Block blood**_ ," ujar Yifan pelan sambil menatap sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon. "Meski aku tidak tahu, jika ditubuhku ada aliran darah atau tidak," gumam Yifan pelan. "Intinya aku tidak bisa menyedot aura manusia lagi, aku hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan menyentuhmu."

"Aku sudah minta maaf pada _Zeus_ ," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Aku tidak tahu jika setiap aku membuat pahatan apa pun, mereka akan hidup layaknya dirimu," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Mungkin ini cara _Zeus_ agar kalian tidak menyakiti manusia."

"Dan hasil pahatanmu itu atau _Peith, Earnes, Dryas_ dan _Troya_ , mereka berempat berubah menjadi anak kita, meski Peith dari kayu," ujar Yifan sambil tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi lihat positifnya aku bisa menyentuh pasangan _Troya_ dan _Dryas_ tanpa menyakiti keduanya."

"Ah ya~ Sehun dan Minseok ya?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan. "Dewi _Aphrodite_ , sudah memberikanku ramuan yang dulu ia berikan padaku," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yifan menatap sang _Pygmalion_ dengan terkejut. "Aku sudah memberikannya pada Luhan dan Yixing."

"Sang Dewi Cinta?" tanya Yifan yang diberi anggukan oleh Joonmyeon. "Tumben dia sebaik itu."

"Tapi mereka belum memberikan ramuan itu pada Minseok dan Sehun," ujar Joonmyeon sambil meremas tangannya sendiri dengan pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Zeus_ memberikan Sehun dan Minseok kekuatan juga?" ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan gumpalan air dari telapak tangannya. Dan saat ia mengepalkan tangannya air itu menguap begitu saja.

"Tidak hanya Minseok dan Sehun tapi juga keempat anak kita," ujar Yifan sambil merangkul bahu Joonmyeon. "Mungkin _Zeus_ hanya ingin menjaga Minseok dan Sehun, sama sepertimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kapan?" keluh Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua kakaknya yang tengah sarapan dengan menggenggam pasangannya masing-masing. " _Peith_ , kau sudah mendapatkan sarapanmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Zitao. "Pulang sekolah kita ke diskotik saja, bagaimana?"

 _Peith_ atau Wu Zitao hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Wu Zitao memiliki kulit sedikit gelap mungkin karena terbuat dari kayu berbeda dengan beberapa saudara dan salah satu ayahnya yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

"Hyung, jangan banyak tingkah atau kau akan mudah lelah!" usul Zitao yang kini bergegas ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Zitao. Mungkin karena mereka kelaparan. Zitao jadi lupa jika ia dan kakaknya Chanyeol menempati kelas yang sama. Kelas 1-1.

" _Peith! Earnes_!" seru salah satu kakak mereka dengan cepat. "Jangan menyentuh siapa pun!" ingatnya lagi sambil memandang kedua adiknya yang entah kenapa lebih tinggi dibandingkan ia sendiri. "Kalian bisa—"

"Menyerap aura mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan bahkan mati," ujar Chanyeol dengan santainya. "Aku masih ingat pesanmu, _Dryas_ sayang~" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi kakak keduanya itu, Wu Yixing dengan gemas. "Jangan terlalu khawatir."

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap pipinya dengan perlahan.

"Ayo! Xing!" panggil namja berkulit pucat sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yixing mengenggam tangan Oh Sehun. Namja pucat itu tampak biasa saja saat Yixing menggenggam tangannya. "Bel sudah hampir berbunyi," Yixing hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Kelas 1-3. "Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi mereka kelaparan." Sahut Yixing pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lapar~ apa aku harus ke diskotik saja sekarang? Arght! Tapi aku kan masih pakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gumaman kecil. Untuk beberapa orang mungkin pertanyaan Chanyeol sedikit ngawur. Kalau lapar kenapa tidak ke kantin. Dan Chanyeol malah mengelilingi halaman sekolah dengan gusar. "Arght!" erangnya dengan kesal saking kelaparannya. "Aku bolos saja sekarang."

 _Jangan coba-coba,_ bisikan seseorang dikepalanya membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Ah, ayah manusianya, _Pygmalion_ yang mengatakannya. _Nanti malam kau dan Sehun baru boleh pergi, jangan membuat masalah._

"Tapi ayah, aku sudah kelaparan," erang Chanyeol sambil mengusap perutnya dengan pelan. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

 _Earnes, turuti kata ayahmu_. Suara lain membuat Chanyeol diam dengan kaku. _Oke?_

"Oke, Dad." Gumam Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Ah! Untung saja beberapa orang tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri.

"SENIOR!" teriakan lain membuat Chanyeol melirik dengan malas tapi..

BUAGH!

"Arght!" erang Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya. Begini nih kalau kelaparan, dirinya jadi tidak fokus. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memprediksi bola basket dan karena lemas bola basket pun bisa menumbangkannya layaknya manusia.

"Maaf!" seru namja berkulit tan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol pun sontak menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"Coklat," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengecap lidahnya. Namun dengan refleks ia melepas cengkaramannya. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol gelalapan. "Kau tidak lemas kan? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol kelimpungan karena ia merasa sudah tidak terlalu lapar lagi. Berarti ia menyerap aura anak ini kan?

"Kau kan yang terkena bola basket," ujar namja itu dengan heran. "Mau aku antar ke UKS? itu.." gumam namja tan itu dengan heran. "Kok tidak ada lebamnya sih?"

"Ah~ aku baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Tadi akunya saja yang berlebihan sampai jatuh," ujarnya sambil menggosok tengkuknya dengan pelan dan mengambil bola basket yang berada tidak jauh dari kakinya untuk mengambalikannya pada Jongin. "Tapi yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar namja tan itu dengan heran sambil mengambil bola yang tidak dilepaskan oleh seniornya. Kini Chanyeol malah menggenggam tangan Jongin yang menggenggam bola basket. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja tan itu saat Chanyeol mulai mencekram tangannya. "Apa kau mengelami pendarahan dalam?" tanya namja tan itu dengan mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bingung menghadapi seniornya yang menatapnya dengan tajam sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ah~ ternyata kau orangnya," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Namja tan itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan-hyung!" ujar Chanyeol dengan bersemangat membuat Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Bukannya Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi lemas karena kelaparan. Belum lagi ini masih disekolah dan ini berarti Chanyeol bisa saja melukai seseorang untuk membuatnya kenyang. " _Troya_!"

"Siapa korbanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan tajam.

"Korban?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sekolah Hyung!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. "Aku sepertinya menemukan pasanganku."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin!" serunya dengan bersemangat. "Itu anak kelas 1-2 yang sedang duduk," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk lapangan. Dan Luhan bisa melihat Jongin berkeringat dengan sebegitu parahnya.

"Kau membuatnya sampai lemas seperi itu?!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal pada adiknya ini. Luhan langsung mendesis pada adiknya sendiri. " _Earnes_ —!"

Mengerti tatapan kakak sulungnya itu. Chanyeol memutarkan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat. "Lihat! Dia habis main basket hyung," ujar Chanyeol yang menunjuk Jongin tengah meminum air mineral dari botol yang sendari tadi ia pegang. "Apa aku perlu minta bantuan Dewi _Aphrodite_ ya?" gumam Chanyeol pelan yang malah diberi jawaban sebuah jitakan keras. "Sakit! _Troya_!"

"Kau harus usaha sendiri dulu," ujar Luhan pelan. "Kau pikir cinta itu instan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kesialan untuk Chanyeol karena seminggu kemudian..

"Hyung! Jongin sakit!" seru Chanyeol dengan tubuh lemas terkapar ditengah rumahnya. Chanyeol baru tahu jika Jongin memiliki imun yang sangat lemah. "Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang," gumamnya dengan nada bergetar yang tengkurap diatas lantai yang dingin. "Ini sudah satu minggu.." Ah, ya.. saking lemahnya, Jongin sekali sakit bisa masuk sampai berhari-hari.

"Salah sendiri tidak pergi bersama Zitao," ujar Sehun pelan sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. "Apa _Anchis_ memang seperti ini jika kelaparan?" tanya Sehun pada Yixing yang menariknya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," tegur Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hyung.. tolong aku.." keluh Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar. "Aku benar-benar lemas~ AKH!" ujarnya yang diakhiri dengan suara geraman.

"Aku pikir karpet," ujar Luhan dengan heran. " _Earnes_? kelaparan lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik Minseok dengan santai. "Kan aku sudah bilang ikut Zitao saja kemarin."

"Hun.. tolong aku.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menggapai tangan Sehun. Dengan cepat Yixing menendang tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Sedikit saja.." ujar Chanyeol dengan terengah dan nafas tersenggal. "Dia kan kuat.."

"Dikit saja kan?" tanya Sehun ragu. Ketimbang kasihan ia lebih penasaran bagaimana rasanya dihisap auranya oleh _Anchis_ yang bukan pasangannya. "Aku kasihan melihatnya terkapar."

"Jangan!" geram Yixing dengan kesal. "Kau mau dia menghisap auramu?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan tajam pada Sehun. "Kalian bukan pasangan dan itu berbahaya."

"Telunjuk saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun dengan sambil mengulurkan telunjuknya. Tapi baru saja terulur pada Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu malah menarik tangannya dan membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. "Cu—kup.." ucap Sehun dengan nafas terengah.

" _TROYA_!"teriak Yixing pada Luhan, yang membuat sang kakak tertua melempar tubuh Chanyeol hanya dengan gerakan tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah ditangkap dan dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Minseok. "Brengsek!" geram Yixing sambil menendang wajah Chanyeol yang malah tertawa dengan puasnya. "Kau ingin membunuhnya hah?!"

"Kau harus ingat Sehun, _Anchis_ itu egois dan rakus," bisik Minseok pada namja yang terlihat lemas dipangkuannya. Dengan tangan yang diselimu es Minseok menyentuh dahi Sehun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Seolah sedang mengopresnya. "Berbeda dengan kita, jangan beri mereka belas kasihan."

"Kalian berdua berhenti!" dan siraman air mengenai kedua namja yang sibuk saling menedang dan melayangkan tinjuan.

"AYAH!" teriak keduanya dengan berbarengan. Kini sang ayah menjentrikan jarinya dan membuat air yang membasahi lantai dan baju kedua anaknya melayang layaknya tetesan embun dan menguap begitu saja dengan cepatnya.

"Xing, obati dulu Sehun, dan kau!" seru sang ibu sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada namja jangkung yang diam mematung. "Hukuman macam apa yang pantas untukmu?" tanya sang ayah dengan kesal.

Yixing tampak meletakkan kepala Sehun dipangkuannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi pasangannya itu. Meski sebelumnya Luhan sudah menarik Minseok untuk mejauh. Bisa bahaya jika Minseok bersentuhan dengan Yixing.

"Lu, bantu aku," ujar Yixing dengan geraman kesal. Dan Luhan hanya mematuhi adiknya yang sedang kalap dengan senyum miring. Dengan mudahnya Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk berlutut disamping Yixing yang tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Zitao. "Buat dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali."

Lagi Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan santai. Tidak terlalu memusingkan teriakan Chanyeol yang menatap kedua kakaknya dengan ketakutan.

"AYAH!" meski teriakan Chanyeol kini berubah seperti rengekan.

"Kau tidak akan membuat Chanyeol sebagai media transfer dari Sehun kan?" tanya sang ayah dengan heran. Tapi melihat Yixing tersenyum miring, Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Jangan terlalu kasar kalau begitu."

"A..AYAAH!" teriak Chanyeol lagi saat Yixing kini meletakkan tangannya dibahu Chanyeol dengan erat. "Xi..Xing~" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar. " _DRYAS_!" teriak Chanyeol dengan panik saat Yixing menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "ARGHT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sebegitu kerasnya sampai-sampai jatuh terguling disamping Sehun sambil mencekram bahu yang seperti tertusuk beribu jarum runcing.

"Air!" seru Yixing yang dijawab dengan Luhan dengan memberikannya gelas hanya melalui lirikan mata. Gelas yang tadinya tersimpan rapih di rak piring melayang dan mendarat di samping Yixing. Joonmyeon sang ayah yang mengisinya dengan air, dengan cara yang sebegitu mudahnya keluar dari jari-jarinya. Joonmyeon, Luhan dan Minseok tampak duduk di sofa kesayangan sang dady sambil mengamati Yixing yang mulai terengah. Yixing menyelupkan tangannya ke dalam air dan menemukan air yang jernih itu dengan sendirinya berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. "Sehun.." panggil Yixing sambil menepuk pelan pipi namja yang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. "Sehun.."

"Xing!" seru Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan terkejut. Ia menemukan Yixing duduk dihadapannya dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir dan wajahnya yang pucat. "Yixing hyung!" seru Sehun lagi sambil memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Meletakkan telapak tangannya dileher belakang Yixing. Memberikan energi kepada Yixing dari sentuhannya.

Sehun menatap Joonmyeon dengan ketakutan. Namun Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum seadanya dan malah mengusap kepala Luhan yang bersandar di bahunya. Meski Joonmyeon hanya manusia _immortal_ tapi ia adalah pencipta para _Anchis_ dan hanya _Anchis_ pertama yang bisa menyerap auranya dan memakan auranya. Sedangkan anaknya yang lain tidak bisa menyedot auranya dengan sentuhan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," gumam Yixing yang kini mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Dan namja berkulit pucat itu menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya itu sedikit keterlaluan.

Sehun dan Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dengan waktu bersamaan saat menemukan seseorang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

" _Galatea_!" panggil Joonmyeon dengan kaget yang membuat Yifan mengangkat kedua tangannya dari kepala anak-anaknya. Oh sang ayah rupanya lupa jika suaminya mengalami _block blood._ "Kau tidak kasihan melihat anakmu sendiri?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Bukan anak kandung memang tapi anggap saja mereka berempat lahir dari tangan Joonmyeon.

"Salah sendiri, membuat kakaknya marah," ujar Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sofa dengan tangan mencekram bahu menahan sakit. Chanyeol kini menatap daddynya dengan ketakutan. "Sehun, jangan melakukan itu lagi, oke?" tanya sang _Anchis_ pertama yang hanya diberikan anggukan kepala. " _Good boy_."

"Ayo, Joonmyeon!" seru Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyeon. " _Pygmalion_ ~" panggil Yifan dengan nada menggoda. "Xing, berapa lama Chanyeol akan menahan sakit?" tanya Yifan saat tangan Joonmyeon sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Hanya tiga jam," bisik Yixing pada ayah _anchis_ nya. Yifan hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Biasanya Yixing tidak sekejam ini. "Jangan terlalu dendam seperti itu." Ujar sang daddy yang kini sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa auraku tidak tersedot saat Daddy menepuk kepalaku?" tanya Sehun dengan heran. Yixing menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa. Mendapat pelajaran berharga. Sehun kini agak menjaga jarak pada Luhan yang notabennya seorang _Anchis_. "Katanya ayah sudah hidup ratusan tahun, dia bukan manusia, jadi bagaimana caranya?" Karena kebiasaan, Minseok dan Sehun malah ikut-ikutan memangil Yifan dan Joonmyeon dengan panggilan Daddy dan Ayah.

"Daddy sudah terkena _block blood_ ," ujar Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Minseok. "Ada masa dimana kami tidak bisa menyerap aura siapa pun dan hanya bisa makan dari sentuhan pasangan kami," ujarnya yang tiba-tiba tertawa kecil saat menatap Minseok yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah jatuh tertidur. "Jika kalian mau, kami bisa membuat kalian menjadi manusia abadi bukan _Anchis_."

"Hah?" gumam Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Manusia abadi?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika kami tidak mau menjadi manusia abadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Kalian bisa menyerap aura orang lain kan? Tapi jika kalian mengalami _block blood_ bagaimana?"

"Mati," ujar Yixing yang kini memilih duduk diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Sekalian menjaga Sehun dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang tidak sengaja Luhan lakukan atau sebaliknya. "Karena _block blood_ sepertinya fase akhir kami."

"Kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kami tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayah dan daddy." Ujar Luhan sambil cengengesan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku mau menjadi manusia abadi untukmu," ujar Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh dan membuat Yixing tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku serius!" ujarnya dengan bersikeras. Yixing hanya menganggukan kepala seadanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ramuan," ujar Chanyeol yang mulai merasa bahunya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. "Xing, sumpah! ini sakit!" geramnya dengan kesal. Saking sakitnya Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sudah membuat bajunya bolong karena kekuatan apinya sendiri. "Bukankah kalian sudah mendapatkan ramuannya dari Dewi _Aphrodite_?" Yixing dan Luhan saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Ups! Sorry.." ucap Chanyeol dengan kaku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memaksaku meminum ramuannya?" tanya Minseok yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Baru saja ia mengangkat Minseok ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Minseok tepat diatas kasurnya. "Kau biasanya selalu memaksaku."

"Ini berbeda," ujar Luhan yang duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya. Ya, dulu dua tahun yang lalu ia memaksa Minseok untuk hidup bersamanya. Egois memang. Tapi ia sebenarnya tahu, jika manusia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu," ujar Luhan pelan sambil menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. "Ini masalah masa depanmu menjadi manusia."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya Minseok pelan bahkan terkesan dingin. "Aku tidak mau hidup selamanya di dunia ini dan menyaksikan teman-teman dan keluargaku mati meninggalkanku."

"Terserah," ujar Luhan pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu, kau bukan orang yang suka dikekang kan?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Ayo, aku antar pulang."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Minseok yang kini sudah ada disamping Luhan. Ingat? Minseok sudah diberikan kekuatan oleh Zeus. Maka seluruh indra dan pergerakan yang ada ditubuhnya akan merekam, mendengar dan bergerak dengan lebih tajam dan lebih cepat dibanding manusia biasa. Itu juga berlaku untuk Sehun. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Dan setelahnya Luhan hanya diam menatap langit kelam saat Minseok meloncat dari jendelanya dan pergi begitu saja. Yah, ia memang sudah keterlaluan memaksa Minseok untuk bersamanya. Tidak seperti Sehun yang memang sudah jatuh cinta duluan pada Yixing. Dan adiknya itu beruntung mendapatkan pasangan yang mencintainya.

"HUWAAA!" itu suara teriakan Chanyeol.

Teriakan itu membuat Luhan dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol jatuh terduduk didepan kamar adik pertamanya. Yixing.

" _Troya_! Tolong aku!" teriak Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan akan mendekat sapuan angin menghalanginya dengan keras. Membuat beberapa barang disekitarnya melayang dengan tidak teratur.

"Tsk, Sehun~" desis Luhan sambil menerobos angin dengan susah payah. " _PEITH_!" seru Luhan saat menemukan adik bungsunya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tolong aku!" lagi, dengan jentikan jari semuanya terdiam karena waktu terhenti. Hanya Zitao yang bisa berjalan menatap semua barang dan tubuh kakaknya mematung.

"Merepotkan~" gumam Zitao sambil menatap ketiga kakaknya. Dengan sentuhan pelan pada punggung ketiga kakaknya akhirnya Zitao berkata. "Bergeraklah," sontak ketiganya kini bisa kembali bergerak namun menemukan semua barang masih dalam posisi menggantung. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Sehun lepas kendali," ujar Yixing pelan. Lagi Zitao menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Balikkan badan dia, buat dia menghadap tembok," ujar Zitao sambil menunjuk Sehun. "Aku hampir saja menyentuhnya." Perkataan Zitao yang membuat Yixing bergerak dengan cepat. Zitao kini duduk di satu-satunya kursi belajar milik Yixing. Di keluarga _Anchis_ ini memang Luhan dan Zitao yang paling kuat dibandingkan kedua saudaranya bahkan sang ayah.

Lagi, dengan jentikan jari, Zitao kembali mengembalikan waktu persis seperti semula. Membuat angin buatan Sehun menghembus sebegitu kerasnya, namun kemudian menghilang karena sang pemilik memang menghentikan kekuatannya karena terkejut menemukan dirinya menghadap tembok. Sehun mendesis keras membuat Yixing mencekram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kontrol emosimu!" seru Yixing dengan keras. "Ini yang membuatku takut untuk membuatmu abadi." Perkataan Yixing sontak membuat Sehun terdiam dan menatap Yixing dengan nanar. Oh ya, Sehun masih dalam fase mencari jati diri dan emosinya masih belum stabil.

"Xing, bantu aku menyembuhkan Jongin!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku harus makan!"

"Kau tadi sudah menyerap Sehun!" geram Yixing dengan kesal.

"Wow!" seru Zitao dengan tatapan bingung. "Dia memang rasa apa?" tanya Zitao dengan penasaran.

"Keju," jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Zitao menyeringai. "Dan ribuan jarum saat kau mendapatkan balasan dari Yixing." Ucapan Chanyeol jelas membuat Zitao mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Zitao melihat punggung Chanyeol yang memerah dan bajunya yang bolong. Sepertinya cukup menyakitkan. Bisa saja ia menghentikan waktu dan menghisap aura Sehun, sekedar mencoba. Tapi kalau ia mengembalikan waktunya dan menemukan Yixing mengamuk. Bisa jadi lebih bahaya lagi. Dia kini menatap kakak keduanya dan pasangannya dengan bergantian.

"Kau benar, jangan coba-coba melakukannya," ujar Luhan yang membuat Zitao berdecih karena kepergok memikirkan sesuatu. "Xing bantu saja Chanyeol, atau kau akan kesusahan sendiri," ujar Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang berdiri disamping Yixing. "Dan yah, sekarang kau harus membawanya bersamamu." Ujar Luhan saat Yixing menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Adik bungsunya ini rupanya ingin mencicipi rasa keju dari sentuhan Sehun.

Dengan cepat ketiganya sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Tsk, _Troya_.." decak Zitao dengan kesal setengah merajuk. "Kau merusak kesenanganku!" geramnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kadang manusia itu sedikit menyedihkan ya?" gumam Chanyeol yang tengah mengamati sesosok namja yang sedang bekerja menjaga kasir di salah satu toko buku.

"Kami melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup," gumam Sehun pelan. Saat melihat Jongin yang sesekali mengusap dahinya denga pelan. Bukan keringat seperti biasanya tetapi keringat dingin karena namja itu memang sedang demam. Dan ketiganya tengah berdiri diatas atap toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan toko buku. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan. "Uang adalah segalanya untuk dunia kami."

Ucapa Sehun malah membuat Yixing meringis. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Tapi manusia tidak selemah kelihatannya," ujar Yixing yang mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang juga mengikuti Jongin yang akhirnya selesai bekerja. Dengan langkah terseok Jongin berjalan menuju apartemennya. "Mereka punya tekad dan tujuan yang membuat mereka terus maju."

 _Brugh!_

Suara itu yang mereka dengar saat Jongin baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Chanyeol dengan sangat perlahan membuka pintu yang dilupakan oleh pemilik apartemennya untuk dikunci. Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin tidur terlentang diatas kasurnya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sadar terdapat seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya diambang pintu.

"Lapar~" gumam Jongin dengan suara parau karena lelah. Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya telalu lemas untuk sekedar mengambil air minum.

 _Lebih baik kau siapkan makanan atau apa pun untuk namja yang malang ini,_ ujar seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kepala Chanyeol, ia menatap kakaknya yang sudah diam dipinggir kasur Jongin. _Sehun, tolong ambilkan aku segelas air._ Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan Yixing secangkir air keran.

Jongin sepertinya sudah terlelap dalam tidurnyanya. Kelelahan, merupakan faktor utama yang membuat Jongin dengan sebegitu mudahnya terlelap. Yixing mendekatkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin meski tidak benar-benar menempel. Yixing bisa merasakan nafas berat Jongin dihadapannya.

"Hmm.." gumam Yixing sambil mencelupkan dua jarinya ke dalam cangkir yang Sehun pegang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini." Bisik Yixing pada sosok namja yang masih tertidur lelap. Yixing meletakkan tangannya didekat dada Jongin sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan air yang ada ditangan Sehun semakin lama semakin hitam pekat dan mengetal seperti cat. Setelahnya Yixing kembali menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan menatap Jongin yang bisa bernafas dengan normal. "Coba cek suhu tubuhnya."

Sehun melakukannya dengan menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

 _Terimakasi, Dryas_ , tanpa berbalik pun Yixing tahu Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau—?" tanya Yixing saat menemukan Chanyeol mengusap wajah Jongin dengan perlahan. Entah itu ekspresi berlebihan Chanyeol atau apa. Yixing bisa melihat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dengan desahan nikmat. "Ekspresinya sedikit menjijikan." Keluh Yixing sambil beranjak hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Xing, adikmu.." gumam Sehun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Salah satu makhluk _Anchis_ itu kini menyesupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin. Terlihat sekali bernafsunya karena kepalaran selama seminggu. Chanyeol tampak menjilat pelan leher Jongin dengan pelan. Bahkan Chanyeol menghisap leher Jongin dengan sebegitu kerasnya dengan kedua bibir dan giginya. Membuat Jongin mendesah dalam tidurnya.

"Si.. siapa?" gumam Jongin yang mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Park Chanyeol." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup kiss mark yang ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Cha..Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan.

" _Ear_ —!" belum sempat Yixing memanggil Chanyeol. Sehun sudah membawa Yixing keluar dari apartemen Jongin dengan berlari secepat kilat.

"Ya," bisik Chanyeol lagi sambil mengecup kedua mata Jongin. Yang membuat namja berkulit kecoklatan itu terpaksa kembali menutup matanya. "Jaga kesehatanmu, jika kau sakit, aku yang repot."

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Jongin bangun dengan posisi duduk. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tidak ada satu pun orang yang ada kecuali dirinya sendiri. Namun aroma sedap membuat matanya menatap kesamping kasurnya. Ia bisa melihat semangkuk sup bening yang bahkan terlihat masih panas dan segelas air mineral. Melihatnya membuat perut Jongin mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Saking kelaparannya..

"Loh?" gumam Jongin bingung saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. "Aku sudah sembuh?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan pungung tangannya pada dahinya sendiri. "Aneh~" desah Jongin pelan. "Dan siapa itu Park Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan.

"Berhasil!" seru Chanyeol dengan senang. Salah satu cara Chanyeol agar Jongin penasaran dan terus memikirkannya. Menurut Dewi _Aphrodite_ , memikirkan seseorang terlalu lama bisa menumbuhkan sedikit rasa cinta meski hanya setipis kabut. Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan Yixing dan Sehun yang tampak kelelahan. Terutama Yixing yang sudah terduduk dengan lemas disalah satu atap rumah. "Terimakasih hyung!" ujat Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Yixing dan..

Wusssssh~

 _BRAK!_

"Jangan menyentuhku," geram Sehun sambil melempar Chanyeol dengan anginnya.

Emosi kemarahan yang berada di dalam diri seorang manusia ternyata bisa membuatnya membanting _Anchis_ yang bahkan tenaganya baru diisi. Chanyeol tadi memang hampir menyentuh Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol langsung mengankat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Saat Chanyeol berdiri, ia menemukan tiang listrik dipinggir jalan bengkok karena benturannya.

"Tenagamu sadis juga.." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus tiang listrik itu. "Maafkan kakak iparku ya." Pekataan Chanyeol malah membuat Yixing dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Tahu istilah, _lapar brutal kenyang bego?_ Mungkin itu menimpa pada Park Chanyeol, sang _Anchis_ bernama asli _Earnes_.

Tapi kini Sehun menjongkokan tubuhnya melihat Yixing yang duduk dengan kelelahan. Hari ini Yixing sudah menyembuhkan dua orang dan berlari dengan cepat disebabkan oleh orang yang sama, adiknya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kini Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah memanaskan tiang listrik, melelehkannya untuk menegakkannya kembali.

"Sehun! Aku butuh anginmu!" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari menjauh. Takut Sehun kembali menyerangnya. Dan Sehun dengan cepat menghembuskan anginnya, angin yang Sehun ciptakan kini tampak berputar disekitar lelehan tiang listrik. Angin kering untuk mengeringkan lelehan besi.

"Jelek sekali hasilnya," gumam Chanyeol yang bisa melihat tiang listriknya tidak semulus sebelumnya. "Ayo pulang!" seru Chanyeol sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun dan Yixing.

"Aku butuh istirahat!" ujar Yixing yang masih duduk meski kini nafasnya terdengar stabil. _Dryas_ , tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat menemukan Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan memberikannya ciuman singkat. Yixing menelan sesuatu entah itu apa dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu malu jika meminta sentuhan dari tubuhku," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil dan membuat Yixing tergagap.

"Perkataanmu itu sangat ambigu!" seru Yixing sambil memukul pundak Sehun yang malah tertawa melihat seorang _Anchis_ tengah tersenyum malu tapi mau. "Ayo pulang, ayah pasti sudah memasakkan makanan malam untukmu." Ucap Yixing sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa tubuhnya benar-benar ringat. Seolah virus yang ada ditubuhnya menguap begitu saja. Meski itu hanya demam..

"Lehermu kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Byun Baekhyun. "Kau bukannya istirahat malah bercinta dengan seseorang ya?" goda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Dengan siapa?"

"Bercinta apanya?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah meminjam cermin dari seorang teman gadisnya yang duduk dihadapannya. Dan memberikan cermin itu pada Jongin. Sambil menunjuk leher Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"I.. ini nyata?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap kiss mark yang ada dilehernya. "Park.. Chanyeol.." bisik Jongin sambil menutup kiss mark dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Park apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Karen Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengarnya dari mulut Jongin yang bergetar. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan kaku. "Siapa?!" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada memaksa. Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin yang sibuk menutup lehernya sendiri. "Singkirkan tanganmu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku bawa plaster."

 _Park Chanyeol itu siapa?_ Gumam Jongin dalam hati..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN**

 **Ternyata nama Anchis tidak hanya ada di dalam fanfic ini. Meskipun bukan makhluk berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah patung. Tapi di dalam mitologi Yunani terdapat seorang tokoh yang merupakan kekasih fana Dewi Aprodhite yang bernama Anchises (sama persis kan? Bedanya cuman tambahan huruf 'es'). The Anchis versi cerita dari fanfic ini dan The Anchises versi penyair Yunani tentu berbeda, karena keduanya hanya memiliki ide nama yang sama. Itu saja.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Ini fanfic repost yang sedikit di benarkan. Saya akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini karena lumayan banyak yang menanyakan, menagih, merayu, dan merajuk untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah memberikan jejak berupa review, follow dan favorite. Dan hai! untuk Silent Reader yang mungkin sedikit sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **RyuuNa, lustkai, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, GaemCloud347, kevin lost in galaxy, chotaein816, nonagrice, Thatxxxiuhan, LML, elferani, ariska, babyjunma, YooKey1314, steffifebri, MinhyoPark94, Mieettee, ten, Jiji Park, Hannoid, laxyovrds, Kyungie Y. Yang, cute, homin lover**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa waktu itu, saat Jongin sakit kau malah bilang jika namamu itu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun yang tengah makan bersama Joonmyeon dan Minseok. Mau bagaimana lagi yang dulu aslinya manusia biasa hanya mereka bertiga. Sedangkan beberapa _Anchis_ yang lain kecuali Chanyeol sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Aku kan memang Park.. ARGHT!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat ayahnya tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Eh! Maaf.. maaf.." ujarnya dengan gelalapan, mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Joonmyeon. "Daddy sih! Mengganti marga terus!" erangnya dengan kesal. "Dulu kan sebelum kita mengaku sebagai turunan China, marga kita itu Park."

"Kok, daddy yang disalahkan?" tanya Yifan yang kebetulan lewat menuju dapur untuk menaruh gelas yang ada diruang tengah ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak mendengar perkataan sang daddy. Dan malah sibuk membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali ke atas permukaan meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu.

.

.

.

Earnes atau Wu Chanyeol tampak duduk disebuah café kecil disebrang toko buku yang menjadi tempat Jongin bekerja. Chanyeol sesekali berpura-pura meminum kopi yang ada dicangkir berwarna putih polos dengan pelan. Masalahnya adalah ia bukan manusia dia itu Anchis dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi untuk mencoba makanan manusia.

"Hei bocah!" ujar seseorang sambil menggeplak kepala belakangnya. Dan membuat Chanyeol sontak menggeram dengan kesal. "Wah, sekarang sudah berani menggeram ya padaku?" tanya orang itu yang kini duduk disamping Chanyeol.

" _Tartaros_?" gumam Chanyeol dengan heran. Ia masih mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan sebelum menatap orang yang disampingnya dengan kaget. No no no! Bukan orang tapi.. "Buat apa seorang dewa penguasa alam bawah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bisikan kecil. "Neraka siapa yang jaga?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Meski ini sudah malam, memangnya neraka dijaga dengan sistem jadwal?

" _Hades_ ," ujarnya dengan tenang. "Lagi pula aku kan sudah pensiun," ujarnya dengan tenang sambil menikmati kopi yang baru saja ia pesan. Chanyeol baru ingat Dewa _Tartaros_ merupakan dewa generasi pertama atau _Protogenoi_. "Rasanya semakin lama semakin aneh," gumam sang dewa dengan kesal. "Masih lebih enak pada saat kopi pertama kali ditemukan."

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengkritik kopi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran. Dan dewa itu langsung menggeplak kepala Chanyeol lagi. "Kau kenapa hobi sekali memukul kepalaku?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kalau kekuatan sang dewa ini lepas kendali bagaimana? Bisa-bisa ia langsung bertemu _Hades_ sang dewa kematian.

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun!" seru sang dewa dengan kesal. Chanyeol mengamati dewa yang senang sekali mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Kini dewa penguasa alam bawah itu menyamar menjadi seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Kulitnya yang putih pucat meski terlihat tampan tampak menyeramkan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah api. Kenapa Chanyeol tahu disampingnya itu merupakan seorang Dewa, dan ia bisa menebak dengan benar jika itu merupakan Dewa Tartaros. Jawabannya cukup simpel karena hanya dewa disampingnya inilah yang hobi memukul kepalanya.

"Dia pasanganmu?" tanya sang dewa yang dijawab anggukan kepala. "Kenapa kau malah diam disini? Kenapa tidak menghampirinya?" tanya sang dewa dengan heran. "Kau pikir mengingat namamu saja, itu cukup?" tanya sang dewa yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran. Kok, _Tartaros_ tahu jika Chanyeol mencoba taktik agar Jongin terus memikirkan namanya. "Hei, kita itu terhubung karena aku yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu."

"Haaaah~" akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tampak selalu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Ingatan manusia itu tidak terlalu sempurna."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? aku bingung," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Aku bahkan hanya bisa menyentuhnya saat ia tertidur," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. "Lagi pula dia orang yang sulit untuk di dekati."

"Memang kau sudah mencoba mendekatinya?" tanya sang dewa sambil mengambil kopi yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol. "Wah, yang ini lebih enak," ujar sang dewa dengan bersemangat. Karena kopinya sedikit dingin ia malah meminta Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dibawah cangkir kopi, untuk menghangatkan kembali kopinya. "Kau sudah mencobanya belum?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya memamerkan deretan giginya dan berujar. "Belum."

Lagi _Tartaros_ kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Sekarang aku mulai menyesal membangkitkan kekuatanmu dengan sebagian kekuatanku," ujar sang dewa dengan tatapan geram. "Coba dulu! Begini, supaya mudah, kau jangan sering-sering datang ke café ini tapi datang ke toko buku itu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk toko buku di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dewa ini memang memiliki tempramen yang cukup buruk, pantas saja dulu _Tartaros_ menjadi dewa penguasa alam bawah alias neraka. Dan Chanyeol terlalu malas pura-pura baik pada dewa yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Padahal nama aslimu itu _Earnes_!" seru sang dewa yang benar-benar menghabiskan minuman yang di pesan Chanyeol.

"Memang apa artinya?"

"Telinga," jawab sang dewa dengan asal. "Tuh! Makannya telingamu bisa selebar itu!" seru sang dewa sambil memegang kedua telinga Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menutup telinganya mengihindar dari tangan sang dewa.

"Masa aku diberi nama, dengan arti macam itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini malah memainkan telinga kanannya. Daun telinganya memang lebar sih..

Tanpa sadar _Tartaros_ sang dewa yang dulunya penguasa neraka itu tertawa dengan keras. "Kau itu apa tidak belajar apa pun di dunia ini selama ratusan tahun?" tanya sang dewa dengan gelengan kepala. " _Earnes_ itu dari bahasa Albani artinya sungguh-sungguh."

"Tsk!" decak Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Apa kau itu senang sekali membodoh-bodohiku ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Memang kaunya saja yang bodoh," ujarnya dengan santai. "Kau itu kan _Anchis_ , makhluk paling sedikit yang ada dimuka bumi ini," ujar Tartaros dengan helaan nafas. "Sudah paling sedikit kau itu diberikan kekuatan dewa pula, bersikaplah sedikit pintar," ujarnya sambil menatap Jongin yang tengah membereskan tata letak buku sesuai urutan. "Manusia itu mahkluk yang paling sederhana dan berumur paling singkat."

"…"

"Buat mereka percaya padamu dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ujar _Tartaros_ dengan senyum kecilnya. "Dan kau benar, dia memang sulit percaya pada orang lain."

"Tuh kan!" keluh Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Tapi kan kau itu bukan manusia, kau itu _Anchis_ ," ujar sang dewa yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Berpikirlah sebagaimana cara saudara dan ayahmu berpikir!" ujar sang dewa sambil mengetuk dahi Chanyeol. "Aku harus sering mengunjungimu karena kau itu senang sekali melakukan hal seenaknya."

"Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kemarin kau berenang ke dasar laut kan?" tanya sang dewa yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kau tahu kan jika kau menyentuh makhluk hidup lainnya seperti manusia hewan dan tumbuhan, kau bisa menyerap aura dan energi mereka," Chanyeol kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Ah!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. "Pantas saja sekawanan lumba-lumba itu melemas sampai mengapung di dasar air laut dan pantas saja aku malah semakin segar bugar setelah menyelam—akh!" erang Chanyeol dengan keras. _Tartaros_ kini memukul Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang lebih banyak lagi. Dia bingung menemukan _Anchis_ yang sebodoh ini. "Sakit!"

"Kau tahu _Poseidon_ hampir mengubahmu menjadi ikan duyung setelah mendengar laporan itu!" seru _Tartaros_ dengan kesal. "Kalau kau diubah oleh Dewa Laut itu menjadi ikan duyung, harga diriku sebagai dewa generasi pertama yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu akan menjadi ganjarannya!"

"Ikan duyung? Putri duyung maksudnya?"

"Dugong!" seruan sang dewa yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol mendadak merinding. Hawa kematian tiba-tiba sangat terasa disekitar tubuhnya. "Apa _Aphrodit_ lupa mengaktifkan otakmu ya?" tanya sang dewa sambil melipatkan tangannya dengan resah. "Tapi Dewi Cinta itu mana mungkin melakukan hal sebrono macam itu."

"Kalau aku tidak punya otak aku tidak bisa hidup," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada cemberut. Selain suka memukul dewa ini suka sekali mengatainya bodoh. "Otakku baik-baik saja!" ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal saat mendapati tatapan sangsi dari _Tartaros_.

"Aku sudah meminta _Poseidon_ untuk memaafkanmu," ujar _Tartaros_ yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari Chanyeol. Belum ada satu makhluk pun yang bisa senyuman cerah dan menatap sang dewa penguasa neraka dengan ekspresi terharu. "Jika kau mengulangi hal bodoh lagi, aku tidak segan-segan memasukkanmu ke dalam neraka!" ujar _Tartaros_ yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "Kau bisa membantu _Hades_ untuk menghukum para pendosa." ujar _Tartaros_ dengan sebegitu santainya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. "Jangan setega itu padaku!"

"Makannya jangan gegabah!" seru _Tartaros_ dengan kesal. "Aku harus kembali sekarang," ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Jangan diam saja, bergerak dan temui dia sekarang," ujar sang dewa dengan gemas sampai-sampai ingin meremas tubuh Chanyeol. "Dan jangan lupa bayar minumannya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Lalu menatap kedua minuman yang dihabiskan _Tartaros_ dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau yang minum! Kenapa malah aku yang bayar?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. Tapi dewa alam bawah itu ternyata sudah pergi sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berniat untuk datang ke toko buku besok sore. Karena ini sudah tengah malam. Dan dia memang hanya berniat untuk makan malam saja. Ia tidak memiliki rasa apa pun kecuali kebutuhan untuk makan pada Jongin. Rasa cinta seperti Yixing dan Sehun, rasanya tidak juga. Lagi pula yang sepertinya cinta mati itu hanya Sehun. Atau dengan cara Luhan memaksa Minseok. Dia tidak mau Jongin terpaksa padanya.

CLEK!

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, ia langsung menemukan sebuah wangi masakan di dapur. Ia menatap jam di dinding dan jam itu menunjukkan waktu setengah satu malam. Kira-kira siapa yang sibuk di dapur selain ayahnya. Karena sang ayah pasti sudah tidur.

"Minseok?" gumam Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak," jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk panci. "Aku lapar." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu. Ya malu lah, kepergok menyusup ke dalam dapur oleh tuan rumah.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Minseok yang tersenyum seperti itu. "Mau aku temani?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa kasihan melihat Minseok yang kelaparan di tengah malam. "Tumben kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan memaksaku untuk tidur disini," ujar Minseok sambil mengaduk isi pancinya. "Hyung, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Minseok yang merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. "Aku biasa sendiri kok."

"Jangan seperti itu," gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Bukankah rasanya lebih nyaman jika makan bersama?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Memangnya Chanyeol pernah makan bersama? "Jika ayah sedang sendirian, dia selalu meminta daddy untuk menemaninya." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Minseok disela suapan makananya. Hanya mie instan sebenarnya. "Kau belum bilang padanya?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dengan pelan. Namja jangkung itu refleks menangkup pipinya sendiri saat melihat pipi Minseok yang semakin mengembul karena sedang menguyah makanan. "Aku kan tidak bisa tiba-tiba bilang, kalau aku itu _Anchis_ dan dia sumber makananku."

"Hm?"

"Nanti aku dikira kanibal yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup lagi," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. Meski Minseok sekarang berada di kelas 3 SMA dan Chanyeol dikelas 1 SMA, tentap saja Chanyeol lebih tua ratusan tahun dibandingkan Minseok. "Bagaimana cara Luhan memberitahumu?"

"Dia sedikit ekstrim," ujar Minseok pelan. "Aku langsung dibawa kesini dan berbicara pada ayah dan daddy." ujar Minseok sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena kuah mie instan.

"Apa kau langsung percaya?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Bagaimana kau bisa percaya?"

"Saat berbicara dengan Sehun," ujar Minseok sambil menaruh sumpitnya diatas mangkuk. "Sehun menceritakan semuanya padaku, awal ia bertemu dengan Yixing dan semua tentang keadaan kalian," perkataan Minseok di dengar serius oleh Chanyeol. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika dia manusia biasa sampai Sehun memberikanku sebuah surat kabar ke padaku, tentang keluarganya dan masalah yang ia terima sebelum bertemu dengan Yixing," ujar Minseok sambil meringis kecil. "Aku rasa sekarang dia beruntung menjadi pasangan _Anchis_."

"Dari kami berempat, memang Yixing yang paling cepat menemukan pasangannya," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gamang. "Kalau tidak salah Sehun saat itu masih berumur 13 tahun," gumam Chanyeol yang berarti Sehun sudah lima tahun tinggal disini. "Dan yah, keadaan Sehun saat itu memang tragis," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengingat kejadian Yixing saat bertemu dengan Sehun. "Aku mulai mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Yixing." Minseok mengangguk kepalanya namun tiba-tiba menguap dengan lebar.

"Hyung, aku boleh tidur duluan?" tanya Minseok sambil menaruh mangkuknya ke dalam bak cuci piring. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat calon kakak iparnya yang terlihat dingin itu sebenarnya cukup imut juga. "Selamat malam, hyung.."

"Minseok!" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat Minseok menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau merasa keberatan menjadi pasangan Anchis?" Minseok tampak berpikir tapi pada akhirnya Minseok menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa kau merasa seberuntung Sehun?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Minseok pelan. Dia kini menatap tangannya dan memunculkan kristal es berbentuk kobaran api dari tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu ini termasuk keberuntungan juga atau tidak," ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya merasa semuanya berubah dengan cepat dalam kurun waktu dua tahun."

"Ah.." gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah, kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berbincang malam?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Minseok tersentak kaget. Minseok bisa melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau ternyata bisa semanis itu pada Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Minseok mengerutka dahinya. Kini Minseok hanya duduk ditepi kasur Luhan dengan perlahan. "Keluar!" seru Luhan dengan kesal. Minseok tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Keluar!" geram Luhan lagi yang membuat Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan bingung. Sebenarnya salahnya itu apa? Luhan itu kadang suka bersikap baik bahkan lembut padanya. Namun kadang juga bersikap sangat buruk padanya. Contohnya saja seperti ini. Memaksanya bermalam disini tadi dan sekarang memaksanya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Untung ada sofa ini.." gumam Minseok sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah kesayangan Yifan. Kini Minseok memposisikan dirinya tidur menghadap sandaran sofa. Dulu ia tidak kuat dingin tapi karena kini ia memiliki kekuatan. Rasa dingin di udara sekelilingnya tidak terlalu penting lagi untuknya.

Minseok mungkin sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga tidak menyadari Luhan sejak tadi duduk dianak tangga paling atas. Sang _Anchis_ itu nampaknya merasa bersalah pada namja yang tidur di sofa. Meski sofa milik ayahnya itu lebar tapi tetap saja..

Luhan melirik ke arah kamarnya, menatap selimut yang ada di atas kasurnya kini melayang bebas. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, kini selimut itu menyelimuti tubuh Minseok dengan perlahan. Dengan langkah perlahan Luhan mendekati pasangannya. Ia bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hei.." bisik Luhan pelan sambil duduk di samping kepala Minseok. "Apa _Zeus_ sengaja meminta Dewi _Khione_ memberikanmu kekuatan sebeku ini?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil mengusap wajah Minseok denga perlahan. "Kenapa kau tidak peka?" tanya Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Minseok.

Melihat Minseok tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat Luhan bertindak untuk mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin membawa Minseok dengan kekuatannya dan membuat namja berpipi gembul itu melayang diudara. Baru saja Luhan melangkahkan kakinya namun dengan secepat kilat kini Luhan sudah ada dipinggir kasurnya dan meletakkan Minseok diatas kasurnya kembali. Namuan ia bisa melihat Minseok tampak mengerutkan dahinya dengan sebegitu tegangnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi," gumam Luhan sambil mengecup dahi Minseok dengan pelan dan dalam. Sejak dulu Minseok tidak pernah tahu, jika Luhan akan selalu melakukan ini pada Minseok, yah, jika namja ini mengalami mimpi buruk. "Kita itu berpasangan jadi aku tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat waspada padaku?" tanya Chanyeol heran pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Aku bosan dibanting oleh anginmu," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil duduk disamping Yixing. Sekalian menjadikan kakaknya itu sebagai tameng. "Xing, pasanganmu kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Oh, kini dia mencapmu sebagai makhluk berbahaya," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam seolah ingin mengusirnya. "Kau lupa hampir membuatnya mati?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau marah karena aku menghisap auramu? Kau kan yang menawarkan diri."

"Kau anggap nyawa itu bahan candaan?!" tanya Yixing sambil memukul kepala adiknya dengan kesal. Setelah _Tartaros_ kini kakak keduanya yang suka memukul kepalanya. "Aku heran punya adik sebodoh ini," gumam Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Bukan hanya _Tartaros,_ kakak kedunya _Dryas_ pun sering mengatainya bodoh. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun jika kau tidak ingin terlempar lagi."

"Kakak jahat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil begitu saja, meninggalkan Yixing dan Sehun.

Namja pemilik kekauatan api itu tampak kesal dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya itu. Iya sih, memang waktu itu ia kelewatan tapi tetap saja waktu itu kan ia kelaparan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Yixing hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kelopak mata bergetar. Chanyeol pasti habis membaca shoujo manga. Pasti!

"Mana Minseok, hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menemukan Luhan keluar tanpa ada Minseok disampingnya. "Minseok-hyung tidur disini kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yixing. Merebahkan pundahnya dibahu sang adik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran menemukan Luhan yang lemas macam ini. " _Troya_.." panggil Yixing dengan pelan.

"Minseok ada janji dengan Dewi Salju," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Sepertinya Minseok sedang berada di daerah bersalju," ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan tangannya. "Dewi itu sedang melatih kemampuan Minseok."

"Dewi _Khione_?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kenapa kau lemas?"

"Aku tahu Dewi _Khoine_ tertarik pada Minseok," gumamnya pelan. Karena ia bisa melihat dewi salju itu tampak selalu tersenyum pada Minseok. Hei, ia dan Minseok saling terhubung dan ia bisa melihat sang dewi begitu dekat dengan pasangannya. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya," gumamnya dengan kesal. "Lagi pula Minseok juga selalu membalas senyumam dewi itu."

"Hyung, cemburu?" tanya Sehun pelan dan membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya bertanya.." ujar Sehun dengan cepat.

"Ini sudah jelas cemburu, Hun.." gumam Yixing pelan. "Kalau dewi itu tertarik pada Minseok memang kenapa?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia sengaja menggoda kakak sulungnya itu. "Makannya bersikap baiklah pada pasanganmu itu."

"Misalnya.. menjemput Minseok selesai latihan," ujar seseorang yang membuat ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan serempak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat menemukan ketiga orang itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Daddy, aku bahkan tidak merasakan kehadiranmu," gumam Sehun sambil memeluk lengan Yixing dengan erat saking kagetnya. "Kau hampir membuatku menelan jantungku sendiri," Sang daddy yang memang duduk disamping Sehun hanya tertawa dengan renyah. "Serius dad.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar masuk ke dalam toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja. Setiap hari ia memantau Jongin dan ia tahu jika hari libur Jongin akan menjaga toko full time. Karena full time imbalannya pun lebih besar dibandingkan part time. Ia bisa melihat deretan komik yang dirapihkan oleh Jongin.

"Wah, kau benar-benar kesini?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia kini menatap namja yang seumuran dengannya dengan heran. Memakai hoodie putih gading dan jeans belel. Kulitnya sangat pucat lebih pucat dari Sehun dengan kepala ditutup oleh kupluk. "Hei, bocah, tidak sopan memang seseorang seperti itu."

Chanyeol langsung menatap makhluk di depannya dengan helaan nafas. Lagi-lagi ia dihadiahi pukulan di belakang kepalanya. Yang membuat Chanyeol terhuyung ke depan hampir merobohkan rak buku.

"Sakit!" seru Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan kesal. "Kau seperti tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku."

"Memang," jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Kau itu hobi sekali memukul kepalaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil merapihkan kemejanya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan dewa neraka itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi karena keacuhannya itu, sang dewa jadi lebih memilih kembali memukul kepalanya. Iya, itu _Tartaros_ , dan kini ia pergi begitu saja keluar dari toko buku. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal padanya. "Dasar Dewa…" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Jika ia memaki bisa-bisa ia dikutuk oleh _Tartaros_.

"Senior?"

Panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. Ternyata terkejut itu rasanya tidak enak. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya pura-pura terkejut yang malah terlihat konyol oleh Jongin. Dan namja tan itu nampak tertawa melihatnya. Entahlah dia merasa seniornya itu tengah melawak.

"Panggi saja hyung, aneh kalau di panggil senior," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengangguk. "Ada komik _Fairy Tail_?" tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba mengeja satu komik dengan benar. Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat.

Chanyeol menatap komik yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sudah sampai volum 47 ya?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baru tahu komik ini, ada volum pertamanya?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sudah habis terjual," ujarnya dengan pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan komiknya kembali. "Hyung, bisa baca di internet kok, sebenarnya.." ujar Jongin sambil berbisik kecil.

"Tapi akan lebih seru jika membacanya dengan bentuk fisik," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Bertampang pura-pura sedih.

Padahal bukan ia yang suka _Fairy Tail_ tapi ya Jongin ini. Ia pernah melihat berderet beberapa komik yang ada di rak buku di apartemen namja tan ini. Tujuannya hanya satu sering-sering pergi ke apartemen Jongin. Sambil pura-pura sibuk melihat komik. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, hei mereka ini berpasangan kan?

"Kalo hyung mau," gumam Jongin pelan, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penasaran, padahal hatinya sudah waswas. "Aku bisa bertanya pada penerbitnya dan meminta mereka memerikasa, masih ada atau tidak stok komik FT dari volum 1 sampai 47," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. "Bagaimana?"

"Hmm..? oke.." gumam Chanyeol pelan saat Jongin terlihat berjalan menuju konter dan menelfon seseorang. Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas surainya sendiri dengan frustasi. " _Hell_.." gumamnya pelan. Dan saat ia menatap ke luar toko buku ia bisa melihat _Tartaros_ tengah menertawakannya dengan puas. "Rasanya aku ingin menculiknya saja, aku belum sarapan loh.." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

 _Jangan!_ Geram _Tartaros_ yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Hyung, alamatmu?" tanya Jongin sambil menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen.

"Kirim ke toko ini saja," ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Nanti biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya dari sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Jongin yang memegang pulpen. Jongin diam saja melihat Chanyeol menulisakan sesuatu di kertas itu dengan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. "Itu email dan nomor handponeku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hubungi aku jika pesanannya sudah sampai."

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja. Jongin menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang suhu badannya yang memang panas?" gumam Jongin pelan sambil melirik email yang dituliskan Chanyeol. "Wu Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin pelan, refleks Jongin menyentuh lehernya dengan perlahan. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya saat seseorang mengecup lehernya hingga menimbulkan warna merah. "Tapi itu kan Park Chanyeol bukan Wu Chanyeol."

"Sial!" desis Chanyeol dengan kesal. Kenapa ia harus melakukan kesalahan sepele sih? Kenapa ia bilang pada Jongin kalau dia itu Park Chanyeol. "Bodoh~" desis Chanyeol dengan kesal. Padahal ia suda senang memberikan clue pada Jongin tapi gara-gara Park dan Wu.. erght!

 _Memang.._ gumam seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol mendecih kesal. _Hei, hei, kau makin lama makin tidak sopan ya?_ Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura tidak tahu. _Earnes.._

 _Berhentilah menggangguku!_ Geram Chanyeol dengan kesal. _Apa aku tidak bisa menguasai pikiranku sendiri?_ Tanyanya dengan kesal.

"Kau tinggal memblock saja pikiranmu," ujar _Tartaros_ yang kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Oh! Dan kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku," gumam Chanyeol dengan senang.

"Tapi aku bisa melihat dari matamu," gumam _Tartaros_ dengan senyum kecil dan seketika membuat Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau harus tahu, manusia itu kadang melakukan hal yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan," ujarnya sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba Tartaros menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya. " _Earnes_ , kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" ujar _Tartaros_ tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai menyamai langkah cepat yang digunakan sang dewa. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah sarapan dengan hanya menyentuh Jongin.

"Kakak sulungmu, _Troya_ ," ujar _Tartaros_ dengan cepat. " _Uranus_ memintaku untuk menangani _Anchis_ yang ia bangkitkan kekuatannya." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. _Uranus_ adalah dewa langit salah satu saudara _Tartaros_ yang dulu menjadi ketua dari dewa generasi pertama.

Dan disini lah mereka.. Masih di negara Korea Selatan namun didalam hutan pedalaman yang dipenuhi oleh salju tebal. Yang Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak tahu namanya. Ia bisa melihat Minseok berdiri mematung diantara Dewi _Khione_ yang sedang membekukan Luhan menjadi patung es, meski baru sampai selutut. Dan Luhan yang tengah melayangkan beberapa pohon diatas kepala sang dewi. Saling mengancam dan menatap marah. Meski jarak antara diantara mereka bertiga begitu jauh.

"BERHENTI!" suara _Tartaros_ yang seperti singa mengaum membuat keduanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Tentu saja semua orang terkejut. Chanyeol saja sampai duduk terjungkal mendengar suara dewa penguasa alam bawah ini.

Tidak ada yang menurut, seketika Tartaros mengeluarkan sabit besar dari tangannya. Simbol khas penguasa alam bawah dan para dewa kematian. Melihatnya, membuat Luhan melemparkan semua pohon dengan asal dan Khione langsung mencairkan es yang membalut tubuh Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya yang kini berdiri dihadapan Minseok yang menatapnya dengan terpaku. Bahkan Dewi _Khione_ yang menggunakan gaun putih dengan rambut seputih salju itu menatap _Tartaros_ dengan tergagap.

"Aku baru datang dari bermeditasi di bukit sana," ujar Minseok sambil menunjuk salah satu bukit terdekat. "Dan saat aku kesini mereka sudah saling menyerang," ujar Minseok pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ujar Minseok dengan tatapan ketakutan, apa lagi melihat sabit hitam yang sengat besar, puluhan kali lipat dari tingginya.

"Dia mencoba menggoda pasanganku," geram Luhan dengan kesal sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah salju disampingnya. Meski cerita tentang seorang dewi menggoda manusia sudah sangat biasa terjadi. "Dia menyiapkan tempat ini untuk bersenggama dengan Minseok," namja berpipi gembul itu menatap Luhan dengan kaget. Dan kini ia menatap sang dewi dengan lebih terkejut. "Mengaku saja!" seru Luhan dengan geraman kesal.

"Kau menggeram pada seorang dewi?!" pekik _Khione_ dengan murka.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya _Tartaros_ pelan sambil menatap _Khione_ dengan tajam.

"Ya, itu benar," ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam pada Luhan. "Dewi bersetubuh dengan manusia, apa salahnya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Minseok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Aku menyukainya." Tanpa sadar Minseok memundurkan langkah kakinya saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya _Tartaros_ pada akhirnya. "Seorang Dewi atau _Anchis_?" tanyanya yang membuat Minseok menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku tahu kau kaget dan seharusnya kau bersyukur aku memberikanmu sebuah pilihan." Karena biasanya selalu Dewi yang menang dbandingkan makhluk apa pun.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Dewa!" ujar _Khione_ yang membuat Minseok menatap sang dewi dengan kerutan di dahinya. Minseok sebenarnya lebih terkejut pada sosok sang dewi yang terlihat lembut bisa seekstrim ini. Belum lagi rumah salju itu, sang dewi membangun rumah itu untuk merayunya. "Minseok!" teriak sang dewi dengan keras.

Minseok kini menatap Luhan yang hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tidak menawarkan apa pun. Baru saja ia menjejakan satu langkah mengdekati Luhan. Auranya terasa dihisap dengan kuat. Minseok menatap sang dewi dengan terkejut,

"Jika kau memilih _Anchis_ itu aku akan mengambil kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu," ancamnya dengan keras. Minseok terdiam cukup lama dan kembali berjalan pada Luhan. Meski semakin lama ia semakin menyadari suhu dingin menusuk tubuhnya. "Minseok!" teriak _Khione_. Teriakan itu membuat Minseok terjatuh dengan berlutut membelakangi sang dewi. "Jangan bodoh!"

"Jangan memaksaku," gumam Minseok dengan nafas menderu menahan dingin. Minseok tahu _Khione_ benar-benar mengambil kembali kekuatannya. Rasanya tulang punggungnya linu karena mendadak merasakan hawa dingin. "Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan kekuatan ini." Minseok hampir jatuh tengkurap jika tidak ditangkap oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya.

Chanyeol kini ada dihadapan Minseok mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Minseok. Mendengar tarikan nafas Minseok yang masih berat, Chanyeol memindahkan letak tangannya dan mendekatkan tangannya pada leher Minseok. Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol tidak menyadari seorang dewi yang tengah murka.

"Berhenti.." gumam _Tartaros_ dengan tajam. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya saat menyadari ratusan jarum es besar mengelilingi ketiganya. Chanyeol bisa melihat dewa penguasa alam bawah itu menodongkan sabitnya persis dari belakang leher dewi salju tersebut. "Kau lupa perjanjian kita dengan _Zeus_?" dan seketika semua jarum es itu menguap dan menghilang begitu saja digantikan dengan salju yang jatuh disekeliling mereka. "Jangan membuatku bertindak lebih jauh lagi." Meski terdengar tenang Chanyeol merasa suara _Tartaros_ menggema dan bersuara dalam berbegai bahasa. Ia mendengar dalam bahasa ibrani, Luhan dalam bahasa Yunani dan Minseok dalam bahasa korea.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Luhan sebegitu eratnya memeluk Minseok. Namja tinggi itu tidak tahu, Luhan sebegitu eratnya memeluk Minseok karena apa, khawatir pada Minseok atau kelangsungan hidupnya. Jika Minseok mati, maka Luhan pun lambat laun akan mati jika mengalami _block blood_.

" _Troya_ ," gumam Chanyeol pelan pada kakak sulungnya. "Kita bawa menjauh dari sini saja," ujar Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan kepala. " _Tartaros_!" panggil Chanyeol dengan keras. "Eh! Maksudku Dewa _Tartaros_.." ujar Chanyeol ketakutan saat melihat Tartaros menatapnya dengan tajam. "Dia bisa mati kedinginan."

"Kau temui _Zeus_ sekarang juga!" seru _Tartaros_ pada _Khione_. Dewi salju itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kesal dan pergi menghilang begitu saja. Dan membuat hutan kembali seperti sedia kala. Salju lambat laun mencair saat sang dewi mulai meninggalkan bumi.

 _Tartaros_ dengan langkah tegap dan cepat mendatangi Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh. "Melawan dewi dengan cara seperti itu," geram _Tartaros_ sambil mencekram kerah Luhan. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan?" tanyanya dengan geram. Tindakannya membuat Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ini _Tartaros_ , tidak ada yang tidak takut pada penguasa alam bawah. "Kau memang mendapatkan kekuatan dari pemimpin generasi pertama, tapi hal itu bukan berarti kau bisa melunjak dan berbalik menentang kami."

"…"

"Egois, urakan, tidak tahu sopan santun dan sombong," geram _Tartaros_ sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _Anchis_ dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir kami hanya mengurusi kalian saja hah?" tanyanya sambil melempar tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan jatuh terguling menabrak sebuah pohon kokoh. Luhan mengerang dengan keras saat dewa itu menginjak dadanya dengan keras. "Kita temui orang tuamu sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SALAHKU APA?!" teriak Luhan dengan kesal. "AKU HANYA INGIN MENGAMBIL MILIKKU!" teriak Luhan pada ayah dan ibunya. "MINSEOK ITU MILIKKU!"

"Dia memang pasangamu bukan berarti Minseok milikmu juga," ujar sang Anchis pertama yang menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Lu, bisakah kau tenang?" tanya Yifan yang tidak bisa mentolelir cara Luhan membentak ia dan Joonmyeon. "Apa kami terlalu memanjakan kalian?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia bisa melihat Yixing berdiri dengan cemas dianak tangga paling atas.

"Hun bagaimana?" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Tubuhnya mendadak berfungsi seperti layaknya manusia biasa, itu pasti membuatnya benar-benar drop," ujar Yixing sambil duduk di anak tangga tidak memperdulikan sekumpulan _Anchis_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengobatinya."

"Sembuhkan dia atau aku akan.." gumam Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi diam diambang pintu. "Membuatnya sama menderitanya dengan Minseok," desisinya sambil mengangkat tubuh Sehun. Namja pucat itu menatap Luhan dengan ketakutan, ia kini melayang diudara dan bisa saja Luhan membanting tubuhnya dengan keras. Sedangkan Yixing sudah turun dari anak tangga. Menatap Sehun dengan mata terbelalak kaget. "Jangan main-main denganku.."

"Hyung.." bisik Chanyeol pelan sambil menepuk bahu Luhan. "Tenanglah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun jika menyakiti Sehun." ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap tubuh Sehun yang melayang diudara. Ia bisa melihat Sehun tampak pucat pasih diatas sana.

" _TROYA_!" teriak Yixing dengan geram.

Teriakan itu malah membuat Luhan lepas kendali. Ia menurukan Sehun dengan asal dan melempar Chanyeol untuk menimpa Yixing. Beruntung Zitao terlebih dahulu menarik tubuh Yixing, membuat tubuhnya sendiri harus rela ditinding oleh kakak keduanya. Dan untungnya Yifan sudah siap siaga menangkap Sehun. Sedangkan Chanyeol harus terima menabrak sebuah televisi sampai membuatnya hancur lebur.

Semua menatap Luhan dengan tajam apa lagi Yixing.

" _TROYA_!" teriak Yixing dengan kencang. Luhan membalas tatapan tajam Yixing. Baru saja ia akan membuat Yixing terlempar. Tapi punggung tangannya serasa diremuk oleh sesuatu. "Kau berani mengancamku?" gumam Yixing sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan bisa melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan marah bercampur muak. "Kau memang dibangkitkan oleh _Uranus_ pemimpin dewa generasi pertama," ujarnya dengan nafas menderu. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau yang paling kuat disini."

Zitao yang masih jatuh terduduk menatap Yixing dengan ketakutan. Kekuatan asli Yixing keluar. Dan kakak sulungnya tampak jatuh terduduk sambil mencekram punggungnya sendiri.

"Xing.." keluh Luhan dengan terengah menahan sakit. " _Dry..as_.." erangnya dengan lirih. Kini Luhan menatap adiknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. " _DRYAS_!" erang Luhan dengan kencang saat merasa tulang punggungnya seperti remuk karena membusuk. Ia bisa mencium bau busuk dibahunya sendiri.

"Daddy!" teriak Zitao ketakutan. "Daddy! Sadarkan _Dryas_!" ujar Zitao panik hampir menangis. Ia tidak suka melihat kakaknya yang paling lembut ini mendadak menyeramkan.

Yifan dengan cepat mendekati Yixing yang masih duduk menindih tubuh Zitao. Anak bungsunya sejak tadi tampak memeluk sang kakak dengan ketakutan.

"Xing.." panggil Yifan sambil menepuk pipi anak keduanya. Yifan bisa melihat Luhan menggeram kesakitan disana. Joonmyeon sang ayah hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafanya dengan perlahan. Ah, ya Joonmyeon tertekan sekarang. Setalah Dewa _Tartaros_ sekarang Luhan membuat ulah lagi. "Sayang.. hei.." panggil Yifan masih beberapa kali menepuk pipi Yixing. " _Dryas_ , Sehun baik-baik saja.." ujar ayahnya yang membuat Yixing menatap ayahnya dengan mata berair.

"Sehun.." gumam Yixing sambil menatap seluruh rumahnya dengan wajah waswas. Dan ya, ia bisa melihat Sehun bersadar di dinding tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. "Daddy.." ujar Yixing dengan ketakutan bercampur lega. Ia menghentikan kekuatannya dan memeluk daddynya dengan erat. "Maaf.." Yifan hanya mengangguk menatap kedua anaknya yang menangis.

"Adikmu sampai menangis seperti itu," gumam Yifan sambil menepuk kepala Zitao. Yifan tahu, Zitao yang paling ketakutan saat Yixing lepas kendali lima tahun yang lalu. Karena hal yang sama, seorang Oh Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa sayang." Gumam Yifan saat mendengar suara tangis Yixing. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi meski mereka hidup ratusan tahun dan lebih tua dibandingkan manusia. Mereka masih terlalu muda sebenarnya. Pikiran mereka masih terlalu sempit untuk mengerti.

Suara lain membuat yang lain menatap Joonmyeon dan Luhan dengan terkejut. Ia bisa melihat Luhan basah kuyup terkena air sedingin es dari Joonmyeon. Luhan yang masih menahan sakit menatap ayahnya dengan tajam dengan tubuh menggigil.

"Kau berani melempar ayah juga?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menjongkokan dirinya dihadapan Luhan, anak sulungnya. "Daddymu benar, apa kami terlalu memanjakan kalian?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat Luhan menatapnya diantara poni panjangnya yang basah.

"Ayah.." gumam Luhan dengan nafas menggigil.

"Lihat Minseok, ia terkapar karena memilihmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk kamar Luhan. "Lihat Chanyeol yang kau lempar karena ingin menenangkanmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang terlihat kesakitan karena menabrak tv sebegitu besarnya dan benturan tubuhnya langsung merusak tv bersama meja yang menyangga tv besar itu. "Kau lihat Sehun dan Yixing, itu caramu berterimakasih karena sudah merawat Minseok, itu caramu berterimakasih?"

Joonmyeon menatap bahu Luhan yang terlihat membusuk karena kekuatan Yixing yang sebenarnya keluar.

"Kau tahu rasanya hampir kehilangan pasanganmu sendiri," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap anaknya, dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar, mencoba untuk tidak mengamuk. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu juga pada saudaramu sendiri?" Luhan bisa melihat Yixing menangis dipelukan daddynya.

"Dengar," ujar Joonmyeon dengan lembut. "Keberadaan kalian dan kuatan kita itu bisa membahayakan manusia," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang kini menghampiri Yixing. "Kau tahu kenapa _Zeus_ memutuskan memberikan kekuatan pada Sehun dan Minseok?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Karena _Zeus_ ingin melindungi mereka," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada lelah. "Mereka pasangan para _Anchis_ yang membuat kalian bisa bertahan hidup, hanya satu _Anchis_ yang bebas berdekatan dengan mereka, sedangkan _Anchis_ yang lain bisa menyakiti mereka," Kini Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam mematung. "Kendalikan emosimu, jangan membuatku menyesal sudah membuat kalian berada di dunia ini." Meski Joonmyeon mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan. Semua orang disana tahu, perkataan Joonmyeon berarti untuk mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN**

 **Saya mau menjelaskan sedikit saja tentang generasi pertama dari tiga generasi penguasa bumi dalam mitologi Yunani. Generasi pertama di sebut Protogenoi. Tartaros, dewa penguasa alam bawah atau lubang neraka merupakan salah satu dewa generasi pertama. Ada berbagai versi mengenai dari mana generasi perama ini lahir. Di dalam mitos Orfik, dunia berawal dari Khronos (waktu) dan Ananke atau Adresteia (keniscayaan), yang pada akhirnya melahirkan Aither (atmosfer), Khaos (kekosongan) dan Erebos (kegelapan). Ketiga dewa yang dilahirkan pun akhirnya beranak pinak dan jadilah generasi dewa pertama. Namun pada umumnya, cerita yang menyebar para Protogenoi lahir dari Khaos.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Ternyata saya kangen dipanggil author dan baca reviewan para reader sekalian. Tapi maaf, saya hanya akan merepost fanfic ini saja. Sejauh ini tidak ada perubahan tapi beberapa chapter ke depan ada sedikit perubahan agar lebih jelas. Lagi-lagi terimakasih atas kritik sarannya di kotak review, terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang menceklis kolom favorite dan follow. Dan hai, gimana kabarnya para Silent Reader yang sampai sekarang masih malu-malu menampakkan diri?**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **Vea, ohkim9488, cute, Lukailukaidelapan, k88bear, Babyjunma, Nonagrice, RyuuNa, Abbey Woo, Nini-nya mas Seno, Elferani, Kyungie Y. Yang, MinhyoPark94, Zillian Reginald, steffifebri, KalunaKang61, ten, Miettee, hunexohan, YooKey1314, homin lover, GaemCloud347, XiuMochiTa, KaiNieris, HamsterXiumin**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan dan gugup. Ia berusaha tenang dengan menatap pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya. Dan tampaknya suasana disekitarnya tampak begitu damai dan tenang. Ah, Dewi Gaia sepertinya senang karena sang Dewa Langit mengunjunginya, _Uranus_. Luhan bisa melihat dua orang tengah bercengkrama disana. Bukan pasangan muda mudi tapi pasangan tua renta yang seolah menikmati hari-hari terakhir mereka.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap seorang pria berumur 60 tahunan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan tahu siapa dia, cukup dengan melihat bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang. "Kemari." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping pria yang kini memilih duduk ditepi jurang.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan pelan. _Uranus_ sang dewa langit generasi pertama hanya tersenyum pelan. Ah, Luhan tampak gugup sekarang. "Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku tahu," ujar _Uranus_ sambil menepuk lembut rumput di sampingnya. "Kemari, duduk disini," Luhan masih diam ditempatnya melihat _Uranus_ dengan ragu. "Ini hukumanmu."

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disamping Dewa yang memiliki rambut putih dan mungkin selembut awan. Luhan sesekali menatap jurang ah, bukan.. ternyata pemandangan kota. Entah kota apa, yang pasti itu bukan Seoul. Meski Seoul padat tapi tidak sekacau itu. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan dan beralih menatap langit dengan gugup.

"Aku masih takut ketinggian," lirih Luhan pelan sambil menatap ujung langit, jika ada. "Aku lebih baik dipukul dan dihajar habis-habisan dari pada berdiri disini," ujar Luhan pelan sambil memandang dewa yang malah tampak menikmati pemandangan manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. "Kau selalu tahu cara menghukumku."

"Dengan ketakutan," ujar _Uranus_ dengan senyuman miringnya, seolah mengejek. "Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?" tanya _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan menatap kebawah. Wajah Luhan berubah pucat pasih. Kini Luhan menatap _Uranus_ dengan ketakutan tapi dewa langit yang dulunya pemimpin generasi pertama itu hanya tertawa. "Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Bahumu," ujar Uranus yang membuat Luhan mengelus bahunya pelan. Adiknya memang menyembuhkannya, namun sang adik sengaja tidak menyembuhkannya secara total ia membiarkan tulangnya yang retak berangsur-angsur pulih sendiri.

"Rasanya sakit," ujar Luhan pelan, ia tidak menyangka Yixing akan melakukan hal seperti ini juga padanya.

"Pelajaran baru untukmu, jangan pernah meminta sesuatu dengan mengancam."

"Yah, aku tahu aku keterlaluan," ujar Luhan sambil menatap rumput yang kini ia duduki mulai terlihat kering. Dan pantas ayahnya berkata seperti itu, mereka seperti moster yang hanya dengan sentuhan bisa merenggut nyawa siapa pun. "Kenapa kami ditakdirkan menjadi _Anchis_?"

"Hanya Sang Pencipta yang tahu," ujar _Uranus_ sambil tersenyum tenang. "Ada berbagai makhluk di jagat raya ini, ada berbagai kepercayaan untuk beribadah kepada Sang Pencipta," _Uranus_ mengambil rumput kering dengan tangannya. Dan meniup rumput itu dengan pelan. Luhan bisa melihat rumput kering itu terbawa angin melayang tidak menentu arah. "Perbedaan itu sebenarnya diciptakan untuk mencari kebenaran."

"Kebenaran memang sesuatu yang objektif dan mutlak," ujar Luhan yang dengan susah payah berusaha tidak melihat ke bawah. "Tapi terkadang kebenaran menjadi relative tergantung bagaimana cara masing-masing orang memberikan arti dan penilaian terhadap kebenaran itu sendiri," Luhan bisa melihat _Uranus_ menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa ada banyak kepercayaan di dunia ini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Orang-orang sering menganggap, _banyak jalan menuju Tuhan_ atau _sungai-sungai terlihat berbeda jika dilihat dari hulunya namun terlihat sama jika dilihat dari muaranya_ ," ujar Luhan pelan saat menatap sebuah bangunan gereja yang sangat besar. Ah, perutnya terasa melilit karena terlalu sering menatap ke bawah. "Pada prinsipnya mereka menganggap semua agama itu baik dan benar."

"Banyak jalan menuju Tuhan," gumam dewa yang dulunya pemimpin dewa protogenio itu pelan. "Tahu dari mana?" tanyanya yang membuat Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Banyak jalan menuju Roma, itu karena banyaknya orang yang berkunjung kesana dari berlahan dunia dan kembali, lalu ia bercerita pada kita," perkataan Uranus hanya membuat Luhan terus mengamati wajah dewa langit yang terlihat teduh. "Orang-orang yang sudah menghadap Tuhan, apakah mereka kembali lagi?" tanya _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Orang yang mati itu setelah bertemu dengan Tuhan apakah bisa kembali lagi dan bercerita pada kita bahwa banyak jalan menuju Tuhan."

"Bukankah ada istilah renkarnasi?"

"Tapi apa mereka ingat dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya?" tanya _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan terdiam. "Kita anggap agama-agama di dunia ini sebagai sungai-sungai," ujar _Uranus_ sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, tidak semua sungai bermuara di lautan, tapi ada juga yang bermuara di danau garam, sungai Jordan misalnya," Luhan mengangguk tapi tak begitu paham keseluruhannya. "Atau ternyata sungai-sungai itu tercemar di perjalanan, di pakai untuk irigasi dan sebagainya, sehingga sungai itu tidak pernah mencapai lautan."

"Intinya?"

"Ajaran-ajaran yang benar dari Tuhan memang merupakan sungai-sungai yang mengalir ke muara yang sama," _Uranus_ kini menatap Luhan yang terus menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Namun ajaran-ajaran yang sesat, yang dibuat manusia tidak akan mencapai Tuhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang dituju memang bukan Tuhan."

"Jadi agama yang paling benar itu apa?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Cari dan berpikir."

"Hah?!"

"Ada sebuah redaksi kalimat dan kalimat yang serupa digunakan berulang kali sebanyak 20 kali dalam kitab kaum muslim," ujar _Uranus_ sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang diatasnya berbentuk sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran. "Redaksi kalimatnya _Apakah kalian tidak berpikir?_ " Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. "Manusia itu diberi kelebihan yaitu berpikir maka Tuhan meminta mereka untuk berpikir."

"Jadi agama yang benar itu apa?"

"Entahlah," ujar _Uranus_ pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Umat Islam berkeyakinan jika agamanya lah yang benar, Umat Kristen pun berkeyakinan jika diluar dari ajarannya mereka layaknya domba yang tersesat, Yahudi yang menganggap keluarga yang paling utama pun menganggap agamanya yang paling benar," Luhan lama-lama pusing mendengar penjelasan Dewa yang duduk disampingnya. "Dan bagaimana jika Hindu, Budha dan beberapa ajaran agama klasik lainnya, memang berasal dari seseorang utusan Tuhan di zaman dahulu?"

"Intinya?" tanya Luhan sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Kenapa _Uranus_ senang sekali memberikan nasehat padanya dengan cara berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Ajaran agama yang berbeda dan tata cara ibadah yang berbeda, sebenarnya memiliki makna sebagai ucapan syukur hambanya kepada Tuhan, bukan sekedar mendapatkan pahala dan Surga."

"Tapi munafik jika tidak mengharapkan pahala dan Surga."

"Berkelakuanlah baik, bersikap baik pada sesama dan kau mungkin akan mendapatkan tujuanmu," ujar _Uranus_ sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Meminta dan bersyukur, apa itu sulit?" tanya _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan menatap bangunan ibadah yang berbeda namun berdampingan dengan kedamaian yang unik. "Tuhan hanya memerintahkan kita untuk berdo'a jika kita meminta sesuatu, dan beribadah padanya dalam menunjukkan rasa syukur kita, apa itu berat?"

"Tidak."

"Memintalah dengan halus, jangan memaksa," dewa _Uranus_ itu menatap sebagian langit yang mulai menggelap. "Berterimakasihlah saat kau mendapatkan apa yang kau minta," dewa langit itu mengusap kepala Luhan dengan pelan. "Bahkan jika permintaanmu tidak terkabulkan, mungkin Sang Pencipta memiliki hal lain yang lebih baik untukmu."

"Aku hanya ingin Minseok sembuh," gumam Luhan pelan sambil menatap _Uranus_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dulu ia ketakutan Minseok seperti itu karena memilhnya. "Apa itu bisa?" _Uranus_ tampak tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal memintanya."

"Kalau begitu sebagai makhluk yang diciptaan oleh Tangan yang sama, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan yang membuat _Uranus_ mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa tidak kita berganti tempat?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya. "Kakiku jadi keram saking takutnya." Permintaan Luhan sontak membuat dewa langit itu tertawa dengan keras.

.

.

.

Yifan tampak tersenyum melihat pasangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia sengaja memilih rumah ini agar Joonmyeon bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memahat menjadi berkebun. _Zeus_ melarangnya memahat sejak keempat anaknya lahir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah?" tanya Yifan yang kini duduk disalah satu bangku taman. "Kau tidak khawatir melihat anakmu yang menatap ketakutan padamu?" tanya Yifan yang tidak berefek apa pun pada Joonmyeon. "Sampai sesore ini bahkan mereka belum pulang."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak sadar, hari yang kini ia lewati mulai berganti sore.

" _Dryas_ dan Sehun sedang mencari cara untuk memulihkan Minseok," ujar Yifan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat khawatir. " _Troya_ sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu bersama _Uranus, Earnes_ sedang berusaha mendekati pasangannya Jongin dan meminta bantuan pada Dewa _Eros_ ," ujar Yifan sambil tertawa kecil. Anak ketiganya itu memang sedikit lucu sampai meminta bantuan dewa yang biasa dipanggil cupid. "Dan Zitao, ia hanya bilang kalau dia pulang terlambat."

"Aku sudah memaafkan _Troya_ ," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan sendu. "Aku hanya khawatir jika mereka lepas kendali," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap kamar Minseok, pemuda itu masih tidur disana. "Aku tidak mau peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu kembali terulang."

Yifan merentangkan tangannya membuat Joomyeon mendekat dan mendapatkan sebuah rengkuhan hangat. "Mereka pasti belajar dari kesalahannya," ujar Yifan pelan. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba Yifan tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dengan heran. "Zitao sedang membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Zitao akhirnya malah masuk ke toko bunga dan sebuah pemikiran memasukinya. Dengan cepat Zitao memblock pikirannya namun sayang, Daddynya sudah mengetahui niatnya. Bahkan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Daddy, berhenti tertawa," gumam Zitao dengan kesal.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya seorang gadis yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget. Namja berkulit tan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan menatap sekeliling toko bunga dengan pelan. "Anda mencari bunga apa?"

"Tulip kuning," jawab Zitao seadanya. "Bisa kau rangkaikan bunga Tulip kuning itu saja?" tanya Zitao yang diberi anggukan kepala. Zitao tampak diam sejenak sebelum menatap pelayan toko yang tengah mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga. "Tolong buatkan dua."

"Apa anda ingin memberikan pesan?"

"Dalam bahasa bunganya," ujar Zitao yang sudah benar-benar memblock pikirannya dengan sempurna. " _There's sunshine in your smile._ " Ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum dan menatap bunga tulip ditangan gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Satunya lagi?"

"Tidak usah." Ucap Zitao sambil menatap buket bunga yang satunya lagi.

"Apa ada jasa kirim-antar disini?" tanya Zitao yang dijawab anggukan kepala. "Tolong kirim ke alamat ini."

"Apa ini untuk kekasih anda?" tanya gadis itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Bukankah lebih romantis jika diberikan secara langsung?" Ziato tampak berpikir sejenak namun malah memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman. Ah~ Zitao tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu tersipu malu melihat senyumannya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuh bunganya," ujar Zitao sambil menatap bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu dengan sendu. "Aku bisa menyakitinya," bisik Zitao lirih sambil menatap tangannya dengan sendu. "Lagi pula aku punya dua kekasih, itu sedikit merepotkan, jadi tolong antarkan saja bunga ini." Ucap Zitao tanpa mengindahkan dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung gadis dihadapannya.

.

.

Zitao hanya mengikuti kurir yang mengantar bunganya dari belakang. Saat kurir itu menyebrang. Zitao memilih untuk diam dan menunggu. Hingga kurir itu masuk ke dalam toko roti. Zitao tidak perlu menunggu cukup lama hingga orang yang ia tuju keluar dari tokonya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Zitao hanya melalui tatapannya.

Namja manis disebrangnya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Zitao sontak memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan ikut tersenyum cerah. Meski sebenarnya Zitao tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat-erat. Mungkin ayahnya benar, mereka semua itu monster. Zitao sengaja berdiri disebrang karena ia takut. Takut menyakiti namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut.

Pada masa mesir kuno namja itu disebut sebagai Dewi Bastet, di jaman Yunani disebut sebagai penyair yang dikenal dengan nama Homeros. Namun di masa sekarang, ia hanyalah murid kelas 1 SMA di sekolah swasta yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Zitao baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ia sudah dihadang oleh tubuh Joonmyeon yang tengah menatapnya tajam sambil bercakak pinggang. Zitao kini menatap daddynya dengan bingung. Tapi Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan yah~ Zitao tidak terlalu bodoh melihat daddynya yang pura-pura sibuk membaca koran.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tajam. Meski bingung Zitao lebih memilih menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu, ia mulai mengerti kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menatapanya dengan marah. Apa karena kata 'kekasih'. "Apa kekasihmu itu pasanganmu?"

"Bukan," ujar Zitao dengan santai. "Tapi aku mencintainya ayah," ujar Zitao yang kini duduk disamping daddynya. "Daddy juga menyukainya, ya kan dad?" Yifan mengerutkan dahinya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Niat Yifan untuk menonton digagalkan oleh Zitao yang menariknya untuk ikut berdebat dengan Joonmyeon. "Kenapa ayah marah?"

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak tega juga memarahi Zitao. Lihat, mukanya saja yang terlihat tajam, tapi suaranya benar-benar lembut. Tapi kalau dibiarkan Zitao bisa membuat..

 _Ting tong!_

Suara bel rumah membuat Joonmyeon mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Zitao. "Jangan dulu ke kamar, ayah belum belum selesai berbicara denganmu." ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Zitao menatap ayahnya dengan heran. Tapi Zitao tampak menganggukan kepalanya menatap sang ayah keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Daddy bilang apa pada ayah?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Yifan tertawa.

"Daddy hanya bilang kau membeli bunga untuk kekasihmu," Zitao menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Pantas ayahnya marah dan bertanya tentang kekasih segala. "Kenapa yah?" tanya Zitao saat Joonmyeon tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada yang salah?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat rangkaian bunga ditangannya. " _There's sunshine in your smile?_ " gumam Joonmyeon pelan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terkejut dengan pesan kecil ditangannya. "Kau tidak salah kirim?"

"Tidak, aku memang mengirimkan bunga itu untuk kekasihku," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dulu nama aslinya _Pygmalion_ , sekarang Wu Joonmyeon," ujar Zitao yang membuat daddynya sendiri tersenyum kecil. "Ia kekasihku saat ini sampai aku bertemu dengan pasanganku."

"Aku tidak tahan melihat senyummu," ujar Yifan dengan nada menggoda. "Itu arti lain dari bunga Tulip kuning kan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Zitao tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak tahan lagi jika melihat ayah murung."

Zitao hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terharu.

Meski Zitao tak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Joonyeon tampak menatap bunga di hadapannya dengan senyuman miris. Yifan bisa melihat senyuman itu meski sekilas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aku bisa apa jika kenyataannya seperti ini?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengambil vas bunga yang tidak pernah dipakai sebelumnya. "Melarangnya untuk tidak mendekatinya?" tanya Joonmyeon seolah bermonolog ria. "Zitao bahkan lebih tahu, jika menyentuhnya sama dengan menyakitinya."

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini berada diluar toko buku yang merupakan tepat kerja Jongin. Ia bisa melihat namja tan itu terlihat sibuk karena mendadak toko buku itu penuh. Mungkin karena ada buku yang baru terbit dari salah satu author favorit. Tapi Chanyeol kini tengah berusaha merayu sang Dewa Eros, atau yang biasa dipanggil Cupid.

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau minta," ujar sang dewa yang kini mau tidak mau berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa dengan sebegitu mudahnya hanya menancapkan panah pada pemuda itu dan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai."

"Kau kan cupid." Ujar Chanyeol penasaran. "Panah cinta."

Eros hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Susah memang menjelaskan dengan cara mudah pada seorang _Anchis_ yang keras kepala sekaligus bodoh. Hei, semua dewa mengakui kebodohan Chanyeol yang tidak ada duanya. Sang dewa menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah petaka atau berkah menjadi pasangan seorang _Anchis_ yang bernama _Earnes_ ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau juga mengerti?" tanya _Eros_ dengan bosan. "Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan macam apa yang aku miliki padamu," ujar Eros yang membuat wajah Chanyeol berbinar dengan senang. "Aku akan memberikan efek panahku hanya dalam 5 menit."

"Kenapa 5 menit?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Masa Jongin hanya akan mencintainya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. "Kenapa tidak selamanya?"

"Sudahlah, temui dia sekarang," ujar _Eros_ pada akhirnya. Dia sebenarnya pusing juga menjelaskan berulang-ulang. Ia bukan Dewa Cinta, hanya ada Aphrodite Dewi Cinta. Itu pun _Aphrodite_ tidak bisa membuat sepasang kekasih langsung jatuh cinta dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Ia hanya membantu seseorang menemui takdirnya dan sedikit membantu dalam menyadarkan keduanya.

 _Eros_ bisa melihat baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin kini memasuki gudang yang berisi banyak buku didalamnya. Dengan tarikan nafas pelan _Eros_ mengambil salah satu anak panah yang kini sudah jarang ia gunakan. Kini kedua kakinya dalam posisi memanah, ia tidak membidik Jongin mau pun Chanyeol. Namun ia melepaskan anak panahnya dengan cepat, membidik celah sempit yang memisahkan keduanya. Ia hanya perlu membidik ruang hampa diantara keduanya dan busur panahnya akan membelah menjadi dua hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam tubuh keduanya.

"Semoga kau mengerti," ujar _Eros_ sambil tersenyum kecil pada kedua makhluk yang kini saling bertatapan. _Eros_ tidak pergi malah memilih untuk menonton, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi diantara dua makhluk berbeda spesies itu.

Jongin baru saja akan mengambil bungkusan besar berisi kumpulan komik Fairy Tail dari volume 1 hingga 47. Entah apa yang merasukinya kini ia malah menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ada sengatan aneh di tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan menggelap. Jongin merasa nafasnya terengah dengan cara yang aneh hanya karena Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya.

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Hingga Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mencekram rahanya kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Cengkraman itu lambat laun naik ke samping kiri kepalanya. Seolah memintanya untuk diam. Jongin tahu selanjutnya Chanyeol akan meraup bibirnya dengan cara yang membuat tubuh Jongin hampir jatuh jika pinggangnya tidak disangga oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat Jongin mendorongnya ditengah lumatan-lumatan kecil diantara keduanya, Jongin menuntunnya untuk duduk disalah satu meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan membiarkan namja tan itu berdiri menundukkan kepalanya. Melumat bibirnya secara bergantian. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menaikan kaos pegawai yang digunakan Jongin sama dengan Jongin yang juga melepas kemeja yang digunakan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat Jongin yang tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya malah ia serang dengan sebuah ciuman dalam di perpotongan lehernya.

"Sst~ Stop!" desis Jongin sambil menghentikan lumatan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan pada lehernya. Tapi yang diberikan Chanyeol hanyalah senyuman menggoda saat tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Jongin bahkan tidak keberatan saat Chanyeol mulai menurunkan sleting celananya dengan perlahan.

"Selesai.." bisik _Eros_ pelan.

Tatapan keduanya yang saling menggoda lama kelamaan memudar. Menyisakan tatapan bingung yang berakhir dengan terbelalak kaget. Jongin dengan cepat kembali menaikan sleting celananya dan mengambil kaos yang tergeletak diatas lantai tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat terburu-buru mengenakan kemejanya.

"Jo.. Jongin maaf.." ucap Chanyeol dengan tergagap.

"Kau tidak salah.. aku.." ujar Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol. Jongin tanpa sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan frustasi, kenapa tadi ia hanya diam saja, menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol dan bahkan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Kenapa kita.."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gamang. Namun perkataan _Eros_ membuatnya mengerti dan menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku.. aku.. tidak bermaksud untuk.." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya menatap Chanyeol yang mendadak tampak berkeringat dingin. "Aku tidak bermaksud.. emh.."

"Sudahlah.. bukan hanya kau yang bersalah disini," ucap Jongin yang malah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

Chanyeol terdiam sedangkan Jongin berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol pikir Jongin akan keluar dari gudang tapi ternyata mengambil bungkusan besar dari rak.

"Hyung ini komik pesananmu," ujar Jongin yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol malah yang salting sendiri melihatnya. "Pesanan ini lumayan berat, kau tidak keberatan membawanya sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah untukku," ujar Chanyeol pelan saat ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku masih diperbolehkan untuk datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk bungkusannya. Jongin merasa bungkusan berat itu entah kenapa seperti sebuah boneka teddy bear untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit meringis takut mendapatkan penolakan dari Jongin. "Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, dan Jongin bisa merasakan aura kekanakan dari senyuman Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk bungkusan berpuluh-puluh komik. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya saat namja jangkung itu keluar dari toko. Menyisakan Jongin yang membalas senyumannya yang lambat laun memudar.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengelus lehernya dengan pelan. Lumatan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya membuatnya teringat denga Park Chanyeol. Tapi yang baru saja menciumnya itu Wu Chanyeol bukan Park Chanyeol. Dan yah ia entah kenapa bayangan Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya terus berputas di kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur itu ciuman terlembut dan teragresif dalam waktu bersamaan yang baru ia rasakan.

Jongin sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Wu dan Park. Maka Chanyeol tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpukan komik yang ia peluk sambil berjalan pulang. Ia tidak mau siapa pun melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Hei!" seru seseorang yang dikenal betul oleh Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda jangkung itu malah mempercepat langkahnya. "Kau agresif juga," perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak menolehkan kepalanya. "Hahahahah ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya dengan heboh.

"Berisik!" seru Chanyeol dengan sebegitu judesnya. Wajah Chanyeol tengah memerah sekarang.

"Baru lima menit," sahut pemuda disampingnya yang membuat Chanyeol nelangsa. "Kau baru mengerti sekarang?" tanyanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku _Eros_ , turunan kata dari erotis, nafsu seksual," ujarnya yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah. "Aku membantu ibuku Dewi Cinta ketika pasangan itu sudah menikah bukan seperti kalian."

"Ta.. tapi.." ujar Chanyeol dengan gugup. Tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah saat menatap mata sang Dewa _Eros_. "Aku suka merasakan bibirnya yang lembut seperti permen kapas," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kekanakan namun terdengan mesum. "Seolah bibirnya akan meleleh dan melumer jika terus aku lumat dengan lembut." Lagi wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya hingga telinga.

Dari semua dewa, memang hanya _Eros_ yang betah berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol. Dan dewa itu dengan spontan tertawa dengan keras melihat _Anchis_ disampingnya. Tawa _Eros_ bukan membuat Chanyel marah tapi membuatnya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu. Entahlah dia pun juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa sedekat ini dewa disampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia juga sedang memikirkanmu," ujar sang dewa _Eros_ ini sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol. Dan perkataan _Eros_ membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dengan senang. "Apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat saat Chanyeol kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bungkusan komik ditangannya.

"Dia suka dengan caraku melumat bibirnya." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat _Eros_ berseru dengan hebohnya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk termenung menatap Minseok yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak dikasurnya. Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama Dewa _Uranus_ yang duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan. _Uranus_ menatap Luhan yang terlihat sekali sedihnya berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang tampak damai.

"Dia hanya tidur," ujar _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan yang sendari tadi diam berdiri, melirik dewa yang tengah mengusap dahi Minseok. "Mana _Dryas_?" tanya Uranus yang membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku ingin memberitahukannya sesuatu, ada pesan dari _Zeus_ untuknya."

" _Dryas_ mengantar Sehun menemui para dewa angin," jawab Luhan yang hanya diberi anggukan pelan oleh _Uranus_. "Pesan apa?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Hanya adikmu yang boleh tahu," ujar _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan semakin pensaran. "Biar _Zeus_ sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Yixing," Luhan hanya mengangguk saat _Uranus_ kembali menatap Minseok. "Aku terkejut mengetahu dia lebih memilihmu dibandingkan Dewi Salju yang bahkan memperlakukannya lebih baik dan menawarkannya menjadi seorang dewa," Luhan tahu _Uranus_ tengah menyindirnya sekarang. "Kau harusnya tahu kenapa dia menjadi pasanganmu dan kenapa Dewi CInta itu selalu memiliki peran paling besar diantara kalian pada _Anchis_."

"Kenapa dia tampak senang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat _Uranus_ mengembangkan senyumannya saat Minseok tersenyum ditengah tidurnya.

"Permintaannya pada akhirnya terkabul," ujar _Uranus_ sambil menatap Luhan yang kebingungan. "Itulah alasannya kenapa ia selalu mimpi buruk," dan perkataan _Uranus_ selanjutnya membuat Luhan seperti dihunuskan pedang yang tipis namun panjang. "Akhirnya dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"…"

Luhan hanya bisa diam bergeming saat _Uranus_ menepuk kepalanya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan _Anchis_ yang ia bangkitkan dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Itu keputusannya dan kau cukup jaga dia dengan baik-baik," ujar _Uranus_ yang membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang mendadak perih. "Jangan egois, hidupnya itu miliknya sendiri."

Seperginya _Uranus_ , Luhan pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bangun. Yah, ia tahu itu, ia bisa merasakan kulit Minseok yang lambat laun mulai terasa hangat. Menurut Yixing, Minseok hanya sedang beradaptasi. Dan ia percaya pada ucapan adiknya itu.

"Cepatlah bangun." Bisik Luhan pelan sambil mengecup pelan pipi Minseok, sebelum Luhan pergi.

Luhan hanya ingin mendatangi sebuah bukit yang dihiasi rumput. Dan setiap ia berjalan mendekati satu-satunya pohon di bukit itu, yang ia dapatkan rumput-rumput disekitarnya mengering. Padahal Luhan sudah memakai sepatu. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya, apa ia termasuk salah satu _Shinigami_? Dewa pencabut nyawa? Tapi menurut salah satu _Driad_ yang tinggal dipohon di puncak bukit itu. Rumput-rumput itu tidak pernah marah maupun sedih meski manusia menginjaknya atau mencabutnya. Meski sakit, rasa sakit itu sebenarnya bisa ia tahan sebisanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pohon yang seolah bergerak mendekat padanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia berteman baik dengan pohon ini bukan pada _Driad_ yang tinggal di dalam pohon ini. _Driad_ itu semacam roh pohon yang bersamanyam disetiap pohon.

Tapi Luhan hanya diam termenung hingga salah satu tangkai pohon itu menepuk kepalanya. Seolah tengan menenangkannya. Meski pohon itu tahu jika ia menyentuh Luhan, energinya akan terserap hingga beberapa daun di sebagian tangkai itu berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Jangan seperti itu," tegur Luhan sambil menghindar. "Kau malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujar Luhan yang membuat pohon itu bergetar. "Hai, _Driad_.." sapa Luhan saat melihat sesosok peri keluar dari pohon itu.

"Hai _Troya_!" balasnya. Luhan menatap _Driad_ , seorang peri wanita yang memiliki wajah menawan dengan tubuh yang hanya dililir kulit pohon. "Mau berbicara dengan pohon milikku?" Luhan mengangguk. Dan setelahnya Luhan bisa melihat _Driad_ itu menghilang begitu saja entah pergi kemana mungkin pergi menemui Dewi Hutan.

" _Uranus_ bilang aku tidak boleh egois," ujar Luhan tanpa basa-basi sambil duduk ditanah yang sedikit basah, mungkin karena beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi hujan. "Minseok bilang ia tidak mau tetap tinggal di dunia ini saat ia menyaksikan orang tua, keluarga dan temannya meninggalkannya," ujar Luhan sambil menatap pohon ek yang sebegitu kokohnya. Tidak ada jawaban, memang ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atau pun respon yang berarti pada pohon yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Minseok."

Namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat beberapa helai daun menyapa kepalanya dengan lembut. Entahlah, setiap Luhan melihat pohon ek didepannya ini, ia seolah bisa melihat seorang pria yang juga tengah duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

"Kami itu monster," ujar Luhan sambil meringis dan menunjuk jejak langkah kakinya yang ditandai rumput yang mengering. "Mereka seperti itu karena aku," ujarnya yang membuat Luhan menatap kedua tangannya dengan nanar. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya sudah lama sekali, aku tidak menemuimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, seharusnya ia mengatakan hal ini sejak awal. Tapi Luhan bisa merasakan pohon itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Melamun.. yah hanya itu yang Luhan lakukan sambil menatap lurus pohon ek yang ia ajak bicara..

"Semoga Minseok cepat sadar," ujar Luhan ditengah lamanunanya. "Menjadi manusia biasa tanpa beban lagi karena ulahku," Luhan tersenyum memandang pohon dihadapannya namun setelahnya Luhan menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Dan semoga aku mendapatkan block blood lebih cepat, aku tidak tahu berapa tahun lagi kau bisa bertahan menjadi pohon ini," Luhan mengambil salah satu daun yang ada disekitarnya. Baru saja ia memegangnya, hanya perlu beberapa detik daun itu berubah warna menjadi coklat, kemudian rapuh dan pada akhirnya menjadi debu. "Setidaknya aku bisa memelukmu atau menyentuh tangkaimu tanpa menyakitimu."

Setelahnya ia bisa merasakan pohon itu kembali bergetar, setiap dahannya bergoyang riuh dan seketika segerombolan daun berjatuhan seolah ingin mengubur Luhan hidup-hidup. Dan saat itu seperti sebuah halusinasi, suara seorang pria menembus gendang telinga Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau sedih dan kelaparan tidak perlu sungkan bertemu denganku," ujar suara pria itu dengan tegas. "Sebelum kau mengalami block blood, kau boleh merasakan sari dari pohonku dengan hanya menyentuhku," ujarnya lagi yang membuat Luhan terdiam mematung saking kagetnya. "Kau tidak menyakitiku, karena memang seperti itulah caramu untuk bertahan hidup."

Mendengarnya membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan air matanya dengan bebas. Dedaunan yang menutupi tubuhnya seolah-olah pohon itulah yang tengah memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara dada dan kedua lututnya. Pohon ek itu tahu Luhan tengah menangis dan entah kenapa sepertinya Luhan sengaja bertelepati dengannya. Dan pohon ek itu dengan mudah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan yang selama ini disembunyiakan.

Sebenarnya permintaan Luhan selama ini cukup sederhana.

Ia tidak mau dianggap monster oleh keluarganya sendiri, ia tidak mau menjadi beban oleh pasangannya sendiri, ia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu oleh adik-adiknya sendiri, dan ia tidak mau dianggap parasit oleh semua makhluk di dunia yang ia tinggali.

Pohon ek itu tanpa sadar tersentak kaget. Setelahnya lambat laun suara tangis Luhan menjadi terdengar dengan begitu jelas di bukit yang mendadak terasa sunyi. Sesekali angin menyapa bukit itu dengan hembusan lembut, sekedar bersenda gurau dengan rerumputan atau bertegur sapa dengan helaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu Sehun tidak bertemu dengan Yixing untuk bertemu dengan para dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatannya. Kini Anchis itu tampak memundurkan langkahnya saat menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam dan dengan tangan terkepal. Dengan susah payah Yixing tampak mencari penyangga untuk bisa bersandar ditengah tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Dan keadaan Yixing yang seperti inilah yang membuat Sehun marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati tubuh Yixing yang terlihat oleng jika tangannya tidak mencekram kuat-kuat meja yang menjadi tumpuannya. "Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat Yixing semakin terengah. " _DRYAS_!" teriakan murka itu hanya bisa membuat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak dengan susah payah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

Hingga akhirnya Yixing jatuh terduduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kaki meja. Sehun tidak tahan melihatnya. Jadi Sehun mendekati Yixing dan menjongkokan tubuhnya. Dengan lembut Sehun mengelus lehen Yixing. Dan membuat Yixing seolah menelan sesuatu dengan susah payah.

Sehun menemukan mata Yixing berkaca-kaca dan tampak begitu lemahnya. Dan saat Yixing mengelus wajah Sehun dengan perlahan. Sehun baru menyadarnya. Ini tidak cukup untuk Yixing. Jadi Sehun langsung menarik Yixing dan merebahkan Yixing di ranjang.

Yixing yang membutuhkan sentuhan tapi Sehun yang harus melakukannya.

"A..ahn.." desah Yixing pelan saat Sehun dengan perlahan menjilat tulang selangkanya yang sedikit menonjol sambil melepas setiap kancing kemeja Yixing. Yixing kembali merintih ketika lidah Sehun kini mengitari bahunya. Kedua tangan Yixing meremas kuat rambut belakang Sehun saat namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu seolah menghisap bahunya dengan bantuan bibir yang dikolaborasikan dengan gigi dan lidahnya.

Sehun kini menatap tubuh Yixing yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin lagi. Meski ia mendengar suara nafas Yixing yang terdengar terengah. Antara menahan sakit tapi juga terlihat lega. Sehun dengan perlahan melahap bibir bawah Yixing dan dengan kencang mengisapnya dengan kedua bibirnya yang membuat tubuh Yixing seolah tersenyat listrik.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing pelan. "Bukankah perjanjiannya aku tidak akan menyentuhmu?"

"Yah, kau pernah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku," gumam Sehun sambil mengelus mengelus pinggang Yixing untuk membuka pakaian Yixing. "Tapi aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu," ujar Sehun yang berbarengan dengan suara nafas Yixing yang tercekat. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan puas hanya dengan sentuhan yang biasa aku lakukan padamu." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Se.. se..hun.." gumam Yixing dengan nada ketakutan saat Sehun juga melepas celananya dengan paksa.

"Ini hukuman untukmu," ucap Sehun dengan nada kelam. Yixing memang sudah tak begitu lemas. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa memberontak saat Sehun mecekram kedua pahanya yang telanjang. "Aku tahu, kau mengalami _block blood_ juga kan?" Yixing yang diam malah membuat Sehun semakin geram. Yixing memekik keras saat Sehun memaksa Yixing untuk membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI XING!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Saya mau bilang, buat masalah agama di atas saya dulu cuman mau berbagi. Dulu saya pernah berdiskusi dengan seorang pendeta. Untuk ceritanya sadar kan ada yang di ubah? Kalau dulu ada yang baca versi lama pasti langsung kaget ada perubahan yang cukup drastis disini. Tapi kalau untuk adegan Yixing dan Sehun yang dipotong itu sengaja. Ya gimana ya.. saya jadi lumayan risih nulisnya. Jadi maaf ya saya potong adegan intimnya hahahahha. Seperti biasa terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah review dan reader yang menekan tombol follow dan favorite. Oia, buat Silent Readernya.. hai sistah..**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **Cute, ariska, Zillian Reginald, Lukailukaidelapan, troalle, YooKey1314, RyuuNa, elferani, yoonjong, 97, mey2renesme, KalunaKang61, nonagrice, GaemCloud347, Miettee, steffifebri, Kamong Jjong, babyjunma**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

.

"Kau ingin ke gunung es?" tanya namja paruh baya sambil menatap pemuda yang berjalan patuh disampingnya. Tapi pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Setahuku Minseok suka salju kan?"

"Tidak, aku benci udara dingin." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Ah! Makannya dulu kau meminta anakku yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu," seru sang dewa yang merupakan generasi Titan sambil tersenyum. Yah, dewa-dewi ini hanya terdiri dari tiga generasi. Pertama Protogenoi, kedua Titan dan terakhir Olimpus. "Kau harusnya bersyukur anakku menyukaimu," ujar Boreas sang dewa angin utara yang berarti musim dingin sambil terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Minseok yang memucat. "Kau jadi selayaknya manusia biasa sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Minseok pelan. "Ini jauh lebih baik," ucap Minseok yang kini ikut duduk disamping dewa Boreas yang merupakan salah satu dari empat dewa angin yang disebut Anemoi. Dan dewa ini merupakan salah satu dari empat dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Sehun. Ya, hanya Sehun dan Yixing yang dibangkitkan lebih dari satu dewa. "Apa Sehun yang memintamu untuk menemuiku?"

"Iya," jawab Boreas sambil mengangguk. "Dia khawatir padamu," Minseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kau memang tidak terganggu?" tanya Boreas dengan heran. "Saat yang lain berjalan dan bergerak dengan cepat dan hanya kau yang bergerak dengan sangat lamban."

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat mengingat ia siuman di rumah keluarga Wu. Keluarga Anchis yang semua keluarganya memiliki kekuatan. Yah, hanya ia yang berjalan dengan kecepatan layaknya manusia biasa. Melakukan semua hal dengan cara yang agak mirip siput. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia suka kembali normal. Ia merasa, ia kembali hidup..

"Sedang bersenang-senang?" tanya seorang namja tua yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Minseok. Ah, kalau dari mata birunya Minseok tahu kalau yang satunya ini Dewa Uranus. Dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Luhan. Kalau diingat-ingat sejak ia siuman ia tidak pernah bertemu Luhan lagi. "Kau baru ingat pada Luhan?" tanya Uranus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Memangnya Luhan tidak bersamamu?" tanya Minseok dengan penasaran. Uranus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya manusia biasa sekarang jadi ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Tapi Luhan mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kemana dia?"

"Berkunjung ke negara tropis bersama sebuah pohon," Uranus tertawa melihat wajah terperangah Minseok. "Aku memberikan sedikit kelebihan pada pohon itu dan menjadikannya Dryad," Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. Ah! Dryad itu peri hutan yang berasal dari pohon. Ia jadi teringat Yixing, nama pertama Yixing kan Dryas.

Minseok sebenarnya tak sebenci itu pada Anchis. Minseok hanya kesal pada Luhan. Daddy bersikap baik padanya layaknya anaknya sendiri. Minseok cukup kagum pada Yixing yang selalu memikirkan masa depan Sehun sebagai manusia. Kalau Chanyeol dan Zitao, Minseok tak terlalu dekat pada keduanya. Satu-satunya Anchis yang benar-benar dekat hanya daddy.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia diapit oleh dewa dengan menyamar sebagai orang tua lanjut usia.

"Kau tidak penasaran sedang apa Luhan mengunjungi negara tropis itu?" Minseok sedikit tersentak kaget namun pada akhirnya tampak menerawang dan berakhir menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu urusan Luhan," jawab Minseok yang membuat Uranus dan Boreas tertawa. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Kenapa kau tampak tidak peduli?" tanya Boreas yang sendari tadi hanya mendengar. "Kalau Troya mengalami _block blood,_ kau tidak khawatir?" tanya sang dewa angin utara itu dengan heran. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan manusia yang benci akan udara dingin tapi memiliki hati sedingin es. Minseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia pasti akan menemuiku," ujar Minseok dengan yakin. Luhan itu rakus dan egois, sudah beberapa tahun ia bersama Luhan. Jadi ia tahu bagaimana perangai Luhan. "Ia lebih suka mementingkan dirinya sendiri dari pada orang lain," ucap Minseok lagi sambil menatap langit yang mulai menguning. "Aku dengar dari Zitao jika dia sampai melukai saudara sendiri untuk menyembuhkanku."

"Berarti dia peduli padamu."

Minseok kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia hanya peduli pada perutnya."

"Kau lebih parah dari Luhan ya?" ucap Uranus yang membuat Minseok mendelik dengan kaget. "Setidaknya Luhan tidak sepicik pikiranmu loh," ujar Uranus sambil menepuk bahu Minseok dengan pelan. "Dia tidak pernah memaksamu untuk memilihnya, waktu anak dewa disamping kananmu itu memintamu menjadi pendampingnya," Minseok sontak menatap Boreas yang malah tampak tersenyum. Padahal ia hanya seorang manusia dan ia menolak seorang dewi. Sehebat apa dirinya sampai menolak dewi salju secantik Khoine. "Kau sendiri yang memilih Luhan kan?" Minseok kembali tersentak kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia malah menghela nafas dengan senyum kecut.

"Aku hanya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk peduli," ujar Minseok dengan pelan. "Pertama kalinya aku peduli dia malah memanfaatkan kepedulianku," ucap Minseok sambil melirik Uranus yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau memintaku untuk kembali peduli pada anchis binaanmu itu?"

"Tidak juga," ucap Uranus sambil tertawa pelan.

Manusia itu mudah didapatkan hatinya jika dia sudah percaya tapi jika kepercayaannya itu rusak, jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi. Karena mereka memang makhluk lemah yang pintar. Tapi manusia juga memiliki hati nurani untuk memaafkan.

.

.

Sehun baru kali ini menemukan Yixing yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Biasanya Yixing duluan yang bangun. Sehun jadi malas bangun dan malah menatap Yixing yang tampaknya sebentar lagi juga akan bangun.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun masih saja berbaring, ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yixing yang baru bangun tidur. Dan baru kali ini juga Sehun melihat rambut Yixing yang cukup berantakan. Sehun jadi ingat dulu saat Yixing menolongnya, rambut Yixing itu sebatas bahu. Panjang dan selalu diikat. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang merasa diperhatikan sebegitu lekatnya oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa rambutmu di potong?" tanya Sehun yang malah membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku suka rambutmu yang dulu."

"Ah~ kalau mau masuk sekolah bukannya harus dipotong ya rambutnya?" pertanyaan Yixing sontak membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. _Iya juga sih.._

"Dulu waktu kita bertemu, kenapa kau telanjang dada malam-malam?"

Sepertinya Sehun tengah mengenang masa lalu. Dulu ia terlalu sibuk untuk peduli bahwa ia menemukan seorang pria yang tengah bertelanjang dada ditengah hutan.

"Aku habis menyelam dan tersesat di dalam hutan." Jawab Yixing dengan sebegitu kalemnya.

"Hah?" reaksi Sehun sebenarnya sudah diprediksi oleh Yixing. Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak dulu kebiasaan Yixing yang suka tiba-tiba tersesat dan menghilang dari rombongan.

"Aku cukup bersyukur, menjadi buta arah," ucap Yixing pelan sambil diam-diam mengeratkan selimutnya. Oh! Ia tengah terlanjang bulat dibalik selimut, kawan. "Kalau tidak, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak menemukanmu."

Pada saat itu Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum karena senang sekaligus geli. Yixing langsung merenggut saat Sehun menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi Yixing refleks memekin dengan sebegitu kerasnya saat Sehun dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba menyingkap selimut. Padahal Yixing sudah memegang selimutnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Melihat reaksi Yixing seperti itu malah membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau itu seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa oleh om-om saja."

"Ish!" gera Yixing sambil menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan bantal.

.

.

"Kakak ipar!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup keras. Hingga Sehun tanpa sadar berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola. "Kakak ipar! Jangan lari!" teriak Chanyeol sambil ikut berlari. Sialnya karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun. Akhirnya ia malah mengambil payung entah punya siapa, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan gagang payung pada kerah belakang seragam Sehun. "Dapat!" seru Chanyeol dengan girang.

"Kau ingin membunuhku hah?!" teriak Sehun sambil menyentuh lehernya yang tercekik oleh kerah seragamnya sendiri. Kini ia merebut payung yang dipegang Chanyeol dan memukulnya dengan keras pada kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Sehun sambil mengacungkan payung layaknya sebuah pedang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah merengek. Entah kenapa Sehun malah merinding melihat Anchis yang beribu tahun lebih tua darinya merengek dengan cara yang menjijikan. "Bagaimana caramu menakhlukkan kakakku?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Maksudku kalian kemarin bercinta kan? Bagaimana caranya?"

"HAH?!" teriak Sehun dengan kaget.

"Beri tahu aku caranya, _please.."_ rayu Chanyeol sambil meremas ujung payung yang digenggam oleh Sehun.

Tidak ada yang tidak menatap Chanyeol dengan heran jika mendengarnya. Sehun kadang bingung, selama beribu tahun ia hidup apa saja yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Kenapa pola pikirnya tidak berkembang.

"Cari tahu sendiri," ucap Sehun sambil menarik payung yang dipegang Chanyeol dengan kasar. Tapi Chanyeol malah menarik payungnya lagi.

Entah apa sebabnya, mereka malah saling tarik menarik payung. Dan sialnya saat Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya Sehun langsung terjungkal , tapi untung saja lapangan bola ini ditumbuhi rumput dan rasanya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Hei!" seru Sehun saat Chanyeol merangkak ke arahnya dan menangkapnya layaknya binatang.

Kedua kaki Sehun berada diantara lutut Chanyeol dan kedua tangan Chanyeol berada disamping kiri dan kanan kepala Sehun. Dan secepat kilat rerumputan yang ada disekitar Chanyeol mulai berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali?"

"Tapi itu memang bukan hal yang bisa dijelaskan," keluh Sehun dengan kesal. Ia tidak bisa mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ia trauma energi dan auranya disedot oleh Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Dan ia tidak bisa menggunakan seenaknya kekuatan anginnya di sekolah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau—AKHT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan keras. "Sakit!" erang Chanyeol kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak dengan sebegitu kasaranya. "Dryas!" rengek Chanyeol saat menemukan Yixing tersenyum dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hm?" tanya Yixing yang masih menjambak rambut Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol berdiri. Yixing pada akhirnya melepaskan rambut Chanyeol sebelum menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Dryas please, bisakah kau tidak bersikap barbar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambutnya ditangan Yixing.

"Oh! Bisakah kau tidak bersikap primitive?" tanya Yixing dengan nada mengejek. Tangan Yixing terulur pada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Setelahnya Sehun langsung merangkul bahu Yixing dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Apa?" tanya Yixing melihat cengiran Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin menempel saja pada Sehun," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Yixing. "Apa berhubungan intim bisa membuat seseorang semakin dekat?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung diberikan tendangan keras oleh Yixing. Tapi untung saja kali ini Chanyeol cepat menghindar. "Hyung, kau bahaya sekali jika sedang salah tingkah karena malu."

"Kau—"

"Hyung! Hyung! Itu Jongin!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Dryas dengan kencang. "Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol yang membuat namja tan yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya itu menghampiri Chanyeol. "Jongin, perkenalkan ini kakakku Yixing dan kakak iparku Sehun." Jongin baru saja akan menggapai tangan Yixing jika seseorang tidak menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" seru teman Jongin sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Baekhyun?" gumam Jongin dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tampak menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap Yixing dengan waspada. "Tenang saja, aku mengalami _block blood_ , aku tidak akan melukai temanmu ini," ujar Yixing namun dengan senyuman yang jauh dari kata ramah. "Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?"

"Byung Baekhyun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjabat tangan Yixing meski awal terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi Yixing malah terlihat yang paling terkejut. Ini toh kekasihnya Zitao.

"Nama lamamu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan bahasa ibrani

"Itu tidak terlalu penting," ucap Baekhyun dengan bahasa yang sama. Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berkesimpulan. Baekhyun sama lamanya hidup didunia ini. "Maaf aku harus ke ruang guru, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman yang cukup akrab," ucap Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Dia seangkuh namanya," bisik Yixing dengan pelan saat Baekhyun benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan perkataan Yixing disetujui oleh Chanyeol. "Kau lihat cara dia memandang kita?"

"Ehm!" ketiganya langsung menatap namja tan yang ternyata sejak tadi diam disamping Chanyeol. "Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan temanku dihadapanku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak suka. Tapi Yixing malah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit gelisah.

"Apa kau sama sepertinya?" tanya Yixing dengan mata yang langsung menatap mata Jongin. "Sedikit berbeda maksudku," ujar Yixing yang malah membuat Jongin semakin bingung. "Maaf, membuatmu bingung," ucap Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. Dan Jongin jadi kebingungan sendiri melihat raut wajah Yixing yang berubah bersahabat. "Yak! Sepertinya aku harus pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Menjemput Troya," ujar Yixing dengan bahas ibrani, yang memang hanya ditujukan pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus menyeretnya untuk pulang dengan cara yang agak kasar." Gumam Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dengan tawa yang sedikit kaku.

Dryas itu tampak kuat karena bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Entahlah, kadang ia takut jika menghadapi kedua kakaknya yang sebenarnya terlihat manis. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Yixing dan Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja bersama Jongin.

"Kau ingin ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Tapi Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Karena nanti hanya aku yang makan," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dan kakak kandungmu makan."

"Ehm, karena kami sedikit berbeda," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit hati-hati. Tapi Jongin masih menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana jika kau mengalami hal yang serupa seperti Bella di novel Twilight?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lari," jawab Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak mau mencintai orang yang kapan saja dan dimana saja bisa berubah membunuhku karena kelaparan," jawab Jongin sambil tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sambil tercengang. "Kenapa?"

"Aku kaget mendengar jawabanmu.." bisik Chanyeol sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tapi Jongin malah tertawa dan lambat laun membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Tapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi padamu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Dia tidak akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis tapi hanya perlu menyentuhmu seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Jongin dengan perlahan. "Apa reaksimu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri saat rasa coklat merambat dan merasuk ke lidah juga tenggorokannya.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Jongin sambil menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang ada diwajahnya, yang membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol pecah, meski rasa coklat Jongin tetap merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, jika kau itu kelas satu sama sepertiku?" tanya Jongin dengan tajam sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kaku melihat tatapan Jongin yang menajam.

"Kau tidak bertanya.."

"Tapi setidaknya kau mengklarifikasi panggilanku padamu, meski aku tidak bertanya," ucap Jongin dengan gigi gemerutuk. "Bukan malah memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan kata hyung." Gumam Jongin dengan kesal. Tapi jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata sebelah kirinya bergetar. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Karena aku suka ekspresi imutmu saat memanggilku dengan kata hyung."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Luhan kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan cemas. Baru kali ini Luhan pergi tanpa berpamitan dan hilang begitu saja, ditambah memblock pikirannya dari siapa pun pula. "Apa perkataanku kemarin sangat keterlaluan?" tanya Joonmyeon pada anchis yang menjadi pasangannya. Tapi Yifan malah hanya mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. "Fan, serius."

"Tenang saja, Dryas sepertinya tahu Troya pergi kemana," ujar Yifan dengan pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dryas itu anak kita yang paling pintar," ujar Yifan sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangannya dengan resah. "Tenang saja.."

"Dan paling kuat." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Troya, tetap yang paling kuat," ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Dia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya seperti Dryas atau Peith."

"Peith? Maksudmu Zitao?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Tentu saja karena Peith lebih bisa menjaga emosinya dibandingkan Earnes (Chanyeol)," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "Sifatnya itu turunan siapa sih? Bisa serampangan macam itu?" tanya Joonmyeon mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol yang kadang membuat masalah dan parahnya Chanyeol kadang tidak sadar jika kelakuannya itu membuat masalah.

"Ingat waktu Poseidon hampir membuat Chanyeol menjadi dugong?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Anakmu mau dikutuk kenapa kau malah tampak senang?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon tertawa dengan keras.

"Karena aku tahu dewa dan dewi itu memiliki harga diri yang tinggi." Ucap Joonmyeon yang tentu disetujui oleh Yifan. Dibandingkan khawatir jika Chanyeol di kutuk oleh Poseidon, Joonmyeon lebih khawatir jika Chanyeol membuat masalah dan membuat marah Tartaros sang dewa neraka yang merupakan dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah membicarakan Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba dan Yifan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan ketika sifat khawatir berlebihan Joonmyeon kembali muncul.

"Meski Luhan emosian dan gampang marah tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat masalah." Ucap Yifan pada akhirnya. Selalu dan selalu pada akhirnya Yifan akan memilih untuk memeluk Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon memang suka dipeluk.

"Fan, sepertinya aku ingin makan pizza untuk makan siang."

"Hah?" gumam Yifan dengan bingung. Kenapa topik pembicaraannya jadi melenceng jauh. Yifan kini menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak terlihat khawatir. "Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa setenang ini?"

"Dryas dan Sehun menemui Dewi Artemis," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia menemui dewi berburu untuk menemukan Luhan," lagi Joonmyeon malah tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. "Dan yang paling lucu, Sehun cemburu."

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan kakakku?" tanya Zitao pada Baekhyun dan kini duduk dihadapannya. "Apa dia tahu siapa kau?"

Kini kedunya tengah duduk dengan tenang di sebuah perpustakaan sekolah yang lumayan ramai. Mungkin karena sekarang musim UTS. Jadi banyak yang mendadak rajin dengan membuat kelompok belajar.

"Dia hanya tahu kalau aku kekasihmu," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Dan dia tahu aku bukan manusia biasa," Zitao mengangguk pelan dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. "Tolong sampaikan maafku atas kelakuanku yang tidak sopan pada kakakmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm.. aku mendadak emosian melihat pasangan kakakmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis. "Aku iri melihat mereka."

Zitao hanya tersenyum meski terasa sekali getirnya. Kenapa ia malah menyukai namja yang bukan pasangannya. Dan parahnya Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

"Padahal takdir jelas-jelas bilang kalau kita itu bukan jodoh." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget.

"Dulu aku hampir membunuhmu ya.." gumam Zitao pelan.

Bukan karena ia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun. Karena sebelum ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Zitao sudah tahu jika cara ia bertahan hidup hanyalah dengan menghisap aura makhluk ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun disebuah medan perang. Ia hampir mengira Baekhyun itu perempuan karena mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tertutup seperti jubah panjang. Saking tertutupnya Zitao hanya bisa melihat mata Baekhyun. Tapi karena mata Baekhyun yang tajam menyerupai kucing lah yang membuat Zitao jatuh cinta.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita itu saksi nyata perang Thermopylae," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Dulu Baekhyun memakai jubah dan menutup hidungnya untung menghindar masuknya pasir. "Tapi sejarahnya malah dirusak parah oleh film Hollywod." Keluh Baekhyun pelan, itu loh film 300.

Pasukan Persia atau yang dikenal sebagai pasukan Immortals itu menggunakan pakaian gobrang bukan pakaian setengah telanjang. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertahan kalau melewati padang pasir hanya pakai celana dalam dari kulit?

"Perang kuno yang cukup legendaries padahal." Ucap Zitao pelan.

Dulu Zitao merupakan salah satu anggota dari pasukan perkasa yang biasa disebut pasukan Hoplite. Sekarang terkenal sebagai pasukan Sparta (Spartan) dari Yunani. Sedangkan Baekhyun tergabung sebagai anggota pasukan elit yang terkenal dengan sebutan sepuluh ribu tentara abadi dari Persia. Intinya mereka berdua bertemu di dalam satu peperangan yang terkenal dengan sebutan Battle of Thermopylae.

"Dan sekarang kita hanyalah anak SMA yang sibuk belajar karena sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik geli.

"Lagian ilmu pengetahuan makin lama makin berkembang saja," keluh Zitao pelan. "Kita mau tidak mau harus ikut berkembang juga kan?"

Ini takdir yang lucu, dulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, keduanya menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. Sekarang hanya ada tatapan hangat dan rasa ingin saling menyentuh.

.

.

"Ini tempat yang ingin aku tunjukan," ucap seorang Dryad yang dulunya hanya sebuah pohon. Biasanya Dryad itu seorang wanita untuk kali ini Uranus menjadikan Dryad seorang nimfa (makhluk yang menyatu dengan alam) pria. Tapi Luhan hanya menemukan hamparan sawah tidak ada istimewanya, sama seperti di Korea. "Kita lihat pada malam harinya, kebetulan ini panen ketiga mereka."

"Kita berada dimana?"

"Salah satu wilayah kecil di negara Indonesia," Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dan duduk disalah satu bangunan terbuat dari bamboo. Angin sore yang tampak sesekali datang merupakan hal yang paling Luhan suka. Dan ia suka aroma panen padi yang tercium sangat wangi. Mungkin ini wangi keberhasilan para petani. "Tikus!" teriak Luhan dengan pekikan keras saat melihatnya. Ini hasil panen yang susah payah dibuat petani tapi hama tikus selalu menganggunya. Saat Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk mengusir tikus. Dryad langsung menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" seru Dryad dengan terkejut. Dan Luhan langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Lihat dulu, jangan langsung bertindak seenaknya," ucap Dryad sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada Anchis yang emosian ini. Luhan pada akhirnya kembali duduk disamping Dryad yang malah tampak tersenyum saat semakin banyak tikus yang datang. Tidak hanya di satu wilayah sawah yang mereka amati. Tapi semua sawah. Dan beberapa orang yang melewati sawah tampak biasa saja melihat tikus yang bertebaran di sawah milik mereka. Luhan tampak ingin protes tapi Dryad lagi-lagi menghentikannya. "Ikut aku.." ucap Dryad sambil mengambil alat penerangan yang baru ia dapatkan dari penduduk lokal.

"Kenapa mereka biasa-biasa saja sawahnya dirusak oleh tikus?" tanya Luhan dengan heran.

"Ini baru satu pertanian yang aku temui yang menjaga keseimbangan dengan alam," ujar Dryad sambil mengikuti jejak bulir padi atau gabah yang bertebaran menuju hutan. Luhan hanya mengikuti jejak itu dengan bingung. Bahkan sesekali ia melihat tikus yang tengah berlari membawa batang padi dengan sebegitu gesitnya. Luhan merasa perjalanan mereka begitu sangat panjang hingga ke tengah hutan. "Ini dia! Kerajaan tikus!" seru Dryad dengan semangat sambil menyoroti beberapa lubang di tanah dimana jejak bulir-bulir gabah itu berhenti. "Hati-hati, disini banyak ular." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Keseimbangan antar makhluk hidup," ujar Dryad sambil berjalan menuju sawah kembali. Kini keduanya berjalan dengan langkah lebih lamban. "Biasanya panen hanya dilakukan selama dua kali setahun," ujar Dryad sambil melambaikan tangannya pada satu tikus yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Tikus itu bukannya melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sarang malah kembali berlari menuju sawah. Sontak Dryad dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Heran melihat tingkah salah satu tikus itu. "Daerah ini pun meraup hasil panen hanya sampai panen ke dua, sedangkan panen ketiga mereka biarkan untuk para tikus-tikus ini." Lanjut Dryad sambil kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak merasa rugi?" tanya Luhan dengan heran tapi Dryad malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Hei, menanam padi itu bukan perkara mudah."

"Mereka menganggap ini sebagai bersedekah dengan sesama makhluk Tuhan," ujar Dryad sambil tersenyum kecil pada Luhan yang tak kunjung mengerti. "Tikus juga memiliki rasa terimakasih, semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini memiliki bahasa universal."

"Rasa terimakasih?"

Dryad menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yup, rasa berterimakasih itu mereka tunjukkan pada saat panen pertama dan kedua, mereka tidak akan mendekati sawah sama sekali," ujar Dryad sambil tersenyum. "Para petani pun tidak perlu produk pembasmi hama atau senapan untuk membunuh tikus dan ular di sawah," ujar Dryad yang kini sedikit menaikan sebelah kakinya saat melihat ular yang tiba-tiba menyergap seekor tikus. "Kenapa ular banyak bertebaran di sawah? Karena tikus pun bertebaran di sawah untuk keberlangsungan hidup mereka."

"Oleh karena itu banyak kasus dibeberapa daerah persawahan yang petaninya dipatuk oleh ular?" tanya Luhan yang diberi anggukan kepala.

"Mana yang teman dan mana yang musuh," ujar Dryad dengan tenang. "Semua makhluk di dunia ini bisa membedakannya dengan mudah," ujar Dryad sambil menatap Luhan yang masih tengah berpikir. "Kenapa ada peristiwa petani dipatuk ular?"

"Karena ular merasa terancam?" tanya Luhan dan Dryad menganggukan kepala. "Kenapa banyak ular disawah? Karena tikus banyak disawah," gumam Luhan pelan. "Kenapa tikus banyak disawah?"

"Karena mereka membutuhkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup."

"Jadi ini cara mereka menjaga hasil tani sekaligus menjaga keamanan para buruh tani?" Dryad kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Dryad menganggukan kepalanya terus menerus. "Meski mereka harus mengorbankan hasil panen ketiga?"

"Bukan mengorbankan," ujar Dryad sambil mengayunkan telunjuknya. "Tapi bersedekah," ucapnya yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Ini yang disebut keseimbangan antar manusia dan pengendalian akan keserakah manusia, karena tikus tidak bisa bercocok tanam Lu, makannya mereka mengambil dari manusia," ujar Dryad yang kini tersenyum menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk ditempat yang tadinya ia dan Luhan duduki. Satu manusia, satu anchis dan satu dewi. "Bukankah terdengar indah, ketika manusia dan tikus bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa ada yang saling menyakiti?"

"Hai, Troya!" sapa seseorang yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Itu Yixing dan Sehun beserta seorang Dewi dengan anak panah dibelakang punggungnya.

"Apa ini adikmu yang bernama Dryas?" tanya Dryad dengan sumringah. Luhan hanya diam saja tapi malah Yixing yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Dryad. Dryad merasa bersemangat karena nama mereka tampak sama sekarang.

"Aku sudah mengalami Block Blood," ucap Yixing yang membuat Dryad menyambut uluran tangan Yixing. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tampak terkejut. Pantas saja Sehun kini ikut bersama Yixing. Sepertinya Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus terus-terusan bersama Yixing. "Hyung, mau sampai kapan kabur dari rumah?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Aku sampai meminta bantuan pada seorang dewi untuk menemukanmu."

"Ah! Jadi kau mata-matanya!" seru Dryad sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menunjuk tikus yang berdiri disamping kaki sang Dewi. Tapi tikus itu tampak tenang-tenang saja ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh Dryad dan malah sang Dewi yang tertawa dengan sebegitu renyahnya.

Luhan ingat Dewi Artemis merupakan dewi yang paling akrab dengan Yixing. Karena dewi ini merupakan dewi yang bersikeras pada ayah dan ibunya untuk memberikan nama adiknya dengan nama Dryas yang berarti pohon oak. Luhan kini menatap Yixing yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dewi Artemis bilang, ia suka dengan senyuman Yixing. Dan yah~ Luhan baru mengerti sekarang. Ia juga suka dengan senyuman adiknya ini. Tapi ia sedikit kecewa, Minseok tidak bersama mereka.

"Dia memang memiliki senyuman yang manis," ucap sang dewi sambil menangkup pipinya sendiri dan menatap Yixing yang salah tingkah. "Aku tidak akan merebut Yixing, tenang saja," ucap sang dewi berburu itu saat melihat tampang Sehun yang kecut. Tapi Sang Dewi itu malah mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Yixing sambil menatap Sehun dengan jahil. Dan Sehun jadi semakin cemberut melihat Sang Dewi yang jadi sebegitu manjanya bersandar pada Yixing. "Aku bukan Khione, Hun."

.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin yang sibuk menata buku di toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja. "Iya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bilang kalau kita itu satu angkatan," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah mendungnya. "Tapi jangan acuhkan aku."

"Apa sebegitu sangat pentingnya?" tanya Jongin dengan heran dan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Saat Jongin ingin mengatakan pendapatnya, dirinya malah dipanggil untuk bergantian shif kerja. Ah, karena ucehan Chanyeol yang terus mengikutinya ia sampai tidak sadar sudah malam.

"Jongin.." panggil Chanyeol yang sendari tadi diam dibelakang bangunan toko buku. Tempat dimana karyawan keluar masuk. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri kenapa Chanyeol sebegitu ingin jawaban darinya. "Ayolah~ aku penasaran dengan pendapatmu."

"Bisa menghisap aura dengan sekali sentuhan," gumam Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. "Membuat makhluk hidup melemas bahkan mati," ujar Jongin sambil begiding ngeri. Kini Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam mengamatinya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya penasaran," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi dia akan menemukan seseorang yang tidak akan mengalami apa pun bila bersentuhan," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Seperti ini, kau akan baik-baik saja jika bersentuhan dengannya, apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja?" gumam Jongin sambil menatap lengan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekram lengannya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin keduanya berjodoh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul hingga Jongin terperangah melihatnya.

"Tapi dia membahayakan makhluk lain," ujar Jongin dengan nada prihatin. "Aku pikir dia itu seperti—" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan Chanyeol juga tampak menatap Jongin dengan serius. "—monster," ucap Jongin sambil mengusap dagunya dengan pelan. "Caranya bertahan hidup sedikit mengerikan dan berbahaya," ujara Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku harap kau bukan makhluk macam itu." Kekeh Jongin yang tidak membuat Chanyeol bereaksi apa pun.

"A..ah~" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. "Monster ya?" gumam Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan meski kentara sekali Jongin bingung melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit pias. "Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan," ujar Chanyeol sambil terburu-buru menyebrang jalan. Jongin ingin memanggil Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauh darinya meski sempat berakata. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Biasanya Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang tapi sekarang malah pergi begitu saja. Aneh..

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu dan menemukan kakak sulungnya sudah kembali. Chanyeol entah kenapa langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Tapi Luhan lebih kaget lagi saat Chanyeol memeluknya hingga hampir terjungkal. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Entahlah, ia hanya sedikit bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan kakaknya selama ini jika berhadapan dengan Minseok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkejut. Baru kali ini Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sebegitu eratnya. Bukan, bahkan sebelumnya keduanya tidak pernah berpelukan. "Earnes!" panggil Luhan saat sadar adiknya ini tengah melamun.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi mata Chanyeol menemukan Joonmyeon, ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ayahnya benar, keberadaan makhluk seperi mereka memang sangat berbahaya untuk tinggal dilingkungan padat manusia seperti ini. Dan sebenarnya wajar juga jika Jongin menganggapnya sebagai monster. "Tapi rasanya seperti tidak diinginkan." Gumam Chanyeol dengan lirih.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Joonmyeon bertanya juga tapi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri dan tidak terlalu menghiraukan tatapan heran bercampur khawatir keluarganya.

Tapi baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya dilorong lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan kakaknya dengan Sehun yang tengah berciuman. Anehnya yang menyerang selalu saja Sehun dan kakaknya pada akhirnya akan memukul Sehun dengan kesal. Dibandingkan Minseok, Sehun bahkan tidak keberatan sama sekali tinggal disini dan menjadi pasangan hidup Yixing. Tentu saja tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sehun memiliki hutang budi pada Yixing yang telah menyelamatkannya lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya kini Sehun sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Hanya saja, yang membingungkan itu Yixing yang tampak tidak begitu setuju jika Sehun pun menjadi makhluk immortal sama sepertinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak harus merasa sungkan untuk meminta," ujar Sehun yang membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak keberata sama sekali untuk selalu bersamamu," ujar Sehun, yang pada akhirnya membuat Yixing tertawa dengan pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi loh, Xing." Mendengar kalimat itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sehun membuat Yixing lebih memilih untuk menggapai wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan singkat.

"Tsk, bikin iri saja!" bentak Chanyeol pada Yixing dan Sehun yang terlihat tersentak kaget melihatnya. Bahkan Yixing dan Sehun tidak sadar jika sendari tadi Chanyeol ada disini. "Hyung jahat!" teriakan kesal bercampur rengekan itu membuat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras. Menyisakan Yixing dan Sehun yang menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi melongo.

"Jahat?" gumam Yixing dengan bingung.

"Tapi nadanya sedikit merajuk," ucap Sehun dengan heran. "Dia habis membaca komik apa sih?" tanya Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Sampai bilang _hyung jahat,_ segala."

"Dasar Drama Queen."

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel dengan langkah malas. Ia hanya menyewa dua orang wanita untuk makan malamnya. Mahal memang tapi lebih baik seperti ini. Menyewa kamar hotel, menyentuh tangan keduanya hingga pingsan. Selesai. Tapi merepotkan juga sebenarnya.

"Memang paling enak itu Yixing-hyung," gumam Zitao yang tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kakaknya sedang berciuman dengan Sehun. "Tapi kalau untuk mendapatkan Sehun hingga harus membantai Yakuza, sepertinya itu bukan opsi yang menarik," keluh Zitao sambil begidig ngeri saat mengingat kejadian masa lalu, saat Yixing tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.

Dulu Yixing tersesat, Zitao, Luhan dan Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mencari Yixing. Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa alarm aneh yang keluar dari diri Yixing. Pada saat itu keluarganya langsung mencari jejak ingatan Yixing yang tengah menyelamatkan seorang pemuda berpenampilan kacau balau dari segerombolan Yakuza. Entah kebetulan atau sudah ditakdirkan ternyata Sehun yang menarik tangan Yixing untuk meminta tolong tampak baik-baik saja.

Tapi yang pasti Zitao hanya ingin pasangannya menimpa nasib yang—

"HWAAA!" teriak Zitao dengan keras saat ia merasa ada sebuah barang yang akan jatuh. Refleks Zitao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap. "Astaga!" seru Zitao saat sadar jika benda jatuh itu seekor anjing kecil berbulu kecoklatan. Zitao baru saja akan menurunkan anjing itu dengan cepat saat merasakan anjing itu baik-baik saja saat menyentuhnya. "Ini tidak mungkin." Keluh Zitao dengan terbelalak kaget. Karena rasa manis madu tiba-tiba menyergap mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zitao dengan heran. Dan anjing itu hanya menatapnya tanpa memberikan jawaban apa pun. "Aku berpasangan dengan anjing?! Tuhan tidak adil!" teriak Zitao dengan kesal hampir ingin menangis malah. Ia tidak peduli jika rasa aura anjing ini terasa begitu manis layaknya madu yang lengket. Tapi kenapa harus anjing?

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu!" seru sang anjing dengan kesal. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pasangan Anchis!" teriak anjing itu dengan geraman mengancam. Zitao bingung sendiri melihatnya, setahunya ia tidak mengerti bahasa anjing dan ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

"Memangnya anjing bisa berbicara bahasa manusia?" tanya Zitao dengan heran. Dunia sudah kacau, bahkan anjing itu menghela nafas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Zitao mengangkat anjing itu agar wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan anjing mungil itu. "Atau aku sebenarnya bisa berbicara dengan hewan?" gumam Zitao dengan bingung.

Dan anjing itu malah menggeplak kepalanya dengan kaki kanannya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba Zitao membulatkan matanya, setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kau itu—" baru saja Zitao akan mengungkapkan jawabannya. Anjing itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan. Lelaki yang menawan memang tapi tetap saja apa harus seorang.."—Anubis." Keduanya saling bertatapan namun sedetik kemudia saling menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus seorang Anchis?" keluh namja berambut coklat itu sambil menepuk dahinya berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa harus seorang Anubis?" keluh Zitao sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi

"Sial~" keluh keduanya dengan bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT**

 **Yap! Yixing itu satu-satunya uke dari kaum anchis. Lagian monoton banget kalo Sehun yang jadi anchis atau Yixing yang jadi seme. Kesannya jadi anchis itu selalu mendominasi dalam suatu hubungan. Oia, karena mereka semua peran utama jadi mau gak mau saya harus bagi-bagi cerita. Dan mereka semua sebenarnya punya porsi yang cukup sedikit disetiap chapternya. Walau pun ada beberapa pair yang sedang saya fokuskan. Untuk Jongdae? Ohohoho.. tenang, nanti dia akan muncul pada saat yang tepat. Karena dia merupakan karakter pemegang kunci di fanfic ini.**

 **.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Makasih buat para reader yang sudah memberikan pendapatnya di kotak review dan menceklis kolom follow dan favorite. Hei! Akhirnya ada Silent Reader yang nongol juga! Hai, cintah, selama ini kemana aja kamu?**

 **.**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **KalunaKang61, ohkim9488, saya, Kamong Jjong, Lukailukaidelapan, AkaSunaSparKyu, thedolphinduck, elferani, cute, nonagrice, babyjunma, RyuuNa, Zillian Reginald, Miettee, ExileZee, steffifebri, ariska, troalle, homin lover, YooKey1314, mey2renesme**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: The Anchis

Rate : M

Main Casts :

Wu Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun x Wu Yixing

Wu Luhan x Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao x Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan x Wu Joonmyeon

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongdae

.

.

"Bisa kau kembali pada wujud anjingmu saja?" tanya Zitao dengan nada meringis. Tapi namja dihadapannya malah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Zitao yang membuat namja dihadapannya itu langsung menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan..

Pong!

Anubis itu kembali pada wujud anjingnya. Zitao tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya sendiri sampai-sampai jatuh terduduk karena perutnya sakit. Sedangkan Anubis itu tampak merenggut dengan kesal. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling bodoh karena bertelanjang bulat di hadapan pasangannya sendiri. Ah~ selama beratus tahun ia mencari pasangan dan ia malah menunjukkan hal tertolol dalam hidupnya.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Zitao pada akhirnya saat anjing err~ Anubis itu tampak menunduk dengan telinga tertekuk. "Setidaknya aku bisa meminjamkanmu pakaian." Ucap Zitao dengan bibir berkedut.

"Aku lupa!' seru anjing itu dengan kesal. Meski pada akhirnya ia menurut saja saat Zitao memilih untuk menggedongnya. "Jangan tertawa terus!" teriaknya dengan kesal.

"Sst! Anjing tidak boleh berbicara!" bisik Zitao yang membuat sang Anubis itu hanya menggeram dengan kesal. Tapi Zitao tampak mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. "Pasanganku bahkan lebih tua beratus tahun dariku." ujar Zitao masih sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

Dan Anubis itu tampak diam saja menikmati elusan Zitao. Ya, pada kenyataannya Anchis memang makhluk immortal termuda dari makluk immortal lainnya. Anubis memang salah satu tetua di dunia ini, hingga saat manusia diciptakan Anubis bisa dikenal sebagai dewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zitao!" teriak Joonmyeon dengan keras saking terkejutnya. "Apa yang kau—" tapi tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti saat melihat anjing itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. "Kau berpasangan dengan anjing?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan bingung.

Tidak hanya Joonmyeon saja yang bingung. Yifan, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun tampak terperangah. Tapi Zitao malah melambaikan tangannya pada kakak tertuanya sebagai sapaan karena kakaknya kemarin tiba-tiba menghilang. Sedangkan Anubis dalam gendongannya tampak merenggut kesal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," gumam anjing dalam gendongan Zitao dengan kesal. "Aku Anubis," ucapnya dengan singkat dan jelas bahkan sebelum orang-orang dihadapannya itu bertanya. "Katanya kau akan meminjamkan aku pakaian!" ujar sang Anubis itu dengan tatapan kesal. Kesal karena semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " _Bisur'ah!_ (Cepatlah!)"

Dan disinilah Zitao sekarang, duduk dipinggir kasur menunggu Anubis yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya tengah berada di kamar mandi. Katanya sih mandi tapi ini terlalu lama untuk mandi dan kamar mandinya terdengar terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah membersihkan diri.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Zitao sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya sendiri. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Pada akhirnya Zitao lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan perlahan. "Kau lama seka—astagaaaaaa~" keluh Zitao dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menikmati hidup." Ujar sang Anubis itu yang membuat Zitao terkikik geli.

Namun kini Zitao tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat seekor anjing berjenis pomeranian yang tengah mengambang diatas bathup dalam posisi terlentang. Sedangkan sang Anubis itu malah tampak memejamkan matanya tidak peduli pada Zitao yang mengeluh perutnya sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa. Ia baru bertemu dengan pasangannya, dan Zitao itu termasuk orang yang serius. Tapi berkat pasangannya ini Zitao sudah tertawa beberapa kali dalam satu hari.

"Saking mungilnya kau bahkan bisa mengambang?" tanya Zitao masih sambil terkikik geli. Entah kenapa ia merasa pasangannya itu benar-benar ajaib. Meski anjing jenis Pomeranian mau tumbuh sebesar apa pun tetap saja lebih mungil dibandingkan anjing pada umumnya. "Kau bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama berendam," ujar Zitao sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air bathup untuk menciptakan ombak kecil. "Mau sampai kapan kau berendam?"

 _Pong!_

Lagi, Zitao kembali terperangah saat melihat namja yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi tangan Zitao malah terangkat untuk mengusap pipi pasangannya itu dengan pelan. Dan entahlah Zitao malah mengelus bibir bawah namja itu dengan nafas tertahan. Mungkin ia tertarik karena bentuk bibir pasangannya yang sedikit unik. Baru saja Zitao sedikit meninggikan posisi tubuhnya dengan berlutut. Anubis itu malah..

" _Qof_! (berhenti!)," ucapnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di permukaan bibir Zitao. "Apa perlu sampi menciumku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman miringnya. Dan Zitao malah tampak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Meski kita itu pasangan tapi aku belum merasa tertarik padamu, sepertinya kau juga."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja dulu?" tanya Zitao sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tahu dari mana jika aku ingin menciummu?" tanya Zitao dengan tatapan menggoda.

Mungkin ini dikarenakan Zitao yang sejak dulu ingin menyentuh orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri. Sudah begitu sangat lama dan akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh seseorang tanpa menyakitinya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Zitao senang. Jadi wajar jika Zitao selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau memblock pikiranmu?" tanya Anubis itu dengan heran. Bukannya menjawab Anubis itu malah memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Karena kau juga memblock pikiranmu," ucap Zitao sambil menarik dagu pasangannya itu dengan cara yang agak memaksa. "Tahu dari mana jika aku ingin menciummu?" ulang Zitao lagi.

"Dari matamu." Lagi, Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya. Entahlah ia merasa, sedikit beruntung mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih tua darinya, lebih mengenal dunia ini lebih banyak. Meski akan banyak pertengkaran, tapi toh Zitao tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia lahir dengan tubuh, kebutuhan dan kekuatan macam ini.

" _Maas muka_? (namamu?)" tanya Zitao pada akhirnya. Meski seharusnya ia menanyakannya lebih awal dan ini sepertinya cukup terlambat untuk bertanya.

"Do Kyungsoo.." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan terperangah. Ia terperangah karena Zitao pun mengerti bahasa arab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau sampai kapan kau murung seperti ini?" tanya Luhan saat melihat adik keduanya tampak duduk dengan sebegitu lesunya. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengamati Luhan yang duduk diatas sofa sambil membawa sekantung apel ditangannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat raut wajah Chanyeol tampak menatap Luhan dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk memakannya kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran. Dulu ia pernah mencoba memakan buah semangka dan hasilnya tubuhnya tidak bisa beradaptasi dan mau tidak mau meminta bantuan Yixing untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Luhan hanya tertawa saat tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kembali ke cara lama," ujar Luhan sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam kantung pelastik. "Cara yang biasa kita lakukan dulu." Ujar Luhan yang hanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Lambat laun apel itu mengkerut, bukan membusuk, hanya semakin lama semakin menciut, semakin tampak kering dan kini apel itu benar-benar kering, kosong, meski masih terdapat kulit berubah warna menjadi coklat mengelilinginya.

"Dulu aku seorang vegetarian," ucap Luhan pelan saat ia masih menjadi seorang hakim di masa kerajaan Romawi. "Aku akan mencoba menyerap aura dari daging hewan yang sudah tidak bernyawa setelah ini." Ucap Luhan sambil kembali mengambil apel kedua dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, tapi sebuah apel saja tidak cukup untukku." Keluh Chanyeol pelan.

"Woaaah~" gumam seseorang dengan takjub, bukan Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disebuah single sofa tepat disamping Luhan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol malah saling berpandangan, bingung mau bersikap seperti apa.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil menatap apel yang ada ditangan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang lama-kelamaan seperti menguap dan menghilang. "Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, aku tetap saja akan menjadi adik ipar kalian."

Tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol tampak tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Antara kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan sungkan karena Kyungsoo termasuk golongan tetua. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini Anubis salah satu makhluk tetua yang masih hidup di dunia ini.

"Dimana pasangan kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Aku dengar hanya Zitao yang memiliki pasangan selain manusia," keduanya mengangguk dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin bertemu dengan Pygmalion," ucap Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. "Dan ternyata aku malah menjadi pasangan salah satu Anchis ciptaannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dia satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mencipatakan makhluk seperti kalian," namun Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan refleks. "Apa aku sangat kasar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maksudku melahirkan kalian," ujar Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati tapi baik Luhan dan Chanyeol tampak tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa aku salah?"

"Santai saja," ujar Luhan dengan sedikit lebih tenang. "Kami memang diciptakan oleh seorang seniman," ucap Luhan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk dengan tenang. "Tapi kami lebih heran kenapa dewa dan dewi itu sebegitu baiknya menghidupkan kami."

"Karena Zeus menyukai seni patung," ujar Anubis itu sambil melirik Zitao yang kini duduk disandaran sofa tepat disampingnya. "Manusia dulu menyembah para dewa melalui pahatan patung yang berasal dari batu," ujar Anubis sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai. "Mungkin karena itu dia sangat menyukai kalian hingga menghadiahi kalian sebuah kekuatan."

"Kau juga termasuk dewa kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan, dulu aku hanya membantu membangun sebuah peradapan di Mesir," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Zitao saat pasangannya itu merangkul bahunya. "Aku dulu hanya seorang tabib dan mengajarkan mereka cara mengawetkan mayat untuk para Raja Mesir." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menganggkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau Zitaonya memang kegatelan. Sekarang Zitao malah merangkul bahunya dengan erat. Padahal Kyungsoo kan tidak akan kemana-mana. Tapi seolah Kyungsoo akan lari dan kabur jika Zitao melepaskan genggamannya.

"Entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat aku memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka yang sudah bisa membangun sebuah peradaban dan saat aku kembali," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Sosokku sudah tersebar dibeberapa lukisan guci, batu bahkan sebuah patung."

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tidak terlalu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meringis pelan. "Itu sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya," ujarnya pelan tapi saat ia menemukan tangan Zitao tengan mengelus lengannya sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. "Boleh aku meminta apelmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung memberikannya sebuah apel dengan lemparan. Meski Kyungsoo seorang tetua, ia tetap akan terserap energinya jika bersentuhan langsung dengan Anchis. "Mau coba?" tanya Kyungsoo pada namja tan yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Apel," ujar Zitao saat menyadari tenggorokannya dialiri sari apel yang manis dan asam. "Madu apel?" gumam Zitao saat tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah apel. "Wah!" seru Zitao sambil tertawa takjub.

"Kita bisa membuat varian rasa berbeda," ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah sok serius yang disambut anggukan oleh setuju oleh Zitao. "Tsk, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku terasa seperti madu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menangkup wajah Zitao dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Seolah tengah mengamati Zitao dengan sangat teliti.

"Tapi kau lebih mirip panda dibandingkan beruang madu," gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao menatapnya dengan kesal. "Harusnya aku memiliki rasa bamboo bukan madu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut panda anjing kecil?" gumam Zitao dengan nada kesal. Tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa melihat raut wajah marah Zitao. Tanpa sadar pasangan baru ini malah membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum meringis. Ah~ dulu Yixing sekarang Zitao.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap handphonenya dengan lebih sering dan kembali mengecek kotak pesannya. Hingga saat ini Zitao tak juga mengabarinya. Biasanya setiap menjelang malam Zitao menghubungi tapi sekarang sepertinya Zitao sedang sibuk. Mungkin juga Zitao sedang menjelajah untuk mengisi energinya.

"Kau sejak tadi mengecek handphonemu," ujar Jongin yang kini berjalan disamping Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

Tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Sudah pergi saja duluan, kau bisa terlambat bekerja," ucap Baekhyun sambil membelokkan langkahnya menuju toko roti. Meski sebenarnya toko tempat mereka bekerja itu bersebelahan. "Nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya!" ucap Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala.

Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatap layar handphonenya. Karena ia tidak bisa mengecek handphonenya jika sudah bekerja. Entalah, Baekhyun jadi punya firasat yang tidak enak. Mungkin besok ia bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Zitao.

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok memang sudah jarang mengunjungi rumah para Anchis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan katanya tiba-tiba menghilang dan ia sendiri pun memilih untuk memiliki kegiatan lain. Yah, kegiatan untuk memulihkan rasa kemanusiaannya. Saat ia berniat untuk menaiki tangga menuju kelas. Ia menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah menghampiri Jongin.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan, Chanyeol hanya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku kemeja Jongin saat mereka berpapasan. Tentu saja, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi sebelum Jongin bertanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jongin dengan perlahan. Dan suara bersin Jongin, memudahkan Minseok untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Aaah~ " gumam Minseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol memberikan Jongin obat flu karena ia tahu jika pasangannya itu sedang sakit. Betapa perhatiannya Chanyeol, kadang ia merasa Chanyeol sangat baik karena tidak memaksa Jongin untuk mengerti keadaannya menjadi Anchis. Meski Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun pada Jongin. Tapi bukan berarti Minseok lebih suka menjadi pasangan Chanyeol dibandingkan Luhan. Ia hanya merasa akan lebih baik jika ia tidak menjadi pasangan para Anchis.

"Hei, Minseok!" sapa seseorang dibalik bahunya. Minseok tahu itu suara Luhan. Minseok tanpa sadar ketakutan sendiri karena Luhan pasti tadi membaca pikirannya. Tapi Luhan malah memamerkan senyumannya. "Lima menit lagi, kelas dimulai." Ujar Luhan yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya.

Meski pada akhirnya Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Satu lagi, dia cukup terkejut melihat Luhan yang lebih memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dibandingkan memaksanya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Minseok yang malah membuat Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Mereka memang duduk bersebelahan, jadi Luhan lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Yixing yang menyeretku untuk pulang," ujar Luhan sambil menyengirkan bibirnya mengingat Yixing yang sampai-sampai membawa Dewi Pemburu. Kalau dia kabur bisa-bisa dewi itu memanah tubuhnya. Benar-benar ancaman yang menakutkan. "Sepulang sekolah, kau bisa datang ke rumah?" tanya Luhan yang kini benar-benar membuat Minseok kaget. Dari pada bertanya biasanya Luhan lebih memilih untuk menyeretnya dan memaksanya.

"Ma..maaf," gumam Minseok dengan pelan. "Aku ada kerja sambilan," ujar Minseok dengan hati-hati, ia takut Luhan tiba-tiba marah padanya. Tapi Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Minseok dengan heran.

"Tidak," ucap Luhan dengan nada heran. Ternyata bukan hanya perasaan Minseok saja, tapi Luhan memang benar-benar berubah. "Kalau habis kerja sambilan, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu, bisa kan?"

"Bisa," jawab Minseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ah~ Luhan tetap saja pemaksa sebenarnya.

"Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

Tapi kali ini Minseok benar-benar terperangah. Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak berusaha untuk membaca pikirannya? Dulu, Minseok memang pernah membentak Luhan. Karena Luhan dengan seenaknya memasuki pikirannya dan membaca semua pikirannya.

"Minseok!" panggil Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Minseok. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan khawatir.

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. "Aku bekerja sebagai barista di Coffe House," ujar Minseok sambil mengamati wajah Luhan yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk datang ke rumah?" tanya Minseok dengan curiga. Luhan yang berubah pasti ada sebuah alasan.

"Ah~ aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan pasangan Zitao," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia penasaran denganmu," ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dan dia terus memaksaku untuk membawamu."

Zitao sudah punya pasangan? Secepat itu? Dan pasangannya Zitao penasaran dengan Minseok. Tunggu, dibandingkan memikirkan Zitao sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Luhan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Minseok dengan heran dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi tunggu, Luhan masih menyimpan tangannya di saku celananya. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Minseok dengan spontan, bahkan Minseok sendiri kaget kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Minseok, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. "Kau bisa sarapan sekarang."

Tentu Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Minseok padanya. "Terimakasih." Gumama Luhan pelan saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Minseok.

Saat itu Minseok langsung menatap Luhan dengan penasaran. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Tapi yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyumannya. Ini seperti bukan Luhan. Sejak kapan Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya?

Melihat ekspresi Luhan seperti yang begitu sangat menikmati sarapannya. Minsoek jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya auranya itu memiliki rasa apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi saat menemukan Chanyeol tengah duduk di laboraturium yang sepi. Jongin sadar Chanyeol lambat laun menjauhinya meski Chanyeol tampak tetap perhatian padanya. Dengan memberikan obat flu misalnya. "Kau itu Wu Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin yang kini sepertinya mengganti topik karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol. "Kenapa..?"

"Karena aku tidak mau membuatmu takut," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat mulut Jongin terbungkam. Kadang Chanyeol merasa ingin mengeluh pada Zeus, kenapa Anchis tidak sama seperti Werewolf yang bisa memiliki imprint? _Kenapa makhluk seperti kami seolah hanya dijodohkan oleh takdir tanpa merasakan cinta terlebih dahulu kepada pasangan yang kami temukan_. "Manusia itu sangat menjunjung tinggi perasaan cinta kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab dengan kerutan di dahi Jongin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku monster—" ucap Chanyeol pelan tapi terdengar jelas oleh Jongin. Sontak Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan air muka pias. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah mau membuat Jongin menjauhinya. Ya, ia memang membutuhkan Jongin tapi bukan dengan cara memaksa. "—kau takut?"

"Aku hanya kaget," ujar Jongin sambil menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Tapi ya, aku sedikit takut sekarang," ujar Jongin dengan pelan saat menemukan Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ternyata Chanyeol hanya menuntunnya untuk duduk. "Hanya saja, mana ada monster setampan ini?" tanya Jongin mencoba untuk membuat lelucon. Yah, Jongin berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Aku seriu—hm!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut saat Jongin malah menbekap mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Diam!" seru Jongin dengan nada meringis. "Jangan katakan apa pun dulu," gumam Jongin dengan nada memohon. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan siapa pun," ujar Jongin sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. "Jangan membuat lelucon yang membuatku.." _menjauh darimu._ Meski Jongin tidak mengatakannya tapi Chanyeol tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Kadang Jongin heran, kenapa suhu tubuh Chanyeol lebih tinggi dibandingkan orang lain. Entah itu Park Chanyeol atau Wu Chanyeol, Jongin rasa keduanya merupakan orang yang sama. Ah, kenapa pikirannya menjadi random begini, tadi moster sekarang Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung," ujar Chanyeol dengan terkikik geli karena pemikiran Jongin. "Kau benar, Park Chanyeol dan Wu Chanyeol merupakan orang yang sama," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. "Dulu margaku Park dan sekarang berubah menjadi Wu." Jongin bingung kenapa Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Apa Chanyeol semacam moster yang bisa membaca pikirannya. _Apa Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya?_ Lagi, itu pemikiran Jongin yang mengusik Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku serius." Sedetik kemudian, Jongin tersentak kaget dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tergagap.

Mungkin lebih baik jika ia pelan-pelan memberitahu Jongin siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu.

"Kau bukan vampire kan?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol. "Werewolf?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan posisi menjaga jarak dan Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepalanya meski sambil tersenyum. "Jadi apa?" Tapi Jongin terus memaksanya.

"Anchis," jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit takjub melihat Jongin yang masih berani menatapnya. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengambil setangkai daun yang berada di dalam laboraturium. "Kami hidup dengan menyerap energi atau aura makhluk hidup." Ujar Chanyeol berbarengan dengan daun yang semakin lama semakin mengkerut, berubah kering dan menghilang begitu saja.

 _BRAK!_

Jongin refleks berdiri dengan cepat hingga membuat kursi yang ia duduki terguling. Chanyeol sudah memperkirakannya reaksi seperti apa yang akan Jongin tunjukan padanya. Lari. Karena setelahnya yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah bantingan pintu laboraturium. Tapi tetap saja, ditolak mentah-mentah bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Tidak bisa ya?" bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil menatap tangan yang tadinya menggenggap setangkai daun. Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya sosok dihadapan Chanyeol tidak menanyakan apa pun, tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" tanyanya dengan lemas dan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Luhan dengan keras.

Minseok sebenarnya sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Luhan. Tapi Minseok lebih kaget lagi dengan cara tersenyum Zitao saat menatap kantung kertas yang sendari tadi ia bawa.

"Kau jangan kaget ya, jika melihat tingkah pasanganku yang sedikit ajaib." Ujar Zitao kepada Minseok.

Tapi Minseok hanya mengangguk meski dia sedikit bingung. Belum lagi sebenarnya Minseok cukup terkejut dengan senyum riang yang jarang Zitao pamerkan. Tapi Minseok lebih penasaran dengan isi dari tas kertas yang sejak tadi dibawa oleh Zitao.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Zitao dengan suara lebih keras.

Minseok cukup terkejut menemukan seorang namja yang cukup mungil keluar dari kamar Zitao belum lagi namja itu bersenangdung kecil sambil menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya. Kalau tidak salah, namja itu menyenandungkan lagu kartun sambil turun dari tangga. Ah! Pantas dia tidak mendengar karena di menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone.

"Woi! Soo!"

" _Winni The Pooh.. Winnie The Pooh.. Willy Nilly Silly Old Be_ _—_ _Ar.. WUAAAAAAH!"_ teriak Kyungsoo saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Minseok. "Ya Tuhanku!" serunya dengan mata berbinar dan..

 _Pong!_

"WUAAAH!" kini Minseok yang gantian berteriak. Tapi ia bisa melihat gundukan kecil dibalik baju yang tadi dipakai oleh namja tersebut. Minseok juga bisa mendengar erangan kesal seperti seseorang yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"YA TUHAN!"

"YA TUHAN!"

Suara pekikan Minseok berbarengan dengan suara pekikan Kyungsoo.

"Anjing?" gumam Minseok dengan bingung. Dan kenapa anjing bisa berbicara?

"Pipi?!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Pipi?" tanya Minseok dengan heran saat melihat anjing yang berdiri dengan dua kaki karena kaki depannya tengah menangkup pipinya sendiri. Mau tidak mau Minseok menjongkokan tubuhnya saat anjing itu berlari ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar. Tapi ia bingung sendiri karena Luhan dan Tao tampak membekap mulut mereka masing-masing sambil terkikik geli. Apa yang lucu?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anjing itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya berbeda dengan Minseok yang menundukkkan kepalanya.

"Kim Minseok," ujar Minseok dengan kikuk. Baru kali ini ia diajak bicara oleh seekor anjing. "Hei!" seru Minseok dengan terkejut, saat anjing itu melompat padanya dan tentu saja Minseok refleks untuk menangkapnya. Minseok hampir terjungkal untung saja ditahan dengan sigap oleh Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Minseok hanya duduk diatas lantai. Tapi.. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok dengan heran saat anjing itu menangkup kedua pipi Minseok dengan kedua kaki depannya.

"Lulu, ini namanya bukan pipi tapi marshmallow," gumam Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan berbinar. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi pasangan adiknya itu. "Kenapa pipimu bisa selembut dan sekenyal ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao bergerak cepat untuk mengambil Kyungsoo dari pangkuan Minseok. "Ih! Zitao!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Kau itu jangan membuat orang lain—" Zitao menghentikan ucapannya karena kaki kanan Kyungsoo membekap mulut Zitao. Zitao bisa melihat hidung Kyungsoo bergerak seolah mencium sesuatu.

"Lu, cek kamarmu, sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak di undang," ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tao, turunkan aku." Ujar Kyungsoo sampil menggapai lantai. Tapi Zitao masih betah menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Memakain pakaianku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk pakaiannya yang tergeletak diatas lantai.

Meski sebenarnya itu pakaian Luhan yang kekecilan. Semenjak Kyungsoo tinggal disini, ia memang lebih akrab pada Luhan. Dan tentu saja pada Yifan juga. Entah karena pembawaan Yifan atau apa pun itu. Siapa pun yang berdekatan dengan Yifan pasti merasa sangat nyaman. Atau mungkin itu efek membesarkan empat anak sekaligus.

"Ayolah~" rajuk Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Zitao!"

"Aku membelikanmu pakaian," ujar Zitao sambil menunjuk tas kertas bawaannya. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tapi Kyungsoo tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku," keluh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kilatan matamu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Jika Zitao sudah menyeringai maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Karena ia tahu Zitao itu memiliki banyak akal untuk melakukal hal yang tidak penting. Buktinya, kini Kyungsoo sudah mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikan Zitao padanya.

"Kenapa harus rakun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Lihat, Zitao baru saja membelikannya piama kostum berbentuk rakun. "Aku memang imut, tapi kenapa harus rakun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sendiri yang berpikiran kalau aku akan terlihat imut dengan pakaian seperti ini."

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang terlihat imut." Gumam Minseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, aku tersanjung dengan kejujuranmu," ujar Kyungsoo yang kini duduk disamping Minseok. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah diajak bicara sebenarnya," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap Zitao yang tengah mengambil minuman untuk Minseok. "Tapi, karena satu Anchis itu sifatku berubah total."

"Apa kau mencintai Zitao?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Minseok dengan terperangah.

"Tidak atau mungkin belum," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti jalan pikiranmu, tapi kita itu pasangannya Anchis dan mereka hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan sentuhan kita kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Minseok. "Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung, jodoh kita memang Anchis."

Baru saja Minseok akan menanyakan sesuatu. Zitao sudah ada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Dan namja tan yang lebih mirip dengan panda itu kini tengah merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Lihat, Kyungsoo tampak biasa saja dipeluk oleh Zitao seperti itu.

Sontak Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menangkup wajah Zitao dengan gemas. " _Are you hungry, honey?_ " tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Yeah, I want to eat your honey, honey_ ," ucap Zitao yang entah kenapa mengikuti alur Kyungsoo. " _Can I?_ "

" _Of course, honey_ ," ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya. Yah, mereka berdua tampak berpelukan kini. Dan Kyungsoo sesekali mengelus kepala Zitao yang memeluknya dengan erat. " _Oh.. My_ _silly old bear_." Gumam Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar membuat Minseok tersenyum kecil.

" _Bear? I'm not a bear, honey_!" seru Zitao dengan tatapan pura-pura marah.

"Oia! Kau kan panda," gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bibir berkedut. Tapi Zitao kini malah kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar saja sudah cukup untuknya. Hanya saja ia memang suka memeluk Kyungsoo yang memakai kostum seimut ini. Ingat? Zitao suka dengan hal yang berbau imut termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ aku dipeluk Panda kelaparan," ejek Kyungsoo saat membaca pikiran Zitao mengenai hal-hal imut. Tapi perkataan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Zitao menggigit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Zitao!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak keberatan sama sekali menjadi pasangan Anchis." Gumam Minseok yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Zitao saling berpandang dan tersenyum kecil. Kini Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya kembali, membiarkan Zitao memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kami hanya mencoba untuk saling menerima dan memberi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyamankan posisinya di rengkuhan Zitao. "Mau bagaimana lagi aku bosan hidup sendiri dan ternyata takdirku memang harus bersama panda besar ini," lagi Kyungsoo tampak terkekeh kecil melihat Zitao menatapnya dengan kesal. "Nikmati saja jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Namun Minseok merasa Luhan terlalu lama di kamar. Dan perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat memikirkan Luhan. Tapi sebelum Minseok beranjak berdiri. Kyungsoo malah menarik tangan Minseok.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melempar handphone milik Minseok.

Minseok hanya mengangguk meski bingung, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengambil handphonenya yang ada disaku celana.

"Oh aku tahu!" seru Zitao tiba-tiba yang masih saja memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau dulu pasti pernah menjadi pencuri ya?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Luhan tak juga menanggapi panggilan Minseok. Jadi Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan seenaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat menemukan Luhan yang tengah duduk bersandar. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan Luhan kini tampak memeluk beberapa buah apel hingga apel itu mengkerut dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok.

Luhan mendongak dengan nafas memburu. Luhan tampak mengerikan sekarang. Minseok sudah merasa Luhan akan menerkamnya. Tapi Luhan hanya diam dan malah menggampai apel yang menggelinding. Dibandingkan mengerikan sekarang Minseok merasa Luhan sebegitu menyedihkan. Jadi Minseok mendekati Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau membutuhkanku?" tanya Minseok sambil menggapai wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam dan menatap Minseok dengan senyuman kecil. Melihatnya malah membuat Minseok merengkuh kepala Luhan dengan pelan. Entah apa yang dihadapi Luhan tadi hingga seperti ini. Yang bisa Minseok lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyentuh Luhan. Tapi Luhan hanya diam, Luhan terlalu lemas hanya untuk membalas rangkuhan Minseok.

"Kau seperti bukan Luhan yang ku kenal," gumam Minseok pelan yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. "Kau seharusnya tidak malu memintakku untuk menyentuhmu." Ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Luhan tersenyum karena perkataan Minseok merupakan perkataan yang selalu Yixing dengar dari Sehun. Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan malah mendorong Minseok hingga namja itu terjengkal. Minseok awalnya ingin marah tapi Luhan malah membekap mulutnya seolah ingin memuntakan sesuatu.

"Lu.. LUHAN?!" teriak Minseok saat Luhan malah tiba-tiba loncat keluar melalui.

Awalnya Minseok akan mengikuti Luhan tapi tangannya dijegal oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada membentak.

"Luhan!" ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk Luhan.

Zitao yang tadi ada disamping Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi. Sedangkan Minseok hanya menatap sama tajamnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau lupa ini lantai berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Ini lantai tiga, lalu kenapa? Ia biasa pergi dari kamar Luhan melalui jendela. "Kau sekarang tidak memiliki kekuatan dan jika kau meloncat, walau pun tidak mati kau bisa patah tulang." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Minseok tersentak kaget.

Oh ya.. Minseok lupa, ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi..

Minseok dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyusul Luhan berkat penciuman Kyungsoo yang seorang Anubis. Dan mereka menemukan Luhan yang masih membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang satunya lagi ditahan oleh Zitao. Banyak orang yang menatap mereka berdua apalagi saat Luhan akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan duduk bersimpuh.

"Ge! Gege!" panggil Zitao sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Tapi Luhan kembali menghempas Zitao. Meski Zitao tidak seperti Minseok yang sampai terjungkal.

"Luhan!" teriak Minseok sambil menggeplak kepala Luhan.

Luhan tidak juga mendongak sampai akhirnya Minseok duduk disamping Luhan yang masih membekap mulutnya. Dari celah-celah jari Luhan, Minseok bisa melihat cairan merah yang merembes keluar.

"Muntahkan Lu!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa memegang Luhan seenaknya. Tapi berkat perkataan Kyungsoo, Minseok langsung menarik tangan Luhan dengan keras.

HOEK!

Tepat di baju Minseok. Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar menatap Minseok. Tapi Minseok malah tampak lega meski pada akhirnya memekik kaget. Bukan karena bajunya kotor tapi yang Luhan muntahkan berupa darah kental yang tercium sangat amis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao saat Kyungsoo menarik-narik dasi yang masih terpasang di seragamnya.

"Buka dasimu! Cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan panik. Benar-benar panik. "Ini tutup lehernya! Tutup!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan dasi Zitao pada Minseok dan menunjukkan leher Luhan.

Minseok menemukan dua titik merah di leher Luhan. Awalnya berwarna merah lalu membiru. Kemudian dengan cepatnya membusuk. Minseok ngeri sendiri saat titik itu melubangi leher Luhan dengan sebegitu dalamnya hingga Luhan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Minseok tidak sempat untuk berfikir akan muntah karena Minseok sendiri berlumuran darah. Jadi Minseok langsung menekan leher Luhan dengan dasi. Kyungsoo yang panik langsung menelfon Joonmyeon. Sedangkan ZItao bertelepati dengan Yixing. Tapi ternyata Yixing tengah menangani Chanyeol yang memberikan sinyal berbahaya. Minseok kembali memekik kaget bukan karena darah yang merembes tapi karena Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya ZItao sambil menggontong tubuh Luhan.

"Apartemenku saja." ucap Minseok saat tanpa di duga Yifan memberikan pesan melalui pikirannya. "Daddy sudah menunggu kita disana." Ujar Minseok dengan terperangah. Padahal ia tidak memiliki kekuatan tapi ternyata ia masih bisa bertelepati.

.

.

"Kenapa harus huruf latin lagi?" keluh Sehun yang kini tengah duduk di bangku perpustakaan. Sehun sedikit menyesal harus memilih bahasa prancis sebagai bahasa tambahan untuk mata pelajaran bebas. Tapi bahkan Yixing lebih beruntung lagi, karena Yixing bisa mengerti berbagai bahasa di dunia. "Kenapa tidak sesimpel tulisan korea saja?" keluh Sehun yang membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya.. baru menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Yixing pelan.

"Apa?"

"Huruf latin atau alphabet romawi itu merupakan salah satu peradaban dunia," ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk buku tulis Sehun. "Dulu manusia berkomunikasi dengan symbol gambar yang rumit," ujar Yixing sambil menggambar sebuah gambar burung, piramida dan garis zigzag.

Entah Yixing sadar atau tidak, kini Sehun malah terlihat kagum dengan gambar yang dibentuk Yixing. Karena symbol yang dibuat Yixing seperti symbol-simbol yang tercetak di gua-gua atau perkamen usang di museum.

"Bangsa Punisia, akhirnya membuat symbol bunyi seperti, _alif, be_ dan _delta_ ," kini ucapan Yixing malah membuat Sehun sadar, jarak umurnya dengan Yixing sebegitu sangat jauhnya. "Bangsa Punisia menyebarkan symbol bunyi yang lebih efesien dan sederhana itu keseluruh dunia."

"Lalu?"

"Simbol bunyi itu diterima karena lebih mudah dan akhirnya dimodifikasi dengan lebih sederhana," ulang Yixing sambil menulis tulisan yang tidak dimengerti Sehun. "Huruf ini diadaptasi oleh bangsa Yahudi untuk bahasa ibrani," ujar Yixing yang kini berubah menulis dalam bahasa arab. "Sama seperti bangsa arab untuk menulis bahasa arab, dan beberapa bangsa lainnya," ucap Yixing lagi yang kini secara bergantian menulis berbagai kalimat dengan berbagai huruf dan bahasa. "Dan tanpa kita sadari sebenarnya huruf merupakan salah satu peradaban yang sangat bermanfaat, ya kan?" tanya Yixing yang langsung dijawab oleh Sehun dengan anggukan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah, tidak peduli dengan seberapa jauh umur yang dialami Yixing, keduanya memang pada dasarnya saling membutuhkan.

Tapi keduanya kini saling bertatapan dengan mata membulat saking terkejutnya. "CHANYEOL!" seru keduanya dengan keras hingga membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaan menatap keduanya dengan terkejut. Alih-alih untuk meminta maaf keduanya malah berlari kencang menuju laboraturium.

Yixing dan Sehun sempat melihat Jongin yang berlari berlawanan arah dengan keduanya. Tanpa sadar keduanya mengerang dengan kesal. Baik Sehun dan Yixing tahu alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengirimkan tanda peringatan. Mungkin tanda ini, sama seperti Yixing yang pernah lepas kendali waktu lima tahun yang lalu, pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" gumam Chanyeol lemas dan bingung saat Yixing menggebrak pintu laboraturium dengan kencang. Sehun tampak terbelalak kaget dengan suhu laboraturium yang sebegitu panasnya. "Hyung.." keluh Chanyeol sambil meremas surainya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar. Yixing tidak berani masuk jadi Sehun langsung mengantarkan angin utara untuk mengendalikan suhu panas dari tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Minseok yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membekukan segala hal dengan cepat. Sehun hanya bisa mengantarkan suhu dingin dengan pengendalian udaranya.

"Earnes," panggil Yixing yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekati adiknya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa bahaya jika Chanyeol lepas kendali. Meski Sehun mengantarkan suhu dingin tapi Chanyeol bahkan bisa melelehkan kaki kursi yang terbuat dari besi yang ia duduki. "Earnes!" panggil Yixing lagi, kini kedua tangan Yixing berusaha untuk menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Arght!" erang Yixing dengan keras saat telapak tangannya terasa terbakar. Mereka masih disekolah dan ini terlalu bahaya.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Yixing yang tampak sekali ingin menangisnya. Ia semakin frustasi saat meminta tolong pada ayah dan dadynya yang ternyata sedang menangani kakak sulungnya yang collapse.

"Earnes!" seru Yixing lagi dengan panik saat suhu panas kini berlomba dengan suhu dingin.

Peralatan laboraturium tampak bergetar dengan kencang, seolah terdapat gempa bumi. Yixing sadar lama kelamaan laboraturium bisa meledak karena suhu yang tidak stabil. Dan hanya ia yang bisa dan harus bisa mengembalikan Chanyeol seperti semula.

"Earnes, aku mohon~" keluh Yixing yang kini mulai terisak saking ketakutannya. "Earnes lihat aku.." gumam Yixing sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang sepanas magma. Tangan Yixing sontak terbakar dengan sekejap. "Earnes.." panggil Yixing dengan lebih perlahan yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tenanglah.."

"Dryas.." gumam Chanyeol dengan tajam namun tatapan tajam itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca. "Hyu..hyung.." panggil Chanyeol dengan nada bergetar dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir. "Hyung.. aku tidak bisa.." keluh Chanyeol yang masih memancarkan aura panasnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Yixing meringis karena kini lengannya melepuh. "Hyung.. Jongin~" rengek Chanyeol dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Yixing pelan yang malah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. Chanyeol entah kenapa malah semakin marah mendengarnya. Yixing sudah memiliki Sehun, sedangkan ia? "Hyung akan membantumu, jadi tenang ya.." gumam Yixing dengan lembut.

"Hyung janji?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung diberi anggukan kepala oleh Yixing.

Secepat kilat anggukan kepala Yixing cukup membuat Chanyeol menurunkan suhu tubuhnya dengan drastis. Dan memeluk kakak keduanya dengan erat. Chanyeol masih belum sadar jika kedua tangan Yixing kini melepuh karena ulahnya. Tentu dengan sigap Sehun mengalurkan aura dingin disekeliling tangan Yixing, mencoba membantu Yixing yang berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa.." bisik Sehun kecil sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Yixing yang lebih duluan pulih. Berusaha memberikan energinya saat Yixing tampak mengeluarkan keringat yang terlalu banyak. Karena tidak ada media transfer, maka yang terjadi tangan kanan Yixing mengeluarkan darah yang begitu pekat hingga menetes ke atas lantai. Sehun bisa melihat betapa tersiksanya Yixing.

"Hyung.. Jongin.." gumam Chanyeol ditengah isak tangisnya yang membasahi bahu Yixing. Dan Yixing sontak memeluk Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala belakang Chanyeol dengan perlahan meski dengan tangan penuh darah. "Aku membuat Jongin ketakutan~" keluh Chanyeol dengan nada merengek. "Dia membenciku sekarang!" kini bahkan suara tangis Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras.

Sebuah kesimpulan lain membuat Sehun mengerti. Kenapa Chanyeol dan beberapa Anchis yang lain kadang tampak masih memiliki pola pikir seperti remaja. Lihat saja Chanyeol yang menangis seperti anak kecil, Luhan yang masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, Zitao yang seenaknya sendiri dan Yixing yang selalu bingung untuk mengambil keputusan. Mungkin karena Anchis memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dibandingkan manusia. Manusia cenderung lebih cepat dewasa karena tuntutan umur dan perkembangan tubuhnya yang lebih cepat, berbanding terbalik dengan makhluk immortal lainnya.

Kalau untuk rasa frutasi Chanyeol kali ini. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah mencari pasangan. Namun saat bertemu ia harus ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan tentu saja itu membuat siapa pun akan berubah frustasi.

Sehun kini tampak mengusap kepala Yixing dengan perlahan. Bahkan kini pasangannya pun ikut menangis karena hal yang menimpa adiknya sendiri. Ah~ padahal ia yang paling muda. Entah kenapa malah ia yang harus lebih bersabar menghadapi Anchis yang masih dalam tahap menuju dewasa seperti dadynya.

Meski Sehun menepuk kepala Yixing, sebenarnya Sehun tengah berbicara pada Chanyeol. "Tenang saja hyung, aku juga akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Jongin," ucap Sehun dengan tenang yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "Atau setidaknya membuat Jongin mengerti keadaanmu dahulu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya meski dengan wajah berurai air mata. Awalnya Sehun terperangah tapi kemudia tanpa sadar ia hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ah~ khusus untuk kasus Chanyeol, Chanyeol mungkin sebenarnya hanya anak kecil yang terjebak di dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN**

 **Anubis adalah salah satu dewa dalam mythology mesir. Anubis digambarkan sebagai lelaki yang memiliki tubuh selayaknya manusia namun berkepala anjing. Nah, makannya Kyungsoo saya gambarkan bisa berubah jadi anjing dan manusia. Di dalam mythology mesir, terdapat 29 dewa dan dewi. Dewa dan Dewi yang paling terkenal adalah ISIS, OSIRIS, BASTET, ANUBIS, HORUS, dan lain-lain. Intinya saya ingin menyatukan mythology yunani dengan mythology mesir. Walau pun sepertinya akan melenceng jauh dari syair yang sebenarnya.**

 **Oia, buat symbol bunyi dari bangsa punisia, itu asli loh ya.. hahaha.. dulu di fanfic lama ada yang pernah nanya soalnya. Kalian juga bisa searching di mbah google tentang asal muasal huruf alphabet walau pun artikel dalam bahasa indonesianya masih sangat jarang.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Lagi-lagi ada yang saya ubah disini. Kalau kalian bingung, bisa kalian tanyakan langsung di kotak review. Nanti saya akan mencoba menjelaskannya. Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi saran dan kritikan. Terimakasih sudah menceklis kotak follow dan favorite. Dan hai, Silent Reader yang sudah mulai bermunculan. Selamat datang di kotak review :)**

 **Special Thank's..**

 **Kamong Jjong, AkaSunaSparKyu, Miettee, KalunaKang61, ohkim9488, YooKey1314, ariska Lukailukaidelapan, , Kyungie Y. Yang, cute, nonagrice, steffifebri, GaemCloud347, elferani, Anaviana, Ema viana, RyuuNa, egggyeolk, laxyovrds, SooieBabyUke, homin lover, qwertyxing, vea**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan semua racunnya," ucap Yixing pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan kain kasa. Tindakan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing dan Minseok omengertukan dahinya.

"Bukankah Yixing bisa menutup luka Luhan dengan cepat?" tanya Minseok sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Anchis kan bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan sama cepat," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tidak kalah heran. "Buat apa pakai kekuatan Yixing?"

"Lukanya kan bisa infeksi kalau terlalu lama terbuka." Jawab Yixing.

"Ya, makannya pakai kassa biar tidak infeksi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan. "Penyembuhan secara alamiah akan membuat kulitnya tertutup dengan lebih sempurna."

"Hah?" gumam Yixing dengan bingung.

"Misalnya ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Yixing dimana telapak tangannya terdapat bekas luka bakar yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah hilang. "Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pelan telapak tangan Yixing. "Setiap hal itu memerlukan waktu, setiap hal itu memerlukan penyesuaian," ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil kembali menyerahkan kain kasa kepada Yixing. "Tubuhmu kan dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat, ya biar kan saja karena itu cara alami tubuhmu untuk merespon adanya luka."

Pada saat itu Yixing langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski Yixing tengah menutup luka Luhan, telinganya tetap mendengar pekataan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Yixing rasa ia menemukan guru baru di keluarganya.

"Biarkan lukamu menjadi sebuah pengingat," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil gunting untuk memotong kain berlebih. "Bahwa meski kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat, kau tetap harus mencintai tubuhmu sendiri."

"Minseok!" panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba."Itu Luhannya hanya dipegang saja tangannya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang malah membuat Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Minseok malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung."Xing, emang cukup cuman pegangan tangan?"

"Enggak," jawab Yixing dengan senyuman kecil. "Biasanya kalau aku benar-benar lemas, Sehun melakukan hal lebih sekedar menggenggam tanganku."

"Misalnya?" tanya Minseok dengan serius.

"Memeluk."

"Minseok buka bajumu saja, biar energi Luhan kembali,"ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Kalau hanya pegangan tangan, bisa-bisa Luhan baru bangun setelah tiga hari kemudian."

Tapi Minseok masih diam, mungkin kebingungan.

"Seperti orang yang terkena hipotermia," ucap Yixing yang mengerti raut kebingungan Minseok. "Kalau sudah sangat parah biasanya mereka bertelanjang dan saling berpelukan," ucap Yixing yang membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya. "Mereka melakukannya untuk berbagi suhu tubuh."

"Aku harus telanjang?" tanya Minseok.

"Luhan juga." Tinpal Yixing.

"Tidak usah telanjang bulat juga," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeplak lengan Yixing. "Kau pakai celana saja lalu peluk Luhan." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing.

"Baiklah." Gumam Minseok.

Minseok tidak bisa membatah, dua orang dihadapannya kan orang ahli. Meski ia merasa sedikit dikerjain. Minseok yang tengah sibuk membuka baju Luhan yang bersimpah darah tidak tahu jika Yixing dan Kyungsoo diam-diam melakukan tos.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditindihi sesuatu. Saat terbangun Luhan langsung terkejut, menemukan Minseok yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Meski tubuhnya melemas tapi Luhan sadar ia tidak mengenakan pakaian. Parahnya Minseok juga seperti itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya pula.

"Kau sudah sadar?" bisik Minseok pelan dengan suara parau. Minseok terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan Luhan. "Kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Maaf." Bisik Luhan dengan sama pelan saking groginya. Baru kali ini Luhan bisa grogi karena Minseok.

"Eeee..ini.. Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku." Ucap Minseok yang masih memeluk tubuh Luhan. Saat Minseok akan melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan refleks menahan lengan Minseok. "Masih belum cukup?" tanya Minseok yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

Untungnya Luhan langsung mengerti maksud Minseok. Jadi Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Padahal Minseok tak harus sampai bertelanjang sih. Meski Luhan tidak tahu Minseok hanya bertelanjang dada atau benar-benar bertelanjang bulat. Tapi tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Yixingdan Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minseok lagi karena Luhan tiba-tiba jadi diam.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan meski dengan nada terkejut. Karena Luhan mendapatkan Minseok memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

Kyungsoo bilang Luhan seperti itu karena ulat. Sejenis ulat yang paling beracun dan mematikan di dunia, namanya _Lonomia Cartepillar_. Ulat yang memiliki peran sebagai pelaku dalam beberapa kasus kematian, terutama di Brazil Selatan. Racun dari ulat ini memang memberikan efek pendarahan, termasuk pendarahan otak dan gagal ginjal hanya karena menyentuh bulunya saja. Karena sistem pertahanan ulat ini memang ada di bagian bulumya yang berbisa.

Meski Kyungsoo dan Yixing pun sedikit heran dengan dua lubang yang menganga di leher Luhan. Karena ulat itu tidak mengigit sebenarnya. Tapi yang harus diselidiki paling awal adalah siap yang mengirimkannya. Kalau manusia biasa yang kena bisa langsung mati karena pendarahan besar. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan yang memang seorang Anchis yang memiliki kekebalan tubuh berkali libat lebih banyak dari pada manusia. Dan Minseok pun sadar diri untuk tidak langsung bertanya pada Luhan.

Pada saat itu Luhan hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan tanpa sadar Minseok terus mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang pucat. Entah karena kamarnya yang gelap atau cahaya bulan. Minseok baru sadar, kalau wajah Luhan itu memang seperti pahatan dari batu pualam.

"Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Minseok dengan ragu.

"Apa?"

"Auraku rasa apa?" tanya Minseok yang membuat Luhan menatap Minseok dengan terkejut. Namun seletahnya Luhan malah tertawa dengan lemas. "Jangan tertawa." Decak Minseok dengan kesal sekaligus malu. Luhan yang tertawa membuat tubuh Minseok ikutt erguncang. Kebetulan Minseok masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Luhan."Jadi rasa apa?" paksa Minseok.

Luhan berbisik dengan pelan, meski suara Luhan yang lemas seperti hembusan nafas. Minseok masih bisa menangkap perkataan Luhan yang membuat Minseok terkejut bukan main. _Arumanis.._

.

.

Baekhyun masih dengan setia menunggu Zitao digerbang sekolah. Keduanya satu sekolah dan satu angkatan memang. Tapi sayangnya mereka ada di kelas yang berbeda. Baekhyun memiliki penglihatan yang sangat baik. Jadi Baekhyun langsung mengenali sosok Zitao yang berada di dalam mobil.

Para Anchis itu jarang menggunakan mobil. Biasanya mereka berjalan kaki. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunggu. Awalnya Anchis berkekuatan api yang keluar dengan sebegitu lesunya. Kemudian pasangan Anchis yang selalu tampak bersama. Kemudian Zitao. Tapi Zitao tampak bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa orang tua para Anchis ini. Pygmalion dan Galatea. Tapi namja itu terlalu mungil dibandingkan kedua orang tua Zitao.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saam menemukan Zitao mengecup singkat pipi namja itu. Lalu pura-pura kabur keluar mobil. Adegan itu belum selesai sampai sana. Zitao tanpa segan-segan, mengulurkan tangannya. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu namja mungil itu menggampai tangan Zitao. Baekhyun juga melihat bagaimana cara tersenyum Zitao yang hampir persis saat Zitao tersenyum padanya. Hanya memandang pemandangan itu Baekhyun langsung mengerti.

"Ah~ kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Sepanjang istirahat Baekhyun pun tak menemukan Zitao yang mencarinya. Tapi tanpa disengaja, Baekhyun menemukan ZItao yang tengah memainkan handphonenya. Padahal Baekhyun jarang sekali menemukan para Anchis berkomunikasi dengan cara manusia modern yang biasanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping Zitao meski tidak benar-benar tepat disamping. "Dan kau sudah melupakanku?"

Zitao terkejut karena dua hal. Pertama karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya, kedua karena Baekhyun tampak biasa saja. Baekhyun malah tampak tersenyum lembut padanya. Hingga Zitao bingung untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku rasa, ini sudah cukup," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Zitao yang tengah menggenggam handphonennya dengan erat. Sejak tadi handphone Zitao terus bergetar mungkin Baekhyun menganggu percakapan Zitao dengan seseorang. "Kau bersamaku karena kau merasa bersalah kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Zitao gelalapan. "Kau sudah terlalu lama bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk bersamamu."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

"Tapi.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dan membuat Zitao pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau ada waktu, aku ingin melihat siapa pasanganmu."

Sebelum Zitao bisa menolak dan mencegah. Baekhyun sudah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Zitao dengan handphonennya yang terus bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Minseok yang baru saja mengambil bekalnya langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. untuk pertama kalinya Minseok kebingungan sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol baru pertamakali ini mendatangi kelasnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Ulang Chanyeol. Minseok tentu menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kenapa Troya tidak mau masuk sekolah?"

"Dia masih butuh istirahat," jawab Minseok apa adanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah kalian bisa bertelepati?" tanya Minseok dengan heran.

"Ya, tapi semenjak kabur berasama Dryad, Luhan memblokade pikirannya sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjaga kakakku." Lagi, Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bingung pada Chanyeol yang tampak sebegitu sendunya.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Minseok heran saat Chanyeol pergi begitu saja keluar dari kelasnya

"Patah hati," jawab Yixing dengan sebegitu simpelnya. Kini Yixing tampak menaruh lengan kirinya dibahu kanan Minseok. "Troya si panglima perang itu tidak membuat masalah kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Ini lagi, Yixing kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan menghampiri kelasnya.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Ke kantin." Jawab Yixing apa adanya.

"Panglima perang?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Yixing dengan heran, karena Yixing pikir Luhan pasti akan cerita. "Sebenarnya nama pertama Luhan itu Laso, karena Luhan pernah disembuhkan dan diketemukan oleh anak Dewa Asklepsios yang bernama Laso," ujar Yixing pelan. "Tapi Zeus memaksa ayah dan ibu untuk mengubah nama Luhan menjadi Troya."

"Karena dia panglima perang?"

"Salah satunya," gumam Yixing pelan sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tapi yang pasti karena wajah Luhan yang cantik sebenarnya."

"Apa hubungannya perang dan wajah cantik?" tanya Minseok dengan heran belum lagi Yixing malah tampak tertawa sebegitu puasnya.

"Karena dulu para dewa dan dewi itu pernah bertengkar karena masalah sepele," jawab Yixing sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Tepatnya perselisihan antar dewi dengan tema siapa yang paling cantik." Jelas Yixing sambil menarik tangan Minseok untuk duduk disalah satu bangku. Kebetulan ini memang waktunya istirahat sekalian menemani Minseok makan siang jadi Yixing lebih memilh untuk menceritakan sebuah dongeng.

"Kok bisa?"

"Dulu terdapat sebuah pesta pernikahan, semua dewa-dewi dan manusia diundang dalam pernikahan itu," ujar Yixing yang berbarengan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya. Minseok menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sehun yang langsung menggenggam tangan Yixing. Ah, waktunya makan siang juga untuk Yixing. "Tapi terdapat satu dewi yang tidak diundang, Dewi Eris."

"Dewi perselisihan?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yixing.

Minseok masih mendengarkan Yixing meski tangannya tengah membuka bekal makanannya sendiri.

"Tapi Dewi Eris tetap datang," lanjut Sehun yang membuat Yixing maupun Minseok menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. "Menceritakan asal muasal nama Luhan kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Ayah pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Ah~" gumam Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan saat Dewi Eris datang, dia melempat sebuah sebuah apel emas," ucap Yixing sambil menggerakan tangannya dengan gerakan melempar. "Dia melemparkan apel tersebut tepat di tengah pesta, ternyata di apel tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan ' _kallistei',_ artinya _untuk yang tercantik_."

"Lalu Aphrodite (Dewi Cinta), Hera (Dewi Kesetiaan) dan Athena (Dewi Kebijaksanaan) saling mengklaim sebagai pemilik apel tersebut." Lanjut Sehun dengan santai.

"Lalu terjadi perang Troya?" tanya Minseok dengan gelengan kepala. "Itu aneh!"

"Tidak sesimpel itu," ucap Yixing sambil menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri. "Lalu mereka bertiga memutuskan bertanya pada Zeus, mereka bertanya diantara mereka bertiga siapa yang berhak mendapat apel emas itu, tapi Zeus menolak untuk memilih dan meminta mereka untuk bertanya pada Paris seorang pangeran dari kota Troya."

"Ah! Nama kota!" seru Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Bukan!" ujar Yixing dengan keras. "Nama asli Luhan bukan berarti kota Troya."

"Paris akhirnya bersedia untuk memilih," lanjut Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing dan Minseok malah memperhatikan Sehun. "Tapi Hera menyuap Paris dengan sebuah kekayaan, Athena berjanji akan menjadikan Paris jendral yang berjaya dan terkenal, sedangkan Aphrodite, menawarkan wanita tercantik di dunia untuk Paris."

"Apa yang dia pilih?"

"Dia akhirnya memilih Aphrodit sang dewi cinta yang berhak mendapatkan apel emas itu, dan ternyata keputusan Paris ini sebagai pemicu awal adanya Perang Troya." Jawab Yixing yang malah membuat Minseok menganga dengan terkejut dan juga bingung. "Walau pun aslinya karena konflik yang lebih besar tapi pemicunya karena apel emas memang."

"Perang karena apel emas?" gumam Minseok dengan nada heran. "Aneh."

"Yang lebih aneh itu Zeus," sahut Sehun tiba-tiba. "Dewa itu malah memberikan nama itu karena wajah Luhan yang cantik bukan karena Luhan ahli perang atau pun nama kota." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil tapi berefek besar untuk Minseok yang tertawa dengan renyah.

"Kyungsoo dipaksa masuk perguruan tinggi ya?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba sambil menatap handphonenya.

"Iya dipaksa oleh ayah," ujar Yixing sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Sejak kapan kalian bertukar nomor handphone?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Sebenarnya keluarganya juga punya sih hanya jarang dipakai.

"Zitao mana?" tanya Minseok yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Tadi aku lihat dia sedang bersama kekasihnya." Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Hah? Zitao punya kekasih?!" tanya Minseok dengan terkejut.

.

.

.

Saat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Biasanya ia akan berkata ini itu dengan cerewet. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berulah. Saat pasangannya tampak frustasi, mengeluh dan terkadang menghela nafas di kursi belajarnya. Mungkin ada masalah dengan teman sekolahnya. Atau dengan.. ah.. sudahlah..

"Sepertinya kau perlu menenangkan diri," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Zitao dengan pelan. Sesekali Kyungsoo tampak memijat bahu Zitao yang tegang.Tapi Zitao malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyedihkan. "Aku tinggal sebentar ya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Zitao dengan pelan.

"Maaf.." keluh Zitao pelan saat Kyungsoo baru saja membalikkan badannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Zitao. Kadang Kyungsoo pun mengeluh kenapa Anchis tidak seperti Werewolf yang memiliki imprint.

"Para dewa benar-benar membenciku ternyata." Keluh Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Meski ia sudah terbiasa dalam posisi ini. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus merasakannya dengan pasangan sehidup sematinya. Rasanya tidak adil. Dan sepertinya para dewa terutama Zeus benar-benar masih marah padanya.

 _PONG!_

Baru saja ia menarik pakaiannyanya dengan giginya. Seseorang malah memungutnya dengan sekali ambil. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengeluh dalam hati. Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya di gang sempit, dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Zitao. Ia rindu berbincang kesana-kemari. Berbagi makanan dan tidur sambil menumpukkan tubuh demi mendapat kehangatan.

"Wah kenapa bisa ada anjing disini?" tanyanya dengan kekehan usil.

"Baru saja aku berniat untuk keluar." Keluh Kyungsoo meski tetap diam saja saat pria bertubuh jangkung itu menggendong tubuhnya menuju beranda taman. Ini taman kesukaan ayah mertuanya. Tsk, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menghela nafas saat mengingat Joomnyeon yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi dibandingkan SMA. Benar-benar ayah mertua yang merepotkan.

Meski sebenarnya diam-diam Kyungsoo kagum dengan kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang bisa menanam apa pun dan selalu bisa tumbuh. Dan rasanya tidak buruk juga duduk diberanda taman berlatarkan langit malam dan cahaya bulan yang redup. Meski angin malam tetap saja terasa dingin.

"Temani orang tua ini untuk mengobrol saja, mau?" tanyanya yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik heran.

"Aku lebih tua loh.."

"Tetap saja kau akan menjadi menantuku," ucap Yifan sambil tertawa renyah. Yah, Yifan sang Anchis pertama yang tadi memungut tubuhnya dari tumpukan pakaian yang masih berantakan di depan pintu. "Kau ada masalah dengan Zitao?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya. Lambat laun pasti Kyungsoo sadar dan ternyata dengan sebegitu mudahnya Kyungsoo sadar.

"Aku merusak hubungan dia dengan seseorang," ucap Kyongsoo dengan pelan. "Mungkin kini mereka berdua tengah bertengkar karena adanya aku," ujarnya lagi dengan pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku yang ditakdirkan bersama Zitao kan?"

"Iya.." jawab Yifan sekenanya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya ia yang tahu siapa kekasih Zitao sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Meski Yifan sendiri bingung bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih tanpa bisa saling menyentuh satu sama lain. "Bagaimana hidup lebih dari seribu tahun?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Membosankan," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Tapi aku lumayan menikmatinya."

"Menikmati apa?" tanya Yifan yang tanpa sadar mengelus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Seperti lorong panjang.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo pun jadi semakin menyamankan dirirnya dalam posisi tengkurap dipangkuan mertuanya sendiri karena dielus begitu halusnya. "Entah itu cahaya atau malah kegelapan sempurna."

"Hm?" gumam Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak selalu hidup dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan menjadi orang baik," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggerakan ekornya dengan gelisah. Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendri, kenapa ia malah curhat kepada Yifan yang notabennya mertuanya sendiri. "Ada kalanya aku juga menjadi orang jahat."

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yifan dengan nada penasaran. Dan Yifan tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo tampak menghela nafas dan terlihat tidak terlalu gelisah. Sepertinya banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan dialami oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sebelum bersama anakmu, sudah bertahun-tahun aku hidup sebagai anjing," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan benar saja reaksi Yifan terlihat dengan gamblang, antara terkejut dan prihatin. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu—" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan cara Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Yifan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menitah menantunya itu untuk kembali dalam posisi tiduran. "— setidaknya hewan tidak serakus manusia." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada berbisik.

"Hewan berburu saat kelaparan, mereka tidak akan memburu mangsa saat perut dalam keadaan kenyang, berbeda dengan manusia," ucap Kyungsoo yang hanya mendapat respon sebuh tepukan halus di tubuhnya oleh tangan Yifan yang lebar dan besar. "Dan yang pasti hewan tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan manusia, menjadikan sesama manusia sebagai alat perang."

Yifan dengan sangat jelas. Menangkap nada murung yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Apa itu sisi gelapmu?"

"Sebagian kecil," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Masih banyak catatan hitam yang ia alami, sebagian karena terpaksa sebagiannya lagi karena ia memang menginginkannya. "Masih banyak lagi hal kotor yang aku lakukan," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meringis dengan pelan. "Bahkan aku sempat menjadi buronan para dewa sampai Dewi Gaia (Dewi Bumi) menyelamatkanku."

"Ah.. sang ibu para Titan seorang dewi generasi Protogenoi yang baik hati." Ucap Yifan yang membuat Kyungsoo otomatis menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dulu manusia bertahan hidup untuk menghadapi ancaman alam—" lagi, Yifan melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak gusar. "—setelah adanya peradaban, semua makhluk hidup kini harus menghadapi sifat alamiah manusia yang rakus dan semakin tidak terkendali."

"Apa manusia seburuk itu dimatamu?" tanya Yifan dengan nada heran.

"Tidak juga," ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai. "Bahkan Anchis lebih buruk dimata Minseok yang seorang manusia."

"Kau benar," ucap Yifan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, mungkin Minseok benar-benar sial mendapatkan pasangan Anchis paling egois macam Luhan. "Mungkin karena Minseok satu-satunya pasangan Anchis yang hidup dengan normal."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penasaran.

"Hidupnya tidak semulus Minseok, dan hal itu cukup membuat anakku yang paling lembut bisa memusnahkan satu kelompok mavia besar, di markas mereka sendiri hanya dalam waktu satu malam." Ucap Yifan yang tampak murung mengingat bagaimana susahnya mengendalikan Yixing kesedia kala.

Dibandingkan untuk penasaran bagaimana ceritanya Yixing dan Sehun bertemu. Kyungsoo malah tampak menganganga dan tampak menatap Yifan dengan terpukau.

"Woaw, padahal dia itu penyembuh kan?" Lain kali ia harus meminta Sehun atau Yixing, atau malah keduanya untuk menceritakan secara lengkap kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak diberi kekuatan oleh Zeus ya?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Karena biasanya Zeus atau Aphrodite datang untuk memberikan hadiah kepada pasangan Anchis. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ya?

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, ayah mertua," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mereka tidak menyukaiku karena merebut hati sebagian besar masyarakat Mesir," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang sih dianggap sebagai dewa. "Tapi aku punya pertahanan lain yang aku pelajari dari suku Maya."

"Apa?" tanya Yifan dengan penasaran.

"Tatapan mata." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap langsung mata Yifan yang membuat Yifan melempar tubuhnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Hahahahahahaha.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berguling-guling diatas rumput dengan tubuh anjingnya.

"Sial, kau mengejutkanku!" keluh Yifan sambil mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan tertarik. Serius, dia hampir mengira Kyungsoo akan menerkamnya dengan tatapan setajam pisaunya. Entahlah Yifan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

Lagi, Sehun mengeluh dalam hati saat menemukan Chanyeol tidur disamping pasangannya. Chanyeol itu benar-benar bayi bertubuh besar. Tidak bisa lepas dari kakaknya karena masalah pasangan yang mendadak menjauhinya. Sehun sampai stress sendiri karena adik iparnya itu meski lebih tua beratus tahun, setiap pulang sekolah hanya mengurungkan diri di kamar kakaknya. Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa ia sentuh, sudah ia seret keluar dan..

"Sudahlah~" keluh Sehun pelan sambil mengambil jaketnya untuk pergi keluar.

Baru saja ia keluar kamar, ia menemukan Yifan bersama Kyungsoo dalam mode anjing tengah berbincang bersama di taman.

"Sehun mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke arahnya. Sehun yang baru saja memakai sepatunya hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Kalau mau keluar, aku ikut!" seru Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. Sehun tidak akan pernah terbiasa berbicara dengan Kyungsoo dalam mode anjing.

"Boleh.." ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo si anjing mungil duluan yang keluar. "Dad, aku keluar sebentar ya.." Dan saat itu Yifan hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan berkata. "Hati-hati."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana kalian, maksudku kau dengan Yixing bertemu," ucap Kyungsoo saat ia dan Sehun berjalan beriringan. Padahal Sehun sudah berjalan sepelan mungkin tapi Kyungsoo malah terlihat tengah berlali disampingnya. Namun saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Saat itu juga Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah pias. "Tapi nanti saja, saat kau mau menceritakan sendiri padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara renyahnya yang membuat Sehun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sehun saat melihat wajah penuh harap dari Kyungsoo.

"Sehun mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Toko buku, menemui seseorang." Jawab Sehun dengan simpel.

"Berarti kita berpisah disini saja, aku ingin menemui teman-teman lamaku," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan cepat menuju gang sempit. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kyungsoo yang bertubuh sangat mungil namun dengan mudah loncat kesana kemari untuk menaiki bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus. "Ah! Sehun! Hati-hati dijalan ya!" teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Bukannya masuk Sehun hanya mengamati seseorang dari luar. Seorang namja berkutlit tan yang masih tampak sibuk di tengah malam seperti ini. Padahal tengah malam macam ini, jarang ada orang yang mau datang ke toko buku. Lagi, Sehun menghela nafas saat mengingat adik iparnya yang benar-benar tak punya nyali hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Ingin membantu si Anchis yang kehilangan otaknya itu?" tanya seseorang.. ah.. bukan tapi dewa kematian dengan senyuman miring. Dewa yang membangkitkan kekuatan Chanyeol. "Dia memang menyusahkan, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Apa kau sejak tadi ada disini?" tanya Sehun dengan heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat dewa yang senang sekali berkeliaran.

"Ya, diam di tempat favorit Earnes untuk mengamati pasangannya, kopinya lumayan enak akhir-akhir ini," ujar Tartaros sambil menunjuk sebuah café kecil di sebrang jalan. "Kau mencoba membantu Earnes?"

"Setidaknya ini cara yang aku pikirkan agar Earnes tidak selalu dekat-dekat dengan Dryas," ucap Sehun sambil berdecak kesal. "Dia itu menyusahkan sekali," keluh Sehun sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat mendapatkan Tartaros menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak," ujar Tartaros pelan. "Akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang mengerti kesulitanku selama ini," ucap sang dewa kematian yang membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ada yang kerepotan karena seorang Anchis rupanya. "Jadi apa rencanamu? Kau manusia juga kan seperti dia." Ucap Tartaros sambil menunjuk Jongin yang kini terlihat diam menatap layar monitor, memeriksa list buku yang tersisa mungkin.

"Padahal ayah mereka seorang manusia, setidaknya belajar sedikit tentang manusia kan tidak akan ada salahnya," gumam Sehun pelan saat menemukan namja tan itu juga menatapnya. Dan Sehun menemukan ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Jongin saat tatapan keduanya bertabrakan. "Padahal manusia itu sangat mudah di takhlukkan, bisa dengan janji manis atau ancaman yang menakutkan."

"Kendalikan dirimu, anak muda." Ucap Sang Dewa Tartaros sambil menepuk bahu Sehun dengan nada terlampau santai.

Tapi toh Tartaros hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sehun melangkah masuk. Angin dingin seolah tertarik mendekati Sehun dan membuat suasan sedikit mencekam. Kasihan sekali namja berkulit tan itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin kan?

.

.

.

Hanya di sekolah Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa bertemu dengan disengaja atau tidak sengaja. Dulu Chanyeol suka datang ke toko buku untuk membeli buku atau menumpang baca sama seperti pengunjung lainnya. Menurut Jongin ini mungkin keputusan yang baik, karena mungkin namja tan ini memang tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dan menganggap semua perkataan Chanyeol hanya guyonan yang menyebalkan.

"Jongin.." panggil seseorang yang membuat Jongin menatap namja jangkung yang dihadapannya dengan terkejut.

"Cha..Chanyeol.." gumam Jongin dengan terkejut.

Saat Chanyeol mendekatinya saat itu juga Jongin memilih untuk memundurkan langkahnya. Dan akhirnya keduanya tetap berada di jarak yang sama. Jongin tahu Chanyeol tampak begitu sangat menyedihkan. Layaknya remaja SMA yang lain, menatapnya dengan tatapan patah hati.

"Padahal aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol pelan yang entah kenapa bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jongin. "Aku sadar karena aku merindukanmu," ucapnya lagi yang membuat Jongin hanya diam mematung. "Kenapa kau malah semakin menjauh?" tanya Chanyeol pelan yang membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Satu kata yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi telah Jongin katakan dengan jelas.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan. Tapi Chanyeol yang bisa membaca pikiran Jongin mendapatkan kata lain. _Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan monster mengerikan. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika suatu saat ia akan menerkamku dan memakanku hidup-hidup._

"Aku tidak.." gumam Chanyeol pelan tapi Jongin sudah memundurkan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya begitu saja sambil berlari.

Monster.. Dan kata itu tidak akan pernah bisa Chanyeol lupakan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau juga seorang Anchis?" pertanyaan yang begitu lancar keluar namun terasa sekali hawa ketakutan dari namja tan itu membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya."Apa kau.."

"Aku manusia sama sepertimu," ucap Sehun sambil menutup pintu toko buku itu dengan pelan. "Aku pasangan salah satu Anchis, sumber makanan mereka, sama sepertimu." Ujar Sehun sambil mengayunkan tangannya pada kursi yang tidak jauh darinya. Menarik dengan angin yang membantu kursi itu terdorong hingga berada di hadapannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat ia baru saja duduk.

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa memindahkan benda seperti yang kau lakukan." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bergetar. Ia merasa nyawanya akan terancam sekarang. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya diberi keistimewaan," ucap Sehun pelan sambil menciptakan udara dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Jongin merinding. "Yang aku inginkan hanya berbicara denganmu," ucapnya sambil menarik kursi lainnya yang kini bergerak dan berhenti dalam posisi berhadapan dengannya. "Karena kau sama sepertiku, kau itu pasangan salah satu Anchis, dan dia adalah adik iparku."

"Ke..kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jongin yang tetap diam berdiri dibalik konter. Enggan untuk mendekati Sehun yang tampak angkuh.

"Iya.. ya.. kenapa harus orang macam kau yang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan. "Manusia egois yang menganggap semua orang selain sejenisnya adalah monster," ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata Jongin dengan tajam. "Kau pikir yang hidup di dunia ini hanya manusia?"

"…"

"Tsk, kenapa aku malah melakukan hal bodoh macam ini?" keluh Sehun sambil mengusap surainya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan rugi sama sekali bahkan jika kau memilih kabur dan menjauh dari Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari toko.

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut pada mereka?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi Jongin hanya bisa terperangah saat menemukan Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Mereka itu sama seperti kita, apa yang harus ditakutkan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sinis. "Mereka hanya hidup lebih lama dari pada manusia dan mereka memiliki cara bertahan hidup yang berbeda, selebihnya mereka sama seperti kita," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Mereka tidak tertarik untuk membunuhmu," ucap Sehun yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Lagi pula mereka sudah menyelamatkan hidupku." Gumam Sehun pelan yang tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh Jongin karena Sehun mengatakannya sambil menutup pintu toko dengan cukup keras.

"Ucapanmu kasar sekali," ucap Tartaros yang sendari tadi menunggu Sehun di luar toko.

"Apa kau sebegitu pedulinya pada Chanyeol sampai rela menggantikannya untuk mengamati Jongin?" tanya Sehun yang terlampau emosian. Dan pertanyaan itu tentu saja menyinggung harga diri Sang Dewa Kematian. Maka wajar jika Tartaros tersentak kaget hingga mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala Sehun. Tapi Sehun lebih cepat untuk menghindar. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," ucap Tartaros dengan nada sedikit gamang. Baru kali ini ia merasa kalah telak oleh seorang manusia. "Mungkin karena aku terhubung olehnya," ucap Tartaros yang entah kenapa jadi kesal sendiri. "Hah~ dasar Anchis yang benar-benar menyusahkan."

"Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya, ya kan?"

"Lumayan.." ucap Tararos pelan. Dan perkataan Tartaros cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengambil langkah dan memilih untuk kembali pulang. "Tapi kau melupakan satu hal anak muda," ucap Tartaros dengan tenang. "Dunia ini tidak sesederhana yang kau kira."

"Kau pikir kau tidak egois?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya kau benar, di dunia ini memang tidak hanya ada manusia sepertimu." Gumam seseorang dengan tenang yang membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya dengan terpaku. Tentu ia terkejut saat menemukan Tartaros tampak berdiri besandar di pintu masuk toko buku. Tapi ia lebih terkejut pada seorang namja yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan santai.

"Jongin?" bisik Sehun dengan lirih. Jongin yang tadi baru ia temui terlihat tampak begitu lemah kini berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada frustasi. Kenapa Jongin kini tampak tersenyum miring dengan sombongnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya Kim Jongin yang digretak oleh seorang manusia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Manusia sombong dengan sebagian kekuatan yang diberikan oleh dewa," ucapnya masih sambil mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan namun tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang dan kini berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun. "Kau tahu arti dari _seven deadly sins_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat dingin.

"Tujuh dosa mematikan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar. Meski dalam hati Sehun sebenarnya bersyukur karena bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ya, mungkin sebagian orang mengenalnya dengan istilah _seven capital sins_." Ucap Jongin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan kursi yang tadi Sehun duduki. Kini Jongin pun membawa satu kursi ke hadapan Sehun. "Dosa yang kini mungkin menjadi kebiasaan bagi makhluk macam kalian." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan tenang.

"Pride (Kesombongan)" ucap Jongin sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Greed (Ketamakan)," kini jari tengahnya teracung bersama jari telunjuknya. "Envy (Iri hati)," tidak hanya jari manisnya yang mengacung tapi juga Jongin beranjak berdiri, mungkin karena Sehun tampak diam ditempat tanpa mau duduk dihadapannya.

"Wrath (Kemarahan)," Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya saat Jongin tiba-tiba berbicara tepat dibelakang telinganya. "Lust (Hawa nafsu)," bisik Jongin sambil terkikik geli saat Sehun tampak kebingungan mencarinya. "Sloth (Kemalasan)," lanjut Jongin entah dari mana namun begitu sangat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin sudah ada dihadapan Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Dan gluttony (Kerakusan)."

"…" Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri saat Jongin berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sebutkan satu saja dari tujuh hal itu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum miring, tampak menyeringai dengan sebegitu berkuasanya. Dominasi akan kekuatan Jongin tentu membuat Sehun hanya bisa diam membeku. "Apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Sehun melangkah mundur, tentu hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. "Hanya karena kau memiliki sebagian kekuatan dari dewa, kau pikir kau bisa berlaku sebegitu sombongnya padaku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang begitu tajam.

"Chanyeol." Celetuk Sehun yang membuat Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tenang. "Kau selama ini berarti tahu siapa itu Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan nada memaksa yang hanya membuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padanya?"

"Kenapa ya?" gumam Jongin pelan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Ah~ aku hanya ingin bilang jika kalian terlalu mendewakan diri kalian sendiri," ucap Jongin sambil mendengus kesal. "Kalian itu hanya diberi sebagian kekuatan, kenapa kalian itu begitu sombong?"

"…"

"Lagi pula dulu mereka bukanlah keluarga," ujar Jongin sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan namun kemudian terkikik geli. "Dua namja yang disebut orang tua, menggelikan," kekeh Jongin dengan nada mengejek. "Dulu karena keempat Anchis yang tidak tahu jati diri itu, dunia ini hampir hancur karena mengalami peperangan dengan empat kerajaan terkuat," ujar Jongin lagi dengan pelan. "Saking tidak terkendalinya, Zeus akhirnya turun tangan dan memberi tahu Pygmalion (Suho) untuk mencari keempat anak yang tanpa sadar ia ciptakan sekaligus ia campakan."

Tidak ada yang merespon bahkan Tartaros tidak mencegah Jongin untuk tetap diam. Tartaros malah tampak menikmati cerita Jongin sambil mengamati raut wajah Sehun yang semakin pias.

"Seingatku Troya (Luhan) pernah menjadi salah satu anak panglima perang di kerajaan Romawi," ujar Jongin sambil tampak mengingat-ingat. "Pasanganmu Dryas (Yixing) juga pernah menjadi penasehat ternama di Kerajaan Britania," ucapnya lagi sambil menganggukan kepala. "Ada beratus-ratus perang yang mereka ikuti, bahkan Peith (Zitao) dan Earnes (Chanyeol) pernah saling membunuh."

"Jangan menceritakan cerita murahan macam itu padaku!" geram Sehun dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin keempat Anchis itu bisa menciptakan peperangan bahkan saling membunuh.

"Itu tindakan yang paling tidak sopan," ucap Tartaros dengan pelan. "Jangan pernah memotong cerita orang lain Sehun."

"Sudahlah.." gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Sehun, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa para Anchis itu akhirnya mengalami _block blood_?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum miring. Sesuai dugaannya, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Karena salah satu Anchis tersebut kembali membunuh manusia demi melindungi manusia lainnya."

"Aku?!" tanya Sehun dengan terkejut. Karena Sehun mengerti arti tatapan Jongin dan Tartaros yang tampak menatapnya dengan lekat. "Karena Yixing lepas kendali demi.."

"Ya, demi menyelamatkanmu," ucap Jongin dengan telak dan itu cukup membuat Sehun memundurkan langkahnya saking terkejutnya. "Tapi Zeus yang telalu menyayangi Pygmalion akhirnya hanya memberikan hukuman macam itu."

"Lepas kendali karena pasangannya sendiri, itu terdengar dramatis ya kan Choshek?" tanya Tartaros yang membuat Jongin mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula kau harusnya menceritakan ini pada Earnes (Chanyeol) bukan Sehun."

"Tsk, karena dia menyebalkan!" keluh Jongin dengan tatapan malasnya. "Lagi pula ramalan dari Hesiodos dan Homeros lumayan akurat juga," ujar Jongin dengan pelan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ya kan?"

Pertanya Jongin yang membuat Sehun menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Siapa Hesiodos dan Homeros? Dan kenapa Jongin dipanggil..

"Choshek?" gumam Sehun dengan pelan. Bukankah tadi Tartaros menyebut Jongin dengan nama itu. "Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan frustasi. Kenapa Jongin seolah mengetahui semua hal dengan sebegitu terperincinya. "Kenapa kau.." Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya saat itu juga. Ia baru sadar tidak mungkin Anchis sebegitu polosnya padahal sudah hidup ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuat tahun yang lalu. Bisa jadi para Anchis itu bukannya bersikap seperti anak kecil atau tidak dewasa. Tapi mungkin karena mereka tidak mau mengalami masa-masa suram lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin dan Tartaros malah saling bertatapan sambil terkikik geli.

"Jangan bila kau juga Dewa!" ucap Sehun dengan nada terkejut.

"Setengah sih, soalnya ibunya manusia." Jawab Tartaros seadaannya.

"…" meski Sehun hanya diam, sebenarnya dalam hati Sehun terus bertanya, siapa ayah Jongin.

"Dewa Khaos." Jawab Tartaros dengan tenang.

"Dewa Kekosongan?" Sehun semakin terperangah mendengarnya. Dewa generasi pertama dan paling petama muncul. Lagi pula bukankah Tartaros juga keturunan Khaos. Harus seberapa banyak informasi lagi yang ia terima dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya, kami kakak-adik tiri yang mungkin terpaut triliuanan juta tahun cahaya lamanya," ucap Tartaros sambil merangkul bahu Jongin atau Choshek. "Sebenarnya aku disuruh menjaga Choshek bukan Chanyeol oleh ayah, belum lagi dia ini pasangan Anchis yang aku bangkitkan kekuatannya pula."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Keluh Jongin dengan kesal. Tapi Tartaros hanya mencibir dengan pelan.

"Ah ya Sehun," panggil Tartaros pelan yang membuat Sehun kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau tahu artinya kan?" tanya Tartaros yang malah membuat Jongin menyeringai. "Ketika Dewa Khaos datang meski di wakili oleh anaknya."

"Ti.. tidak mungkin.." ucap Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan terbelalak kaget. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Rasanya kepala Sehun akan pecah saat melihat seringai kecil yang ditunjukan oleh dua dewa sekaligus. Dewa Gelap Gulita (Choshek) dan Dewa Penguasa Alam Bawah (Tartaros).

"Ya sebentar lagi," gumam Jongin pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini akhir untuk para Anchis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT**

 **Jangan cari tentang Dewa Choshek, karena nama dewa itu gak ada sama sekali. Saya kasih nama Choshek bukan karena kulit Jongin tapi karena selama ini dia.. hmm.. kalau saya jelasin disini jadinya spoiler, chap depan ada alesannya kok. Oia, saya masih menggunakan karakter lama meski alurnya sedikit saya rubah.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Seperti biasa terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran di kolom review, selamat datang untuk reader yang baru berkunjung. Dan seperti biasa hai SR yang selalu bersembunyi. Terimakasih juga untuk para reader yang menceklis kolom follow dan favorite.**

 **Hmm.. oia, ada yang suka sama horoskop? Kita biasanya kenal sama horoskop versi mithologi Yunani (Sagitarius, cancer, taurus dan leo). Atau sama primbon mungkin, horoskop asal jawa dan tentunya Shio, horoskopnya orang Tionghoa. Dan ternyata kemarin saya menemukan horoskop versi mesir kuno. Wew~ mesir juga punya horoskop ternyata bahkan sebelum lahirnya horoskop versi Yunani.. atau mungkin sayanya aja yang kudet hahaha. Sekalian buat seru-seruan, saya copas aja horoskop versi mesir kuno untuk kalian yang baru tahu, pengen tahu atau pengen liat lagi..**

 **1\. Sphinxs (27 Desember-25 Januari)**

Sphinx atau Penjaga Harta Karun memiliki sikap disiplin kuat dan selalu ingin melakukan segala hal dengan benar dan bertanggung jawab. Meski begitu, keseriusan mereka juga dibarengi dengan sifat humoris. Biarpun selalu terlihat humoris dan jenaka, sebenarnya mereka berhati-hati dan memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan serius.

Sayangnya Sphinxs terlalu sensitif pada semua keadaan. Mereka bisa dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak percaya diri dan pesimis jika ada yang meremehkan mereka. Bahkan dalam urusan cinta, Sphinx selalu bertindak hati-hati demi menemukan pasangan yang cocok di hati. Sifat pelan-pelan ini juga menunjukkan kalau mereka susah jatuh cinta. Profesi yang cocok untuk Sphinxs adalah wiraswasta/humas.

 **2\. Shu (26 Januari-24 Februari)**

Shu atau Dewa Langit adalah pemuja kebebasan dan bisa menjadi sangat kreatif jika tanpa kekangan. Apalagi dengan sifat humoris yang ada pada diri mereka, akan menghasilkan kreasi yang menarik dan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dalam mengambil tindakan, orang-orang yang berada di bawah Shu akan penuh kehati-hatian dan berpegang pada prinsip hidupnya. Kemampuan ini didukung juga dengan sifatnya yang penuh perhatian terhadap teman dan keluarga.

Shu dikenal dengan sikap mandirinya, namun sikap ini justru sering membuat mereka ragu dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri. Karena masalah ini juga, mereka sering kehilangan banyak kesempatan bagus. Selain itu Shu juga susah ditebak keinginannya, tidak mau berbagi kesusahan dengan orang lain, dan keras kepala.

Kemandirian Shu juga berimbas dalam urusan percintaannya. Sikap mandiri Shu sering dianggap sebagai cuek dan seolah tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Namun jika sudah menemukan pasangan yang sesuai dengan kriteria, Shu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang romantis dan penuh perhatian. Profesi yang sesuai dengan karakteristik Shu adalah dokter hewan atau pekerja sosial.

 **3\. Isis (25 Februari-26 Maret)**

Isis atau Dewi Kedisiplinan dikenal dengan pemikirannya yang unik, liberal, humoris, dan memiliki banyak ide. Sikap aktif dan percaya dirinya sering disalurkan untuk membantu orang lain, sehingga mereka bisa dipercaya dan cocok dijadikan teman bercerita. Isis juga sangat mengagungkan kejujuran. Oleh karena itu mereka akan selalu berterus terang mengenai segala hal.

Namun Isis kerap menjadi sangat terobsesi dengan ide-idenya sendiri. Tak jarang pula mereka merasa kalau ide mereka yang paling baik di antara yang lain, bahkan terkadang menolak ide-ide yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Sayangnya, pada saat permasalahan yang menghampiri Isis mulai memuncak, justru mereka mudah sekali mengibarkan bendera putih alias gampang menyerah.

Isis sangat emosional dan suka mencurahkan perhatian pada orang yang disayangi. Mereka juga dikenal romantis sekaligus sensitif. Profesi yang sesuai untuk Isis adalah fotografer/ahli kreatif iklan.

 **4\. Osiris (27 Maret-25 April)  
**  
Osiris (Dewa Dunia Bawah) adalah tipe wanita yang dinamis dan fleksibel. Seseorang yang bernaung dibawah Osiris adalah orang-orang yang penuh ide dan kepintaran, serta pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tak heran kalau orang-orang Osiris sebagian besar termasuk golongan orang yang sukses. Osiris juga memiliki sifat mandiri dan bukanlah tipe orang yang ganpang menyerah. Sekali mengalami kegagalan, mereka akan bangkit lagi dengan penuh semangat.

Orang-orang Osiris adalah tipe orang yang susah untuk dipahami. Dan juga bukanlah tipe orang yang penyabar. Terkadang, saat tanggung jawab, orang Osiris justru menghindar. Tidak heran, jika pekerjaan yang sudah disusun dan dilakukan dengan susah payah, justru terbengkalai begitu saja. Osiris juga dikenal sebagai orang yang paling tidak suka berdebat.

Sifat Osiris yang dinamis terbawa juga ke hubungan cinta. Mereka tidak menyukai hubungan yang datar apalagi jika pasangan tidak menantang dan adem-ayem saja. Profesi yang cocok untuk Osiris adalah pengajar.

 **5\. Amun (26 April-25 Mei)**

Amun (Dewa Pembangun Dunia) banyak dikenal masyarakat karena sifat perhatiannya. Namun, dibalik itu, Amun memiliki keinginan yang kuat dan cenderung ambisius. Para keturunan Amun benar-benar tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Mereka tegas dan tidak akan berhenti sampai terwujud apa yang mereka impikan.

Amun yang ambisius biasanya punya perencanaan yang matang sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Namun jika berada dalam masalah, Amun cenderung tergoyahkan imannya. Mereka akan menjadi kurang peduli dan keras kepala sehingga menjadi kurang toleran terhadap orang lain.

Amun sangat mencintai kedamaian. Sehingga hubungan cinta yang mereka inginkan adalah hubungan yang harmonis, penuh perasaan maupun tindakan. Profesi yang sesuai untuk Amun adalah aktris.

 **6\. Hathur (26 Mei-24 Juni)**

Hathur (Dewa Bumi dan Langit) sangat ekspresif dan mampu menunjukkan perasaan mereka dengan baik dan jujur. Hathur juga memiliki kharisma yang berbeda dari orang lain, sehingga orang-orang di sekeliling Hathur akan merasa senang berlama-lama dengannya. Dalam situasi sulit, Hathur mampu berpikir cepat.

Meski begitu suasana hati Hathur yang suka berubah-ubah membuat orang lain bingung dengan sikap mereka. Jika suasana hati mereka sedang buruk, mereka akan dengan setengah hati mengerjakan tugas atau pekerjaannya, bahkan bisa saja tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Terkadang Hathur bisa bertindak bodoh atas nama cinta. Hathur yang ekspresif lebih menyukai pasangan yang cerdas dan pintar. Kalau sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok atau bisa mengimbangi sifat mereka, mereka bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati. Profesi yang sesuai untuk Hathur adalah psikolog atau konselor.

 **7\. Phoenix (25 Juni-24 Juli)**

Pheonix atau Burung Kehidupan dan Kebangkitan memiliki jiwa optimis yang diimbangi dengan sikap berani mengambil resiko. Mereka juga lihai mengajak orang lain untuk memiliki optimisme seperti yang mereka rasakan. Tak jarang Phoenix dijadikan panutan bagi orang lain.

Sayangnya, Phoenix sering kali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dalam berdebat, Phoenix cenderung keras kepala dan lebih membela dirinya. Pheonix juga senang menyendiri, susah bergaul, dan tidak menyukai keramaian. Terkadang mereka bersikap kurang realistis seperti hidup didunia mereka sendiri.

Sifat yang emosional juga kelihatan dalam urusan cinta Anda. Hal-hal kecil justru sering diperdebatkan. Profesi yang cocok untuk Phoenix adalah pembalap atau pramugari

 **8\. Anubis (25 Juli-28 Agustus)**

Keturunan Anubis (Penjaga Dunia Bawah) memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi. Mereka selalu merasa bangga dengan diri mereka dan tahu bagaimana memperlihatkan sisi terbaik dalam dirinya. Selain itu Anubis juga sangat kreatif, gigih dan tidak pernah terlihat lelah dalam beraktifitas. Orang-orang Anubis pun dikenal simpatik dan baik hati. Tak heran jika Anubis dikenal paling perhatian dan memiliki kemampuan berorganisasi dengan baik serta bertanggung jawab.

Terkadang sikap bossy muncul dalam diri Anubis dan sifat itu pula yang membuat mereka terkesan sombong dan judes. Anubis juga punya sifat selalu ingin mengatur orang lain sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Selain itu sifat sensitif dan mudah tersinggung juga dimiliki oleh keturunan Anubis.

Karena Sikap bossy-nya, Anubis selalu mendominasi hubungan asmaranya. Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangan, tapi yang terjadi malah sering disalah artikan oleh pasangan yang lebih mendominasi dan posesif. Profesi yang cocok untuk Anubis adalah copywriter dan fashion designer.

 **9\. Thoth (29 Agustus-27 September)**

Thoth atau Dewa Pendidikan dan Penemu Tulisan dikenal rajin dan tekun, berjiwa pemimpin, dan mampu berpikir akurat dengan ide-ide orisinalnya. Sifat bijaksana membuat mereka tenang dalam menganalisa masalah dan mencari jalan keluarnya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh Thoth yang senang mencari pengalaman-pengalaman baru. Mereka yang bernaung di bawah Thoth adalah tipe orang yang mudah diajak berdiskusi, karena argumentasinya yang menarik dan gaya bicaranya yang menyenangkan.

Sayangnya Thoth sering terburu-buru dan gak sabaran sehingga mudah cemas yang bisa mengganggu orang lain karena kecemasannya itu. Meski begitu, Thoth tidak segan-segan menunjukkan perasaannya pada pasangan yang disukainya. Namun ketika hubungan tersebut sudah terjalin, mereka cenderung meragukan hubungan yang sudah dibina. Profesi yang sesuai dengan Thoth adalah jurnalis, penulis, dan pengacara.

 **10\. Horus (28 September-27 Oktober)**

Horus (Dewa Matahari) adalah orang yang pemberani. Mereka juga pandai bergaul dan senang jika mempunyai banyak teman. Sifat lain dari Horus, mereka merupakan golongan orang optimis yang pandai memotivasi orang. Namun sifat optimis yang dimiliki Horus tidak selalu dibarengi dengan pikiran yang realistis, sehingga kadang-kadang mereka mudah merasa kecewa apa yang dikerjakan tidak sesuai dengan harapan, dan mudah menyerah.

Horus selalu merasa bahagia jika berada di dekat orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Namun Horus harus berhati-hati dalam hubungan percintaan karena mudah dipengaruhi dan sulit mengambil keputusan. Profesi yang cocok untuk Horus adalah politikus, news anchor, dan account executive.

 **11\. Wadjet (28 Oktober-26 November)**

Sesuai dengan penobatannya, Dewi Kobra Kerajaan, Wadjet dikenal ambisisus dalam setiap tindakannya. Apapun yang dikerjakan, dia selalu berusaha untuk menyukainya. Mereka mampu berpikir rasional untuk untuk melihat akar persoalan yang mereka hadapi. Mereka juga memiliki sifat teliti dan bersikap hati-hati sehingga mereka menjadi disegani oleh banyak orang. Baginya, keluarga adalah segala-galanya.

Wadjet memiliki rasa cemburu yang besar, sehingga bisa mengganggu hubungan mereka dengan orang lain. Apalagi, Wadjet dikenal sebagai orang yang susah bergaul. Mereka juga pesimis, angkuh dan suka menganggap diri paling benar. Selain itu, Wadjet sering menutupi perasaan dan susah ditebak maunya. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka punya energi cinta yang besar yang siap diberikan kepada siapa saja. Profesi untuk Wadjet adalah arsitek dan editor.

 **12\. Sekhmet (27 November-26 Desember)  
**  
Sekhmet yang merupakan Dewi Perang sangat menyukai tantangan, punya mental kuat dan mampu bertahan di saat susah. Mereka juga memiliki imajinasi yang luas sehingga senang membuat orang lain tertawa. Walaupun terkadang terlihat cuek, namun mereka adalah orang yang optimis, hingga membuatnya mampu keluar dari setiap permasalahan yang dihadapi.

Sayangnya Sekhmet sering merasa tidak sabaran dan menimbulkan kegelisahan pada diri sendiri, sehingga kerap bertindak ceroboh. Akhirnya mereka lebih sering memilih cara pintas yang sering berakhir pada kesalahan. Dalam urusan cinta, Sekhmet paling tidak senang untuk dikekang. Mereka juga punya sifat posesif dan gampang curiga ke pasangan. Bahkan saking sibuknya curiga, mereka jadi susah mencari waktu bebas untuk diri sendiri.

.

.

Wew~ panjang banget ya? Hahahaha

Dan seperti biasa

 **Special thank to..**

 **Cute, miyuk, Lukailukaidelapan, KalunaKang61, ohkim9488, HamsterXiumin, steffifebri, YooKey1314, MaiXingYeol1027, nonagrice, opikyung0113, Ema620, homin lover, elferani, RyuuNa, mey2renesme, ariska, GaemCloud347, babyjunma, ten, egggyeolk, nickie, ucinaze**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau ingin melenyapkan Anchis?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas tersekat. Kini suaranya layaknya bisikan lirih. Tatapan Jongin dan senyum menyeringai Tartaros, membuat Sehun berpikir. Apa didepannya ini benar-benar dewa. Kenapa mereka begitu sangat ingin melenyapkan Anchis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pancing salah satu Anchis kemari?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Sehun. Tangan kanan Jongin dengan cepat terulur pada Sehun, dengan tepat mencekram lehernya dengan erat. "Betapa bodohnya kau mencintai Anchis yang tidak tahu diri itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menekan cengkaramannya di leher Sehun yang membuat Sehun terdorong hingga hanya bisa bersandar di dinding yang dingin.

"Le..pas.." ucap Sehun terbata-bata karena serangan tak terduga dari Jongin. Sialnya, Jongin memang kuat karena ia merupakan dewa.

"Kau tahu?" bisik Jongin pelan sambil menatap mata Sehun yang mulai berair. "Aku juga bisa mengirimmu ke tempat yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan, tidak ada waktu, tidak ada kesakitan, tidak ada jalan keluar dan gelap," ucap Jongin yang membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget namun terlalu sibuk untuk mendorong cengkraman Jongin yang semakin menjadi. Seolah Jongin memang ingin mematahkan leher Sehun. "Χαος, kau mau tahu tempat apa itu?" tanya Jongin nada yang begitu riang.

"Choshek!" panggil Tartaros yang membuat Jongin hanya mengeluh pelan namun tidak juga melepaskan cengkramannya. "Bukankah kau hanya ingin memusnahkan Anchis, bukan pasangannya." Ucap Tartaros yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Namun saat itu Sehun juga mencium daging yang membusuk. Entah dimana tapi itu cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Antara kekurangan oksigen dan ingin muntah diwaktu bersamaan.

"Brengsek!" seru Jongin sambil melepas cengkramannya dari leher Sehun.

Sontak Sehun jatuh terduduk dan batuk hebat melandainya. Antara lega dan perih menyerang tenggorokannya dengan rasa yang menyakitkan. Namun ia jauh lebih kaget saat tangan seseorang mengusap lehernya dan rasa sakit itu menghilang begitu saja. Saat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang menjongkokan tubuhnya tepat disamping Sehun.

"Yixing?" keluh Sehun saat menemukan Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam. Itu tandanya Yixing benar-benar murka padanya. Jadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya menduduk sambil meringis.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk tangannya yang membusuk. "Kau benar-benar mencintai pasangamu itu atau kau ketakutan jika ia mati kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Sehun maupun Yixing tersentak kaget. "Dasar makhluk menyedihkan."

"Kau sama menyedihkannya sepertiku." Timpal Yixing sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jongin langsung menatap Yixing dengan bengis. Tapi kemudian Jongin tersenyum sinis sebelum bertanya."Bagaimana rasanya membunuh manusia dengan kekuatan dewa?" Jongin masih bertanya dengan ketus meski kini ia harus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Sial, kau ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan." Keluh Yixing sambil mengusap dahinya dengan pelan.

Yixing bahkan tidak menghentikan serangannya. Dan Jongin cukup tersiksa ketika lengannya benar-benar membusuk hingga memunculkan bilatung-bilatung menjijikan.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang membusuk.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau bukan TUHAN!" teriak Jongin dengan keras yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya karena kau memiliki sebagian kekuatan dewa kau bisa.."

"Kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri?" tanya Yixing sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh Yixing menyembuhkan lengan Jongin meski tidak secara keseluruhan. Setidaknya lengan Jongin hanya mengeluarkan darah dan kekuatan dewa di dalam diri Jongin akan menyembuhkan lengannya dengan cepat. "Apa kau tidak merasa dirimu begitu sombong Choshek?" tanya Yixing yang tentu membuat Sehun, Tartaros terutama Jonginnya sendiri terkejut. Entah dari mana Yixing tahu jika Jongin itu seorang dewa.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Tartaros yang anehnya seperti berdecak kagum. Mungkin karena Tartaros baru bertemu dengan Anchis yang benar-benar pintar dan berbeda jauh dari adiknya Chanyeol.

"Saat aku menyembuhkannya." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan.

Dulu ia pernah mengobati Sehun hingga lemas karena Chanyeol membuat Sehun collapse. Dan Yixing baru kali ini menyembuhkan manusia biasa hanya karena demam hingga benar-benar kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Lebih gilanya lagi cairan transfernya berwarna hitam kental, seperti cat. Pada saat itu Yixing tahu Jongin bukan manusia biasanya. Makannya dulu saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jongin padanya. Yixing langsung bertanya dengan sedikit kasar.

Lucunya, tanpa harus menyelidiki Jongin. Dewi hutan alias Dewi Artemis sendiri yang bilang siapa jati diri Jongin sebenarnya. Karena itu juga tiba-tiba Yixing tertawa kecil meski menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana rasanya terkurung di Χαος?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hanya kau yang tahu letaknya kan?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengkasihani. "Makannya ayahmu itu memberikan nama Choshek," ucap Yixing sambil tertawa mengejek. "Menyedihkan."

"Kau..!" geram Jongin sambil mendekati Yixing.

"Kau bahkan hanya setengah dewa." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Jongin kini sudah ada dihadapan namja berlesung pipi itu dengan nafas memburu. Namun sebelum Jongin melancarkan serangannya Yixing sudah mencekram lengan Jongin dan menendang perut Jongin hingga Jongin terjungkal dan menambrak tiang listrik hingga bengkok. "Mau bermain?" tanya Yixing sambil memasang kuda-kudanya dengan seringai kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan seringai itu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Karena itu seringai yang ditunjukkan Yixing saat menyelamatkan hidupnya..

.

.

Luhan baru saja pulang setelah mengantar Minseok untuk bekerja part time. Tidak benar-benar mengantar. Karena Luhan sempat duduk – duduk disana dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga akhirnya Minseok mengusirnya untuk pulang dengan alasan Luhan baru sembuh.

"Zitao?" panggil Luhan saat menemukan adik bungsunya tengah tergeletak dan masih bernyawa di atas sofa kesayangan dadynya.

"Hmm.." gumam Zitao sebagai sahutan.

"Dilanda dilema ya?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukan mengejek tapi bagaimana ya, menjelaskannya. "Kau bersamanya karena rasa bersalahmu kan?" tanya Luhan lagi yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget. "Aku tahu kau bersamanya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabmu."

"Setelah aku menemukan pasanganku," gumam Zitao pelan. "Kemudian aku meninggalkannya, apa aku tidak egois?"

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Ya." Jawab Zitao sambil menegakkan badannya dan memberikan space untuk Luhan agar kakak sulungnya itu bisa duduk disampinya.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ya."

"Secepat itu kau langsung menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan dengan terkejut. "Padahal kau butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun kan?" tanya Luhan lagi yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau ingin terus bersama Baekhyun hanya karena kasihan padanya," ucap Luhan sambil menatap Zitao yang masih menundukan kepalanya. "Itu namanya bukan cinta tapi rasa bersalah."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau ingin bersama Kyungsoo karena kau membutuhkan sentuhannya," ucap Luhan lagi sambil menyandarkan bahunya dan menatap langit-langit. "Itu namanya bukan cinta tapi kerakusan."

Pada saat itu Zitao hanya bisa menatap Luhan dalam diam.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Yixing dengan kesal saat Chanyeol masih betah memeluknya sambil tiduran. Ia jadi tidak bisa bergerak dan mencegah Sehun yang marah. "Sehun sampai pergi saking kesalnya," keluh Yixing sambil menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. "Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur!"

"Aku sedang sakit hati hyung," keluh Chanyeol sambil beranjak duduk. Serius, Chanyeol benar-benar menindihnya karena tadi Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya tepat di atas perut Yixing. "Dan aku tidak mau melihat kalian bermesraan dihadapanku!" kecam Chanyeol yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan merajuk! EARNES!" keluh Yixing saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi memeluk tubuhnya hingga membuat Yixing sesak nafas.

"Hyung.. rasanya benar-benar sakit," ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Ditolak oleh pasangan sehidup semati itu rasanya.." lagi, Chanyeol merengek untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"SEHUN!" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terjungkal dan jatuh dari atas kasur.

Chanyeol tadinya berniat untuk berteriak marah. Tapi karena kakaknya tiba-tiba berlari dengan kencang, Chanyeol langsung ikut berlari saat mengetahui apa maksud dari kakaknya.

"Brengsek!" geram Chanyeol dengan murka.

Teriakan itu pun membuat Luhan dan Zitao yang ada diruang tengah langsung mengejar Yixing dan Chanyeol yang berlari secepat kilat. Padahal untuk masalah berlari Chanyeol yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol, Luhan dan Zitao bisa ketinggalan jauh oleh Yixing.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa diam karena Yixing memang memintanya untuk diam. Tapi ia tidak tahan melihat pasangannya harus beradu tinju dengan seorang dewa. Dan yang paling membingungkan adalah Tartaros yang tampak diam seolah menikmatinya. Lagi, Sehun bisa mendengar suara dinding yang hancur karena Yixing mengenai pukulan Jongin di perutnya. Meski keduanya tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan apa pun, hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tapi tetap saja.

"Kekasihmu keren juga.." ucap Tartaros yang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Apa dulu dia seperti ini?" tanya Tartaros tepat saat Jongin jatuh berguling diaspal saat Yixing berhasil menendang dengan cara memutar dan tepat mengenai kepala sebalah kiri Jongin. "Saat Yixing mengelamatkanmu dari Mavia kelas kakap?" tanya Tartaros yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

Dan memori itu menguar begitu saja. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yixing, saat ia sudah menyerah dengan hidupnya..

.

.

 _Flash back_

 _Oh Sehun, mungkin tidak semua orang mengenalnya. Ya_ _.._ _karena Sehun memang merupakan anak yang biasa saja dan dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pria baik-baik yang menikahi ibunya. Meski pun ayahnya hanya pegawai perusahaan sedangkan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sehun rasa itu sudah cukup._

 _Tapi setelah ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, dan adiknya pun ikut meninggal. Keluarganya makin lama makin kacau saja. Tidak cukup seperti itu saja, ayahnya bahkan dijadikan kambing hitam oleh perusahaannya sendiri. Ayahnya di hukum mati dengan dalih berkerja sama dalam penyelundupan narkoba. Sehun semakin bingung saja saat itu. Ayahnya hanya pegawai di perusahaan komunikasi kenapa jadi menyangkut kepenyelundupan narkoba dengan seorang mavia._

 _Sehun rasa itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan terlalu benci padanya hingga segerombolan mavia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menculiknya. Padahal Sehun tak punya apa-apa hanya tubuh yang ia punya. Dan lucunya, memang tubuhnya yang dijadikan incaran._

" _Perusahaan itu bahkan menjualmu setelah membuat ayahmu mati." Ucap salah satu gerombolan itu. Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa duduk diam dengan ketakutan. "Jadi kau setidaknya bisa membayar sedikit kerugian yang kami terima."_

 _Sehun tidak mengerti, apa karena ayahnya lemah maka nyawa ayahnya bisa dipermiankan begitu saja. Setelah ayahnya sekarang ia sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab dalam kerugian seseorang. Awalnya Sehun kira ia akan dijual tapi ternyata.._

 _Ia hanya dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk anak dari mavia tersebut._ _Katanya ia tidak memiliki harga yang terlalu besar untuk dijadikan budak. Dibandingkan untuk mengantar paket atau pekerjaan lainnya. Sehun yang memang memiliki wajah cenderung cantik malah dijadikan budak sex oleh mereka._

" _Tuhan itu tidak ada," bisik seseorang sambil memborgol kedua tangan Sehun. "Kalau pun ada, Tuhan terlalu sibuk untukmu," bisiknya lagi yang hanya membuat Sehun merintih. "Kau tahu kesalahanmu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada picik._

 _Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun tahu apa kesalahannya. Menolak untuk melayani anak dari ketua mavia itu. Sehun terlalu takut untuk mengaku. Jadi pria yang memborgolnya tadi hanya menyeret tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun._

" _Tidak! Aku mohon!" mohon Sehun dengan nada ketakutan._

 _Ia ada ditengah hutan, dengan segerombolan pria yang menatapnya tajam. Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah dan menerima semuanya. Ia tidak dipukuli, ia hanya dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu saja. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepas borgol Sehun dan melemparkan Sehun sebuah jaket._

" _Nanti Tuan Riu akan menjemputmu," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sehun sudah tergeletak tak bertenaga, bau amis langu dan lengket berceceran ditubuhnya. Sehun yakin anusnya pasti lecer, karena Sehun sempat melihat darah keluar dari sana. "Ini sebuah pelajaran berharga untukmu." Ucapnya yang diiringi tawa oleh segerombolan pria di belakangnya._

 _Tapi Sehun harus lari,_ _semua orang sudah meninggalkannya dan_ _ini kesempatannya. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang lecet, kotor dan bau. Ia harus pergi, ia tidak mau kembali ketempat itu. Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin bertemu ayah dan ibunya. 'Aku benci manusia'._

" _Sehun! Mana dia?"_

" _Dia menghilang!"_

" _Sepertinya dia kabur!"_

" _Cepat cari dia!"_

 _Teriakan itu membuat Sehun berlari semakin kecang di dalam hutan yang gelap. Ia kini hanya mengenakan jaket kebesaran. Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang harus Sehun pedulikan, ia hanya harus berlari dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh mereka._

 _BUAGH!_

 _Sehun yang berlari sambil menunduk tanpa sadar menabrak punggung yang cukup keras, hingga membuat Sehun terjungkal dan jatuh terduduk. Sehun menatap orang itu dengan ketakutan. Orang itu memiliki rambut panjang hingga sebahu yang membuat namja itu mengucir rambutnya sendiri. Selain itu namja itu hanya menggenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan sama sekali. Sehun dengan refleks langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" seru Sehun dengan ketakutan._

" _Kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu dengan heran._

 _Sebelum Sehun menjawab sebuah cahaya menyoroti wajah Sehun. Hingga Sehun harus menyipitkan matanya._

" _Itu dia Sehun!"_

" _Kau mau kemana?! hah?! Bocah sialan!"_

 _Suara lain dibelakangnya membuat Sehun langsung mendongak dan menggapai lengan orang yang dihadapannya meski tak terlihat. Sehun harus meminta bantuan._

" _Tolong ak_ _—_ _"_

" _Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap orang itu sambil menepis tangan Sehun. "Kau bisa.."_

 _Sehun terkejut mendengar penolakan kasar itu. Namun ia tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi Sehun hanya berdiri sambil mendorong dada orang tersebut dan berkata lirih. 'Aku benci manusia'._

 _Orang itu tentu terkejut. Namun lebih terkejut lagi saat segerombolan orang meneriaki orang yang menabraknya dengan sebutan yang aneh. Bocah tengik, budak, pelacur._

" _Dia sepertinya baik-baik saja saat bersentuhan denganku," gumamnya dengan pelan. Biasanya semua orang langsung lemas. "Jangan-jangan.."_

 _Pria yang mengucir rambutnya itu langsung berlari mengejar bocah lusuh itu. Untung dia memiliki kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Di_ _waktu yang tepat pria itu menangkap lengan Sehun yang berniat untuk terjun ke dalam laut._

" _Lepaskan aku!" seru Sehun dengan keras. Saat Sehun membalikkan badannya ia menemukan pria bertelanjang dada dengan rambut terkucir, yang tadi menolak memb_ _a_ _ntunya. "Kau! Lepaskan aku!"_

" _DIAM!" terika pria itu yang membuat Sehun langsung mematung. "Namamu?"_ _Sehun hanya diam dan menjawab pertanyaan namja ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. "NAMAMU?!" bentaknya lagi._

" _Se.. Sehun.."_ _jawab Sehun dengan ketakutan._

" _Aku Park Yixing." Ucapnya yang membuat Sehun kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Yixing sambil menelusuri setiap memori yang ada dikepala Sehun._

 _Sehun tidak berbicara Sehun sibuk meringis karena cengkraman Yixing begitu kuat di pergelangan tangannya._

" _SEHUN!"_

" _SIAPA DIA?"_

" _HEI KAU SEDANG APA KAU DENGAN BUDAK KAM_ _I?!"_

 _Sehun pikir Yixing akan menolongnya. Tapi yang terjadi Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kawasan ini lagi. Sehun bersimpuh tepat disamping Yixing yang terus menggenggam tangannya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan Yixing yang tampak tersenyum tenang. Belum lagi Riu, anak dari ketua mavia yang menculik Sehun tampak mengacungkan senapan ke kepala Yixing._

" _Sehun, setelah dia, kau selanjutnya," ucap Riu yang membuat Sehun tersentak terkejut. "Ini hukuman karena kau berniat melarikan diri dariku." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam._

 _Meski tidak terdengar jelas tapi Yixing bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Akhirnya—" bisik Sehun dengan pelan. Sehun hanya perlu menunggu orang disampingnya ini ditembak setelahnya dia akan ma.._

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," ucap Yixing yang tidak hanya membuat Sehun kaget tapi semua orang juga kaget. Sehun sampai-sampai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing. "Aku sudah mencarimu selama lebih dari puluhan ribu tahun dan kau tidak boleh semudah itu mati setelah aku menemukanmu."_

" _Apa-apaan kalian ini?" tanya Riu dengan tawa menggelegar,_

 _Sehun terus menatap Yixing yang tampak tersenyum kecil. Dengan tatapan tenang Yixing berkata pada Riu._

" _Mau bermain?"_

 _Sehun membelalakan matanya saat melihat seringai Yixing dan tatapan Yixing yang menggelap. Tiba-tiba semua orang berteriak dengan histeris. Sehun menatap semua orang yang tampak menjerit kesakitan. Tidak hanya di ruang ini saja, tapi di ruang lain dan di lantai lain, semua orang berteriak kecuali Sehun dan Riu yang kebingungan. Hingga Sehun mencium bau busuk yang memuakan._

" _ADA APA INI?!"_

" _ARGHT!"_

 _Teriakan Riu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Sehun bisa melihat leher Riu yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi bilatung. Yixing yang masih duduk bersimpuh disamping Sehun tampak santai-santai saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tampak ketakutan._

" _Hentikan~" rintih Sehun yang membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan heran. "Hentikan.. kalau tidak dia akan.."_

" _Dia akan—" gumam Yixing yang seolah mempermainkan perkataan Sehun._

 _Hingga akhirnya suara tubuh yang meledak dan cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan tubuh Sehun. Membuat Sehun berteriak ketakutan. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi Sehun tahu Yixing yang melakukannya. Sehun hanya menatap ngeri kepala Riu yang mengelinding begitu saja terlepas dari tubuhnya._

" _Hentikan!" teriak Sehun dengan keras. Karena Sehun masih mendengar orang-orang yang berteriak dengan kesakitan. "Tolong hentikan!"_

" _Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau harus mengkasihani orang-orang ini?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersentak. "Bukankah kau membenci manusia?"_

 _Tapi seruan seseorang mengalihakan Yixing dan Sehun._

" _YIXING!"_

" _DRYAS!"_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Sehun bisa melihat lima orang menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan terkejut._

" _Aku sedang menghukum orang-orang yang menyakiti pasanganku." Ucap Yixing dengan tatapan menggelap._

" _Pasangan?" tanya seorang pria berwajah cantik._

" _Hentikan hyung!" seru pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan kaku. "Kau bisa membunuh semua orang!" serunya lagi._

 _Tapi Yixing mengacuhkannya dan menatap Sehun dengan dalam._

" _Ini kan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yixing. Karena Yixing masih ingat betul Sehun pernah bilang jika ia membenci manusia._

 _FLASH BACK : OFF_

 **.**

 **.**

"DRYAS!" teriak Sehun dengan keras. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aa~ dia bahkan tahu nama pertamamu." Ujar Jongin dengan pelan. Sedangka Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil meringis.

Mau bagaimana pun Jongin merupakan manusia setengah dewa. Kekuatannya tentu lebih besar dibandingkan Yixing yang biasa diam dibalik layar bukan sebagai penyerang. Maka wajar jika Yixing sudah terkapar ditangan Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau yang paling pertama akan aku kirim ke Χαος." Ucap Jongin pada Yixing yang terkapar diatas aspal.

Yixing saat itu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tapi itu juga yang membuat Sehun memberontak. Padahal Tartaros tidak melakukan apa pun, tapi tubuh Sehun seperti ada yang menahannya. Namun setelah diselidiki ternyata ada bayangan hitam yang menjerat kaki Sehun yang berasal dari bayangan Jongin.

"Kau siap?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jongin, apa kau pernah menanyakan hal ini," tanya Yixing yang membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. "Kemana ibumu dan kenapa kau harus dikurung di Χαος?"tanya Yixing yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau juga pasti penasaran padaku," ucap Jongin pelan sambil menatap mata Yixing. "Kenapa aku ingin sekali melenyapkan kalian semua?"

"Ya, dari tadi aku sedang memikirkannya," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Tapi aku tidak punya petunjuk."

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya di Χαος,"ucap Jongin yang lagi-lagi membuat Yixing tertawa. Yixing sudah pasrah sekarang. Sehun juga masih meneriakan namanya. "Ada pesan terakhir?"

"Chanyeol," gumam Yixing pelan. "Dulu aku pikir kau benar-benar sial menjadi pasangan adikku," ucap Yixing yang membuat Jongin menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Ternyata adikku lah yang sial."

"Tsk! Sudah kan bicaranya?" tanya Jongin dengan kesal.

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Jongin sontak kembali memejamkan matanya. Jongin perlu berkonsentrasi sebelum mengirim seorang Anchis ke alam hampa. Namun saat Jongin membuka matanya ia tidak menemukan Yixing maupun Sehun. Jongin bahkan merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas dalam posisi duduk. Jongin langsung menggeretakkan rahangnya dan menatap Tartaros dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya Peith," gumam Trataros pelan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Si pengendali waktu." Ucapnya lagi saat Jongin tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi Jongin sepertinya mengerutkan dahinya karena hal lain.

"Iya, itu Zitao," ucap suara lain yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi lebih waspada. "Hai, Jongin atau selamat malam Dewa Choshek." Ucapnya dengan suara dalamnya.

"Chanyeol? Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Tartaros dengan nada cukup terkejut.

"Tepatnya baru tahu," jawab Chanyeol sambil berdecak pelan. Chanyeol tahu karena Chanyeol langsung menyelaraskan pikirannya dengan Yixing saat Yixing tiba-tiba lari tadi. "Kau tahu, aku merupakan makhluk yang lamban untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada."

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada. Saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Bayangan hitam Jongin langsung mengembang dan menggeliat dengan liar. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tertawa melihat Jongin yang sepertinya mendadak gugup.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Aku hanya mau minta tolong," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Tartaros dengan senyum kekanakannya. "Tolong cabut kembali kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin dan Tartaros terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau memilikinya," ucap Chanyeol dengan kalem. Tartaros tentu tidak segan-segan mengambilnya kembali tapi.. "Aku masih merasakannya, bisakah kau ambil semua sampai tetes terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Tartaros pelan.

Chanyeol menatap tangannya dan menjentikan jarinya dengan perlahan. Benar-benar tidak ada api yang keluar sekarang. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, symbol berterimakasih dan pamit untuk pergi. Namun saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, bayangan hitam Jongin menjerat kakinya dengan erat.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja?" tanya Jongin dengan sinis.

"Oooh~ kau mau mengirimkan ku ke Χαος?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada merajuknya. "Kekuatanku baru saja diambil, bisakah kau memberikanku sekali kesempatan untuk kabur dulu, Dewa?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon. "Ayolah~"

Entahlah.. Jongin juga tidak mengerti, tapi Jongin menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Jongin merasa Chanyeol sedikit menakutkan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memilik kekuatan yang aku berikan?" tanya Tartaros yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Tartaros dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Aku takut ada yang meledak jika aku marah." Ucap Chanyeol yang teringat tangan kakaknya yang sampai sekarang masih terdapat bekas luka terbakar di telapak tangannya.

Sehun hampir mati tadi karenanya dan kakaknya hampir dikirim ke Χαος juga karenanya. Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali marah. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, itu semua hampir terjadi karena salah dia juga. Intinya Chanyeol benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri..

"Kau marah karena aku hampir mengirimkan kakakmu ke Χαος?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Salah satunya itu," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Tapi alasan utamanya adalah aku heran, kenapa harus kau yang jadi pasanganku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Memangnya aku mau berpasangan denganmu?!" tanya Jongin dengan sewot. Ah~ biasa, arogansi seorang dewa.

"Aku juga jadi tidak terlalu bernafsu lagi untuk mengejarmu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau tidak takut dengan _Block Blood_?" tanya Tartaros dengan heran. Karena Tartaros rasanya tidak mengenal namja ini. Atau mungkin memang ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang bodoh dan kekanakan.

"Buat apa takut?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak kalah heran. "Toh sama saja, bukankah pasanganku juga ingin membunuhku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan enteng. Tartaros dan Jongin kini saling bertatapan dengan tatapan panjang. "Sudah malam, aku pulang duluan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan tenang meninggalkan dua dewa keturuan Khaos.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah tidak punya tenaga sama sekali setelah kekuatan dewanya diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya. Mau tidak mau ia jadi hanya bisa berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama persis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Lagi pula berjalan di keramaian cukup menguntungkan untuk Chanyeol yang membutuhkan aura manusia. Chanyeol jadi ingat detik-detik penyelamatan Yixing dan Sehun.

Untung saja Luhan, Chanyeol dan Zitao sampai di waktu yang tepat. Dan tanpa diduga Joonmyeon dan Yifan pun tidak lama kemudian muncul. Pada saat itu mereka menemukan Yixing yang tergeletak dengan pasrah. Sehun yang terikat, Tartaros yang tengah asyik menonton. Dan Jongin yang sedang berancang-ancang melenyapkan kakaknya.

Zitao langsung menghentikan waktu saat Jongin tampak akan membuka matanya. Yifan dan Joonmyeon dengan susah payah mengeluarkan Sehun dari jeratan bayangan Jongin. Luhan dan Zitao langsung berlari ke arah Yixing. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Menonton dan malah mendekati dewa yang seperti terkena dampak kekuatan Zitao.

"Selama ini alasanmu berkeliaran disekitarku karena adikmu ya.." gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap wajah Tartaros yang tampak tengah tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak usah berpura-pura menjadi patung," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Kau tak akan mempan hanya dengan kekuatan macam ini kan?"

"Aku hanya sedang memainkan peranku." Ucap Tartaros masih dengan posisi mematung.

"Yeol! Kemari!" teriak Luhan dengan keras. "Aku harus menyentuh pasanganmu untuk membebaskan Yixing."

"Setuh saja."Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan tampak ragu tapi Zitao langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin. Meski sekilas Zitao langsung mendapatkan rasa coklat mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Mungkin karena Jongin setengah dewa makannya sentuhan Anchis sangat berpengaruh padanya. Sekarang Zitao langsung menggangkat tubuh kakak keduanya dengan mudah. Sehun sudah bebas dan kedua orangtuanya pun sudah pergi bersama Sehun.

"Yeol! Ayo!" teriak Luhan.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengannya," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dewa yang betah dengan pose patungnya. "Kalian duluan saja."

"Tapi.."gumam Zitao sambil menatap Jongin. Bagaimana kalo kakaknya ini yang malah dikirim ke Χαος. Chanyeol itu kadang tak punya persiapan perencanaan yang matang.

"Janji padaku," ucap Luhan dengan tajam. "Jangan buat kekacauan,"ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan jangan mati." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil berlari menjauh bersama Zitao.

Luhan dan Zitao langsung berlari begitu saja. Dan Tartaros pun langsung melemaskan tubuhnya. Bahkan sebelum Zitao menjentikan jarinya untuk mengembalikan waktu yang berputar. Tartaros tampak tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan berkata.

"Kau ditinggalkan."

"Karena mereka percaya padaku."

"Ya, aku setuju padamu."

Sebelum Chanyeol menanggapi perkataan Tartaros. Chanyeol mendengar erangan kesal dari arah lain. Ah! itu Jongin.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah pertunjukan yang mengejutkan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga melihat tubuh seseorang yang melayang dan menabrak meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Meja itu tentu langsung pecah dan pecahannya bertebaran kemana-mana. Hingga Chanyeol refleks menutup pintu rumahnya kembali karena takut terkena serpihan kaca.

"BOCAH TENGIK!"

.

.

"Jangan dulu bergerak!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan buru-buru. "Jangan sembuhkan lukamu dengan kekuatanmu.. sendiri.." keluh Kyungsoo dengan kesal saat menemukan cairan merah merembes dari jari-jari Yixing. Sepertinya perkataannya dulu itu sia-sia saja.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Yixing pada Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang berada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjuk pintu kamar Yixing. Maksud Kyungsoo, Sehun ada di luar, tepat dibalik pintu.

Yixing langsung menyibak selimutnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Semua orang berkumpul disana kecuali Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang ingin mencegah jadi bingung sendiri karena Yixing yang tampak sekali murkanya.

"Sehun!" panggil Yixing. Sehun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya sambil menyender di senderan pagar penyangga lantai dua. Mendengar suara Yixing Sehun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tapi sebelum Sehun menatap Yixing, Anchis bernama asli Dryas itu malah mengangkat kakinya. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu menendang dada Sehun dengan keras. Tendangan itu bahkan sampai membuat pagar yang tadinya menjadi tempat sandaran Sehun yang terbuat dari kayu hancur. Sehun bahkan sampai tidak sempat berteriak karena tubuhnya sudah melayang dan menabrak benda keras yang akhirnya malah menancap di kulitnya.

"BOCAH TENGIK!" geram Yixing yang hanya membuat Sehun meringis.

Ini sakit perih dan bau amis besi.

"KAPAN KAU BISA MEMAKAI OTAKMU DENGAN BENAR HAH?!" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata memerah. "APA KAU BARU PUAS, SETELAH KAU BENAR-BENAR MATI?!" teriak Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap tubuh Yixing yang bergetar.

"Maaf.." ringis Sehun yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat air mata Yixing keluar dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU MATI KETAKUTAN?!" tanya Yixing dengan suara tangis yang begitu keras. Padahal tadi Yixing bisa bertarung sebegitu jantannya dengan Jongin..

"Aku pikir kau yang akan menghilang begitu saja," ucap Sehun dengan nada ketakutan. Kini Sehun pun ikut menangis melihat Yixing yang menangis. "Aku juga tadi ketakutan.." isak Sehun dengan sedikit meringis, tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis malah membuat pecahan kaca semakin dalam menancap tubuhnya. "Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Anak muda memang penuh dengan energi yang menggelora ya?" gumam Yifan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Dulu waktu Luhan hampir melempar Sehun, Yixing murka bukan main. Sekarang Yixing yang murka malah melempar Sehun. Yifan baru sadar jika anak-anaknya memang sedikit barbar. Mungkin efek masa lalu. Tapi yang paling kacau itu Joonmyeon. Menantunya sedang sekarat, tapi dia malah tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh Yifan. Yifan jelas tahu pasangannya tengah tertawa dari cara tubuhnya bergucang.

"Benar-benar kacau." Ucap Joonmyeon pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Ini bukan air mata sedih tapi air mata habis menahan tawa.

Tapi aemua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Meski pun penampakan Sehun saat ini sudah seperti film horror. Menangis dengan dihiasi serpihan kaca dan genangan darah. Meski pun pada akhirnya Yixing mendekati Sehun dengan cepat. Tapi tidak secepat Luhan yang langsung mengangkat serpihan kaca agar tidak terinjak Yixing. Luhan sengaja menyerahkan salah satu serpihan kaca itu pada Zitao agar Zitao bisa mengembalikan meja kaca itu ke bentuk semula. Sama halnya juga dengan pagar kayu yang menjadi penyangga lantai dua yang dihancurkan Yixing.

Yixing kini tampak mengobati luka Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeram kesakitan saat serpihan kaca yang menancap ditubuhnya dicabut paksa. Karena darah itu berbentuk cair dan tidak ada cairan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh Joonmyeon. Dengan mudah Joonmyeon membersihkan darah yang berceceran dilantai.

"Aku seperti melihat pertunjukan sulap," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Manusia melayang, pecahan kaca bertebangan, barang yang hancur diperbaiki dengan cepat, dan yang paling horror, darah yang melayang di udara, dan wuuuus darahnya menguap begitu saja," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Zitao refleks mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Niatnya ingin menjitak tapi Kyungsoo kan Anubis. "Loh, Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau ikut menangis?" tanya Luhan tidak kalah heran.

"AKU PATAH HATIIIIIIIII!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menghentakan kakiknya dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Kalo alurnya kaya gini, bikin bingung gak?**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT**

 **Untuk masa lalu Sehun bertemu dengan Yixing itu cukup sampai sana aja. Kenapa Yixing memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Yixing, kalian bisa baca ulang di Chap 2. Ini lanjutan fanfic yang belum pernah di publish. Jongdae kenapa gak keluar-keluar? Kan saya dah bilang kalau Jongdae itu karakter kunci. Macam game aja, kalo kuncinya dah ketauan duluan.. apa serunya main game?**

 **Oh! Untuk penggambaran dewa dewi, kalian bisa bayangin sesuka hati kalian kok..**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Ada yang bertanya saya berusaha jawab. Ide awal terbentuknya Anchis itu karena dulu saya bikin remake exo pake manga 'code blue'. Karena terlalu mirip, dan banyak yang nyaranin buat bedain dikit. Saya pikir sekalian beda aja. Dan setelah saya survei, banyak author yang ngangkat gendre fantasi dengan tema macam vampir, werewolf, elf dan manusia imortal berkekuatan avatar. Kebetulan saat itu saya lagi iseng baca mitologi yunani ketemulah sama ceritanya galatea dan pygmalion. Saya gak tau kenapa pygmalion gak maunikah dan seinget saya dia gak dikejar-kejar cwe macam Suho. Jadi biar greget saya bikin aja saking gantengnya bang Suho ampe dikejar-kejar cwe satu kampung buahaha**

 **Seperti biasa terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran di kolom review, selamat datang untuk reader yang baru berkunjung. Dan seperti biasa hai SR yang selalu bersembunyi. Terimakasih juga untuk para reader yang menceklis kolom follow dan favorite.**

 **Special thank' for..**

 **Lukailukaidelapan, miyuk, tiatia14, opikyung0113, babyjunma, mey2renesme, YooKey1314, KalunaKang61, steffifebri, ten, elferani, cute, Ema620, MaiXingYeol1027, nonagrice, laxyovrds, askasufa, GaemCloud347, nickie, hunkai98, ariska, homin lover, ucinaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya setelah ini updatenya jadi agak lama..**

 **Saya harus fokus skripsian lagi**

 **hehe**


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah perlahan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, energinya seperti terkuras habis. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya malah terasa semakin sakit. Tartaros dibelakangnya hanya berjalan mengikutinya dengan sesekali tersenyum kecil. Jongin itu keras kepala. Selalu mengambil jalan pintas yang sembrono. Mungkin itu alasannya Jongin dan Chanyeol cocok menjadi pasangan.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai apartement." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan naik ke atas tangga. "Kenapa kau selalu saja mengikutiku tanpa membantuku?" Tanya Jongin yang bahkan tidak dijawab apa pun oleh Tartaros. Tartaros memang sudah terbiasa dengan perangai kasar Jongin padanya. Mungkin ini masa-masa pemberontakannya.

Namun langkah Jongin terhenti, tak jauh berbeda dengan Tartaros yang sedikit terkejut. Dibandingkan diam. Rupanya Jongin dan Tartaros lebih memilih untuk mendekati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menyandar di pintu apartement Jongin.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Habis, bermain-main." Jawab Tartaros. Lagi, Tartaros harus selalu melindungi Jongin.

"Oh! Bermain-main dengan Anchis?" tanyanya dengan senyuman miring. Pria itu tidak terlalu menyeramkan, dia bertubuh cukup mungil dibandingkan Tartaros. Tapi mata kucingnya itu selalu saja tampak angkuh dan menghakimi.

"Bastet.. aku bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap Tartaros dengan lembut. Iya, itu Bastet atau yang kini dikenal dengan nama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau! Masuk!" seru Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin yang sendari tadi hanya diam langsung memandang Baekhyun dengan gusar.

"Ini bahkan apartementku sendiri!" seru Jongin dengan kesal.

"Masuk!" sergah Baekhyun yang hanya membuat Jongin menggerutu dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau! Berhenti membantunya!" keluh Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak membantunya." Ucap Tartaros dengan tenang. "Aku serius! aku hanya menonton tidak sampai membantu Jongin."

"Sama saja, setidaknya cegah saja dia."

"Kau juga, seharusnya kau berhenti berkencan dengan Anchis itu," ucap Tartaros yang entah kenapa menohok hati Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya kan?" Tanya Tartaros lagi yang malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau itu! Dinasehati malah tertawa."

"Bilang saja kalau cemburu." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Tartaros tersenyum meski sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka melewati peristiwa meneganggakan kemarin. Mereka semua masih sekolah seperti biasanya. Yifan dan Joonmyeon pun masih bekerja seperti biasanya. Yang tidak biasanya hanya Chanyeol. Sejak kemarin Anchis satu ini didatangi beberapa dewa yang sejak dulu bermusuhan dengan Tartaros.

Selain pemandangan itu. Hanya pemandangan biasa saja sebenarnya. Walau pun ZItao harus mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat, dady, kakak tertuanya dan pasangannya melakukan gerakan aneh. Menurut Zitao itu gerakan yang cukup aneh. Belum lagi mereka melakukannya di beranda taman tepat dihadapan ayahnya yang tengah sibuk bercocok tanam.

"Eee.. kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Zitao pada akhirnya.

"Eee.. kita sedang yoga." Jawab Yifan yang mengikuti gaya bertanya Zitao. "Mau coba?"

"Tidak." Jawab Zitao dengan singkat.

"Yak! Turunkan sambil menghembuskan nafas, dan selesai!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang. Ah, Kyungsoo bisa jadi pelatih yoga sepertinya. "Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping Zitao. Zitao sampai harus menggeserkan duduknya karena tubuh Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan keringat.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang." Ucap Zitao tiba-tiba. Meksi terdengar tiba-tiba ia sudah susah payah memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa seseorang itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggelap keringatnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu menatap keduanya dengan was-was. Tapi saat Zitao menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pelan. "Tapi sebelum aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu dan mengajakmu bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan kekehan konyol. Karena mendapatkan tatapan 'ya iyalah' dari Zitao. "Tapi setelah aku mendapatkan izin kedua ayah mertuaku."

Kali ini ucapan Kyungsoo ditunjukan pada Joonmyeon yang baru selesai bertanam dan Yifan yang tengah duduk bersila diatas matras.

Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan izin Yifan dan Joonmyeon karena ia harus membawa Zitao ke tempat yang jauh, Ke daerah gersang dan berpadang pasir, dimana peradaban mesir di mulai.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Ucap ZItao sambil berjalan disamping Kyungsoo.

Udara gersang membuat keduanya harus menggunakan pakaian longgar dan panjang. Mereka juga menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan penutup kepala untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Angin yang sesekali bertiup dan membawa pasir pun mengharuskan keduanya mengenakan masker. Benar-benar perlengkapan yang cukup merepotkan tapi sangat berguna di padang pasir.

Keduanya kini berjalan melewati jalan setapak. Seperti jalan yang dihasilkan dari membelah satu gunung batu. Ujung dari jalan setapak itu adalah sebuah kuil yang cukup cantik. Zitao sendari tadi hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo. Meski terasa mistis hingga bulu kuduk merinding. Zitao tetap berjalan sama cepatnya dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajak Zitao ke dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Tidak ada penerangan disana oleh karena itu Kyungsoo menyalakan obor yang sudah disediakan.

"Bukankah itu makam?" Tanya Zitao sambil menatap takjub sebuah makam yang dibentuk dari bongkahan batu yang panjang dan lebar.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Zitao dengan senyuman pelan.

"Disana terkubur, seseorang yang aku cintai."

Sontak saja Zitao menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut. Dari cara Kyungsoo menatap makam itu, Zitao bisa menebak siapa yang terkubur disana.

"Ya kau benar," ucap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman lebar tapi berbeda dengan Zitao yang berwajah pias. "Ini makam istriku, jackal (serigala) yang dikenal dengan nama Anput, Dewi kematian."

Zitao tahu, Anubis dikenal sebagai dewa yang menjaga arwah manusia yang sudah mati. Anubis juga dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya dewa yang berhak melakukan proses pemumian. Dan Anubis tidak melakukannya sendiri. Di mitologi mesir terdapat bentuk feminim dari Anubis yaitu Anput. Dewi serigala hitam yang juga merupakan istri dari Anubis.

Zitao bingung untuk berkomentar sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menjongkokan dirinya. Zitao ikut menjongkokan tubuhnya saat itu. Anchis ini hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil yang tertutup kain. Ternyata terdapat sebuah kalung emas dengan bandul kecil.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan bandul kalung yang digenggam oleh Kyungsoo.

Zitao perlu mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat bandul kalung itu dengan jelas. "Eye of Horus," jawab Zitao pelan. Tentu Zitao mengenal betul dengan lambang bandul itu. Ia sering melihat pahatan lambang itu di barang-barang peninggalan mesir kuno. "Sebuah lambang perlindungan kan?"

"Iya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil menatap makam istrinya dengan sendu."Dari semua wanita yang aku temui, hanya dia yang aku nikahi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus bandul kalungnya. "Saking cintanya, aku sampai meminta seseorang untuk membuatkan istriku sebuah kalung," Zitao menganggukan kepalanya, Zitao tahu kalung itu pasti kalung yang tengah Kyungsoo genggam. "Tapi dia tak pernah mengenakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang, kalung ini istimewa dan ia hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk kesempatan yang istimewa juga."

Wajah Kyungsoo yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan sumringah. Kini berubah menjadi begitu murung. Hingga ZItao bingung untuk bereaksi. Karena baru kali ini Zitao menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sebegitu mendungnya.

"Hingga akirnya istriku tewas karena badai yang mengerikan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya mengenakan kalung ini, sekali saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup kalung itu dengan kain lagi. "Seharusnya aku katakan pada istriku bahwa setiap hari dalam kehidupannya adalah kesempatan yang istimewa."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kalung itu?" Tanya ZItao pada akhirnya.

"Akan aku berikan pada seseorang yang akan kau temui."

"Siapa?"

"Ayah!" seru seseorang. Dari suaranya jelas ia wanita.

"Kebechet!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah ceria.

Saat keduanya berpelukan. Zitao merasa tubuhnya mematung. Suara petir dikepalanya membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Kalau Kyungsoo punya istri maka Kyungsoo pasti memiliki anak. Dan Zitao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan wanita bertubuh ramping itu dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Zitao, ini seseorang yang ingin aku perkenalkan."

.

.

.

"Luhan tangkap!" seru Minseok yang membuat Luhan reflex menangkap benda yang Minseok lempar.

Minseok menunggu reaksi Luhan dan rupanya anchis satu ini terlalu lama mencerna apa yang ia sentuh. Hingga Luhan langsung melempat beda itu ke atas meja dan mengejar Minseok.

"Sial! Rasanya pedas!" seru Luhan sambil mencekram pergelangan tangan Minseok. Wajah Luhan sampai memerah karena menggenggam segenggam tumpukan cabe merah.

"Anchis juga bisa merasakan pedas ya?" Tanya Minseok sambil memandang Luhan yang sudah menatap Minseok dengan tajam. "Apa? Aku sedang menganalisa, kalau kau menyentuh sup, apa kau bisa menyerapnya juga?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada penasaran yang berlebih.

"Bisa," jawab Yifan yang selalu saja tiba-tiba bergabung dan datang entah dari mana. "Tapi karena sudah masuk ke dalam proses merebus, menggoreng dan bakar, energi yang kami dapatkan pun berkurang."

"Makannya kami lebih memilih menyentuh secara langsung." Jelas Luhan.

"Kenapa rasa semua aura pasangan anchis manis?" Tanya Minseok lagi. "Susu, coklat, madu, arumanis dan.. keju," ucap Minseok dengan ragu. "Susu dan keju tidak begitu manis sebenarnya." Gumam Minseok sambil menggetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Entahlah," ucap Luhan yang merasa gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi Minseok. "Tapi apa kau tau, kapan aromanis pertamakali diperkenalkan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba untuk mengubah topik yang membingungkan.

"Kapan?"

"Pada tahun 1904." Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Minseok ke beranda taman.

Yifan menatap Luhan dan Minseok dengan senyum kecil. Akhirnya mereka bisa akur juga.

"Orang yang pertama kali menemukan alat pembuat arumanis, bernama William Morrison dan John C. Wharton." Jelas Luhan yang membuat Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. Sekarang Luhan tahu cara agar Minseok tertarik padanya. Beri saja informasi kecil tapi yang membuat Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Maka Minseok akan menatap Luhan secara penuh dan perhatian. "Dan dulu lebih dikenal dengan nama Fairy Floss (benang peri)."

"Apa sebelum itu kau pernah merasakan arumanis?"

"Pernah."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat."

.

.

.

Zitao sejak tadi hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ketiganya kini tengah duduk bersila dalam formasi melingkar. Zitao tanpa sadar memperhatikan Rebecca, atau dulu dikenal dengan nama Kebechet. Wanita dihadapannya ini berpenampilan layaknya seorang arkeolog dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya cantik layaknya wanita mesir pada umumnya, berkulit putih, berhidung mancung dan bermata besar dan tajam. Berbeda jauh dari Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil dan kental akan ciri-ciri orang asia. Tapi keduanya memiliki warna bola mata yang sama. Hitam kelam. Hanya saja bentuk mata Kyungsoo seperti anjing sedangkan wanita ini tajam seperti ular.

"Ah! Ular!" seru Zitao tiba-tiba. Bukan karena ia melihat ular. Tapi Kebechet di mesir kuno terkenal dengan sebutan dewi ular.

"Aneh ya?" gumam Rebecca sambil tertawa pelan. "Angin hitam dan serigala hitam memiliki anak seekor ular berbisa," ucap Rebecca yang membuat Kyungsoo mendadak manyun. "Aku juga bisa berubah jadi ular, mau lihat?" Tanya Rebecca yang membuat Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya pada anaknya sendiri. Rebecca menggerutu pelan sambil menatap ayahnya dengan bengis. "Ah! Karena kau itu anchis, coba tangkap ini!" seru Rebecca tiba-tiba

"Manis." Ucap ZItao pelan. "Kurma?"

"Woh! Kalian cukup rakus rupanya," ucap Rebecca dengan takjub. "Manusia biasanya memakannya tanpa biji, kau bahkan menyerapnya tanpa bersisa apa pun," gumam Rebecca sambil menatap ayahnya dengan dalam. "Saat kau menyentuh ayahku, apa rasanya seperti daging berlapis darah?"

"Tidak, rasanya seperti madu." Ucap Zitao pelan.

Kyungsoo sontak tersenyum bangga sedangkan Rebecca tampak berdecih.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku, apa aku akan memiliki rasa seperti makanan?" Tanya Rebecca.

"Tidak semuanya, kadang ada juga yang hambar."

"Dibandingkan madu, aku pikir ayahku rasanya akan seperti daging panggang, daging guling atau semur daging,"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kata daging?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa jadi mual sendiri mendengarnya.

"Karena aku mulai lapar."

Setelahnya Rebecca dan Kyungsoo malah berdiskusi atau tepatnya bertengkar.

Kalau diperhatikan sifat anak dan ayahnya ini lumayan mirip. Dan entah kenapa Zitao tanpa sadar tertawa pelan. Zitao tidak terlalu tahu kenapa Kebechet bisa dikenal dengan dewi ular. Tapi setahu ZItao, Kebechet juga memiliki tugas dalam menggambil air dalam proses pemumian. Intinya hanya keluarga inilah yang bisa melakukan proses pemumian. Namun pada akhirnya Anubis dan Anput pun mengajarkan cara pemumian pada manusia.

"Tapi Ayah, kenapa kau bisa jadi seimut ini sih?" Tanya Rebecca dengan tidak habis pikir. Bahkan Rebecca semapat-sempatnya mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo membalas cubitan Rebecca. "Kalau dia berubah jadi anjing, dia jadi anjing jenis apa?" Tanya Rebecca tiba-tiba pada Zitao.

"Pomeranian." Ucap Zitao dengan refles.

"Bah! Ayah!" seru Rebecca dengan terkejut. "Ibu!" rengek Rebecca tiba-tiba. "Tidak hanya berubah gay ayah juga berubah imut!"

Perkataan Rebecca sontak membuat Kyungsoo menjitak anak satu-satunya itu. Dan Rebecaa baru sadar jika perkataannya membuat sang anchis yang sejak tadi diam menjadi tersinggung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu," ucap Rebecca dengan terburu-buru. Meski sebenanya Rebecca memang cukup terkejut jika ayahnya berpasangan dengan pria. "Tapi kenapa harus imut?" Tanya Rebecca dengan nada memelas. "Masa ayahku yang gagah berubah jadi begini sih?"

"Karena menjadi imut, banyak keuntungannya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria. "Lagi pula, anakku ini kenapa bisa jadi se-sexy ini sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Cepat sana menikah!" seru Kyungsoo yang membuat Rebecca cemberut.

Tiba-tiba Rebecca menghela nafas dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Zitao menatap wanita muda itu dengan lekat. "Kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum."

"Hah siapa?" Tanya Zitao dengan penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang ini sebuah penemuan besar namun penemuan ini berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh sebagian besar arkeolog di dunia," ucap Rebecca sambil tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung mendatangi tempat dimana Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum berada?"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin mereka temui?" gumam Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon kini berada di ruang tengah bersama pasangannya, anak pertamanya beserta pasangannya juga. Sedangkan yang lain sepertinya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Minseok yang sejak tadi sibuk mengupas kulit apel mendadak terdiam dan tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kalau tidak salah Kyungsoo pernah bilang padaku," ucap Minseok sambil kembali mengupas apel untuk Joonmyeon. Sudah seperti menantu yang baik saja Minseok ini. "Ia ingin ZItao bertemu dengan anak perempuannya."

"ANAK?!" seru Yifan dengan terkejut. Teriakan Yifan hampir membuat Minsoek mengupas kulit tangannya sendiri. "Tunggu, apa kau yakin?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk meski dengan sedikit kesal karena terkejut. "Anaknya seorang arkeolog," jawab Minseok pelan.

"Jadi kita punya cucu?" Tanya Yifan dengan pelan. Joonmyeon tentu terkejut dengan ucapan Yifan namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk sama pelannya.

"Baru beberapa minggu mereka bersama, aku sudah menjadi paman." Gumam Luhan dengan meringis.

.

.

.

"Itu bukannya pyramid Fir'aun Unas?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Rebecca hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga kini berada di Kota Necropolis (kematian) di Saqqara.

"Kenapa kau menjadi arkeolog?" Tanya Zitao tiba-tiba yang kebetulan ia tengah berjalan tepat disamping Rebecca.

"Karena aku harus menunjukkan hal yang harus ditunjukkan dan menjaga hal yang sudah seharusnya kami jaga," ucap Rebecca dengan pelan. "Rasa tamak manusia mengharuskanku menjaga beberapa hal berharga disini."

Zitao tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyungsoo sudah berjalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat dibandingkan keduanya. Zitao dan Rebecca kembali berjalan dengan bungkam. Sebenarnya Zitao penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Rebecca tentangnya.

" _Salut!_ (hai)" seru seseorang dengan bahasa dan logat perancis. Seorang pria berseragam safari dan bertopi koboi sama seperti Rebecca.

" _Tu arrives tôt!_ (kau datang terlambat)" gerutu temannya yang lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pria namun yang satunya ini seperti bukan orang perancis kelihatannya.

" _Afwan! Afwan_! (maaf)" jawab Rebecca dengan bahasa arab.

Zitao jadi bingung sendiri mendengar percakapan ketiga orang ini. Mereka sepertinya mencampurkan semua bahasa menjadi satu.

"Kau bilang kau akan membawa ayahmu kesini." Kali ini pria yang menyapa Rebecca bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Ya." Jawab Rebecca dengan santai.

"Jadi yang mana ayahmu?" Tanya pria berkulit kemerahan, pria yang tadi sempat menggerutu.

"Yang ini." Ucap Rebecca sambil menunjuk Zitao.

" _Es-tu sûr?_ (kau yakin)" Tanya pria berkulit kemerahan itu.

" _Bien sûr!_ (tentu saja)" ucap Rebecca dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan padahal ZItao dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dibelakang Rebecca dengan wajah pias.

"Bukankah kau bilang orang tuamu dari mesir?" Tanya Pria bertopi koboi.

"Ibuku asli mesir, sedangkan ayahku berasal dari China," ucap Rebecca dengan pelan. "Kami hanya pernah tinggal lama di Mesir."

Setelahnya, Rebecca langsung mengajak Kyungsoo dan ZItao masuk ke dalam piramida. Tidak terlalu menghiraukan raut keheranan dari kedua temannya. Dan sepertinya Rebecca juga terlalu malas untuk memperpanjang obrolan dengan sebuah kebohongan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja aku ayahmu?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Lihat penampilan ayah, mereka tidak akan mungkin percaya, ayah." Ucap Rebecca yang membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

" _Je le doute_ (aku meragukannya)." Bisik pria bertopi pada pria berkulit kemerahan yang sayangnya terdengar jelas oleh ketiganya.

" _Tu ferais mieux de croice_! (lebih baik kau percaya saja)." Sahut pria berkulit kemerahan.

"Hah?"

" _Ça ne m'intéresse pas_ (aku tidak tertarik)." jelas pria berkulit kemerahan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh. "Aku berikan nasehat berharga padamu," ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu si pria bertopi koboi. "Kalau ingin hidup tenang, jangan pernah mengusik urusan rumah tangga orang lain."

Rebecca kini begitu tampak pusing dan Kyungsoo semakin bertampang cemberut. Berbeda jauh dengan Zitao yang malah terlihat bingung. Zitao baru sadar, jika ia berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo. Maka anak Kyungsoo berarti anaknya juga. Wow! Ia memiliki pasangan seorang Anubis dan hebatnya lagi ia juga memberikan bonus seorang anak. Bukannya Zitao tidak suka, Zitao hanya merasa semua terasa mendadak dan menumpuk dipunggungnya dengan sekaligus.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Rebecca berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu masuk mastaba dimana terdapat lukisan dua orang pemuda, satunya di sisi kanan dan satunya lagi disisi kiri.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak juga mengerti kenapa makan Fir'aun Unas sengaja membangun makamnya diatas kedua makan pria ini."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apakah Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum, merupakan nama kedua pria ini?" Tanya Zitao sambil menatap Rebecca yang tengah tertawa dengan lirih. "Aku sedikit mengerti, dari arti kedua nama mereka, tapi aku masih ragu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" Tanya Rebecca.

Tak ada yang aneh saat mereka masuk ke dalam. Mereka menemukan banyak lukisan yang diukir di dinding atau batu. Dan hampir semua lukisan menggambarkan mereka berdua. Semisal lukisan mereka yang tengah dihibur para penari sampai lukisan dimana keduanya sedang mengawasi proses pemakaman.

"Sebenarnya, mereka itu siapa?" Tanya Zitao yang sudah tidak tahan untuk bertanya saking penasarannya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semua lukisan dan tulisan di dinding. Disana diceritakan bahwa mereka berdua merupakan pria yang cukup berpengaruh di era salah satu Fir'aun.

"Mereka cukup terkenal pada saat dinasti Fir'aun Niuserre pada tahun 2400 SM," ucap Rebecca yang entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman bersama ZItao, tidak sekaku tadi. "Mereka cukup terkenal sebagai orang yang mengabdikan hidup mereka pada kerajaan Mesir Kuno."

"Kenapa mereka bisa terkenal?"

"Karena mereka mendapatkan gelar Manicurists atau ahli manikur pada masa itu."

"Well.. well.. well.." gumam Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum miring. Antara ingin berteriak terkejut dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Perkiraanku benar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap lukisan yang jika diketahui oleh masyarakat luar. Pasti akan menjadi berita yang lumayan menghebohkan.

Entah ini lukisan satu-satunya atau bukan. Tapi jika iya, maka ini lukisan terintim antara Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum. Lukisan tersebut menggambarkan keduanya yang tengah berdiri berdampingan. Pria sebelah kanan menggenggam lengan kiri pria sebelah kiri. Sedangkan pria sebelah kiri merangkul bahu kanan pria sebelahnya. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati adalah lukisan ini menggambarkan hidung keduanya yang saling bersentuhan. Kenapa dianggap intim? Karena dalam tradisi Mesir Kuno, ciuman hidung merupakan ciuman yang paling intim dan erotis.

"Aku sempat heran tadi," gumam ZItao pelan. "Baru kali ini aku menemukan makam dua orang pria di satu tempat," ucapnya lagi sambil menatap lukisan itu dengan tatapan panjang. "Khnumhotep (dipersaukan dalam kehidupan) dan Niankhkhnum (dipersatukan dalam kematian)."

"Kalau kedua nama itu disatukan artinya, sehidup semati," jawab Rebecca dengan pelan. "Namun beberapa arkeolog yang merupakan seorang homophobia, mengatakan bahwa Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum merupakan kakak-adik dari tiga bersaudara," ucap Rebecca sambil menunjukkan sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan tiga pria yang tengah berdiri berjajar. "Bahkan diteorikan bahwa Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum memiliki istri dan anak."

"Hah?!" seru Kyungsoo dengan terkejut.

"Khnumhotep memiliki istri yang bernama Khenut dan memiliki 5 putra, sedangkan Niankhkhnum memiliki istri yang bernama Khentikawes yang memiliki 3 putra dan 3 putri." Ucap Rebecca sambil menunjukkan beberapa lukisan yang lainnya.

Pada zaman kerajaan mesir kuno. Gay bukan sesuatu yang lazim tapi masih diperbolehkan. Karena sesuatu yang tidak lazim tersebut, banyak juga pasangan gay yang berpura-pura menjadi heteroseksual. Oleh karena itu biasanya pria gay pada zaman itu juga memiliki istri dan anak seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Sama persis seperti zaman modern saat ini.

"Jika mereka heteroseksual, maka mana mungkin ada lukisan ini," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk lukisan yang menggambarkan keduanya tengah berciuman hidung. "Dan tidak ada pria heteroseksual yang mau hidup semati dengan pria lain." Ucap Kyungsoo sambll menunjuk makam keduanya yang sudah agak rusak.

"Kenapa penemuan ini ditutup-tutupi?" Tanya Zitao dengan heran.

"Karena ini sebuah kebenaran yang menjijikan untuk sebagian besar orang," jawab Rebecca dengan pelan. "Meski sebagian besar orang tersebut pun tahu, bahwa pada jaman dahulu, homoseksual dan lesbian itu memang benar adanya."

"Ya.. selain itu, saat ini banyak yang mengatakan jika homoseksual merupakan warisan dari bangsa barat," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Zitao pun tertawa mendengarnya, ia jadi teringat ayahnya Joonmyeon yang berasal dari masyarakat kerjaan Yunani. "Padahal zaman dulu pun homoseksual berkembang juga di negara-negara timur tengah."

"Tidak hanya itu, beberapa peneliti menyebutkan bahwa Niankhkhnum dan Khnumhotep merupakan pasangan gay tertua dalam sejarah manusia." Ucap Rebecca sambil menatap ayahnya dan pasangan barunya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menunjukan hal ini pada kami?" Tanya ZItao.

"Bahkan jika aku tidak setuju, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucap Rebecca dengan nada tenang namun terdengar bergetar. "Kau Anchis, dan aku tahu betul bagaimana cara kalian bertahan hidup," ucap Rebecca lagi sambil menatap ayahnya yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Dan jika memang ayahku adalah pasanganmu, maka.. ya sudahlah.."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Zitao.

" _Maktub._ " kata Rebecca akhirnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada terkejut. "Apa artinya?"

"Artinya, kira-kira ' _telah tertulis'._ " Jelas Kyungsoo.

Zitao masih mematung sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan. Zitao baru sadar dari lamunannya saat Rebecca menghela nafas dengan pelan dan menatap Zitao sambil tersenyum dengan cara yang sama saat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jadi aku memiliki dua ayah sekarang?" Tanya Rebecca pelan. Namun hal itu membuat Zitao tiba-tiba terbatuk keras saking terkejutnya. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa? _Baba (China: Ayah)_?" Tanya Rebecca yang malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan keras berbeda dengan Zitao yang tampak pias saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat ke Mesir. Zitao sempat berbincang singkat dengan Kyungsoo tentang hubungan keduanya. Tidak ada pertengkaran tapi hanya sebuah penjelasan berbentuk lisan. Tidak ada pasangan yang mengerti satu sama lain jika tidak ada komunikasi kan?

"Walau pun aku ingin kau melihatnya, pada akhirnya aku tetap akan memilihmu." Ucap Zitao saat membantu Kyungsoo untuk membereskan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan alat mandi langsung terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin bersama kekasihmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Kau tidak boleh memilihku karena merasa terpaksa," jelas Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau boleh kok datang padaku, anggap saja aku restoran siap saji." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa keras.

"Tapi kau kan bukan restoran siap saji," elak Zitao dengan nada murung. "Kau itu pasanganku."

"…" Kyungsoo hanya bisa membungkamkan mulutnya saat Zitao sudah mengatakan itu.

"Lagi pula dia tidak benar-benar kekasihku," ucap Zitao sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Hubunganku dengannya sebenarnya agak rumit untuk diceritakan," kata Zitao sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lekat. "Bisa jadi malah hubunganku dengannya lah yang disebut degan keterpaksaan."

"Kalian saling suka kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada heran.

"Tapi kami pasangan yang.. memiliki peran berbeda," ucap Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Salah satu pihak merupakan orang yang harus ditolong dan salah satunya lagi adalah pihak yang menyebabkannya harus ditolong."

"Kau pihak yang mana?"

"Aku pihak yang menyebabkan bencana."

Pada saat Itu Kyungsoo hanya termenung. Bingung berkomentar karena ia juga tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Zitao, sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang ini perbincangan yang setengah bermakna. Tapi ZItao mengatakan hal ini setelah berbincang cukup panjang juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, kita itu bisa dibilang partner," ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum lemon tea pesanannya. Zitao hanya duduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kita itu bukan sepasang kekasih bersentuhan saja tidak pernah."

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan berharap jika kami terlahir seperti warewolf yang bisa merasakn imprint," jelas Zitao sambil tertawa lirih. "Mungkin keadaannya tidak akan semembingungkan ini."

"Apa kau menyukai pasanganmu?"

"Ya," jawab Zitao dengan nada hati-hati. "Padahal kami baru bertemu sehari tapi sepertinya kami bisa berkomunikasi dan melakukan hal dengan selaras," jelas Zitao sambil berdecak pelan. "Mungkin karena itu aku menyukainya yang mudah beradaptasi denganku."

"Bukan karena sentuhannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menyelidiki. "Maksudku bukan karena dia bisa memberikanmu energy secara cuma-cuma tanpa menyakitinya?"

"Aku tidak sepicik itu."

"Nah itu dia, kau langsung suka padanya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Bukannya itu juga merupakan hal yang sejenis dengan imprint untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini malah membuat Zitao mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila!" keluh ZItao yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalau aku memilihnya kau bagaimana?"

"Bukankah aku juga memiliki suami?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao mematung.

"Aku melupakan fakta itu saking kesalnya dengan suamimu." Ucap Zitao dengan nada kesalnya. "Oke, ini seperti selingkuh terang-terangan ya?" Tanya Zitao sambil tertawa puas. "Hubungan yang membingungkan."

" _Un cœur a souvent deux portes; l'une pour vous faire entrer, l'aunter puor vous faire sortir_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langsung mata Zitao. "Jika ini merupakan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang memakai hati, maka ini waktunya aku untuk keluar," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget. "Kau harus tahu dan sadar, bahwa kita tidak sedang berhubungan layaknya pasangan kekasih."

Perkataan Baekhyun hanya membuat ZItao tertawa singkat dan pelan.

"Aku menyerah." Ucap ZItao sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya takut menyakitiku," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda, tapi malah membuat Zitao menatapnya dengan tajam. "Jangan membuat pilihan hanya karena rasa bersalah, kau juga berhak untuk bahagia."

"Terimakasih."

"Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan pasanganmu?"

..

 _Hati kadang memiliki dua pintu. Sebuah pintu masuk dan sebuah pintu keluar._

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Tartaros kini masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin setelah berbincang cukup lama di luar. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjitak Jongin. Karena bocah setengah dewa itu malah sedang asik makan ramen instan sambil menonton pertandingan American football. Mana cukup untuk memulihkan energy yang sudah sempat terambil oleh salah satu Anchis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menanganinya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Tartaros sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan malah ikut menonton dengan Jongin.

"Tunggu sampai iklan sebelum kau mengomel." Ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas dan malah memilih untuk menunggu acara pertandingan itu selesai. Jongin tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah seperti ini, berarti apa yang ia lakukan sudah dalam taraf gawat sangat gawat.

"Kenapa kau memanggu mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Karena pasangannya mengangguku duluan." Jawab Jongin pura-pura polos.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya malah tertawa dengan keras. "Alasan kekanakan macam apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Karena aku harus melakukannya," jawab Jongin dengan nada kelamnya. "Karena Khaos yang memintaku."

"Kau bisa menolak permintaanya." Sergah Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menawarkan diri sebagai alatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kakakku tidak bisa keluar dari sana," ucap Jongin dengan frustasi. "Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Hesiodos?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun yang dalam masyarakat Yunani dikenal dengan nama Homeros.

Dewa dewi Yunani begitu terkenal karena beberapa penyair. Terdapat tiga penyair terkenal pada masa itu. Hesiodos, Homeros dan seorang ahli bahasa bernama Zenodotus.

"Tapi apa ini rasa terimakasihmu pada salah satu dari mereka yang sudah menolongmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan heran. "Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa malu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk ditolong," jawab Jongin dengan tajam. "Kalau aku tidak ditolong kakakku tidak akan sendirian disana."

Mendengar perkataannya, Baekhyun jadi ingin sekali menampar pipi Jongin dengan keras. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia pun tidak mau melukai Jongin.

"Kalau begitu maaf sudah menolongmu," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat mata Jongin memanas. "Harusnya aku memilih Hesiodos dari pada memilihmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar namun dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hanya ini caranya!" keluh Jongin dengan kesal. "Hanya ada dua cara, aku harus menukar salah satu anchis untuk membawa Hesiodos kembali," ucap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Atau menghabisi mereka semua."

"Pasti ada cara lain," ucap Tartaros dengan nada pelan namun terasa kelam. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menolongmu dan malah berbohong pada mereka, bahwa kau itu anak darinya (Dewa Khaos)." Tartaron hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia bahkan terlalu sungkan untuk menepuk bahu Jongin yang bergetar. "Setidaknya kita tidak boleh mengusik mereka sebagai rasa terimakasih kita karena sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Dia ayahmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Tartaros dengan tubuh bergetar. "Apa itu cara yang benar memperlakukan cucunya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gigi bergemerutuk. "Apa sebegitu bencinya ia padaku?"

Jongin menghela nafas dengan kesal, ia terlalu malas mendengar pertengkaran antara Homeros dan Tartaros.

"Priorotasku sekarang hanya menyelamatkan Hesiodos," ucap Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi tujuanku sejak dulu tetap sama, melindungi dan menjagamu.. ibu." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan sambil meremas tangan Baekhyun.

Ibu ya? Baekhyun memang merupakan ibu dari Jongin.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang tahu dilingkup keluargaku," ucap Zitao dengan mata menggelap saat menatap Tartaros dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan. "Aku tahu Chosek atau Zenodotus marah karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hesiodos." Ucap Zitao dengan senyum kesalnya.

Zitao awalanya ingin membawa Kyungsoo untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Tapi Zitao sendiri jadi teringat dengan Jongin saat melihat Tartaros yang duduk bersama Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya ketakutan." Ucap Tartaros.

"Aku mengerti dengan rasa takutnya," ucap Zitao dengan senyum miring andalannya. "Aku tahu rasa takut dan khawatir karena takut kehilangan saudara sendiri."

"…"

Baekhyun dan Tartaros memandang Zitao dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kemarin aku hampir kehilangan saudaraku sendiri," ucap Zitao yang membuat Baekhyun dan Tartaros tersentak kaget. "Kau bahkan tidak menghentikannya." Kecam ZItao pada Dewa Penguasa Alam Bawah itu kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Tartaros sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dari dulu aku tak menemukan alasan untuk menyukaimu." Ucap Zitao dengan senyuman miringnya.

Tartaros hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah Zitao. Karena ia memang bersalah, dan Zitao memiliki hak untuk suka dan menyukai siapa pun. Termasuk seorang Dewa kelas tinggi macam Tartaros.

"Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan yang mengusikku," ucap Tartaros sambil menatap Zitao dengan lekat. "Seingatku ada satu dewa yang tidak begitu menyukai manusia dan makhluk lemah lainnya," gumam Tartaros pelan. "Dan dia juga bukan seorang Dewa yang ramah."

"Maksudmu Khronos?" Tanya Zitao sambil tertawa pelan.

"Iya," jawab Tartaros dengan lebih leluasa namun kentara sekali penasarannya. "Bagaimana caramu meminta Khronos untuk mendapatkan sebagian kekuatannya?"

"Meminta?" Tanya Zitao sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak meminta atau diberikan olehnya."

"Jadi?" Tanya Tartaros sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku mencurinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT TAPI GAK SINGKAT**

 **Pertama untuk** **mitologi mesir kuno** **. Anubis diceritakan memang berpasangan dengan Anput dan memiliki tiga anak. Tapi yang dipastikan benar-benar anak Anubis dan Anput hanyalah Kebechet. Anubis sebenarnya dilambangkan sebagai serigala hitam atau anjing hitam, sama seperti Anput yang dilambangkan sebagai serigala hitam betina. Sedangkan Kebechet dilambangkan sebagai ular dan burung unta pembawa air. Seperti yang dijelaskan diatas. mereka itu memang keluarga yang identik dengan kematian karena mereka melakukan pemumian. Pada masa mesir kuno yang melakukan pemumian adalah imam – imam terpilih. Sebagai bentuk penghormatan, imam – imam tersebut menggunakan topeng Anubis dalam proses pemumian para raja – raja mesir.**

 **Fir'aun bukanlah nama orang tapi gelar untuk seluruh penguasa Mesir Kuno, bisa diartikan Raja dalam porsi politik dan juga diaggap sebagai Tuhan pada ranah keagamaan.**

 **Kemudian untuk** **Khnumhotep dan Niankhkhnum, entah kalian sudah tahu atau belum. Tapi memang dari beberapa artikel yang saya baca kedua pria itu dinobatkan sebagai pasangan gay tertua di dunia. Kalau mau liat lukisan ciuman hidung mereka, kalian bisa liat dari foto profile saya. Disamping benar atau salah penemuan ini. Yang jelas homo dan lesbian memang sudah berkembang sejak jama dahulu, baik di barat maupun timur-tengah. Dan saya gak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan siapa pun ya…**

 **Kedua dan terakhir,** **mitologi yunani** **. Ada dua dewa yang namanya hampir mirip tapi beda kekuatan dan beda zamannya. Diatas Zitao diceritakan memiliki kekuatan dari Khronos. Khronos maksud saya adalah Dewa penguasa waktu dari generasi pertama atau Protogenoi. Jadi jangan salah tangkap dengan Kronos Dewa Langit yang juga seorang pemimpin para Dewa pada masa generasi kedua atau Titan.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Saya harap kalian terkejut dengan berbagai kejutan yang ada. Kebetulan konfliknya masih ngambang dan abstrak. Yah, nikmatin aja lah ya.. Kemudian, saya sengaja kali ini lebih banyak ceritain tentang Zitao Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jadi jangan mengharapkan terlalu banyak kalau fanfic saya bakalan tebar moment manis untuk pair yang ada. Jadi peran utama di fanfic ini siapa? Semuanya peran utama. Kalau ada pembaca fanfic saya yang dulu pasti ngerti maksud saya tentang semuanya jadi peran utama, misalnya kaya fanfic Coma.**

 **Oia, buat kalian yang ingin baca fanfic saya yang dulu-dulu macam He Kill My Ego, Coma, My Love atau apa pun itu. Kalau gak apal judul juga kalian bisa bilang pengan fanfic yang pairnya apa, (HunLay SuLay ChanKai LuSoo Kray ChanKai HunKai dsb). Tinggal bilang di kotak review sekalian tulis alamat email kalian. Nanti akan saya usahakan buat kirim fanfic yang pengen kalian baca lagi lewat email.**

 **Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewannya, terimakasih yang sudah menceklis kotak follow dan favorit. Salam ketok pintu untuk para SR yang masih enggan atau bingung untuk membubuhkan huruf di kotak review. Dan Selamat Datang! Untuk para reader yang baru datang dan baru sempat mampir.**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **Lukailukaidelapan, GaemCloud347, cute, KalunaKang61, babyjunma, homin lover, Kyungie Y. Yang, sayakanoicinoe, elferani, ariska, elferani, steffifebri, miyuk, Ema620, hunkai98, askasufa, YooKey1314, qwertyxing, ten, KaiNieris, Miettee, vea, laxyovrds, MaiXingYeol1027, mey2renesme, ucinaze, elferani, Chica Shiori, hujanAIR, nickie, egggyeolk, Devia921, Kamong Jjong, rraplesia ra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyontek dari salah satu reader favorit.,**

 **Keep healthy and happy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cieeee yang nunggu sebulan akhirnya update juga #dezigh**

 **Baca pelan – pelan kawan..**

 **Dan jangan lupa baca Penjelasan SIngkat dan Note Author**

 **Semoga kalian suka**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum pelan saat Joonmyeon memberikannya secangkir teh panas. Saking panasnya asapnya mengepul dengan begitu tebalnya. Sehun tidak mau lidahnya melepuh jadi ia menghembuskan angin utara. Tapi sebelum Sehun menyesap tehnya ia menemukan Joonmyeon duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Ayah tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Sehun menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah menyeruput pelan teh panasnya.

Mereka maksud Sehun adalah Yifan dan cucu perempuannya. Tepatnya seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat tangguh dan mengagumkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sehun yang sudah memiliki Yixing saja betah memandang wajah wanita itu.

"Tidak, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol."

Sehun sebenarnya sejak tadi duduk sendirian di beranda yang menghadap taman. Ini lebih tepat disebut perkebunan mungil milik Joonmyeon. Satunya lagi memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda, ayah mertuanya yang senang dipanggil Dady itu merupaka pria pencinta furniture. Saking sukanya, Daddynya itu sampai berpikir untuk meletakkan bangku ayunan yang cukup lebar di tengah-tengah perkebunan pasangannya. Dan kebetulan kedua orang yang tidak bisa dibayangkan sebagai kakek dan cucu itu tengah berinteraksi di bangku ayunan favorit kedua setelah sofa ruang tengah Yifan.

"Dia jadi yang paling cantik disini." Joonmyeon melirik Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun setuju karena memang hanya dia wanita yang ada di rumah ini. Yang lainnya bergender pria.

Tapi tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara kakek muda dengan cucuknya itu. Keduanya seolah menikmati perannya sebagai seorang kakek dan seorang cucu.

"Aku seperti melihat kakek berumur 70 tahunan yang tengah mendengar ocehan cucu mungilnya." Sehun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melucu. Tapi Joonmyeon malah tertawa dengan keras. Untungnya Joonmyeon belum menyeruput teh panasnya lagi.

"Sehun!" ini suara panggilan Yixing. Saking menggelegarnya suara Yixing hingga membuat Sehun dan Joonmyeon refleks menengok dengan gerakan sangat cepat. "Aku harus menemui Asclepius (Dewa Pengobatan)."

"Aku rasa kau juga akan menemui para Algea (kelompok dewa pembawa rasa sakit)," Sehun menatap Yixing dengan tampang cemberut hingga Joonmyeon ikut mengerutkan dahinya. Keheranan. "Aku juga harus menemui para Anemoi (empat dewa angin)."

Joonmyeon mengerti Sehun cemberut karena Sehun ingin ikut dengan Yixing. Sayangnya Sehun sudah punya janji. Joonmyeon jadi ingat hanya pasangan ini yang memiliki kekuatan bersumber lebih dari satu dewa. Dan Yixing satu-satunya Anchis yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari dua hal yang bertentangan penyembuh dan penderitaan.

"Xing, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan para Algea ya?" Joonmyeon jelas mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Takut Yixing tersinggung. Tapi ternyata Yixing hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Joonmyeon kan hanya khawatir. Dulu Yixing itu menakutkan bukan main karena kekuatannya. Untungnya Yifan bisa membujuk Asclepius untuk memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk Yixing. Sayangnya, yang Joonmyeon tahu Yixing itu sangat akrab dengan para Algea bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan saudara dan kedua ayahnya ini.

"Aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Asclepius," Yixing sempat mengangguk, ceritanya ia ingin terlihat menjadi anak baik yang menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. "Bagaimana kalo kita pergi bersama?" Kini Yixing menatap Sehun yang tengah merenggut.

Oh! Yixing harus mengatasi semuanya sekaligus. Sehun yang merajut dan Joonmyeon yang siap-siap akan menceramahinya. Sebelum Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya. Yixing langsung menarik Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Daddy! Rebecca! Kami pergi dulu ya!" saking kerasnya teriakan Yixing. Joonmyeon sampai menutup telinganya. Yixingnya sendiri tampak tak berdosa dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Hati-hati Om!" Rebecca rupanya tak kalah keras berteriak.

Dan sampai kapan pun Yixing terutama Sehun tidak akan pernah terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu oleh Rebecca. Karena Rebecca merupakan salah satu tetua dan rentan umur mereka sangatlah jauh.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Zitao yang panas dingin. Kyungsoo malah tampak menikmati winenya dengan santai, seolah si pria bertubuh mungil ini tidak peduli dengan suasana hati pasangannya. Meski pun awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati, setelah Zitao bercerita bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang sudah bersuami dan memiliki dua anak. Padahal Kyungsoo pikir kekasih Zitao itu wanita muda yang sangat cantik. Oh ayolah~ Zitao itu memiliki wajah tampan kan?

Tapi untuk kali ini Zitao panas dingin bukan karena takut Kyungsoo marah padanya. Zitao hanya memiliki berbagai bayangan reaksi Kyungsoo saat bertemu dengan Bakehyun dan Suaminya.

"Bastet (Dewi Kucing)!" mulut Kyungsoo langsung menganga dengan lebar. Jelas sekali Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya. "Ptah juga?!" namun Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulutnya. "Maaf maksudku Tartaros."

Kyungsoo jadi lumayan mengerti kenapa Zitao mengajaknya bertemu dengan kedua orang yang sebenarnya bukan orang ini di sebuah restoran yang memiliki fasilitas VVIP.

"Kau kok jadi mungil begini sih?" Tartaros tidak bisa untuk tidak terdengar seperti mencemooh. "Kau beneran Anubis (Dewa Anjing Hitam)?" Kali ini bahkan Tartaros terlihat meragukan pria mungil yang langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sembarangan!" sewot Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin membalas perkataan Tartaros tapi ada yang aneh dengan seseorang disamping Tartaros. "Eee.. Batet, sejak kapan kau berubah jadi pria?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan terperangah. Soalnya dulu ia memiliki suatu hubungan juga dengan Bastet sebelum akhirnya Bastet menikah dengan Ptah (Dewa Banteng).

"Dan Zitao.." Kyungsoo langsung menatap Zitao dengan penasaran. "..kekasihmu itu yang mana?"

"Bastet lah!" bukan hanya Zitao yang berseru dengan sewot, Tartaros juga.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa hubungan Tartaros dan Zitao tidak cukup baik. Ya, bagaimana bisa baik jika salah satunya berselingkuh terang-terangan dengan suaminya. Suami~ rasanya kepala Kyungsoo mendadak nyut-nyutan hanya karena Bastet berubah jadi pria.

"Gila~ ini pertemuan paling gila yang pernah aku temui," Kyungsoo tampak memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. "Suami!" Kyungsoo jelas menunjuk Tartaros yang tampak bengis. "Selingkuhan!" wajah Zitao tidak kalah kusutnya. "Mantan!" Kyungsoo tentu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan pelaku transgender!" Kyungsoo tertawa saat Baekhyun melotot dengan mata kucingnya. "Bercanda~ cantik!"

Namun sayangnya guyonannya itu tidak mencairkan suasan yang suram. Ini bukan sekedar masalah perselingkuhan. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Ini pasti masalah yang lebih besar. Bisa jadi kejadian masa lalu kembali terulang lagi. Kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan tentang perselingkuhan biasa," Kyungsoo yang biasanya terlihat santai kini terlihat begitu sangat serius. Meski bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cukup imut. Aura Anubinya cukup membuat ketiganya tersentak kaget. Hingga Tartaros si Dewa Penguasa Alam Bawah dari Barat tampak sungkan untuk menatap langsung mata Dewa Kematian dari Timur Tengah. "Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, **apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?!** "

.

.

.

"Opung!"

Seruan Rebecca disampingnya membuat Yifan yang sejak tadi melamun langsung tersadar. Dengan perhatian penuh dan senyuman hangat, Yifan langsung menatap Rebecca. Seolah bertanya _Ada apa, sayang?_

"Opung percaya dengan Alien?" pertanyaan Rebecca tentu membuat Yifan kebingungan. Beberapa detik sebelum menggelengkan kepala, Yifan sempat menatap Rebecca dengan tatapan kosong. Ekspresi tertolol yang paling membuat Joonmyeon gemas. "Aku pecaya!" Rebecca yang begitu semangat membuat Yifan ikut bersemangat.

"Coba jelaskan pada Opung!"

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Opung. Wajah Yifan itu masih pantas untuk dipanggil 'oppa' loh! Jadi.. rasanya ia begitu sangat tua jika dipanggil Opung. Tapi Rebecca juga merasa dianggap seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun oleh Yifan. Meski demikian, Rebecca tetap menikmati cara Yifan menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Manusia itu alien." Lagi, untuk sekian kalinya Rebecca membuat Yifan menunjukkan ekspresi colohoknya (red. bengong). Sebelum Yifan bertanya, Rebecca langsung menyela dengan nada antusias. "Opung ingat cerita Adam dan Eve?"

"Manusia pertama?"

Rebecca langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Alien itu sebutan untuk makhluk asing diluar Bumi," Rebecca sudah bersiap-siap bercerita panjang lebar dan Yifan pun juga sama siapnya menjadi pendengar. "Adam dan Eve dulunya tidak lahir dan hidup di bumi, mereka hidup bahagia di luar Bumi, namun karena mereka membuat Tuhan murka, akhirnya Adam dan Eve dijatuhkan ke bumi."

"…" Yifan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Kentara sekali tengah mencerna kata-kata cucunya yang ternyata tak terlalu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Berarti manusia itu alien kan Opung?" tanya Rebecca dengan nada memaksa. "Karena kakek dan nenek moyang manusia sebenarnya juga pendatang."

"Masuk akal." Gumam Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Rebecca dan membuat bangku ayunan itu berayun agak keras.

Rebecca tersenyum bukan hanya karena Joonmyeon setuju dengan pendapatnya tapi juga karena Joonmyeon memberikannya secangkir teh hangat. Cara menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan.

"Tapi Opa penasaran dengan ayahmu," Joonmyeon tahu Rebecca tengah menikmati teh buatannya. Dan Joonmyeon juga tahu Rebecca tentu mendengar pekataannya dengan jelas. "Dulu ayahmu juga pernah jadi buronan para Dewa Dewi sampai akhirnya bersembunyi dibelakang Gaia (Dewi Bumi)."

"Apa yang ingin Opa tanyakan?" Rebecca sengaja memanggil Joomyeon dengan sebutan Opa supaya tidak membuat keduanya bingung hanya karena masalah sebutan.

"Kenapa Dewa dan Dewi itu mengejar ayahmu?"

"Perebutan wilayah kekuasaan." Rebecca tanpa ragu-ragu menjawabnya dengan tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang terlihat kebingungan. Namun Rebecca malah menujukkan telapak tangannya. Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, telapak tangan Rebecca tiba-tiba dipenuhi air jenih yang langsung merembes dan mengalir melewati sela-sela jarinya. "Wilayah Timur-Tengah yang ingin dikuasai oleh Penguasa Wilayah Barat." Rebecca menghela nafas dengan suram. "Hal itu terjadi saat para Titan memimpin daerah Barat."

Sepertinya ini merupakan cerita terpanjang yang akan Rebecca ceritakan..

.

.

.

Minseok meletakkan kopi tepat dihadapan Luhan yang selalu mengunjunginya di tempat kerja. Luhan tersenyum saat Minseok tampak menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terganggu. Luhan memang tidak sememaksa dulu tapi keposesifan Luhan semakin terasa.

"Kekasihmu mengunjungimu lagi?" Bos yang lumayan akrab dengan Luhan tampak menggoda Minseok yang baru saja menaruh pesanan Luhan. "Dan kenapa pada akhirnya dia tidak meminum minumannya?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa meminumnya." Jawab Minseok seadanya dan itu cukup membuat Bossnya yang hobi menggonta-ganti mudel kaca mata itu termenung.

"Terserah!" seru Bossnya itu dengan riang sambil menghampiri Luhan. "Dia yang bayar, aku yang minum."

"Dan aku yang membuat." Sungut Minseok dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Waktunya untuk istirahat. Dan Minseok makan siang dan duduk disamping Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Bossnya itu. Ini hari libur, jadi ia menjadi pelayan café seharian.

"Sepertinya kau itu sangat menyukai Minseok." Sebenarnya Boss Kacamata ini bermaksud menggoda Minseok. Omong-omong tentang nama. Minseok sampai saat ini juga tidak tahu siapa nama asli Bossnya ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah pria berumur setengah abad ini dipanggil Boss Kacamata.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Luhan menjawabnya dengan sangat lugas hingga membuat Minseok sendiri tersentak kaget. Boss kacamata pun tampak menatap keduanya dengan serba salah. "Aku mencintainya."

Maafkan Minseok jika dia melakukan hal yang kelewat tidak sopan. Menyemburkan makan siangnya tepat dihadapan Bossnya sendiri. SIal, Luhan mau sampai kapan menggombali Minseok yang suka mendadak merinding jika mendengar rayuan. Apa lago kalau yang mengatakannya itu orang macam Luhan yang kadang sok kecakepan.

"Miriplah~" Boss Kacamata itu sendiri tampak sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Luhan. Maklum sampai sekarang, pria ini masih saja tak memiliki pasangan hidup.

"Bedalah~" sewot Luhan. Boss Kacamata itu tampak menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. "Layaknya bunga, jika kau menyukainya kau hanya akan memetiknya, tapi jika kau mencintai bunga tersebut kau akan memberikannya air setiap hari."

"Siapa yang mengerti ini, akan mengerti arti dari kehidupan." Sambung Minseok yang membuat Luhan terperangan. "Itu ajaran Buddha kan?"

Luhan mengangguk saat Minseok tersenyum miring. Dan hal itu membuat Boss Kacamata itu langsung menyingkir. Rasanya menyebalkan menjadi penonton dari cerita percintaan anak muda.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Quote dari Facebook." Jawab Minseok pelan.

Ekspresi Luhan saat ini? Tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Mau tidak mau Minseok juga tertawa pelan. Itu merupakan Quote yang tidak sengaja ia baca dari status penulis favoritnya Paulo Coelho. Luhan tanpa sadar menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Minseok tertawa. Dan kini mereka tengah tertawa bersama.

"Kau banyak berubah." Ucapan Luhan cukup membuat Minseok menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau juga." Untuk kali ini Minseok mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dengan sebegitu lebarnya.

Itu kesalahan pertama Minseok yang membuat Luhan tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Tapi Minseok entah kenapa tidak terlalu terkejut. Saat Luhan meraup bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Luhan. Oh! Minseok cukup terkejut saat mengetahui bibir Luhan sangat lembut. Ia sempat berpikir jika bibir Luhan mungkin akan sekeras bongkahan batu. Luhan tengah menikmati arumanisnya yang langsung melumer di mulut dan kerongkongannya. Sayangnya Minseok hanya diam tidak membalas maupun menolak. Berkat itu juga Luhan tidak terlalu lama mengulum bibir bawah Minseok.

"Berikan aku alasan yang tepat, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanpa basa basi sama sekali dan tanpa terlihat kikuk sama sekali. Minseok langsung bertanya dengan tatapan tajam meski tidak ada kilatan marah dari matanya.

"Ciuman adalah bahasa dari cinta." Luhan kini tampak mengusap pelan bibir bawah Minseok yang mengkilap.

Minseok tampak berpikir pelan sebelum bertanya..

"Jadi.. bagaimana dengan sebuah percakapannya?"

Mata Luhan membulat sedangkan Minseok malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan bingung, Minseok menggodanya atau hanya memancingnya saja. Bisa jadi ini kesalahan selanjutnya yang dilakukan Minseok. Jika ciuman sebuah bahasa maka percakapan itu..

"Minseok! Kerja!" teriakan Boss Kacamata itu membuat imajinasi Luhan buyar. Minseok masih tertawa sedangkan Luhan hanya merenggur pura-pura marah. Satu hal lagi yang diketahui Luhan tentang Minseok. Minseok suka juga mengerjai orang.

.

.

.

Semua Anchis dan makhluk berumur panjang di dunia ini tahu permasalah para penguasa yang senang dipanggil Dewa dan Dewi. Namun untuk lebih terperincinya lagi, Zitao hanya berani berdiskusi dengan Yixing. Hal ini dikarenakan hanya Yixing satu-satunya yang tidak terikat dengan dewa utama. Meski Yixing diberikan kekuatan lebih dari dua dewa sekaligus. Setidaknya dewa personifikasi tidak bisa berhubungan langsung dengan Yixing. Meskipun Yixing mendapatkan kekuatan dari sebagian kekuatan mereka. Sama halnya dengan Zitao yang mencuri salah satu kekuatan Dewa.

"Bisa jadi Anchis memang hanya sebuah alat." Ucap Asclepius (Dewa Pengobatan) sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas padang rumput yang luas.

Yixing hanya menggeram kesal meski akhirnya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping dewa sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Mereka tengah bersantai di halaman depan rumah Dewa Pengobatan ini. Tapi Yixing baru sadar jika akhirnya bisa merasakan tekstur rumput hijau yang masih segar dengan telapak tangannya. Oh! Block Blood tak selalu mengerikan rupanya.

Sahabat dekatnya ini memang sedari dulu mejadi dokter umum. Memiliki klinik umum yang sepi pelanggan karena penampilannya yang tidak karuan. Rambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang diikat asal. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, dua kancing atasnya tidak dikacing, lengannya pun tidak digulung maupun dikancing. Dan celana kain hitamnya itu makin membuat orang tak percaya jika dia seorang dokter. Padahal tampangnya lumayan tapi janggutnya itu loh yang membuat orang gemas ingin mencukur habis.

"Aku dengar, dulu Bumi memiliki fungsi sebagai wilayah netral, layaknya OASIS di padang pasir. " Yixing bertanya sambil menatap langit yang tertutup awan tipis.

"Dunia ini memiliki beribu-ribu galaksi yang saling berhubungan, disetiap galaksi setidaknya ada satu planet yang memiliki sumber daya berlimpah," jelas Asclepius. "Siapa pun yang ingin beristirahat boleh menetap di pelanet tersebut dengan syarat planet itu merupakan tempat netral."

"Sayangnya galaksi kalian musnah," Yixing menyambung diskusi mereka dengan begitu santai. "Lalu kalian datang dan berlagak menjadi Dewa dan Dewi."

"Penguasa Timur Tengah juga seperti itu. Lagi pula manusia juga pendatang, meski katanya karena mereka diusir." Celetukan Asclepius membuat Yixing mendengus. Manusia itu makhluk berumur pendek yang memiliki daya produksi yang tinggi. Lahir dan mati hanya dalam kurun waktu yang begitu sangat mengagumkan.

"Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin, pengganti makhluk bumi sebelumnya," ucap Yixing dengan nada mengantuk. Kalau rebahan macam ini, ia bisa terlelap tidur hanya dalam sekejab. "Kau tahu mereka menggantikan siapa?"

"Siapa?" 

"Bangsa Nisnas." Yixing tahu Asclepius akan tertawa mendengar bangsa tersebut.

"Bangsa yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya tapi kejeniusannya pula yang membuat Bumi hampir hancur."

"Dan mereka jadi penguasa wilayah Utara sekarang." Yixing tidak bermaksud mengejutkan Asclepius. Karena Yixing pikir Asclepius sudah tahu. Hingga Asclepius terduduk dan menatap Yixing dengan mata membulat. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada bingung.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Asclepius dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Membuat pasukan untuk menghentikan Penguasa Barat."

"Kau akan menghancurkan Penguasa Barat?" Asclepius bertanya dengan nada frustasi karena dirinya merupakan salah satu keturunan Penguasa Wilayah Barat. "Jangan main-main dengan kami Xing!"

"Kami tidak main-main, ini harus dilakukan sebelum bangsa kalian menghancurkan Bumi persis seperi Bangsa Nisnas." Yixing tahu Asclepius merupakan orang yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Ia mengatakan hal ini bukan untuk mengajak sahabat baiknya ini bergabung dengannya. Yixing hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa hormatnya sebagai murid. "Kau tahu betul sifatku, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan Bangsa Kalian, aku hanya melindungi yang lain."

"Kau tidak punya hak atas itu."

"Aku punya, bukan.. kami punya" jawab Yixing dengan nada tajam. "Kami para Anchis, salah satunya memiliki pasangan dari Penguasa Timur Tengah, kami juga sebagaian besar merupakan murid dan memiliki kontrak dengan Penguasa Barat salah satunya merupakan satu-satunya murid dari pemimpin Penguasa Barat pertama, dan salah satu dari pasangan Anchis merupakan keturunan asli Penguasa Selatan."

"Siapa Penguasa Wilayah Selatan?" tanya Asclepius dengan penasaran.

"Bangsa Lemuria." Yixing kini melirik Asclepius yang tengah mengangguk dengan takzim. "Dibandingkan Penguasa Barat dan Timur Tengah, Penguasa Utara dan Selatan lebih suka disebut Bangsa dari pada Dewa Dewi." Sindir Yixing yang tidak berefek apa pun pada Asclepius.

"Lagi pula ini terjadi karena kesempronoan Tartaros," keluh Asclepius yang membuat Yixing terkikik. Yixing cukup setuju sebenarnya. Tapi Yixing tahu Asclepius mengatakan hal ini untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Dia membuat status wilayah kekuasaan semakin mengabur." Namun Asclepius langsung menatap Yixing yang masih saja rebahan. Tartaros malah menikah dengan Penguasa Timur Tengah yang akan dikuasai Wilayah Barat.

"Penguasa Utara." Gumam Yixing pelan. "Menurutmu apa aku bisa mengajak Bangsa Nisnas untuk bergabung?" Jawaban yang diharapkan Yixing tidak ada. Karena Asclepius hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya derngan ringat yang berarti _mana aku tahu_.

"Tapi.. setahuku, Bangsa Nisnas memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi."

"Kau benar."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini?" tanya Asclepius yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dewa ini sudah sedikit tenang, karena Yixing tidak bermaksud menghancurkan bangsanya.

"Aku rasa Anchis diciptakan bukan hanya sebagai monster pemakan aura yang diciptakan Penguasa Barat," jelas Yixing dengan nada tenang. "Kami juga bukan sekedar senjat yang diberikan kekuatan oleh Penguasa Barat."

"Tapi?"

"Kau tahu film Dragon Blade yang menceritakan pasukan pelindung Jalur Sutra?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Asclepius memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Mungkin saja kami diciptakan untuk melindung Jalur Sutra itu atau seperti pengelana di Gurun Pasir yang ganas, menjaga daerah OASIS sebagai daerah netral bukan daerah yang dikuasai oleh satu kelompok."

"Tidak ada daerah netral, sobat!" seru Asclepius yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Kita tidak bisa menghentikan kerakusan."

"Akan ada masa dimana, perdamaian bukan hanya omong kosong yang tidak ada artinya." Yixing tersenyum pelan sambil menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat tertawa mengejek. "Menjadi naïf bukan hal yang terlalau buruk juga."

"Drias!" panggil Asclepius tiba-tiba. Tumben Asclepius menyebut namanya. Nama pertamanya lagi. "Karena kau sudah mengalami Block Blood aku berarti bisa melakukan ini." Ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut Yixing. Padahal mereka masih rebahan

"Sakit!" seru Yixing tidak terima.

"Kau tahu, sejak kau pertama datang kemari, aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjangmu itu," keluh Asclepius yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahi. Dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Asclepius rambutnya memang masih panjang. "Kau itu selain kurang ajar, sombongnya minta ampun."

Yixing ingat dulu karena penampilan Asclepius yang berantakan. Membuat Yixing tidak percaya bahwa Asclepius itu seorang dewa meski hanya dewa personifikasi. Tapi untungnya karena Asclepius itu Dewa Personifikasi maka Asclepius tidak bisa menyentuh Yixing karena itu bisa membuat auranya terserap oleh Yixing.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja penampilanmu!" sungut Yixing yang malah memancing Asclepius untuk menjambak lagi rambut Yixing yang pendek.

Dan sore ini mereka habiskan untuk saling menjambak rambut dengan posisi terlentang. Sudah seperti perkelahian anak perempuan saja mereka..

.

.

.

Sudah tahu kan kalau Chanyeol itu mudah iri. Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengeluh sepanjang hari saat menemukan ayah dan semua saudaranya memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Kebetulan sekarang bulan tengah mengganti tempat matahari. Bahkan Luhan pun sudah berbaikan dengan Minseok. Meski Minseok tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjadi manusia biasa. Ini menyebalkan dan..

"Tangkap!" seru suara wanita yang membuat Chanyeol refleks menangkap sesuatu.

Semangka.

Chanyeol langsung menatap pelaku si pelempar. Ah~ rupanya ponakannya yang cantik. Chanyeol bisa melihat, ponakannya itu tengah membelah semangka lain menjadi dua. Lalu mengambil sendok dan memeluk setengah bulatan semangka. Cara makan yang paling tidak wanita sekali untuk wanita secantik Rebecca.

"Sia-sia saja gender dan wajahmu itu." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil melirik Rebecca yang masa bodoh. Chanyeol sendiri tampak seperti orang bodoh yang memeluk semangka yang lambat sekali menyusutnya.

"Aku dengar, Anchis tidak bisa menyerap air." Rebecca jelas mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Karena Anchis yang lain sedang sibuk sendiri. Jadi Rebecca memilih duduk disampaing Chanyeol diatas karpet. "Semangka kan banyak mengandung air mungkin itu yang membuatmu susah menyerapnya."

"Kami memang tidak bisa menyerap air tapi kami tetap bisa menyerap kandungan air yang ada di dalam makhluk hidup."

Kali ini keduanya saling diam dan malah menatap anchis lain yang sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Om! Ayo kita keluar!" sarah Rebecca yang merasakan rasa kesal Chanyeol. "Jadi penonton itu menyebalkan."

"Ayo! Om traktir minum kopi." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung melocat dari sofa saat semangka yang ia peluk sudah benar-benar menghilang dan terserap.

Jangan salahkan Rebecca yang memiliki wajah cantik bak model. Dan jangan salahkan Chanyeol yang memiliki wajah yang keterlaluan tampannya. Mereka jadi layak disebut pasangan muda mudi dibandingkan paman dan ponakan. Karena risih pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk melewati gang sempit dan gelap.

"Susah ya Om.." gumam Rebecca pelan.

"Susah apanya?"

"Susa jadi orang cantik, mau kemana pun pasti di perhatikan banyak orang." Sempat-sempatnya Rebecca mengibas rambutnya yang sontak membuat Chanyeol mencibir pelan.

Namun obrolan ringan mereka terpotong. Saat keduanya merasakan segerombolan benda melesat cepat ke arah mereka. Panah.

"Awas!" Teriak Rebecca dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Chanyeol refleks mengeluarkan apinya dari tangan untuk membakar panah-panah yang tidak terjangkau oleh tameng es beku ciptaan Rebecca. Chanyeol bisa melihat panah itu dikelilingi oleh bayangan hitam yang pekat.

"Siapa?" Sergah Rebecca dengan kesal. "Keluar!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat tahu jika kekuatan Tartaros masih juga tertanam di tubuhnya. Saat ia menjentikan jari api itu tidak muncul. Tapi saat ia memaksakan api dalam tubuhnya keluar. Ia bisa mengeluarkannya. Pantas saja ia merasa masih terhubung dengan Tartaros.

"Om! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main dengan apimu!" Erang Rebecca dengan kesal. Karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tampak menjentikkan jarinya terus menerus. Menyalakan dan memadamkam api di tangannya.

Namun suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat keduanya mendadak waspada. Meski Chanyeol tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Aku pikir kau akan memilih untuk bersembunyi," ucapan dengan suara rendah itu jelas ditujukan pada Chanyeol. "Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Rebecca!" Teriak Chanyeol saat ponakannya itu malah berlari menerja Jongin. Iya itu Jongin!

Jongin sudah berniat untuk menghindar. Tapi saat Jongin menemukan wajah siapa yang akan menerjangnya. Niatannya itu berubah karena saking terkejutnya. Namun Chanyeol lebih terkejut saat menemukan Rebecca ternyata memeluk Jongin bukan menyerangnya.

" Choshek!" Seru Rebecca dengn histeris. "Sejak kapan kau? Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku pikir kau sudah.." Mata Rebecca sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingat bagaimana Chosek dan kakaknya dikirim ke xαος. Itu hari yang begitu mengerikan karena disaat bersamaan ibunya tewas tertelan badai.

Chanyeol tentu kebingungan. Tapi untuk pertamakalinya ia melihat Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya dan menatap Rebecca dengan lekat. Dibandingkan cemburu Chanyeol malah lebih penasaran dengan ekspresi Jongin yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Ke.. Kebechet?" Jongin menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan perasaan membucat. "Kakakku!" Seru Jongin sambil mencekram bahu Rebecca. "Tolong.." tapi suaranya tersekat saat menemukan Chanyeol yang tampak mengamati mereka dari belakang Rebecca.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menghilang begitu saja hingga Rebecca sontak meneriaki nama Jongin. Kemudian Rebecca hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"Tenanglah!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nada membentak. "Kakaknya kenapa?"

"Kakaknya terkurung di xαος." Buka Rebecca yang menjawab tapi suara lain yang dikenal betul oleh Chanyeol. "Dia ingin menukarmu untuk kakaknya."

"Adikmu berarti kan, Tartaros?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum miring. "Adikmu baru saja akan menagkapku lagi."

Rebecca tampak kebingungan melihat keduanya. Choshek hanya memiliki satu kakak dan orang dihadapannya ini ayahnya bukan kakaknya. Saat Rebecca akan membuka mulutnya. Tartaros langsung meletakkan telunjuknya tepat didepan kedua bibirnya. Seketika mulut Rebecca serasa membeku.

"Chanyeol.. boleh aku pinjam keponakanmu sebentar?" Tanya Tartaros dengan nada yang cenderung lembut, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ada Rebecca disini.

"Omong kosong!" Seru Chanyeol yang membuat Tartaros lumayan terkejut hingga menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menganggapku bodoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tenang. "Jongin itu anakmu kan? Kau mau membodohiku?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kita terhubung," ucap Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Tartaros yang datar-datar saja. "Kalau akau bodoh apa mungkin aku bisa memimpin beribu pasukan untuk menghancurkan pasukan persia yang dipimpin istrimu? Ah.. maksudku suamimu." Chanyeol tentu mengatakan hal itu untuk mengejek Tartaros yang selalu saja diremehkan. "Dan jika aku bodoh aku sudah mati ditangan anakmu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh," ucap Tartaros dengan senyuman miringnya. "Aku hanya muak dengan caramu yang menghindari masalah dengan pura-pura bodoh."

Rebecca yang merasa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perkelahian langsung cepat-cepat menghampiri Tartaros. Ini tidak benar dan jika tidak dihindari perkelahian mereka pasti akan sangat mencolok.

"Pa.. paman.." panggil Rebecca pelan. Tartaros tentu langsung menatap Rebecca dengan cara yang berbeda. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Rebecca sambil menghapiri Tartaros.

Tapi Tartatos malah langsung menghadap keatas dan menemukan hujan timah panas yang berasal dari senjata api. Sontak Tartaros mendorong Rebecca untuk menjauh. Tartaros kadang suka lupa dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Rebecca yang melayang membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh ponakannya itu. Saking kerasnya lemparan, Chanyeol dan Rebecca sampai harus berguling-guling diatas aspal.

"Sial!" Keluh Chanyeol yang baru sadar seharusnya ia tidak menyentuh Rebecca. "Loh kok?" Tidak hanya Rebecca yang heran. Chanyeol juga.

"Lihat ke atas!" seru Tartaros yang membuat keduanya langsung berdiri. "Lindungi Kebechet!"

Chanyeol sontak mengeluarkan lidah api yang dapat melelehkan timah panas itu. Serangan yang ini jelas berbeda dengan serangan Jongin, dari arah pelurunya saja, jelas mengarah pada Rebeca bukan Chanyeol. Tapi Rebecca sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan es tipis yang bisa membelah peluru. Dan yang paling mencolok tentu saja Tartaros. Senjatanya memang sekali tebas langsung membuat pelurunya hancur. Hanya saja ukurannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak cukup!" keluh Chanyeol pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas. Ini pasti karena kekuatan yang ditinggalkan Tartaros terlampau dikit. Dan hari ini ia hanya makan dengan sebuah semangka. "Tartaros!"

"Apa?!"

"Cepat berikan kekuatanmu!" seru Chanyeol dengan keras.

Tartaros menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Kemarin minta dicabut sekarang minta ditanam. Sebenarnya mau Chanyeol itu apa sih?

"Jangan banyak berpikir!" seru Chanyeol sambil mendekati Tartaros.

"Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya!" karena kalau jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Dan sulur antara Chanyeol dan Tartaror sampai terputus. Bisa menimbulkan ledakan, atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol berpikir untuk melakukan ledakan.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?!" seru Rebecca dengan histeris. Mereka bisa-bisanya berdiskusi ditengah hujan peluru.

"Satu detik saja cukup, yang penting tubuh kita bersentuhan."

Tartaros langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat meski tangannya masih sibuk membelah peluru. Sepertinya peluru ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika mereka terus bertahan dengan cara yang sama. Daaan.. kata-kata Chanyeol cukup ambigu sebenarnya.

"Tangan!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya sibuk menggerakan lidah apinya yang kalau ditilik-tilik lumayan mirip cambuk. "Besentuhan dengan tangan saja! Bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan cara pandang Tartaros.

Tartaros harus bersabar untuk tidak menyabit Chanyeol. Kini tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang mencoba mempersempit jarak. Tartaros juga. Rasanya akan sangat mudah jika tidak ada peluru yang terus-terusan berjatuhan. Sekali tepuk antar tangan, Chanyeol langsung berteriak dengan keras.

"Merunduk!" seru Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Lebih merunduk!"

Seketika diatas kepala mereka dilingkupi pusaran api merah yang membawa hawa yang sangat panas. Cara paling ampuh untuk menghentikan hujan peluru meski hanya sementara. Tartaros sudah tengkurap tapi tidak dengan Rebecca.

"Om! Panas!" jerit Rebecca sambil merunduk dengan posisi menungging.

"Lebih merunduk!" seru Chanyeol yang heran sendiri pada Rebecca yang lebih sibuk dengan jeritan tak berarti. Tak ayal, Chanyeol langsung mendorong pantat Rebecca dengan kakinya.

"Tuhan!" jerit Rebecca yang jatuh terporosok dengan posisi tak menyenangkan.

"Rebecca! Kabutnya!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Rebecca yang tadinya tengkurap langsung terlentang. dan mengeluarkan kabut tebal yang mengandung titik air. Tepat setelah pusaran api Chanyeol mereda. "Setelah ini apa?"

"Lariii!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Rebecca untuk berdiri. Dan berlari diantara kabut tebal.

Tentu saja cara mereka berlari berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari gang sempit dan menyatu dengan kerumunan padat manusia. Mereka sudah bisa berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tartaros dan Chanyeol langsung berjaga dikanan kiri Rebecca. Pasti ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan Rebecca hingga diburu macam itu.

"Kira-kira tadi siapa yang menyerang ya Om?" tanya Rebecca pada Chanyeol. Mungkin Rebecca masih mengira jika Chanyeol yang menjadi target.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya masa bodoh atau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya adrenalinku baru terpacu lagi setelah sekian lama." Gumam Chanyeol yang diangguk setuju oleh Rebecca. Keduanya kini malah saling melakukan _high five_ sambil tertawa. Seolah sudah melewati hal yang menyenangkan. Padahal mereka baru saja menghadapi peristiwa yang bisa melenyapkan nyawa mereka.

"Tadi keren sekali!" seru Rebecca dengan bersemangat. "Tapi tidak untuk adegan jatuh karena pantatku ditendang." Keluh Rebecca yang hanya mengundang tawa Chanyeol. Meski akhirnya mereka kembali tertawa.

Tartaros hanya bisa diam membiarkan keduanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Atau memang mereka bodoh? Tartaros juga tidak tahu..

Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut melihat penampilan Chanyeol dan Rebecca. Karena mereka berdua tadi bilang, ingin keluar untuk minum kopi bukan untuk berguling-guling di tanah. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan adalah Tartaros yang juga datang dengan wajah serius. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol dan Rebecca yang tampak senang-senang saja. Meski pakaian ketiganya sama kusut dan kotornya.

"Bagus! Semuanya berkumpul!" ucap Tartaros dengan mata menatap sekeliling rumah para Anchis. "Untungkah kalian dan pasangan kalian sedang berkumpul disini." Ucap Tartaros sambil menatap Joonmyeo, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Pasanganku tidak ada." celetuk Chanyeol yang kembali dalam mode Anchis bodohnya.

"Om, pasangan dengaku saja mau?" ucap Rebecca dengan bersemangat sambil memeluk salah satu lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung melirik Rebecca dan mendorong dahi Rebecca dengan tangannya. Sontak Rebecca langsung cemberut. Omnya ini tidak ada lembut-lembutnya, ia jadi ingat lagi kalau pantatnya ditendang oleh Chanyeol.

"LOH?! LOH?! LOH?!" seru semua orang dengan terkejut. Kyungsoo saja terkejut saat Rebecca baik-baik saja bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau bukan pasangannya Chanyeol kan? Anchis tidak bisa melakukan poligami kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada histeris.

"Tidak!" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung. "Aku tidak bisa menyerap auranya, sama seperti aku tidak bisa menyerap aura dia dan ayah." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Tartaros dan Joonmyeon.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Rebecca dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sikap kemasabodohan Rebecca dan Chanyeol membuat Yixing ingin sekali menjitak keduanya dengan keras.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" geram Tartaros dengan kesal.

"Penguasa Barat terutama Dewa Utama bisa menyentuh Anchis, sedangkan untuk Penguasa Timur Tengah dan lainnya hanya Dewa Dewi Utama yang tengah menduduki Tahta Utama saja yang bisa menyentuh Anchis, karena Anchis diciptakan oleh tangan manusia yang dibantu salah satu Dewi dari Penguasa Barat," jelas Tartaros sebelum ada yang kembali bertanya. "Dan ini berartI Rebecca akan menggantikan kedudukan Anubis dan Anput."

Tartaros kini menatap Rebecca yang sudah tampak begitu terkejut. Dan dari semua orang yang ada, Kyungsoo yang tampak paling frustasi. Ini menyangkut keselamatan anaknya. Hal itu juga yang membuat Tartaros menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Mereka memburuku?" tanya Rebecca dengan nada ketakutan. "Sama seperti dulu saat ibu dibunuh?"

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kalian lalui tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik Rebecca untuk mendekat. Mengajak Rebecca untuk duduk di sofa. Karena Rebecca kentara sekali tertekannya.

"Dia diburu anak buat para Titan," perkataan Tartaros tentu membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi. Kini bahkan Kyungsoo memeluk anaknya dengan erat. "Kita harus menyembunyikannya dan mencari ahli waris lain dari Pengedali Timur Tengah yang pertama."

"Kenapa kami harus melakukannya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan pelan saking kalutnya dan tentu saja bingung. Ini menyangkut keselamatan cucu kesayangannya.

"Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa Anchis lahir." Jawab Yifan dengan sangat tenang. Semua orang selalu terpukau dengan ketenangan Yifan. "Dimana kita harus menyembunyikan Rebecca?" Ucap Yifan sambil menepuk pelan kepala Rebecca.

"Di daerah Penguasa Selatan, mereka punya hutang budi pada Penguasa Timur Tengah," ucap Yixing tiba-tiba. "Dan aku tahu persis siapa yang bisa kita andalkan," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum pada salah satu anggota keluarganya. "Yakan?"

Cara tatap Yixing yang tajam pada satu titik, membuat semua orang menatap pria yang tampak kebingungan. Namun pada akhirnya Yixing tersenyum puas. Saat orang yang dia maksud langsung tertawa pelan.

"Tahu dari mana jika aku keturunan Lemuria?" tanyanya yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut karena mereka tidak ada yang menyangka.

"Asal tebak saja." Celetuk Yixing sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kebingungan. "Penguasa Barat? Timur Tengah? BangsaLemuria?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" teriak ketiga saudaranya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku beneran bingung." Gumam Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTC**

 **Nah loh!**

 **Coba tebak siapa keturunan Bangsa Lemuria?**

 **Udah ada cluenya tuh.. (walau pun gak terlalu jelas)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT**

 **Wehe.. mulai dari sini kita akan fokus sama tema sebenernya ya.. Tema yang sangat biasa untuk gendre fantasi. Pertama, untuk Bangsa Nisnas adalah bangsa yang diperkirakan merupakan bangsa pertamaa sebelum adanya manusia. Ada banyak pendapat tentang bangsa ini. Tapi kalo penasaran boleh browsing sendiri karena nyangkut sama pendapar para ahli agama. Untuk bangsa Lemuria sendiri disebut sebagai bangsa yang hilang, mereka datang ke bumi dari galaksi Gliese. Penjelasan mengenai dua bangsa ini akan saya jelaskan dengan perlahan demi perlahan di chap selanjutnya. Termasuk keterkaitan hubungan antara Rebecca, Jongin dan kakaknya. Btw, kira-kira siapa ya Bangsa Lemuria yang dimaksud Yixing? hahahaha**

 **Kalo buat manusia yang dibilang alien sama Rebecca hahaha sebenernya saya cuman keinget diskusi absurd saya sama guru matematika di SMP.**

 **NOTE AUTHOR**

 **Sekali lagi saya tegaskan.. ini bukan fanfic yang full romance yang menebar keromantisan semua pasangan. Gendrenya lebih ke fantasi dari pada romance. Saya ambil romance karena fanfic ini ada sisi romance dengan adanya pasangan untuk anchis. Bisa jadi saya malah membuat salah satu dari mereka menduda, karena kehilangan pasangannya.. (BOOM!)**

 **Oia, maaf ya buat yang belum dikirim fanfic lewat emailnya. Soalnya email kalian gak kebaca. Jadi kalau masih minat bisa langsung reques fanfic apa yang ingin dikirimin dan tulis email kalian seperti ini.. berlin dot azizah at gmail dot com.**

 **Dan saya bahagia bisa bikin Yifan jadi seorang OPUNG! *nari ular**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wah! Gak kerasa ya, udah nunggu setaun..**

 **Hi! Seperti biasa bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya..**

 **Kalau bingung atau pusing, pegangan ama tembok bisi jatoh**

 **Oia, buat typo.. harap maklum aja yak hahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Asal tebak saja." Gumam Yixing yang membuat keturunan asli Bangsa Lemuria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Harusnya aku yang memanggilmu, Minseok-hyung kan?" pancing Yixing yang membuat Minseok berdecak. "Pantas saja kau tidak menyukai kami."

Hm? Minseok? Iya.. Minseok keturunan asli Bangsa Lemuria.

"Aku akan menjaga Rebecca, tenang saja." Ucap Minseok yang kentara sekali ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kami bukan bangsa yang tidak kenal balas budi."

Beberapa orang langsung menatap Tartaros yang tampak tersentak kaget. Minseok memang mengatakannya untuk menyindir Bangsa Barat termasuk Tartaros. Dan Tartaros jadi teringat ia pernah membentak Minseok waktu Luhan dan Dewi Salju berebutan untuk memiliki Minseok. Pantas saja Minseok memilih Luhan daripada Dewi Salju. Padahal dulu Minseok benar-benar tidak menyukai Luhan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merundukkan kepalanya sambil mencium ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sebuah salam khas dari Bangsa Lemuria.

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk kami." Jawab Minseok sambil membalas salam dengan gerakan yang sama.

Berbeda dari bangsa yang lain. Bangsa Lemuria adalah bangsa yang menghormati adat istiadat dan tata krama yang baik. Jadi wajar jika selama ini mereka menemukan cara betutur kata Minseok yang halus meskipun sedang marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tentu bersama Luhan untuk mengantar Rebecca ke bangsa Lemuria yang tinggal di belahan bumi bagian Selatan. Oleh karena itu Bangsa Lemuria disebut sebagai penguasa Selatan. Dan belahan Bumi bagian selatan didominan oleh daerah bersuhu dingin. Luhan bahkan baru tahu jika Bangsa Lemuria tinggal di pulau es dan bersalju macam pulau Antartika.

"Pinguin!" seru Rebecca sambil sibuk menekan kain pada hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Mungkin efek dari Rebecca yang biasa tinggal di gurun panas menyengat dan sekarang harus menghadapi daerah beku yang begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Luhan saja kedinginan. Tapi penguasa selatannya juga tampak kedinginan, tidak berbeda dengan Rebecca meski tidak sampai mimisan.

"Kok, bisa.. keturunan Penguasa Selatan tidak kuat dingin?" celetuk Luhan.

Luhan tidak bermaksud menyindir hanya penasaran. Alih-alih menjawab Minseok malah tersenyum pelan. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Karena Minseok harus menjawab setiap celotehan dan pertanyaan Rebecca.

"Ngomong-ngomong waktu perang besar, siapa anchis yang menjadi anggota pasukan Penguasa Selatan?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Earnes," jawab Minseok dengan tenang.

"Pantas saja." Gumam Luhan dengan pelan.

Ingat? Dulu Minseok itu lumayan ramah pada Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai Luhan suka cemburuan sendiri, padahal Minseok juga lumayan akrab dengan Yixing. Tapi tetap saja sikap Minseok terkadang terlihat lebih ramah pada Chanyeol. Kini Luhan mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena dulu Chanyeol tentara khusus dari Selatan.

"Om! Penguin besar itu mendekati kita!" ucap Rebecca dengan histeris. Bagaimana tidak histeris, penguin itu seperti ingin menyerang. Ada dua lagi.

"Itu penguin kaisar," jelas Minseok pelan dengan wajah cerahnya. "Tunggu disini."

Luhan dan Rebecca tentu menurut. Minseok yang berkuasa dan mereka hanya pendatang. Rupanya Minseok malah membungkukan badannya pada kedua penguin itu. Kentara sekali yang satu jantan dan yang satu betina. Karena penasaran, Luhan dan Rebecca mencoba untuk mendekat. Terlihat si penguin jantan membuka paruhnya dengan lebar dan si betina memasukkan paruhnya ke dalam paruh jantan. Luhan kira si jantan ingin menelan si betina padahal tidak mungkin muat. Ternyata si betina tengah menarik benda padat namun berlendir dari mulut si jantan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Minseok sambil mengambil benda berlendir itu dari paruh betina.

Bentuknya hanya seperti batu biasa berwarna abu-abu. Batu yang biasa penguin gunakan sebagai mas kawin. Minseok melepas tas ransel dan pakaian atasnya menjadi telanjang dada. Rebecca dan Luhan sontak menganga melihatnya.

"Ih Om!" seru Rebecca dengan nada jijik saat Minseok menelan bulat-bulat beda berlendir itu. "Jorok~"

Luhan pernah mendengar ini. Bangsa Lemuria merupakan bangsa yang dibuat oleh bangsa Nisnas atau Penguasa Utara. Semacam sebuah percobaan ilmiah untuk melahirkan spesies baru. Dan mereka berhasil menciptakan sebuah makhluk yang awalnya ingin dijadikan budak. Mereka menyebutnya makhluk hibrida yaitu makhluk yang tergabung dari dua hewan atau lebih, atau manusia yang memiliki sebagian tubuh hewan.

Namun, hibrida yang setengah manusia, nyatanya menggunakan gen bangsa Nisnas, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki kecerdasan setara. Makhluk hibrida itu tidak ingin dijadikan budak dan meminta kesetaraan. Namun Bangsa Nisnas menolak. Jadi pada akhirnya keduanya berpisah. Dan makhluk hibrida tersebut disebut sebagai Bangsa Lemuria.

"Wow~" gumam Rebecca dengan pelan. Sebagai Penguasa Timur Tengah, Rebecca lumayan mengerti dengan wujud Minseok saat ini. Bisa dibilang Penguasa Timur Tengah sebagian besarnya memiliki keturunan dari bangsa Lemuria. Tapi Penguasa Timur Tengah hanya bisa berubah wujud. Bukan setengah wujud macam Bangsa Lemuria. "Seperti malaikat.. _maut._ " bisik Rebecca pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum geli.

Minseok sebenarnya masih dengan wujudnya yang biasa, hanya ditambah sayap dikedua punggungnya dan kedua tanduk yang mencuat di kepalanya. Meski kedua sayap lebarnya berwarna hitam kelam seperti burung gagak ditambah tanduk Bison. Tapi tetap saja Luhan malah tampak terkagum-kagum dengan wujud asli Minseok.

Kini Minseok kembali memakai pakaiannya. Hanya sebatas kaos yang malah membuat punggung Minseok sedikit mengembung. Karena kaos itu menutupi sayap Minseok yang menyembul. Minseok jadi terlihat memiliki tubuh yang bungkuk.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiam diri? Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Tanya Minseok sambil memakain tas punggungnya di depan.

Meski Rebecca masih terperangah dengan kedua tanduk Minseok yang rucing. Tapi ucapan Minseok tentu membuat Luhan dan Rebecca bergegas. Luhan kini tampak bersemangat berjalan disamping Minseok meski sedikit heran dengan penguin jantan yang tampak berjalan disamping Minseok. Seolah penguin itu merupakan seorang penunjuk jalan.

Sedangkan Minseok tanpa sadar tersenyum miris dalam hati. Anchis yang hidup sebagai manusia setengah patung kenapa memiliki pasangan yang sebagian besarnya berhubungan dengan maut. Ah! Tentunya kecuali Joonmyeon. Serius..

Pasangan Yixing lolos dari maut dan mendapatkannya dengan cara membunuh satu kelempok mavia terkuat. Chanyeol memiliki anak dari seorang penguasa alam bawah dan satu-satunya setengah dewa yang bisa mengirim siapa pun ke xαος. Zitao juga memiliki pasangan yang terkenal sebagai dewa kematian di mitologi mesir kuno. Dan yang paling tua, Luhan. Juga memiliki pasangan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal kematian.

"Aku bukan seorang dewa apalagi petinggi Penguasa Selatan, tapi kedudukanku cukup berpengaruh" ucap Minseok pelan sambil berjalan disamping penguin jantan yang tampak takzim mengangguk. Seolah penguin itu mengerti. "Dulu aku itu hanya petugas yang menghukum pejahat khusus."

"Penjahat khusus?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Ya, pejahat yang melakukan kejahatan berat."

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Penggal." Ucap Minseok dengan santai hingga membuat Luhan dan Rebecca menunjukkan wajah pias. "Intinya aku itu Tukang Jagal."

"Dan mereka sudah menunggu Anda sejak lama." Ucap penguin kaisar itu dengan takzim.

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Sebelum Minsoek mendapatkan jawabannya. Rebecca sudah berteriak duluan dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Minseok dengan tatapan takjub dan heran. Luhan sebenarnya juga terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika melihat penguin yang bisa berbicara?

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Penguinnya bisa bicara!" seru Rebecca sambil menunjuk penguin yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau kan juga ular yang bisa bicara." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk kepala Rebecca dengan sedikit keras.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian Rebecca, Chanyeol dan Tartaros yang diserang. Mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pergi berpencar. Setidaknya mereka akan lebih aman jika berpisah dibandingkan bersama dan bergerombol. Lagi pula mereka juga harus membagi tugas. Salah satunya Minseok dan Luhan yang pergi ke belahan bumi Selatan. Selain menjaga Rebecca, mereka juga harus bertemu dengan petinggi Penguasa Selatan.

"Kau ternyata jauh lebih tua dari mereka," gumam Sehun pelan sambil menatap Minseok yang tengah menata pakaiannya ke dalam ransel. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi makhluk immortal?"

"Hanya manusia yang menyebut kami immortal," jelas Minseok sambil membantu Luhan yang kesulitan menutup ranselnya. "Kami berubah sama seperti kalian, kami tumbuh dan juga berkembang," ucap Minseok sambil menatap Luhan. "Manusia berkembang dengan cepat berbeda dengan kami."

"Maksudmu?"

"Manusia jarang hidup hingga lebih 100 tahun, tapi untuk kami makhluk yang berumur 250 tahun tergolong amat sangat muda." Minseok masih berbicara Luhan sendari tadi hanya diam dan menatap Minseok yang terus menjelaskan ini itu pada Sehun. "Kau bisa sebut kami makhluk yang memiliki perubahan yang sangat lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Tunggu, aku cukup terkejut kau tidak marah padaku, karena aku sudah membohongimu." Gumam Minseok dengan heran.

"Ah! Kalau itu.. aku rasa, karena kau memang perlu menyembunyikannya," ucap Sehun dengan ringan. "Ayo jelaskan lagi tentang makhluk immortal."

"Tidak ada makhluk immortal," tegas Minseok. "Tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini, kami hanya memiliki umur yang panjang, itu saja." Penjelasan Minseok membuat Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku selalu terkagum-kagum dengan cara manusia yang selalu cepat matang dalam hal pemikiran." Luhan terdesak tiba-tiba. Karena Luhan tahu Minseok tengah menyindirnya.

Tapi untuk Sehun ini pertamakalinya Sehun suka cara Minseok yang mengusap kepalanya. Karena Minseok tengah memujinya sekarang. Mungkin ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika yang melakukannya Minseok.

"Perlu bantuan untuk berkemas?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak, bagianku sudah dikerjakan oleh Yixing." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah.

Minseok tentu ikut tertawa meski pada akhirnya menitah Sehun untuk membantu Yixing yang pasti sedang sibuk berkemas. Selalu, Minseok selalu terkejut ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tanpa bertanya Minseok duduk dihadapan Luhan yang terus menatapnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak menyukai Anchis?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena kami ciptaan Penguasa Barat."

Minseok tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Ya, kau benar." Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi Minseok langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan. "Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu, kita harus menjaga seorang Dewi dari Timur Tengah."

Entah kenapa Luhan hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil menghela nafas. Minseok benar. Namun perbincangan mereka terhenti saat terdengar suara ributan kecil dilantai bawah. Ternyata tidak hanya Minseok dan Luhan yang keluar kamar, Sehun, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Zitao juga sampai keluar kamar. Mereka hanya menjadi pedengar dalam pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Tartaros.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" sergah Chanyeol sambil bersidekap.

"Tapi ini sangat penting, ini tidak hanya menyangkut keselamatan manusia tapi seluruh makluk yang ada!" bujuk Tartaros dengan wajah frustasi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Tartaros bergeming. "Minggu depan waktunya UAS dan aku tidak mau tinggal kelas."

Tartaros langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. Namun tangan kanannya langsung mengeluarkan sabit besar. Tartaros pikir Chanyeol tidak mau ikut karena apa. Tapi ternyata karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Kau tahu ada dua peraturan didunia ini yang tidak boleh dilanggar," Chanyeol masih berceloteh. "Mencontek dan membolos sekolah, itu akan membuat generasi muda kita menjadi generasi bodoh."

"Sudah bicaranya?" tanya Tartaros dengan gigi bergemerutuk.

"Biar aku yang tangani!" ucap Zitao yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Tartaros.

Tanpa banyak bicara. Zitao langsung berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Tentu kakaknya itu menatapnya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Zitao menatapnya dengan dingin. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Dan benar saja, Zitao tanpa basa basi langsung menonjok perutnya dengan kencang hingga Chanyeol hampir menghancurkan tembok, karena benturannya.

"Adik kurang ajar!" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Ia belum bisa berdiri karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Bahkan tubuhnya kini ditutupi debu dan serpihan cat putih yang terkelupas.

"Berhentilah bersikap main-main," kecam Zitao masih dengan suara datarnya. Chanyeol rasa gayanya Zitao sudah macam orang yang paling arogan. Belum lagi Zitao tidak membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Aku muak melihat topeng kekonyolanmu itu." Tambah Zitao.

"Baiklah.." gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol melihat kaki Zitao yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Zitao masih menatap dingin Chanyeol bahkan saat Chanyeol tampak mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri. Chanyeol seperti biasanya menunjukan senyum konyolnya. Zitao masih diam saja saat Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Hormati dulu hyungmu!" ucap Chanyeol yang tanpa disangka-sangka membalas tonjokan Zitao tepat di ulu hatinya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang terlempat, ZItao tetap ditempatnya namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang memiliki bau menyengat. "Balasan untuk pukulanmu tadi."

Saat Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya dibahu Zitao. Si adik bungsunya itu langsung terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Kentara sekali dari ekspresinya kalau dia terkejut dan kesakitan.

"Xing, tolong sembuhkan kekasihku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Yixing dengan pelan.

Padahal Yixing masih menatap Zitao dengan mulut menganga. Gila! Yixing hampir lupa, dari semua saudaranya Luhan memang paling kuat. Tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih barbar. Saat Yixing menghampiri Zitao. Luhan si kakak sulung langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau benci berada di dalam situasi ini," ucap Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Tidak ada peristiwa di masa lalu yang akan berulang."

Chanyeol tampak menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Kesal dan marah. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka, hidupnya yang damai. Kini dirusak lagi oleh keempat penguasa yang tak juga puas dan saling berebuat kekuasaan. Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup tenang.

"Mungkin kita akan berperang," gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar menahan marah. "Tapi kita tidak akan saling membunuh lagi," ucapan Luhan cukup membuat keempat Anchis bersaudara itu terdiam. "Kita tidak akan saling menyakiti, karena kita sekarang berada di kubu yang sama."

Lagi, kilasan masa lalu, saat empat penguasa saling berperang dan membunuh satu sama lain. Mereka berperang mewakili setiap kerajaan yang dibaliknya terdapat keempat penguasa. Terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan. Dulu terdapat empat kerajaan besar yang tidak tertulis di dalam sejarah. Mereka merebutkan wilayah tengah atau wilayah netral. Dan hanya satu kerajaan yang bisa merebutnya, yang sekarang selalu menjadi sebutan setiap orang. Timur-Tengah.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi," keluh Zitao yang tengah duduk ditopang Yixing. "Kita tidak akan berperang, bumi bukan hak mereka yang berhak hanyalah manusia," ucap Zitao sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya diam mengamati. "Hanya manusia yang berhak memimpin bumi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you, right next to.._ Aww! _"_ seru Yifan dengan keras. Yifan langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan protes tapi Joomnyeon juga tak kalah tajam menatap Yifan. "Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan heran. Padahal ia sedang menyanyi untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau menganggu penumpang lainnya." Ucap Joonmyeon masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi aku sedang gugup," ucap Yifan dengan nada memelas. "Aku tidak bisa minum obat tidur atau obat yang bisa meredakan kecemasanku," keluh Yifan dengan nada resah. Joonmyeon malah tampak menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Oh ayolah!" seru Yifan dengan frustasi. "Aku heran kenapa orang-orang tidak merasa khawatir dengan burung besi raksasa yang bisa terbang."

"Padahal kau sendiri bisa terbang," celetuk Joonmyeon dengan pelan. "Orang-orang akan jauh lebih khawatir jika ternyata ada orang yang bisa terbang."

"Aku itu anchis bukan sembarang manusia biasa."

"Kalau orang lain dengar, tubuhmu bisa dibedah dan diperiksa." Bisik Joonmyeon yang membuat Yifan menatap pasangannya itu dengan kesal. "Aku tidak bercanda, serius!"

Yifan tahu Joonmyeon benar. Manusia itu memiliki daya keinginan tahuan yang masuk ke dalam level mengerikan. Semua benda asing di bedah semaunya, katanya demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan. Tapi ada yang salah dengan perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa terbang," sanggah Yifan dengan nada elakan yang berlebihan. "Aku tidak punya sayap," bantah Yifan saat Joonmyeon terlihat akan protes. "Kekuatanku kan mengendalikan grafitasi."

"Sama saja.." gumam Joonmyeon yang tidak mau habis pikir.

"Beda!" sanggah Yifan dengan nada keras.

"Sama!" kini Joonmyeon juga tidak mau kalah.

Yifan baru saja akan membalas perkataan Joonmyeon. Namun pengumuman jika pesawat akan lepas landas membuat Yifan memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon dengan erat sambil berkata dengan sedikit kencang.

"Selamatkan aku!"

Reaksi Joonmyeon? Tentu saja tertawa dengan puas.

Yifan masih berkomat-kamit dengan mata berair. Yifan benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk memikirkan keempat anaknya yang memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Bukannya pilih kasih, hanya saja Joonmyeon sedikit khawatir dengan Yixing terutama Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Asal kau tahu saja, hanya vampire dan werewolf versi Twilight saja yang memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Yixing diatas salju yang dingin. Sehun kedinginan dan ia haru selalu berdekatan dengan Yixing. Dan sejak tadi Sehun berbicara karena ia bosan sendari tadi yang ia lihat hanya salju dan salju.

"Tapi kalau ada pria macam Jacob aku juga mau." Celetuk Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap Yixing dengan kesal.

Yixing memang bercanda, karena Sehun kan kulitnya pucat bukannya..

"Wow~ coklat.." gumam Yixing sambil bersiul.

"Apa yang coklat?" Tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan telunjuk Yixing. Sehun bisa melihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Badan yang tegap, berotot dan warna kulitnya yang coklat. Bagaimana pria itu bisa bertahan dicuaca dingin macam ini hanya dengan selembar rompi terbuat dari kulit. Tapi yang paling mengesalkan itu cara Yixing menatap pria perkasa itu. Sehun jadi minder melihatnya.

"Xing.. dia mendekat." Bisik Sehun pelan.

Yixing diam saja sedangkan Sehun menatap pria itu dengan waspada. Masalahnya pria itu menatap Sehun dengan sangar. Dari badan saja, Sehun cuman menang tinggi. Oh tidak! Pria coklat itu juga tinggi. Yixing masih mengamati pria coklat yang malah mendekati Sehun. Dan dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Sehun dan mencium pelan punggung tangan Sehun.

"Bah!" Seru Yixing dengan terkejut. Yixing yang kepincut kenapa malah Sehun yang dapat?

Namun suara ribut lain membuat Yixing dan Sehun bertatapan dengan cemas. Karena segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam tiba-tiba menterumuni keduanya.

"Jiro!"

 _Pong!_

Pria yang mencium punggung tangan Sehun tiba-tiba menyusut. Berubah menjadi anjing alaska berbulu coklat tengah mengenakan rompi kulitnya. Sehun langsung memundurkan langkahnya dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Yixing langsung menyembunyikan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Wah.. wah.. ada tamu yang tak diundang." Seru seseorang yang tadi menyerukan kata Jiro. Pria bermata sendu namun juga telihat sangar dalam waktu bersamaan. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya.. Drias."

"Leo.." gumam Yixing pelan.

Sehun rasa mereka berdua saling mengenal.

Sehun kesal harus bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yixing. Tapi ini bukan ranahnya dan ia hanya manusia bukan anchis yang sudah tahu ini itu. Namun karena kesal akhirnya Sehun berdiri disamping Yixing dan menatap pria yang menatap Yixing dengan sebegitunya.

"Dari semua penduduk Wilayah Utara, kenapa harus kau?" Gumam Yixing yang jelas sekali kesalnya.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh." Ucapnya dengan enteng. Tapi mata Leo menemukan Yixing yang terus menggandeng tangan pria berkulit pucat. "Ah~ kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jiro yang berbulu lebat.

Sehun bersumpah tatapan Leo penuh dengan api kemarahan yang membingungkan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa Leo menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan meremehkan. Apa Leo cemburu? Untuk pertamakalinya Sehun sudah dicap musuh oleh seseorang yang baru ia temui.

"Kau pergi begitu saja dengan saudaramu dan sekarang kembali membawa pasangan?" Tanya Leo dengan nada kasar. "Kau memang tidak tahu malu.."

"Aku tidak kembali, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sang Penguasa." Ucap Yixing pelan.

Leo menatap Yixing dengan berang. Sehun diam saja dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Yixing. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku?" Tanya Leo dengan nada heran. "Hei! Kau meninggalkanku hanya demi seorang manusia?"

Yixing tampak menatap Leo dengan mengancam. Sehun bisa merasakannya. Tapi Leo malah tersenyum miring dan berkata.

"Kau biasa menyantap manusia dengan tampang dinginmu," ucap Leo sambil tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana rasanya berpasangan dengan mangsamu sendiri?" Tanya Leo yang membuat wajah pucat Sehun semakin pucat. "Seperti burung hantu yang berpasangan dengan tikus ya?"

Leo yang tertawa malah membuat Sehun manatap Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut. Apa dulu Yixing suka menyerap langsung aura manusia. Apa itu alasan yang membuat Yixing selama ini seolah tidak bisa menerima Sehun begitu saja? Apa karena alasan itu? Karena Sehun itu sudah seperti mangsa yang biasa Yixing buru?

Sehun sontak melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Yixing dengan nafas terengah. Sehun terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak tahu jika Yixing akan menganggap manusia sebagai santapan.

"Kembali padaku," ucap Leo dengan tegas. "Aku akan memberikan banyak manusia untukmu."

Leo dengan seenaknya menarik dagu Yixing dengan cara yang menggoda.

"Bukankah kau bilang semakin segar manusia itu semakin enak rasanya?" Tanya Leo dengan nada memprofokator. "Dan rasanya akan semakin menyenangkan saat manusia itu terlihat ketakutan hanya karena kau menyentuhnya.." Leo sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kini Leo berganti menatap Sehun sambil menyeringai. ".. dan wuuss~, manusia-manusia itu langsung lenyap begitu saja."

"Leo.." gumam Yixing dengan mengancam.

"Kau rakus Drias," ucap Leo pelan. "Kau bahkan tidak menyisakan apa pun, misalnya setetes darah. Ah! Bahkan saking cepatnya kau bahkan tidak membiarkan mereka berteriak."

Sehun langsung melangkah mundur dengan ketakutan. Tapi Yixing sendiri malah menarik tangan Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun menepis tangan Yixing.

"Tidak." Tolak Yixing dengan tegas pada Leo. "Aku tidak butuh!"

Namun Leo malah menunjukkan lencananya pada Yixing sambil menatap Yixing dengan kelam.

"Kau Sang Penjaga?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara lirih.

"Dan kau tahu persis apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada kalian kan?" Tanya Leo dengan nada megancam. Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan pelan. "Aku suka reaksimu," ucap leo sambil terkikik geli. Kini Leo membalikkan badannya dan berteriak kencang dalam bahasa bangsa Nisnas. "KURUNG MEREKA DI RUANG TERPISAH!"

Seketika pasukan elit keamanan mengerubuni Sehun dan Yixing dalam lingkaran terpisah. Sama seperti keamanan pada biasanya. Keduanya langsung diborgol dengan alat borgol yang sedikit berbeda.

"LEO!" geram Yixing dengan kesal. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Sang Penguasa!"

"Siapa yang peduli?" Tanya Leo dengan dingin. "Anggap saja kau memang mengalami kesialan karena harus bertemu denganku."

Terpisah? Alarm Sehun langsung berbunyi. Tidak! Yixing sudah mendapatkan _block blood_ nya, ia tidak boleh berpisah dengannya. Ini tidak benar! Yixing bisa-bisa.. **tunggu** , Yixing bahkan menjadikan manusia sebagai makanannya. Buat apa ia khawatir? Namun saat Sehun menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah dan bersalah. Sehun tahu jawabannya, kenapa ia harus khawatir. Karena Yixing itu pasangannya..

Tapi terlambat.. Yixing sudah ditarik dengan kasar oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing ditangkap dan orang yang paling pertama sadar adalah Luhan. Minseok yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam saat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti, menggeram dengan keras dan menjambak rambutnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Rebecca juga hanya bisa diam mematung karena tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru saja Minseok akan mendekati Luhan. Pria itu langsung menegakkan badannya dan berkata.

"Maaf.." gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil dengan mata berair. Minseok terkejut dan Rebecca masih saja diam membaca situasi. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Sama halnya dengan Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Baru beberapa jam mereka berpisah dengan keempat anaknya. Salah satu anaknya sudah ditangkap oleh penguasa dari belahan dunia lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan resah. Mereka masih ada didalam pesawat yang melayang.

"Meneruskan perjalanan." Ucap Yifan dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Kita suda berjanji apa pun yang terjadi kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita masing-masing."

 **.**

 **.**

Dan itu pun terjadi pada Zitao. Karena Zitao tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di padang pasir yang tandus. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang tidak beres. Karena Zitao tampak mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

Kyungsoo memaksa Zitao untuk bertukar posisi ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya. Kyungsoo masih harus melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan sebelum matahari terbenam. Jika mereka belum sampai juga, bisa-bisa mereka terjebak dan mati kedinginan di padang pasir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Zitao tampak menghela nafas dengan panjang dengan wajah memerah. Zitao tampak begitu marah sekarang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas. "Apa yang terjadi?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Yixing ditangkap," ucap Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo menginjak rem mobilnya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa aku punya kakak yang selalu ingin cari mati?" tanya Zitao dengan frustasi. "Dulu aku yang salah membuatnya keluar dari anggota pasukan elit di Utara," gumam Zitao lagi. "Dia sekarang di cap sebagai pengkhianat."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan perjalanan, Yixing tidak selemah itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi Sehun! Dia baru dan.."

"Sehun juga kuat." Jawab Zitao sambil mengigit bibir atasnya. "Kita selesaikan tugas kita."

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan saudaramu sendiri?" Kyungsoo hanya memancing Zitao tapi Zitao hanya diam dan tersenyum pelan pada Kyungsoo. "Ini janji kami, kau pikir kami sudah berapa lama tinggal di dunia ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan dan kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Zitao tentu khawatir, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Kyungsoo pernah masuk keluar penjara tapi penjara manusia. Bukan penjara penguasa macam Yixing.

"Semakin cepat kita menemukan pewaris, semakin cepat kita menyelematkan Yixing dan Sehun." Gumam Zitao dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya tersentak sendiri. "Aaah! Yixing kan pintar, aku rasa dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo menemukan beberapa orang, satu pria dan dua wanita yang tengah menunggu disebuah gerbang kuil kuno. Zitao menyipitkan matanya dan Kyungsoo langsung berseru dengan nada senang. Kyungsoo yakin dua orang itu merupakan pewaris tahta Penguasa Timur Tengah.

"Langsung dapat tiga ya?" gumam Zitao pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini kan wilayahku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan enteng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol satu-satunya anchis yang memiliki misi paling berbahaya. Kedua orang tuanya sama seperti pasangan Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang mencari pewaris lain di wilayah Tengah dan Timur. Sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok pergi ke Selatan. Yixing dan Sehun pergi ke Utara. Dan Chanyeol pergi ke Barat? Yang benar saja, musuh mereka sekarang itu Barat. Si penguasa yang haus kekuasaan. Mereka menuju tempat lain.

Saat kakak dan adiknya memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih berdebat dengan Yixing. Mereka punya telepati kan? Dan telepati merupakan komunikasi yang tidak bisa disadap apalagi di putuskan. Yixing bilang lanjut dan Chanyeol ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya itu. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, kakaknya itu sudah sok pintar, keras kepala pula.

"Aku tida peduli jika kau mati!" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat Tartaros dan Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol yang tidak punya pasangan akhirnya ikut kelompok Tartaros dan Baekhyun. Ya Baekhyun, si Bastet yang kini sudah berubah wujud ke jenis kelaminnya semula. Perempuan. Chanyeol tentu saja kaget sekarang bukan lagi tiga pria tapi dua pria dan satu wanita berambut panjang sepinggang.

" _Aku tidak semudah itu untuk mati,"_ jawaban Yixing yang cenderung tenang malah membuat Chanyeol kesal. _"Tidak usah khawatir, yang harus kau khawatirkan itu pasanganmu yang terus memburumu."_

Serius, Chanyeol kesal sekarang. Bukan karena Yixing yang tengah menyidirnya. Tapi perkataan Yixing sudah seperti orang yang siap mati. Chanyeol sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, makannya sejak kemarin ia yang paling tidak setuju dengan rencana gila ini. Saat Chanyeol ingin membalas, tiba-tiba sulur hitam kembali menyerangnya.

"Kena!" seru Chanyeol sambil merengkuh pinggang seseorang.

Kenapa Chanyeol yang berteriak girang? Karena saat sulur itu akan menjerat tubuhnya. Chanyeol melompat dan menangkap sulur hitam itu. Kini bahkan Chanyeol menarik sulur itu hingga Jongin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik batu.

Ah ya.. mereka memang tengah berada di daerah bebatuan basah dan lembab. Mereka menjelajahi perbukitan yang dilapisi batu-batu keras yang licin.

"Masih mau mengirimku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada. "Aku mau jadi tumbalmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ringan. "Ayo! Aku ingin melihat tampang kakakmu seperti apa."

Bukan hanya Jongin yang terperangah. Baekhyun dan Tartaros juga terkejut. Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sambil merengkuh pinggang Jongin. Tartaros yang berdeham membuat Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya. Kalau bingung kenapa bisa Chanyeol menangkap sulurnya. Mudahnya, Jongin itu anak dari Tartaros dan Chanyeol merupakan anchis yang diberi kekuatan oleh Tartaros. Jadi mereka bertiga sebenarnya terhubung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan heran. Ia tidak memundurkan langkahnya dan masih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri masih saja memamerkan senyuman dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya penasaran," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba terlihat lembut. "Aku tahu rasanya ingin menolong saudaramu sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pelan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat Yixing lagi. "Dan mungkin xαος bukan tempat yang terlalu buruk."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Kau tidak tahu xαος tempat macam apa."

"Aku bertaruh," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan ringan. "Kau juga tidak tahu xαος tempat macam apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke xαος untuk menyelamatkan anak kalian kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat ketiganya terdiam.

Kini Chanyeol menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mungkin bisa membawaku ke xαος, tapi kau sendiri tidak.."

Tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan menghilang begitu saja. Tartaros dan Baekhyun sontak mencari keduanya dengan terkejut. Padahal Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya pindah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Tepat di atas bukit, diatas Tartaros dan Baekhyun yang tampak kelimpungan mencari keduanya.

"..tahu cara keluar dari xαος." Chanyeol dengan tenang menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak hanya menumbalkan aku tapi juga dirimu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Jongin. "Sudah.. berhenti bersikap dingin, aku sudah merelakan tubuhku ini."

Jongin langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jongin sedikit risih dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa saudaramu tidak akan kalut jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Jongin pelan. "Kami memang akan membawamu ikut bersama kami, tapi aku tidak mau membawa orang tuaku." Ucap Jogin dengan pelan. "Aku bisa mengeluarkan kakakku dari xαος, tapi aku juga harus meninggalkan seseorang disana."

"Sistem barter ya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. "Jadi setelah kau membebaskan kakakmu kau akan meninggalkanku di xαος?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pelan. Chanyeol kini menatap Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub. "Aku punya pasangan yang benar-benar jahat."

"Tidak," ucap Jongin pelan. "Aku akan menemanimu di xαος." Ucap Jongin dengan santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pasanganmu." Jawab Jongin yang malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tawa Chanyeol juga yang membuat Tartaros dan Baekhyun menemukan tempat keduanya. Tartaros memanggil keduanya dengan marah. Tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kalau begitu.. ayo, kita buat perjanjian," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil batu berujung runcing dan melukai telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Perjanjian yang tidak bisa kau ingkari." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan darah yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Jongin pun mengores tipis telapak tangannya dengan sulur hitam tipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu Anchis bisa mengeluarkan darah," gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi." Jawab Chanyeol enteng, dan tentu saja Jongin tahu jika Chanyeol berbohong.

"Apa perjanjian kita?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin yang melukai telapak tangannya pun akhirnya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. Rasanya tentu perih ketika tangan yang terluka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol memulai ritualnya dengan bahasa ibrani dan Jongin hanya diam dan membiarka sulur hitam darinya dan api oranye Chanyeol mengelilingi genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatakan kakakmu dan sebagai gantinya kau akan berada disisiku selamanya." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terkejut. Jongin tertawa pelan saat Chanyeol menaikan kedua alisnya dengan jail. "Apa kau bersedia menepati janjimu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tersungging.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Jongin pelan tanpa takut sama sekali. Dan ucapannya membuat sulur itu menghilang begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan darah keduanya yang terus mengalir. "Perjanjian darah jaman pubra ya?" ejek Jongin pelan.

"Tapi paling efektif." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau ternyata tidak percaya padaku ya?" tanya Jongin sambil membalut telapak tangannya dari kain hasil menyobek lengan baju sebelah kirinya. "Aku kan pasanganmu."

"Kau juga tidak percaya padaku," ucap Chanyeol saat tangannya kini juga dibalut oleh Jongin dari kain hasil sobekan lengan baju kanan Jongin. "Meski kau tahu kau itu pasanganku." Bukannya tersinggung Jongin hanya tertawa ringan. Chanyeol memang benar.

"Perjanjian apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan berang. "Jangan bermain-main dengan nyawa!"

Nyawa? Ya tentu saja. Perjanjian darah ini akan membuat seorang pelanggarnya mati. Mudahnya seperti itu. Matinya seperti apa? Ya macam-macam. Biasanya mati karena kekuatannya sendiri. Jadi mungkin Chanyeol bisa mati karena terpanggang apinya sendiri atau Jongin yang akan mati tertusuk oleh bayangan hitamnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kini mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol tanpa ragu menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Chanyeol menangkap kata _Ayo, jangan libatkan orang tua._ Ah~ Jongin mulai membuka block pikirannya dengan leluasa. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Saat Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk memulai persiapannya. Chanyeol menatap Tartaros dan Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ayah mertua dan ibu mertua."

Saat Jongin menjentikan jari kirinya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Aku punya dua adik yang sembrono." Ucap Luhan pelan saat ketiganya bersama penguin beristirahat di sebuah igloo khas suku Inuit.

Minseok membantu Luhan yang tengah menyalakan api didalam igloo. Sedangkan Rebecca dan penguin kaisar tengah sibuk dalam perbincangan seru. Minseok mendekati Luhan yang tampak akan menangis. Mungkin karena Luhan yang paling tua dan merasa paling bertanggung jawab.

"Jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Minseok yang mulai tidak tahan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Masih bingung?**

 **.**

 **Kayanya mulai dari sini gak usah pake penjelasan deh..**

 **Kayanya lebih seru kalo tebak-tebakan lagi hahaha**

 **.**

 **Jadii**

 **Siapa kakaknya Jongin?**

 **.**

 **Buat yang berhasil menebak Minseok dengan analisis yang memukau**

 **kasih jempol tangan ma kaki dulu ah.. (b'o')b**

 **kalian memang** _ **sesuatu!**_

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat review, follow dan favorit, dan seperti biasa.**

 **Hai para pembaca yang pendiam**

 **.**

 **Selamat tahun 2016 kawan**

 **Sehat selalu dan sukses**


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: The Anchis

.

.

Maaf karena kalian harus menunggu lama

Maaf karena fanfic ini hanya bisa update sebulan sekali

Dan

Maaf jika kalian harus membacanya dengan **pelan-pelan dan berulang-ulang**

.

.

Luhan baru kali ini merasakan langsung tidur di Igloo, meski tidak benar-benar tidur. Rebecca yang tubuh terus menggigil tampak terlelap tidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Sebenarnya mereka bisa pakai helicopter, apa daya anchis paling tua kedua ini takut ketinggian. Padahal Rebecca bisa menjalankan helicopter.

Si penguin kaisar juga sudah terlalap dengan posisi berdiri. Menurut Minseok mereka sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan wilayah Selatan. Namun mereka lebih baik masuk pada saat pagi hari. Dimana masyarakat Bangsa Lemuria sedang sibuk menyiapkan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf, aku menunda perjalanan kita," Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Selain karena perkataannya tapi juga karena Minseok bergerak keluar dari Igloo. Otomatis, Luhan mengikuti langkah Minseok. "Tuan Kaisar bilang, mereka sudah menungguku."

"Siapa?"

"Aurora." Minseok tampak menunjuk langit hitam yang kini dihiasi warna kehijauan.

Luhan pernah melihat aurora meski lebih banyaknya ia tidak peduli. Sampai Minseok bersiul pelan dan aurora tersebut semakin memancarkan sinarnya.

"Bagian terpenting dari mekanisme aurora adalah **angin matahari** ," ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan mengangguk pelan. Luhan tahu angin matahari merupakan istilah dari sebuah partikel yang keluar dari matahari yang menggerakan sejumlah besar listrik di atmosfer (sabuk van allen). "Aurora untuk bangsa kami menunjukkan adanya seorang tamu dan bagi tamunya sendiri seperti ucapan selamat datang."

"Aurora itu tandanya kau diterima?" tanya Luhan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Minseok.. "Aku jadi teringat Chanyeol." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Tiba-tiba Minseok tertawa pelan yang membuat Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku jadi ingat perkataan Chanyeol," ucap Minseok yang membuat Luhan penasaran. "Dia bilang, tolong jaga kakakku yang cengeng." Minseok semakin terkikik saat menemukan raut wajah Luhan yang protes. "Dia orang yang baik, dia cukup terkenal dulu dengan julukan Sang Kesatria Tak Tersentuh."

Yaiyalah tak tersentuh, Chanyeol kan anchis. Bahaya kalau sampai bersentuhan. Kemungkinan besar mengapa para Anchis diam di medan perang karena tubuh mereka yang berbahaya jika tersentuh. Sekali tepuk bisa membuat seseorang lemas tak berdaya.

"Tunggu, jika kau mengenal Chanyeol kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Luhan dengan heran.

"Sebanarnya wajar jika kami tidak saling mengenal, dia itu kesatria sedangkan aku hanya seorang sipir," ucap Minseok pelan. "Tapi saat perang empat kerajaan, kami jadi sering bertemu dan sesekali berbincang," ucap Minseok dengan mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. Luhan mengangguk karena dulu ia berarti melawan adik sekaligus pasangannya sendiri. "Kalau wajah dan tubuhku seperti ini, tentu saja dia tidak mengenalku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan wujud asliku."

Luhan sontak memundurkan langkahnya saat tanpa aba-aba tubuh Minseok berubah. Menjadi lebih tinggi besar dan berotot hingga kaos yang Minseok kenakan mengetat. Namun yang membuat Luhan terkesiap adalah dari leher hingga kepala Minseok ditumbuhi bulu kecokltan. Selanjutnya kepala Minseok berubah total menjadi kepala bison.

"Namaku Amos," ucap Minseok dengan suara yang sangat besar dan berwibawa. "Kalau seperti ini mungkin Chanyeol akan mengenalku," Minseok kini bersidekap dan menunjukkan tangannya yang berotot. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Minseok dengan wajah piasnya. "Kenapa? Kaget ya?"

Luhan hanya menelan ludahnya pelan. Luhan jadi ingat dulu dia selalu memaksa Minseok. Menganggap Minseok taidak tahu apa-apa. Justru sebenarnya Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan saat Minseok mendekatinya, Luhan refleks bergerak mundur. Kelakuan Luhan tentu saja membuat Minseok heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok, ah ralat dengan wujud seperti ini cocoknya disebut Amos bukan Minseok.

"Aku sedang mengingat kebodohanku," ucap Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Amos hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Pantas saja kau selalu bilang aku ini seperti anak kecil."

Dan pikiran lain menyentak tubuh Luhan dengan begitu saja. Wajanya bahkan bertambah pucat. Mungkin nasibnya akan seperti adiknya Drias (Yixing). Iya, Drias kan didominasi oleh pasangannya sendiri. Padahal Sehun itu hanya manusia biasa. Lah? Minseok? Sudah lebih tua, dari kalangan Bangsa Lemuria, gagah pula. Sedangkan Luhan? Tingginya saja tidak seberapa. Kalau wajah? Jelas sangaran Minseok versi asli.

Saking seriusnya, Luhan sampai tidak dasar jika Amos sudah kembali ke wujud seorang Kim Minseok. Bahkan tanpa tanduk dan sayap. Namun yang membuat Luhan terkejut, Minseok yang bertubuh lebih pendek berlari kecil menuju Luhan dan memeluk Luhan begitu saja.

"Eh? Eh?" Luhan jadi kelabakan sendiri mendepat serangn mendadak seperti ini.

Minseok melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Luhan. Mungkin karena wujud Asianya lebih pendek dari Luhan. Saat Minseok memeluk Luhan yang terjadi bibir Minseok membentur bahu Luhan.

"Jangan merasa terintimidasi," gumam Minseok dengan suara yang lebih halus. "Aku lebih nyaman dengan wujud seperti ini jika bersamamu."

Wajah Luhan yang tadinya pucat mendadak memerah hingga ke telinga. Luhan tidak tahu Minseok bisa juga seberani ini. Dibandingkan bingung memikirkan wujud asli Minseok yang cukup memukau. Atau mempermasalahkan siapa yang didominasi dan mendominasi. Luhan memilih untuk membalas pelukan Minseok yang tiba-tiba sambil mengusap pelan punggung Minseok yang seharusnya tertanam sayap.

Namun, sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar suara tawa Minseok yang tertahan. Luhan sontak saja ingin mendorong tubuh Minseok. Tapi Minseok langsung mempererat pelukannya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan sambil mencekram kedua bahu Minseok.

Luhan terpaksa mendorong tubuh Minseok dengan keras. Dan tawa Minseok semakin pecah. Hingga Luhan mengguncangkan kedua bahu Minseok dengan kesal.

"Kau pasti menertawakanku!" bentak Luhan dengan nada sebal.

"Maaf.." keluh Minseok sambil mengeluh karena perutnya sakit. "Aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresimu," Minseok berkata sambil mengendalikan tawanya. Bahkan Minseok sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karena tertawa dengan cara yang berlebihan. "Kau begitu pucat saat melihat wujud asliku tadi." Ucap Minseok sambil menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hanya terkejut tadi!" elak Luhan sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu.." ucap Minseok sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan aku rasa nanti kau akan berpikir 1000 kali lipat jika akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku."

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat Minseok tersenyum dengan lebar. Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan tertawa pelan meski rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan memiliki pasangan yang bisa berubah wujud dengan seenaknya.

.

.

.

 _BYUUR!_

"Kenapa kita mendarat di dalam danau?" keluh Chanyeol saat kepalanya menyembul ke permukaan danau.

"Karena danau ini gerbangnya." Jelas Jongin.

Setelah itu Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi karena tubuhnya mengigil. Kebetulan cuacanya memang sedikit dingin. Chanyeol dengan susah payah keluar dari danau sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Banyak amat.." komentar Chanyeol yang tidak digubris oleh Jongin. "Baru kali ini aku melihat bulan lebih dari satu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Di bumi, ia biasa melihat satu bulan tapi di xαος, bulannya sampai ada enam sekaligus.

Tapi Jongin lebih heran lagi dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang sudah kering bergitu saja. Bahkan saat kedua kakinya baru selangkah menapaki tanah. Chanyeol masih berceloteh ini itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Jongin yang mengigil disampingnya.

"Kemari!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh Jongin.

Tidak hanya menarik tapi juga memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin yang kedinginan hanya menurut hingga lambat laun tumbuhnya menghangat. Entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga pakaian Jongin pun langsung kering begitu saja. Bahkan sampai tas dan isinya diperkirakan juga sudah kering. Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah mencapai suhu normal, Chanyeol tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau itu sekalian cari-cari kesempatan ya?" tanya Jongin dengan heran.

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol ringan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat pelupuk mata Jongin bergetar. Akhirnya Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Chanyeol. Si Anchis bernama asli Earnes itu tentu mengalah.

Chanyeol kembali memilih untuk menatap kesekelilingnya. Ia pikir xαος tempat yang gelap, tak berbentuk dan tidak ada kehidupan. Tapi xαος yang disebut Jongin memiliki kehidupan, semisal air dan rumput yang ia pijak meski kini seketika mengering. Ini seperti bumi meski bulannya keterlaluan jumlahnya. Chanyeol jadi sedikit ragu dengan sebutan xαος untuk tempat macam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan Jongin menggelar alas diatas padang rumput setinggi mata kaki.

"Kita istirahat disini," ucap Jongin pelan. "Besok pagi kita baru mencari kakakku," jelas Jongin. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat Jongin duduk bersila dengan santainya dihadapan danau yang gelap dan tenang. Chanyeol baru saja akan bertanya tapi Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol begitu saja. "Tenagaku terkuras hanya untuk mengirimmu kesini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya.." ucap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Kau memangnya tidak takut diserang hewan buas?"

Jongin yang awalnya hendak berbaring langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan malas. Sepertinya Jongin harus menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai xαος.

"Tidak ada hewan," ucap Jongin pelan. "Belum lagi ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada yang mau menyerangmu."

"Tapi.."

"Aku mengantuk!" rengek Jongin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Bahkan Jongin memunggungi Chanyeol. "Kalau mau selamat, lebih baik tidur sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu besok."

Baiklah, Chanyeol percaya. Lagi pula Jongin pernah terkurung disini. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya lelah. Belum lagi ia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan kekuatan Jongin yang suka pindah kesana kemari. Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk tidur disamping Jongin. Biasanya jika ia tidur di luar ia melihat bintang yang bertebaran. Tapi kali ini ia melihat langit tanpa bintang. Adanya hanya bulan bulat berjumlah enam buah. Chanyeol jadi pusing sendiri melihatnya.

.

.

Rasanya Chanyeol baru tidur beberapa menit. Ia terbangun hanya karena cairan kental yang menetes didahinya. Saat ia membuka matanya yang ia temukan adalah mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan deretan gigi tajam. Dan iyuuuh~ cairan kental itu rupanya air liur. Tunggu?!

"Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol saat mulut itu hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

Chanyeol langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar. Sial, ia hampir ditelan oleh seekor singa dengan ukuran kurang ajar besarnya. Jongin terbangun dengan ketenangan yang mengagumkan. Saat Chanyeol menatap ngeri kumpulan singa yang tidak jauh darinya. Jongin malah tampak menendang wajah singa itu sambil melipat alas tidur keduanya dengan santai. Apa-apaan itu?! Jongin bahkan mengucek matanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol jadi stress sendiri melihat Jongin. Setiap singa itu hendak menerkam, Jongin terus berpindah tempat dengan kekuatannya. Sayang, Chanyeol tidak terlalu waspada, karena terlalu menikmati aksi Jongin yang membingungkan si singa. Seekor singa lainnya mengambil kesempatan untuk menerkam bahunya dan menacapkan taringnya dibahu kiri.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin dengan terkejut.

Darah Chanyeol sudah merembes. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mencekram kepala singa yang tampak membelalakan matanya. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, bahkan saat singa itu menancapkan tarinyanya, tubuh Chanyeol secara otomatis menyerap aura dan energi singa itu dengan cepat. Jongin bahkan sampai menganga saat singa itu lambat laun mengering dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Terimakasih atas sarapannya," ucap Chanyeol dengan takzim. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Choshek!" geram Chanyeol dengan kesal. Jongin sampai tersentak sendiri mendapatkan Chanyeol memanggil nama aslinya.

Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat mendekati Jongin yang juga tidak kalah cepat memundurkan langkah kakinya. Meski sempat-sempatnya Jongin mengambil tas gendongnya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan ada hewan buas yang menyerang!" seru Chanyeol dengan murka.

"Kalau malam hari memang tidak ada," ucap Jongin sambil memamerkan cengirannya. "Tapi beda kalau.. SIANG HARI!" Teriak Jongin.

Jongin kini malah membalikkan badannya dan berlari dengan kencang. Refleks Chanyeol jadi ikut berlari mengejar Jongin meski bingung.

"KENAPA KAU BERLARI?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"LIHAT DI BELAKANGMU!" balas teriak Jongin.

Chanyeol sontak berlari sambil menenggok ke belakang. Dan ia menemukan segerombolan singa mengejar keduanya. Bahkan terdapat dua singa yang siap menerjang dan menerkamnya. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia pun merundukkan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat kedua singa itu bertabrakan. Saking kerasnya tabrakan itu hingga salah satu singa jatuh terguling dengan kencang dan menabrak Jongin yang tengah berlari.

"Nah kan! Dapat balasannya!" seru Chanyeol sambil berlari menghampiri Jongin yang terjelembab dan jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap.

Jongin mengeluh pelan meski menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Saat mereka berdiri berhadapan, segerombolan singa besar sudah mengepung keduanya dengan tatapan marah dan geraman ala pemangsa. Mungkin mereka lebih bernafsu memburu keduanya karena Chanyeol sudah membunuh salah satu koloninya.

"Bahu kirimu masih mengeluarkan darah!" seru Jongin dengan terkejut. "Bukannya Anchis itu.."

"Luka kami memang bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya tapi tidak secepat itu," potong Chanyeol. Lagi pula taring singa itu menancap cukup dalam di bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong kita terkepung loh!" Ucap Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan Jongin yang terus menatap lukanya.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada tapi Jongin malah langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan heran.

"Kita pindah tempat saja." Celetuk Jonging sambil menyengir lebar yang tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol menoyor kepala Jongin.

"Bukannya dari tadi!"

Saat segerombolan singa itu berancang-ancang untuk melompat dalam kepungan. Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah menghilang begitu saja. Dan membuat segerombolan singa itu kebingungan karena kedua mangsanya menghilang secepat hembusan angin.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap heran gerbang Bangsa Lemuria. Luhan tahu bangsa Lemuria merupakan bangsa yang menakjubkan. Gerbangnya saja sebuah gunung es yang terbelah menjadi dua. Bayangan Luhan mengenai kawasan penguasa Selatan macam dongeng-dongeng dibuku, nyatanya benar. Mungkin karena sebagian penduduknya merupakan perpaduan antara tubuh manusia dan binatang. Jadi, yang Luhan lihat adalah sebuah pusat kota yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan dan tumbuhan hijau. Bukan gedung pencakar langit macam kota manusia. Tapi yang paling mengagumkan adalah pakaiannya, pakaian penduduk ini memiliki desain yang masih amat kuno. Dengan bahan kulit binatang.

"Kenapa semua orang memberikan salam?" tanya Rebecca yang sibuk membalas salam setiap orang. Rebecca yang berjalan didepan Minseok dan Luhan sesekali menengok ke belakang saking bingungnya.

"Karena ada Tuan Kaisar disini," jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk penguin yang berjalan disamping Rebecca dengan dagunya.

"Ah! Tuan bisa saja," jawab penguin itu dengan suara malu-malu meski ekspresinya masih tampak datar. "Walau pun Tuan berubah wujud, penduduk kota tetap tahu siapa sebenarnya Tuan ini."

"Kau bilang, kau itu penduduk biasa," gumam Luhan dengan heran sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok sejak dari tadi. "Sepertinya tidak biasa."

"Tukang begal memangnya pekerjaan biasa ya?" tanya Rebecca dengan heran.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Membayangkan Minseok memenggal kepala seseorang dengan kampaknya membuat Luhan sedikir merinding. Sontak Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat mata Luhan bertemu dengan mata Rebecca, Luhan malah tertawa sambil meringis pelan.

"Tuan Amos ini penjaga salah satu pulau," ucap Tuan Kaisar sambil berjalan dengan gerakan lamban. "Pulau yang berisikan penjahat yang akan dihukum mati," lanjut penguin itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya saat ada beberapa orang menyapa. "Tapi semenjak kekuasaan wilayah Selatan diganti, pulau itu kini menjadi tempat wisata."

"Tepatnya aku itu pensiunan," jelas Minseok sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Rebecca kau akan bertemu dengan Sang Penguasa, jadi tolong jaga sikapmu."

Rebecca sontak melakukan gerakan hormat pada Minseok dengan posisi tubuh tegap. Hingga membuat penguin kaisar disampingnya hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya. Tapi Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memaksa tangan Rebecca yang dalam posisis hormat untuk turun.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang iya atau mengangguk." Peringat Minseok yang membuat Rebecca menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalian berdua tolong tunggu disini, Tuan Kaisar tolong jaga Luhan dan Luhan kau jangan sembarangan menyentuh apa pun."

Luhan menganga mendapatkan perintah macam itu dari Minseok. Luhan jadi benar-benar dianggap seperti anak kecil yang hobi berkeliaran di mata Minseok. Tapi kekehan kecil Minseok membuat Luhan sadar jika Minseok hanya bercanda. Lebih tepatnya, menggodanya.

Baru dua langkah Minseok dan Rebecca menaiki tangga menuju tempat Sang Penguasa Wilayah Selatan. Tiba-tiba Minseok membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Awalnya Luhan bingung tapi ia menatap Minseok penasaran sambil menyambut uluran tangan Minseok.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Penguasa Selatan," Minseok tampak menatap Luhan dengan tatapan panjangnya. "Aku rasa dia penasaran denganmu," kemudian Minseok menatap penguin yang tengah berdiri menyandar di sebuah patung besar. Patung perpaduan antara lelaki gagah dengan kepala gajah bergading panjang dan tajam. "Tuan, bisakah kau menunggu kami sendirian?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja," ucap penguin kaisar itu sambil mengangguk. "Lagi pula aku orang yang cukup setia."

Luhan tidak mengerti artinya. Tapi Minseok hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Maksudnya kita jangan sampai membuatnya bosan menunggu." Jelas Minseok.

.

.

.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar berharap ada Drias (Yixing) disampingku," keluh Chanyeol yang merasa mual karena lagi-lagi ia harus melintasi dan melanggar hukum ruang dan waktu. "Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan ini semua."

Jongin hanya diam sambil melilitkan perban dibahu kiri Chanyeol. Mereka kini berada disebuah gua untuk bersembunyi dari hewan buas. Namun mata Jongin menemukan luka bakar di bahu yang kini tengah ia obati. Jongin sejak tadi penasaran, kenapa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan luka bakar seperti itu padahal Chanyeol adalah pengendali api.

Keluhan Chanyeol masih berlanjut dan itu wajar untuk Jongin. Meski ya.. pada akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf.." ucap Jongin pelan hingga membuat Chanyeol tersentak hebat.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ralah Chanyeol buru-buru. "Aku hanya.. kau tahu, aku memiliki hobi mengeluh."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Tatapannya itu yang malah membuat tawa Jongin pecah. Ada kalanya Jongin ingin menukar posisinya dengan kakaknya yang terkurung disini. Karena yang pantas untuk bebas itu kakaknya bukan dia. Mungkin karena itu juga Jongin rela untuk mati demi kakaknya. Dan mungkin Jongin juga rela melanggar janjinya pada Chanyeol. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menumbalkan orang lain demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil memakai kembali kaosnya yang bolong. "Kalau kau berniat untuk diam disini sendiri, agar bisa memulangkan aku dengan kakakmu, itu bukan keputusan yang benar."

Jongin tentu berniat untuk membantah tapi Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Jongin dengan perkataannya lagi.

"Karena aku dan kakakmu pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa membuatmu keluar dari tempat ini."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Oh ya, Chanyeol harus ingat ia berpasangan dengan seorang pria yang sama keras kepalanya. Chanyeol ingin kembali meyakinkan Jongin untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi Jongin memubungkam Chanyeol dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Jongin harus berlutut dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersila.

"Aku dengar, dengan sentuhan, penyembuhan Anchis juga akan lebih cepat." Perkataan Jongin tentu dianggukan oleh Chanyeol. Memang begitu cara kerja tubuh mereka. Bersentuhan. "Dulu aku pernah disembuhkan oleh kakakmu, aku harusnya berterimakasih padanya bukan menghajarnya."

Perkataan Jongin cukup membuat pertanyaan baru di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit heran, kenapa kau sefanatik itu dengan anchis?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol meski hanya sebagian. "Dulu kau juga hampir mengirimkan kakakku kesini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

Namun Jongin langsung menatap lurus kedepan. Entahlah, Jongin jadi sedikit gugup jika harus bertatapan sedekat itu.

"Karena selain aku, hanya anchis yang bisa bebas datang kesini," jawab Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat kalem. "Aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tapi dulu adikmu dengan mudah mengeluarkanku dari sini," perkataan Jongin tentu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dengan terkejut. "Tapi dia salah orang, harusnya kakakku bukan aku."

"Salah orang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung. Maksud Chanyeol, memangnya nyawa Jongin tidak ada harganya.

"Karena kakakku itu pewaris dari penguasa.. tepatnya dia yang akan dinobatkan sebagai Sang Penguasa Wilayah Timur Tengah," jelas Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan heran. "Aku hanya seorang anak campuran dari keturunan dewa dan manusia biasa."

"Aku rasa kau salah mengenai Anchis," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersentak. Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan. Chanyeol tanpa sungkan mengusak kepala Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku rasa Zitao bisa kesini karena dia pengendali waktu sama sepertimu yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian berdua itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat melawan hukum ruang dan waktu, oleh karena itu kalian bisa dengan mudah datang kesini."

Jongin sontak membulatkan mulutnya dan berkata. "Ah! Benar juga." Gumam Jongin sambil mengangguk pelan.

Toh, Chanyeol pun ingat betul jika adiknya itu kalau bosan suka seenaknya pindah ke waktu lampau dan kadnag juga ke masa depan. Tapi Zitao lebih suka ke masa lampau. Misalnya ke zaman purba, ke zaman peperangan atau zaman dimana Korea Selatan masih di jajah Jepang.

Tapi melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tampak termenung, cukup membuat Chanyeol kembali mengusak kepala Jongin sambil tertawa geli.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

Sama seperti penjara pada umumnya. Gelap, pengap dan sepi. Yixing yakin Sehun terkurung tepat disebelahnya. Karena sejak tadi anjing yang bisa berubah yang dipanggil Jiro itu tampak berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah antara ruangnnya dengan ruangan disamping kanannya. Jadi ia yakin Sehun ada disamping kanannya.

" _Apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar?_ " untuk beberapa jam tadi. Yixing bisa bernafas lega saat Sehun memberikan pesan singkat padanya. Meski itu berisi pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun berubah takut padanya.

" _Iya, Leo benar._ " Jawab Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. " _Apa kau mau mendengar alasanku? Kenapa aku menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsaku?_ " tanya Yixing.

Jika makhluk lainnya lahir, tumbuh dan berkembang. Berbeda dengan Anchis. Anchis lahir dari tangan seorang seniman patung, yang dibentuk sesuai dengan ukuran dan umur bayangan sang pencipta. Luhan yang dibayangkan berumur 23 tahun, Yixing 22 tahun, Chanyeol 21 tahun dan Zitao 19 tahun. Anchis tidak melalui tahapan berkembang. Ia lahir sebagaimana ia diciptakan bentuknya.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Zitao lahir ditempat yang aman. Dikelilingi oleh Para Penguasa. Zitao yang ditemukan oleh Penguasa Timur, Luhan oleh penguasa Barat dan Chanyeol yang memang lahir di gunung bersalju tepat di dekat gerbang penguasa Selatan. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia lahir ditengah masyarakat Jepang tepatnya di sebuah hutan angker yang sekarang disebut hutan Okigahara.

Semua anchis lahir dengan berbekalakan satu hal. Nama. Yixing tahu namanya Drias, namun ia tidak tahu asalnya dari mana. Dan makhluk macam apa dia itu. Hingga masyarakat Jepang mengatainya seorang iblis penghisap energi manusia yang akan bunuh diri di hutan tersebut. Awalnya ia hanya dianggap sebagai iblis atau monster. Tapi sekelompok biksu datang untuk menangkapnya dan mengurung Yixing. Tentu saja Yixing disiksa dengan berbagai cara agar 'roh jahat' yang ada didalam diri Yixing menghilang. Tapi tidak ada cara yang bisa membuat Yixing berhenti menghisap energi makhluk hidup. Hingga akhirnya kelompok biksu dan beberapa masyarakat memutuskan untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup.

" _Saat aku akan dieksekusi mati, Leo datang untuk menyelamatkanku,_ " jelas Yixing yang membuat Sehun termenung. " _Leo merupakan pewaris Penguasa Utara, karena itu juga energi dan auranya tidak bisa terserap olehku,_ " Yixing diam sejenak untuk mendengar respon Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya diam saja. " _Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyentuh manusia tanpa menyakitinya."_

" _Tapi dia bukan manusia._ "

Yixing tersenyum pelan sebelum berkata. " _Ya, kau benar, dia bukan manusia._ " ulang Yixing dengan pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsamu._ "

" _Bukankah sudah jelas,_ " pancing Yixing yang membuat Sehun panik. " _Karena aku membenci mereka,_ " jawab Yixing dengan tenang. " _Aku benci dianggap monster oleh manusia,_ " Yixing yang awalnya menengadahkan kepalanya kini menatap Jiro dengan tatapan datar. " _Kau tahu kenapa saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk membunuh sekelompok mavia?_ " tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun terlihat gugup. " _Karena aku sudah terbiasa dan.."_

"…"

"MARAH!" ucap Yixing dengan tegas dan keras sambil menatap Jiro dengan tajam.

Sehun tentu tersentak kaget tapi Jiro bahkan lebih kaget hingga merubah wujudnya kembali seperti manusia. Jiro sontak mendekati sel Yixing sambil menatap Yixing dengan tidak kalah tajam. Sebelum Jiro bertanya, Yixing sudah menggeram dengan kesal.

"Jangan memandang pasanganku dengan tatapan mesummu!" ancam Yixing sambil menggerutukkan giginya. Yixing bahkan melompat begitu saja dari atas ranjang. Kedunya kini saling bertatap dengan pandangan bengis. "Aku marah karena manusia sendiri bahkan sanggup menjadi moster dan memperlakukanmu dengan begitu keji, ditambah kau itu pasanganku," ucap Yixing yang tentu didengar jelas oleh Sehun. Lagi, Yixing menatap Jiro dengan tajam meski manusia hibrida itu tampak menatap Yixing dengan bingung. "Karena itu aku berani membunuh mereka semua untukmu."

Jiro sudah bersiap-siap jika Yixing mencoba untuk kabur dari sel. Meski itu tidak mungkin. Namun suara kikikan Sehun membuat keduanya menengok ke arah Sehun. Jiro jelas bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk bersila diatas kasur. Sedangkan Yixing terhalang oleh dinding yang kokoh.

"Aku bingung," bisik Sehun yang membuat Yixing berdiri menghadap tembok. "Sebenarnya kau itu sangat mencintaiku atau justru kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing tersenyum tipis. "Aku sebenarnya selalu bingung berhadapan denganmu." Kini Sehun duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa kau itu selalu memilih kata-kata vulgar?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun menengok ke dinding dimana Yixing dipenjara. "Kau tentu tahu jawabannya, karena aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Jiro menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Karena baik Yixing maupun Sehun saling bertatapan dan melempar senyum seolah tidak dihalangi dinding sama sekali. Jiro tidak tahu kenapa Yixing berbicara dengan lantang sedangkan Sehun hanya berbisik kecil. Hingga suara langkah kaki membuat Jiro kembali ke wujud anjingnya.

"Sebenarnya penjara ini tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan alat komunikasi apa pun," ucap seseorang dengan pelan. Jiro memundurkan langkahnya saat orang itu tampak berjalan menuju pintu sel Yixing. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian bahkan bisa melakukan telepati."

Yixing berdecih pelan hingga menbuat Sang Penjaga tanpa segan-segan masuk ke dalam sel penjaranya. Yixing tidak sempat menjaga jarak sampai akhirnya Leo menarik tangannya ke belakang dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Yixing menggeram kesakitan saat Leo menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga kepalanya mendongak. Belum lagi Leo malah menaruh kaki kanannya diantara kedua kaki Yixing.

"Kau masih tidak mau meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Leo yang membuat Yixing memejamkan matanya karena menahan sakit. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Setelah kau meninggalkanku, dengan seenaknya kau datang bersama pasanganmu," geram Leo dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun padaku?!" teriak Leo sambil membenturkan kepala Yixing ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dinding penjara ini sebenarnya terbuat dari beton yang kokoh. Hanya sengan sekali benturan, Leo sudah menghasilkan sebuah lengkungan di dinding tebal tersebut. Maka wajar jika sekarang wajah Yixing dipenuhi oleh darah yang berasal dari dahi dan hidungnya yang patah. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Yixing yang sudah jatuh terduduk harus menerima tendangan yang membuatnya terhempas dan kembali membentur dinding, meski kali ini tidak membuat dindingnya kembali hancur. Darah kembali keluar namun kini keluar melalui muntahan yang menjijikan.

Yixing bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang berteriak panik sambil memanggil namanya. Selain itu juga ada suara ricuh dari penghuni sel lain yang seolah menikmati tontonan. Meski akhirnya suara riuh itu berhenti karena suara gonggongan Jiro yang entah artinya apa. Yixing sudah tidak bisa bergerak atau tepatnya ia memang tidak mau bergerak. Leo belum puas hingga akhirnya menarik rambut Yixing hingga membuat tubuhnya terangkat berdiri. Yixing sudah siap menerima serangan lain. Tapi Jiro yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia langsung memaksa Leo untuk melepas cengkramannya.

"Kau memang Sang Penjaga, tapi ini tempat kekuasaanku," ucap Jiro dengan lantang. "Kau bisa memerintahku diluar, tapi tidak disini," Jiro kembali berkata sambil memapah Yixing yang terluka parah. "Tolong, jangan buat keributan disini."

"Awas! Kau bisa..!"

"Ah ya! Dia kan.." Jiro menatap Yixing dengan heran dan menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan bingung. "..aku tidak merasakan apa pun," ujar Jiro sambil membaringkan Yixing diatas ranjang. "Dia tidak menyerap energiku."

Yixing hanya diam saja saat Jiro mulai membersihkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Dan Yixing juga tidak berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kekuatannya. Bisa berbahaya jika Leo tahu jika Yixing memiliki dua kekuatan sekaligus. Meski pun, Leo juga tidak tahu jika Yixing punya kekuatan dari para dewa-dewi Penguasa Barat. Leo tahu jika Yixing tidak bisa menyerap energi dan aura lagi saja sudah masuk ke dalam taraf gawat.

Karena penjara ini memiliki kamar mandi disetiap selnya. Maka Jiro tidak terlalu bersusah payah untuk membuang air bekas membersihkan wajah Yixing yang kini dipenuhi oleh warna merah. Jiro mendelik pelan saat Leo menjongkokan dirinya dan mengusap pelan rambut Yixing yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Jiro sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini pada tahanannya. Tapi Yixing itu berbeda dan Jiro rasa.. Leo memang punya dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Jiro hanya sedikit khawatir jika ada tahanannya yang mati dihajar di selnya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kini Leo bertanya dengan suara lembut. "Biasanya lukamu akan cepat sembut dan sekarang kau juga tidak bisa menghisap energi siapa pun," Leo kini menatap rambut Yixing yang dipenuhi dengan debu. "Aku suka rambut panjangmu yang dulu."

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Yixing yang membuat Leo langsung beranjak berdiri dan memunggungi Yixing.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika besok aku mengeksekusi mati pasanganmu?" tanya Leo dengan tiba-tiba.

Yixing tahu ini akan terjadi. Leo cukup terkejut saat menemukan suara Yixing yang begitu tenang.

"Aku juga akan mati."

"Kalian bukan pasangan seperti legenda manusia serigala yang jika pasangannya mati maka manusia jadi-jadian itu pun akan mati." Ejek Leo yang membuat Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku memang tidak akan langsung mati, mungkin beberapa hari kemudian, beberapa minggu kemudian, bisa jadi beberapa bulan kemudian aku baru akan benar-benar mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertahan hidup, hanya dengan menyentuhnya."

Ada istilah, mengungkapkan kelemahanmu pada musuhmu sendiri itu berarti kau tengah bunuh diri. Namun apa bedanya jika Sehun besok harus mati karena kecerobohan dan rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa mengelamatkan apa pun justru mengantarkan Sehun ke dalam jurang kematian.

"Apa pun alasannya aku akan tetap.."

"Kau yang memutuskan," potong Yixing yang membuat Leo membalikkan badannya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah keputusanmu kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Leo menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Lagi pula aku sudah cukup puas tidak dianggap monster lagi," ucap Yixing sambil menatap temboh pemisah antara dirinya dengan Sehun. "Saat kami kesini, kami sudah siap dengan segala resikonya."

"Kalian sekarang ingin memamerkan kemesraan kalian dihadapan kematian?" tanya Leo dengan sarkasme.

"Tidak, karena ini bukan pertamakalinya nyawa kami berada di ujung tanduk."

Terdapat jeda yang begitu lama saat Yixing dengan berani menatap wajah Leo yang tampak marah.

"Jangan harap aku akan termakan dengan kebohonganmu itu," ucap Leo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang diikuti oleh Jiro. "Kau bahkan sangat membenci manusia dibandingkan apa pun."

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Leo menghentikan langkahnya. "Jika kami dihukum karena aku pernah mengkhianatimu, kenapa harus dia yang menanggung kesalahanku?"

"Ini hukuman yang sangat pantas untukmu," jawab Leo sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akan terlalu mudah untukmu jika kau dihukum mati," jelas Leo yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku juga ingin kau merasakannya, bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang paling berharga direbut oleh orang lain, bagaiman rasa sakit yang akan kau terima saat kau terus mengingatnya namun kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, dan yang lebih penting bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan."

Yixing melebarkan tatapannya saat Leo menatapnya dengan tatapan menggelap. Kemarahan dan rasa terkhianati begitu jelas terpancar dari mata Leo. Hingga Yixing hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Namun sedetik kemudian, rasa gugup itu menghilang begitu saja. Kali ini Yixing dengan berani membalas tatapan Leo sambil tersenyum singkat. Dan membuat Leo membelalakan matanya.

Tidak, Yixing datang ke daerah Penguasa Utara bukan untuk mati. Tapi untuk menghentikan pengulangan sejarah yang membuat empat penguasa saling berperang. Yixing sejak dulu yakin Anchis dilahirkan bukan hanya untuk menjadi monster penghisap aura. Mereka pun memiliki andil sebagai makhluk yang lahir di bumi.

Leo menganggap itu hanya aksi sok kuat dari Yixing. Namun saat langkah dan pandanganya bertemu dengan Sehun. Leo juga menemukan senyuman yang sama, tergambar jelas di wajah Sehun. Bukan, itu bukan senyuman meremehkan atau apa pun. Itu senyuman yang menunjukkan jika mereka punya rencana.

"Ya, kami datang kesini dengan penuh rencana dan pertimbangan," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Leo dengan tajam. "Apa kau pikir kami datang kesini dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Leo membalas tatapan Sehun. "Kau harusnya lebih tahu sifat Yixing dibandingkan aku."

.

.

.

"Zitao! Zitao!" Panggil Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan pipi Zitao.

Zitao langsung terbangun dengan napas terengah. Dan tubuh basah karena keringat.

"Air." Keluh Zitao pelan.

"Kau berkeringat parah," Kyungsoo mengambil gelas besi berisi air dan menyerahkannya pada Zitao. "Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat," gumam Zitao pelan. "Yang pasti bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Zitao yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah oasis besar. Tempat terdembunyi untuk para penduduk Penguasa Timur Tengah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol dan Yixing ya?" Gumam Zitao pelan.

Kemarin ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan Luhan dan ayahnya. Mereka tampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kau itu kelihatannya cuek tapi ternyata perhatian juga orangnya."

Zitao tersenyum pelan dengan komentar Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo dengan tenangnya merebahkan kepalanya di dada Zitao. Tanpa risih sama sekali dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh si anchis paling muda.

"Aku rasa Rebecca juga baik-baik saja," gumam Zitao sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "Yixing mungkin dalam keadaan krisis tapi dia punya otak yang cerdik," ucap Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Zitao. "Tapi aku lebih khawatir dengan pasangan bodoh yang ada di xαος."

"Bodoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kakakku itu bodoh tapi pasangannya jauh lebih bodoh lagi, aku sampai lelah sendiri menghadapi kebodohan mereka."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar keluhan Zitao yang lumayan panjang berhiaskan kata bodoh.

"Tapi mereka punya satu kelebihan yang menguntungkan mereka," ucap Zitao sambil tertawa pelan yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan heran. "Mereka itu kuat dan barbar, sangat cocok dengan kondisi xαος yang tak menentu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya beranjak duduk disamping Zitao yang tampak menghela nafas dengan keras. Namun entah karena alasan apa. Kyungsoo merunduk pelan dihadapan Zitao. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Zitao. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan mengecup bibir Zitao yang kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut.

Serius! Zitao terkejut setengah mati sampai wajahnya memerah total.

"Kau terlihat kacau," gumam Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang cerewet."

"Dan kau membuatku diam dengan cara klasik yang menyenangkan." Celetuk Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan mulutnya. Pura-pura kaget meski pada akhirnya tertawa dengan suara renyah.

"Jadi, kita harus mencari berapa orang lagi?" Tanya Zitao.

"Totalnya ada dua belas orang yang akan menjadi pewaris," ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Kita sudah menemukan tiga orang disini, satunya ada di Utara dan satunya lagi ada di xαος."

"Berarti terdapat tujuh orang lagi, dan kemungkinan besar ada di wilayah Tengah."

Zitao kini beranjang dari ranjang. Mereka berada disebuah bangunan berbentuk kubus yang terbuat dari batu. Zitao menemukan tiga orang yang kemarin mereka temukan tengah berkumpul membuat sebuah lingkaran. Latihan dasar yang sering Zitao lihat karena Kyungsoo dan Rebecca setiap paginya akan melakukan ritual macam itu. Biasanya disebut dengan meditasi. Ketiga orang itu kini mengubah wujud mereka menjadi orang Asia. Dan Kyungsoo memberikan nama samaran untuk ketiganya. Penyamaran yang menguntungkan jika berhadapan dengan manusia tapi tidak untuk para penguasa lainnya.

Paling menonjol dengan kepintarannya adalah pria bernama Namjoon, anak dari Atum, pewaris Sang Matari. Dua pewarisnya lagi adalah sepasang kakak beradik, anak darI Dewi Sekhmet, dewi ahli perang dan pemburu. Adiknya bernama Suga si ahli perang dan kakak perempuannya bernama Amber si pemburu.

Zitao sontak melambaikan tangannya saat ketiganya tampak selesai dengan ritualnya. Zitao sebenarnya cukup terpukau dengan ketiga ahli waris Timur Tengah yang terlihat sangar. Belum lagi yang wanitanya. Si kakak besar yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang pria.

"Kita harus memastikan semua pewaris yang tinggal disini tanpa bersisa," ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menghampiri Zitao. "Dan kita akan berkumpul di wilayah Tengah, bergabung dengan kedua orang tuamu, juga dengan Bastet dan Tartaros."

"Kau tahu, hubungan kita itu sangat rumit ya?" tanya Zitao sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Paman!" teriak Suga sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku baru ingat, dua anak dari Paman Amon tinggal di perbatasan sungai Nil," ucapnya sambil memandang kakak perempuannya. "Siapa namanya ya kak?" tanya Suga sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan.

"Yang aku tahu, yang pria seorang pengendali bumi, sedangkan yang perempuan dinobatkan sebagai Sang Pencipta seperti ayahnya." Ucap Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku rasa, lebih baik kita mencari mereka berdua sekarang juga." Kali ini si kakak besar bernama Amber yang berbicara.

"Ya, kau benar, setelah kita sarapan," ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo masuk! Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kalian!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi besanan." ucap Yifan sambil tertawa pelan.

Kini mereka berempat tengah berjalan menelusuri perbukitan yang rimbun. Biasanya penduduk penguasa Timur Tengah lebih suka hidup di daerah terpencil jika memilih tinggal di wilayah Tengah. Atau memilih sebuah pedesaan yang dipenuhi oleh penduduk lansia.

"Besan kita adalah mantan kekasih dari anak dan menantu kita," ucap Joonmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Aku bercanda, jangan dianggap serius." Kekeh Joonmyeon yang malah membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Zitao bilang, diperkirakan terdapat lima pewaris yang berada di Wilayah Timur, berarti kemungkinan besar terdapat lima pewaris juga yang berada di Wilayah Tengah."

Jelas Yifan yang berjalan disamping Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Tartaros dan Baekhyun berjalan didepan keduanya.

"Aku dengar, anak dari Ma'at, Mut dan Neith, tinggal bersama di Jepang," ucap Baekhyun yang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup. "Aku rasa mereka pun akan tahu dimana temannya yang lain."

"Apa mereka semua pria atau wanita?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Anak dari Ma'at dan Neith seorang pria, sedangkan anak dari Mut seorang wanita." Jawan Baekhyun.

"Ah~ sama sepertimu ya?" celetuk Joonmyeon pelan.

Tartaros bersumpah. Sejak tadi Joonmyeon senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi Tartaros yakin Joonmyeon melakukannya bukan karena Baekhyun yang sebenarnya seorang wanita berparas cantik. pasti karena hal lain.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran pada istrimu," jelas Joonmyeon pada Tartaros yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kenapa seorang Tartaros, Anubis bahkan anakku Zitao bisa jatuh hati padanya." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan penasaran. "Pasti ada hal lain, meski harus aku akui, istrimu memang wanita yang cantik."

"Oh! Sudahlah!" seru Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Mau sampai kapan kalian menyindirku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muak. Baekhyun jadi menyesal untuk menyetujui saran Tartaros untuk bergabung dengan Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Kami hanya penasaran!" seru Joonmyeon dan Yifan bersamaan.

"Apa aku harus merubah wujudku menjadi pria lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Tararos. Tapi si Dewa yang berasal dari Penguasa Barat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau itu perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Bastet itu dewi bukan dewa." Jelas Yifan yang membuat Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tahu Joonmyeon hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga rambut panjangnya menampar pelan wajah Joonmyeon yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan..?!" Baekhyun menghentikan pertanyaannya karena Joonmyeon tampak menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan terkejut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Rambutmu." Ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Persis iklan shampoo ya?" gumam Yifan pelan.

Joonmyeon sontak terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Tartaros hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut berkedut. Jelas sekali Tartaros tengah menahan tawa. Kalau tertawa ia bisa menyinggung istrinya yang sedikit sensitif.

"Dasar gila!" keluh Baekhyun dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penjelasan**

 **Sepertinya akan banyak sekali cast disini. Kalau memakai nama asing, kayanya bakalan bingung. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengambil nama dari idol lain yang saya rasa cukup cocok jika saya masukkan ke dalam fanfic ini. Dan ah ya! Maaf saya masih simpan kakaknya Jongin.. hehe**

 **Note Author**

 **Saya harap kalian makin bingung dengan fanfic ini. Kayanya ni fanfic bakalan panjang banget. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya sesingkat mungkin. Maaf ya kalian harus menunggu sampai sebulan lebih. Kalau kalian bingung, kalian bisa langsung tanya aja di kotak review.**

 **Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewannya, terimakasih sudah menceklis kotak follow dan favorit. Salam ketok pintu untuk para Silent Reader. Dan Selamat Datang! Untuk para reader yang baru datang dan baru sempat mampir.**

 **Special Thank's to..**

 **Kyungie Y. Yang, sayakanoicinoe** **,** **askasufa** **,** **,** **Lukailukaidelapan** **,** **steffifebri** **,** **ucinaze** **,** **babyjunma** **,** **Maymfa10** **,** **GaemCloud347** **,** **laxyovrds, MinhyoPark94, ohkim9488** **,** **Kim Jonghee** **,** **Chica Shiori** **,** **,** **onespoonfulloppa** **,** **onespoonfulloppa** **,** **cute,** **Exilezee, RyuuNa** **,** **YooKey1314** **,** **vns99, miyuk, Ema620,** **Genieaaa** **, Devia921, homin lover** **,** **Sukha1312, Mieettee, elferani, ten, Annisand, hunkai98, KalunaKang61,** **rraplesia ra** **,** **HamsterXiumin** **, kanginna, maggita4849,** **egggyeolk** **, farewell,** **mey2renesme** **, ,** **nuurhasanaah** **,** **sukha1312** **, ariska,** **azmisama97** **,** **.1** **,** **jihyunk16** **,** **kingofwinner,** **baecoffee** **,** **xx1031** **,** **Hannoid, raphlesia1** **,** **ParkDKSchild,** **AnnisaN,** **qwertyxing, nickie, hnana, XiuminShock, CuteEvil300799, zarahime5,** **nandaXLSK9094** **,** **R110898** **,** **aNOnime9095** **, Lian exoL** **m, ceekuchiki** **,** **PLF,** **hnana** **,** dan para **Guest** yang sepertinya lupa nyantumin namanya :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk mau bersabar**

 **Ah ya.. kemarin ada yang minta buat update tanggal 8 Februari**


	13. Chapter 13

Title : The Anchis

 **Maaf molor banget updatenya**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **INGET! Pelan-pelan aja ya bacanya**

.

.

Sehun masih terjaga bahkan saat penghuni penjara sudah terlelap tidur. Sama seperti Yixing yang terluka parah, si anchis ini memilih untuk tidur. Berharap agar lukanya bisa sembuh dengan lebih cepat. Karena Yixing tidak mungkin menggunakan kekuatannya.

Namun suara gaduh yang mendekat, hampir membuat semua penghuni penjara terbangun. Yixing bahkan sampai duduk diatas ranjangnya saking kagetnya.

"Ada apa ini?' tanya Yixing heran.

Pintu selnya terbuka. Empat penjaga langsung mengepung Yixing agar tidak bergerak dan turun dari ranjangnya. Yixing memang tidak bergerak. Tapi mulutnya langsung membulat saat dua penjaga menyeret seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam penjaranya.

"Kenapa kalian memasukkan gadis ke dalam selku?" Yixing menatap para penjaga yang menggunakan seragam hitam itu dengan heran.

"Semua sel penuh," ucap penjaga yang sejak tadi mengacungkan senjata tepat didepan hidung Yixing. "Lagi pula kalian bertiga akan dieksekusi mati besok," lanjutnya yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Oke, meski Yixing tahu ia dan Sehun besok akan dihukum mati. Kalian bertiga, berarti satunya itu gadis yang berjalan dengan kaki pincang. "Lagi pula, kami dengar kau tidak tertarik pada wanita."

Oh, alasan itu rupanya. Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan. Yixing mengangguk pelan dengan tidak peduli saat penjaga barusan berkata untuk tidak melakukan macam-macam pada gadis itu. Ada hal yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya si Jiro, anjing kesayangan Leo tidak menampakkan hidungnya. Lalu mata Yixing beraling pada gadis yang tampak duduk dengan wajah lesu dan rambut acak-acakan.

Melihatnya sekilas saja cukup membuat Yixing yang awalnya rebahan langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Namun Yixing merupakan orang yang cukup pandai mengendalikan keterkejutannya meski bola matanya sempat membulat dan membesar tadi.

"Meski aku tidak tertarik pada wanita," ucap Yixing sambil mendekat. "Rasanya tidak pantas membiarkan seorang wanita duduk dibawah lantai," gadis itu tampat tersentak namun Yixing masih berjalan mendekat. "Mau aku bantu?" mata Yixing kini melirik perban lusuh di betis gadis itu.

"Aku dengar Anchis bisa menyerap aura manusia," gumam gadis itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yixing. "Apa kau berniat memakan auraku?"

"Tidak," ucap Yixing sambil duduk berlutut. "Karena kau bukan manusia." Bisik Yixing dengan nada tertahan. "Boleh aku tahu, mengapa kakimu diperban?" tanya Yixing yang secara mendadak menghindar dari tatapan gadis itu.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku!" teriak Jiro dengan murka.

Tentu saja Yixing tersentak kaget. Yixing jadi teringat saat Jiro menggoda Sehun dan sempat-sempatnya mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Sialan. Rupanya dia punya kekasih. Melihat tatapan liar Jiro membuat senyuman Yixing mengembang. Gadis ini dan Jiro bahkan memiliki cerita romance yang lebih tragis dibandingkan ia dan Sehun.

"Kau itu kekasihnya?" tanya Yixing yang diberi anggukan oleh sang gadis.

Anggukan itu cukup membuat Yixing dengan seenaknya mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sontak saja, gadis tersebut refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya diseputar leher Yixing. Teriakan Jiro dan tatapan gadis itu membuat Yixing dengan cara yang profokatif menurunkan tubuh sang gadis diatas ranjang. Sontak saja teriakan penghuni sel lainya mulai menggema, dengan ucapan kotor yang tak terkontrol. Mungkin mereka pikir Yixing akan memperkosa gadis ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yixing dengan bahasa arab kuno. Padahal Yixing tadi begitu sungkan pada gadis ini, namun rasa sungkan itu hilang entah kemana hanya karena sebuah fakta menguntungkan. Gadis ini kekasih Jiro.

"Luna."

"Bulan?" gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya kau bisa mengobati dirimu sendiri kan?" tanya Yixing dengan nada penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dewi Bulan tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka kan?" tanya Yixing dengan suara berbisik yang membuat Luna terheran-heran. "Kau memiliki aura hijau yang cemerlang, aku heran kenapa kau tidak menyembunyikan auramu." Sambung Yixing.

Raut wajah Luna lambat laun mengembangkan senyumannya. Tugas utama Yixing yang sebenarnya adalah menjeput seorang Dewi wilayah Timur Tengah yang terperangkap.

"Kau juga punya aura yang membingungkan," ucap Luna dengan pupil mata yang berubah sesaat menjadi warna hijau. "Biru dan putih, biru karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan dari penguasa Barat dan putih karena kau lahir dari tangan manusia, tapi warna putihmu lebih dominan."

"Karena pasanganku seorang manusia," jawab Yixing dengan pelan. "Aku cukup terkejut, kau tidak kaget saat aku bilang kau merupakan seorang Dewi."

"Karena aku sudah tahu," jawab Luna dengan nada riang. "Horus bilang aku akan menjadi penerus Anubis."

Berbeda dengan penguasa Barat dan Utara yang memiliki penerus dari sistem keturunan. Penguasa Timur Tengah dan Selatan, memiliki penerus menurut kekuatan alami yang dimiliki setiap keturunan. Misalnya saja Luna yang menggantika Anubis padahal Luna merupakan anak dari Dewi Cinta atau Dewi Hathor.

"Telapak tangamu kenapa?" tanya Luna saat menemkan luka bakar yang sedikit mengerikan dikedua telapak tangan Yixing.

"Ini.. tanda cinta adikku." Gumam Yixing pelan sambil menatap telapak tangannya.

Lihat? Siapa tadi yang berdebat dengannya dan bilang kakaknya itu bodoh setengah mati, karena bisa terperangkap dipenjara ini. Padahal dia sendiri bahkan membuat perjanjian mematikan dan mau-maunya pergi ke xαος.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luna yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yixing dengan memamerkan senyuman lebar sambil mengepal erat kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kekasihmu tahu?" tanya Yixing sambil melirik Jiro yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Aura Jiro tidak seperti Luna. Aura Jiro berwarna perak murni. Berarti Jiro asli dari penduduk penguasa Utara.

Luna yang menggelengkan kepala membuat si anchis itu tediam cukup lama. Yixing yang tengah termenung. Tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Yixing sontak menatap Luna yang tengah menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Yixing. Aura hijau seolah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku berikan sebagian kekuatanku padamu," ucap Luna yang membuat Yixing menganga. "Penyembuhan dari Dewi Utama tidak memerlukan perantara."

"Haaaaaah?!"

Tunggu! Yixing pikir hanya Dewa Dewi Barat yang bisa membagi kekuatannya. Tapi kebingungan Yixng tidak diindahkan oleh Luna.

"Aku bisa merasakan auramu dan aura kekasihmu," ucap Luna sambil menunjuk sel Sehun. "Karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan dari Dewa personifikasi, kau kadang kesulitan sendiri untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu kan?"

Luna menjerit pelan. Saat Yixing dengan tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang dan duduk dengan satu lutut. Baru kali ini Yixing benar-benar berlutut dihadapan seorang Dewi.

"Terimakasih atas kemurahan hatimu."

Tapi Luna hanya menepuk punggung Yixing, hingga Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti mulai sekarang kita terhubung." Ucap Luna dengan kilatan warna hijau di matanya. Yixing jadi merasa gugup sendiri. Bahkan Yixing menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman keras dari sel Sehun cukup membuat Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya. Tapi tidak untuk Luna yang malah terkikik pelan. Diam-diam Luna tersenyum menikmati, saat melihat Yixing dan Sehun yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar hebat. Wanita itu memang berbahaya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Luna yang membuat Yixing mengangguk ragu.

' _Dia tidak tertarik pada wanita, bukan?'_ tanya Luna yang tiba-tiba melerai pertengkaran manis antara Yixing dan Sehun. ' _Aku terhubung dengan kekasihmu sekarang, jadi wajar jika aku bisa bergabung dengan perbincangan ini.'_

Sehun mengingit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Baru kali ini seorang Dewi bergabung ke dalam pikirannya. Sehun sama seperti Yixing yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari Dewa personifikasi. Karena terdapat keuntungan tersendiri jika mendapat kekuatan dari Dewa personifikasi. Mereka tidak bisa mengatur dan masuk ke dalam pikiran Sehun dengan seenaknya.

' _Aku rasa besok kalian tidak akan diam saja dan mati dipenggal kan?'_ tanya Luna yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan sesaat tadi.

' _Tentu saja._ ' Jawab Yixing dengan tenang.

' _Dewi, apa kau bisa terbang?_ ' tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. ' _Apa wujud binatangmu?_ '

' _Hmm, aku punya sayap_.' Ucap Luna yang membuat Yixing dan Sehun tersenyum senang,

' _Kenapa? Kenapa?'_ tanya Luna dengan bersemangat saat menemukan senyuman Yixing yang mengembang. ' _Sepertinya kalian punya rencana bagus.'_

' _Tapi sebelum itu Dewi,'_ Ucap Yixing yang tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dari posisi berlututnya hingga membuat kakinya kesemutan. "Tolong tangani kekasihmu terlebih dahulu!" Seru Yixing sambil menunjuk Jiro yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu sell.

.

.

.

"Yixing sudah menemukan Luna," ucap Zitao tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah berjalan dipinggir Sungai Nil. Mereka semua masih berjalan tanpa berheti sama sekali. "Dan memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk kakakku."

Kalimat kedua Zitao yang malah membuat mereka semua berhenti dan saling bertatapan dengan heran.

"Dia pasti naksir pada kakakmu," celetuk Amber yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Zitao menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan kompak. "Dia bukan gadis yang seperti itu."

"Kau benar," decak Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. "Untuk seorang Dewi yang akan menjadi penerusku, rasanya itu terlalu mustahil."

Tapi Zitao hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Kakaknya, Yixing selain pintar dalam strategi juga pintar dalam membuat jaringan dan meninggalkan kesan baik. Yixing bahkan berteman baik dengan seorang Dewi Pemburu dari Wilayah Barat.

"Hari sudah menjelang sore, kita coba lagi cara tadi," perintah Kyungsoo pada Amber yang tampak menatapnya dengan malas. "Waktu kita tidak sedikit, cantik."

Amber dengan ogah-ogahan merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi burung gagak hitam. Hewan yang paling pantas dan pas untuk seorang Amber yang lumayan kejam dalam berburu. Sedangkan adiknya Suga, tengah memungut pakaian kakaknya yang berserakan.

"Kalau tidak melihat pakaian dalam itu, aku akan terus mengira kau memiliki kakak laki-laki," celetuk Namjoon saat tanpa sengaja Suga menjatuhkan bra milik kakaknya itu. Suga sontak menatap Namjoon dengan tajam. " _Wait, wait_ , aku hanya bercanda." Seru Namjoon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Suga yang awalnya akan mengeluarkan tombaknya, mendadak terdiam karena Amber tanpa permisi mendarat dipundaknya.

"Mereka ada di hilir sungai," jelas Amber. "Aku sudah memberi pesan pada mereka, besok pagi kita bertemu di tempat mereka berkemah."

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita juga harus mencari tempat berkemah juga." Ucap Zitao.

Mereka berkemah di dekat sungai Nil karena mereka semua butuh air, ah kecuali Zitao. Suara air yang gemericik cukup membuat keadaan sedikit berirama dan tidak terlalu senyap. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa sedikit bersyukur karena masih bisa menatap bulan purnama yang tampak sesekali tertutup awan kelabu tipis.

Suga dan Namjoon seperti biasa sibuk dalam dunianya. Sedangkan Zitao tengah bercengkrama dengan Amber. Saat Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, bulan yang tampak terang malah membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya ZItao heran.

Rupanya suara tawa Kyungsoo mengundang rasa penasaran mereka. Hingga Namjoon dan Suga pun ikut menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan cerita matahari malam," ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat semua orang mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu julukan bulan yang disematkan oleh seekor lebah kecil," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas. "Lebah kecil yang selalu penasaran dengan si matahari malam."

"Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan saja?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan api unggun dengan sebatang kayu langsung menghentikan aksinya. "Aku ingin mendengar seorang Anubis bercerita."

Ceritanya cukup sederhana sangat sederhana. Impian seekor lebah mungil yang bermula dari rasa penasarannya. Sang lebah hanya penasaran kenapa matahari malam tak seterang matahi di siang hari. Hingga akhirnya ia bermimpi untuk mengunjungi sang matahari malam. Dan impian itu membuat kawanan lebah yang lain menertawannya dan mengatakan jika impiannya itu bodoh.

"Buat apa dia ke bulan?" tanya Suga dengan nada heran.

"Untuk mencari jawaban yang ia cari."

"Apa dia membuar roket?" kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengandalkan sayapnya," Kyungsoo seperti biasa selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan nada santai. "Dia terus mencoba dan terus mencoba dan pada akhirnya.."

"Tetap gagal." Potong Amber dengan nada malas. "Mana mungkin dia bisa ke bulan dengan cara seperti itu kan?"

Memang, si lebah tidak pernah bisa mencapai matahari malam. Ia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga. Hingga sayapnya serasa mau patah saking lelahnya. Kala itu ia beruntung, jatuh diatas daun teh. Dan bertemu dengan ulat hijau berpipi gembul. Sang ulat bertanya meski dengan wajah acuhnya. ' _Setahuku disini tidak ada sarang lebah, seekor lebah harusnya berkelompok kan?'_ tapi si lebah mungkin terlalu lelah jadi ia hanya mengangguk dengan lemah. ' _Jadi sedang apa kau disini?'._

Dengan lugunya, si lebah menjawab. ' _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju matahari malam.'_ Sontak saja si ulat kebingungan. Tapi lebah yang kelelahan hanya menunjuk benda bulat yang ada dilangit. Sambil mengangguk mengerti, si ulat menjelaskan jika yang ditunjukkan si lebah itu bulan namanya bukan matahari.

' _Tapi dia tampak mirip dengan matahari, hanya sinarnya saja yang berbeda.'_ Ucap Lebah dengan keras kepala.

' _Itu karena matahari membagi sedikit cahanya pada bulan,'_ jawab si ulat dengan nada yang selalu datar. ' _Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin ketahui dari bulan?'_

' _Banyak,misalnya kenapa dia tidak sehangat matahari, apa kau tahu jawabannya?'_

Kali ini, si ulat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Si ulat yang menengadahkan kepalanya membuat si lebah mungil ikut menatap bulan. ' _Yang aku tahu bulan itu sangat indah,'_ ujar si ulat sambil menoleh pada si lebah yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya. ' _Karena dia tidak seterang matahari, jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa tanpa harus menyipitkan mataku.'_

"Jadi? Apa si lebah bisa mencapai matahari malamnya?" tanya Amber yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tertarik.

"Entahlah~" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. "Yang aku tahu, si lebah tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, mungkin nanti ia akan menumpang naik roket." Celetukan Kyungsoo cukup membuat Zitao tersenyum tipis.

"Ceritanya menggantung ya~" komentar Namjoon.

"Namanya juga cerpen tiga lembar."

"Siapa penulisnya? Paman?" tanya Suga yang entah kenapa menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar.

"Bukan, penulisnya kebetulan sama dengan penulis yang menulis cerita The Anchis."

.

.

.

"Anak kesayanganmu itu bilang besok dia dan pasangannya akan menjalani hukuman pancung." Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada datar yang cukup mengejutkan.

Kini keempatnya memilih jalan menembus hutan rimbun. Jalan cepat dan paling aman untuk tak terlalu terlihat oleh mata manusia. Ucapan Joonmyeon yang datar dan anggukan tenang Yifan. Mengundang tanya dari sisi Baekhyun dan Tartaros. Anak mereka akan dieksekusi mati oleh manusia pertama dan mereka dengan sombongnya hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kalian terlalu besar kepala," ucap Tartaros dengan sinis. "Kalian tidak seharusnya meremehkan musuh."

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada tidak suka. Kali ini Joonmyeon bukan Joonmyeon yang biasanya yang bisa bersikap sabar. "Menangis? Lari ke daerah penguasa utara?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada kasar. "Kau pikir kami berani berkorban karena permintaan siapa?"

"Kau berani melawan Dewa?!" Tanya Tartaros dengan murka.

Joonmyeon hanya berdecih dan menatap Yifan yang hanya diam saja. Yifan yang diam berarti memperbolehkan Joonmyeon untuk melawan seorang Dewa dari Barat dan Timur Tengah.

"Lihat!" Seru Joonmyeon dengan jengah. "Anakku pergi ke xαος karena anak siapa? Anakku yang satunya hampir mati karena siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil tertawa sarkas. "Dan sekarang dia bilang aku tengah melawan seorang Dewa?"

Kali ini Yifan bergerak untuk menghentikan Joonmyeon dengan mencekram erat kedua bahu Joonmyeon. Karena Tartaros dengan sekejap menggenggam sabit besarnya. Joonmyeon masih menatap Tartros dengan kesal. Sedangkan Tartaros dan Baekhyun sama saja. Keduanya menatap Joonmyeon dan Yifan dengan angkuh.

"Kami tidak pernah meremehkan siapa pun," ucap Yifan dengan ketenangan luar biasa berbeda jauh dengan Joonmyeon yang jika didiamkan akan meledak dan mengamuk. "Tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, kami sudah berjanji satu sama lain, apa pun yang terjadi hingga siapa pun yang mati, kita harus tetap selesaikan misi kita."

"Sebelum kita berkumpul diwilayah tengah." Lanjut Joonmyeon dengan sinis sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya agar terbebas dari cengkaram pasangannya sendiri. "Jadi bisahkah kalian tidak menyulut api?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal. "Meski kalian ini dewa dan dewi yang posisinya tentu diatas kami, tapi jangan lupa aku pun memiliki peran yang sama seperti kalian," Joonmyeon sengaja menggantung dan membuat wajah Tartaros dan Baekhyun tampak tidak suka. Biasa harga diri seorang dewa dan dewi. "Kami juga orang tua sama seperti kalian!"

"Ehem!"

Tapi suara deheman seseorang cukup membuat keempatnya menggalihkan pandangannya. Sekarang diantara mereka berdiri tiga muda mudi yang sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya.

"Rumah kami tadi baru dihancurkan," ucap sang gadis berkacamata hitam dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Mirip sekali dengan tingkah Yifan. "Dan aku rasa ini semua karena kalian berempat." Ucapnya dengan dingin. Gadis ini bernama Victoria anak dari Dewa Mut yang bisa membaca masa depan.

"Apa akan ada perang lagi?" Kali ini pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berkata. Auranya sama dinginnya dengan Victoria. Mungkin juga karena pemuda ini tampak berdiri disebelah Victoria yang terus mencekram lengat pemuda tersebut. "Apa sekarang kami boleh ikut berperang?" pemuda ini bernama Jin, pemuda yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku dengar sepupuku besok juga akan dipancung."

"Jujur saja, kami muak untuk terus bersembunyi." Kali ini pemuda dengan wajah yang mirip Baekhyun yang menyahut. Taehyung.

"Aku rasa kalian akan ikut berperang untuk kali ini," jawab Joonmyeon dengan tidak kalah dinginnya. Hingga membuat ketiga pemuda itu menatap Joonmyeon dengan sedikit terkejut. Mungkin mereka kaget karena seorang manusia yang memiliki sedikit kelebihan berbicara dengan nada yang sama. "Karena sekarang kalian harus merebut tahta kalian sendiri dari musuh."

Kali ini Joonmyeon sengaja mengatakan hal itu dengan blak-blakan meski Tartaros dan Baekhyun sudah memperingati Joonmyeon dengan isyarat mata. Tapi Joonmyeon bukan orang yang suka diremehkan. Termasuk oleh dewa sekali pun.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat," ucap Victoria dengan nada muram. "Kelompok musuh sebentar lagi mendekat."

"Kita akan berkumpul dimana?" tanya Jin pada Joonmyeon yang kebetulan berada tepat didepannya

"Wilayah Tengah." Jawab Joonmyeon

"Cari mati itu namanya," namun ucapan Taehyung malah terdengar senang dan bergairah. Ah, mungkin karena kekuatan alami Taehyung itu api. "Kita berkumpul di wilayah yang tengah diincar musuh." Kini bahkan Taehyung tertawa dengan keras. "Memang apa bagusnya daerah tengah, sampai direbutkan segala?" tanya Taehyung dengan heran.

"Minyak, batu bara, emas dan lain sebagainya," jelas Baekhyun dengan tenang. Kini dia berjalan tepat disamping Victora. Sesama perempuan harus bersama kan. Meski sebenarnya sejak tadi Victoria terus menggenggam lengan Jin. "Aku rasa itu alasan yang cukup logis."

"Karena wilayah tengah merupakan wilayah yang paling strategis," ralat seseorang, ah! Joonmyeon rupanya yang berkata. Kali ini Joonmyeon bukan tersenyum menggoda pada Baekhyun jatuhnya malah mengejek. "Bagian tengah, merupakan wilayah yang paling startegis karena dekat dengan keempat wilayah lainnya. Bisa dibilang wilayah tengah itu jalur sutra, jalur perdagangan, pertemuan politik dan lintas budaya."

"Itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa wilayah tengah dulunya dijadikan wilayah netral, sama seperti daerah oasis dipadang pasir." Jelas Tartaros yang berjalan dipaling belakang.

Pertanda, perjalanan kali ini dipimpin oleh Tartaros. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yifan berjalan dipaling depan, artinya keduanya merupakan orang yang dipercaya bisa menjaga para wanita sekaligus pewaris penguasa timur tengah yang berjalan ditengah, diantara penjaga dan pemimpim.

"Jongin akan bertemu dengan kakaknya." Ucap Victoria tiba-tiba.

"Wow~ kekuatanmu itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan ya?" ucap Tartaros dengan nada kagum.

"Karena itu juga kita bisa kabur dari rumah sebelum kami hangus terpanggang." Celetuk Taehyung dengan santai.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Tartaros yang merasa janggal. "Kau tidak bisa menembus xαος."

Tapi Victoria hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak hanya akan bertemu dengan pewaris Sang Penguasa Wilayah Timur Tengah." Jawab Victoria.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar. "Apa ada Chosek?"

"Tidak, tidak ada Jongin (Chosek)," jawab Victoria dengan nada sedikit bersalah. "Hanya ada Jimin dan Hoseok, aku rasa mereka mendapatkan sinyal langsung dari anak bibi, jika anak bibi bebas dari xαος."

Diam-diam Joonmyeon mengeluh pelan. Kalau Jongin tidak keluar dari xαος. Itu berarti Chanyeol juga akan tetap disana. Kalau perang memang terjadi, diantara kelima anchis ini. Chanyeol yang paling ahli dalam masalah kekuatan dibandingkan siapa pun. Tapi bukan itu intinya, Joonmyeon hanya merasa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya yang paling bodoh itu.

Namun Joonmyeon menemukan hal ganjil dari cara Victoria berjalan. Victoria tampak selalu mencekram lengan Jin yang tampak tak keberatan sama sekali. Meski mereka berjalan dengan cepat tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tetap saja ada yang ganjil belum lagi dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku buta." Victoria tiba-tiba saja berkata dan membuat Joonmyeon terkejut setengah mati.

"Kedua matanya diambil oleh salah satu Titan." Kini Jin yang menjelaskan.

Namun seketika Joonmyeon teringat pada Horus yang pernah kehilangan matanya oleh Set.

"Berbeda dengan horus yang matanya disembunyikan." Terang Jin yang membuat Joonmyeon kembali terperangah.

"Mataku ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Sang Penguasa Wilayah Barat pada generasi Titan." Ucap Victoria yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Joonmyeon merasa meski buta Victoria termasuk salah satu Dewi yang begitu sangat peka. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berharap diantara ketiga pewaris. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Mau bagaimana pun sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak begitu menyukai para penguasa dari belahan manapun. Oke, kecuali cucunya Rebecca tentunya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok sekali pun tetap saja memiliki rasa dominan dan etika yang menyebalkan. Mereka tidak brutal tapi mereka itu sedikit angkuh. Keangkuhan itu cukup membuat Joonmyeon memiliki alasan untuk mencekik mereka semua.

"AH!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak. Teriakannya yang cukup keras tentu membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan terkejut meski mereka tetap berjalan dalam kecepatan ' _normal_ '.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendadak panik meski dengan lincah melewati pepohonan dengan gesit.

"Tidak," elak Joonmyeon dengan pelan. "Hanya teringat jemuran di rumah yang belum sempat diangkat." Alasan konyol memang. Dan jawaban Joonmyeon cukup membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan kelopak mata bergetar.

"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana asalnya jawaban konyol Chanyeol berasal." Celetuk Tartaros yang tidak berpengaruh apa pun pada Joonmyeon.

Karena Joonmyeon benar-benar sedang sibuk berharap, semoga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Joonmyeon melirik sebentar ke arah Victoria, Taehyung dan Jin. Namun tanpa diduga, Joonmyeon menemukan Jin yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sial!" umpat Joonmyeon dengan nada muram.

"Jelaskan padaku!" bisik Yifan dengan memaksa. "Kau ini kenapa?" tidak ada yang tidak penasaran dengan tingkah Joonmyeon yang gelisah. Yifan jadi ikut frustasi gara-gara Joonmyeon.

"Ada _mind reader_ disini." Balas Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?" tanya Yifan dengan heran. "Kau tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" kali ini Yifan bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan begitu!" elak Joonmyeon yang membuat Yifan semakin ingin menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Tenang paman, aku bukan tipe pendendam." Celetukan Jin sontak membuat Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan berdecak kesal. Bibir Jin yang bergetar cukup membuat Joonmyeon tahu jika ia tengah ditertawakan. Rupanya Jin tak sebegitu dinginnya dibandingkan Victoria yang tetap diam membisu saat diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi untung saja Joonmyeon tengah membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jin. Karena sedetik saja lengah. Bola api besar bisa-bisa menghanguskan dan meratakan mereka dengan sekali pukul. Suara desisan antara api dan air yang cukup berisik, tentu membuat rombongannya panik. Joonmyeon memang bisa mematikan apinya tapi tidak bisa menghentikan bola besar yang akan melindas mereka.

Joonmyeon yang panik mendadak terpukau hanya karena sebuah sabit besar yang sebegitu mudahnya memebelah bola raksasa itu. 

"Keren kan?" pamer Tartaros.

"Paman bukan saatnya untuk pamer!" teriak Taehyung dengan panik.

Mereka semua kini berhenti disatu titik. Setelah bola api, ratusan panah mulai berjatuhan. Namun dengan cepat langsung dihancurkan oleh Taehyung dengan api birunya yang menjadikan mereka semua dihujani abu kehitaman. Sedangkan Yifan yang memiliki pengendalian gravitasi tengah sibuk mengembalikan panah yang musuh kirimkan pada mereka.

"Aura perak!" seru Jin dengan kilatan mata hijaunya saat panah hampir mengenainya.

"Dan ada juga aura biru." Bisik Victoria yang langsung berdiri dibelakang Jin.

"Usahakan sembunyikan aura kalian!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Joonmyeon. Tartaros, Yifan dan Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Mana bisa?!" tanya Taehyung dengan nada frustasi. "Kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kita tanpa bantuan aura!" seru Taehyung yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan api dari kedua tangannya dan api biru itu menyebar, melahap semua anak panah.

"Sekarang!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil berlari. "Sembunyikan aura kita dan lari!" teriak Joonmyeon dengan keras sambil mendorong Baekhyun untuk jalan duluan. Wanita memiliki langkah yang lebih lamban jadi para wanita harus berlari terlebih dahulu. Dibelakang mereka terdapat Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang berjaga. Bagian belakang terdapat Taehyung dan Jin yang langsung menggendung Victoria dipunggungnya. Dan paling belakang lagi-lagi Tartaros yang memimpin, mengawasi rombongan.

"Jangan berpencar!" teriak Tartaros sambil menarik kerah baju Taehyung yang panik.

"Kenapa kita tidak balas menyerang?!" tanya Taehyung dengan frustasi. Kentara sekali jika ia tidak suka dengan cara ini karena lagi-lagi ia harus kabur.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya!" jelas Tartaros dengan tegas. "Kau ingin mati disini?!" sergah Tartaros saat menemukan Taehyung yang ingin membantah dan mengajaknya berdebat. Namun pertanyaan Tartaros tentu membuat semua orang tersentak terutama Taehyung yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, tutup mulutmu dan berlari dengan cepat!"

"ARGHT!" teriak Taehyung dengan nada kesal dan frustasi.

.

.

"ARGHT!" jerit Zitao dengan suara yang membuat semua orang terbangun. "Kenapa makhluk bertubuh biru tanpa kaki ini ada disini?!" tanya Zitao dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Aaah! Jimin!" seru Suga dengan mata terbelalak kaget. "Jimin yang mengirimmu kan?" tanya Suga.

"Saya Marid, utusan dari Tuanku," ucap makhluk tanpa kaki itu yang kini melayang ke arah Suga. "Mereka menunggu kalian di Wilayah Tengah," ucapnya dengan pelan. "Kalian harus bergerak dari sekarang karena musuh juga sudah mulai bergerak."

Tanpa bertanya apa pun mereka semua terbangun dengan cepat, dan bergerak menuju tempat dua penerus yang juga tengah berkemah.

"Mereka kakak beradik," jelas Amber sambil berlari. "Mereka sekarang bernama Krystal dan Jongkook," ucap Amber yang secara mendadak berubah menjadi burung gagak hitam besar. Suga yang tadinya jauh dibelakang Amber dengan cepat menangkap pakaian kakak perempuannya.

"Kenapa Tuanmu tahu jika kami ada disini?" tanya Zitao dengan penasaran meski tidak mau berdekatan dengan djin yang melayang-layang di dekat Suga. Zitao sering melihat makhluk ini tapi Zitao sedikit geli dengan wujudnya yang tanpa kaki.

"Karena Tuanku sedang bersama Sang Penjaga," jawab Marid dengan pelan. "Sang Penjaga selalu tahu dimana Dewa dan Dewi lainnya berada," jelasnya yang membuat Zitao menerawang jauh. Orang macam apa Sang Penjaga itu. "Temanku Afridi juga tengah menuju Wilayah Selatan untuk menjembut pasangan pewaris Sang Penguasa Wilayah Timur Tengah."

"Pasangan?" tanya Zitao dan Kyungsoo dengan berbarengan.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mulutnya. Terlalu terkejut tapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti untuk menikmati keterkejutan mereka.

"Pewaris Sang Penguasa masih di xαος tapi sebentar lagi dia akan bergambung dengan kita semua," Marid tampak mengatakannya dengan tatapan senang. "Oleh karena itu pasangannya pun juga harus bergabung bersama kita."

"Yang di xαος itu bukannya anak Bastet (Baekhyun) dan Tartaros ya?" tanya Zitao untuk memastikan. Meski sebenarnya Zitao juga tahu jati diri dari anak Bastet dan Tartaros itu. Yang ditanya pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan yang sedang di Selatan kan cuman Rebecca." Ucap Zitao hati-hati. "Kalau mereka itu pasangan Penguasa Wilayah Timur Tengah maka.."

"Kita, Bastet dan Tartaros akan menjadi besan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Hubungan macam apa sih ini, macam benang kusut saja." keluhnya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Rebecca hanya bisa bediri kaku saat menemui Sang Penguasa Selatan yang tampak membungkuk dengan sopan. Rebecca jadi ikut mebungkuk dengan sebegitu sopan dan anggunnya dalam waktu singkat. Siapa pun itu, baik dari Selatan maupun Timur Tengah yang namanya Penguasa tetap saja memiliki daya intimidasi yang kuat. Kalo yang Selatan ini beneran kuatnya, lihat saja gadinya yang begitu kokoh.

Kini hanya Rebecca dan Penguasa Selatan yang berdiri dan berhadapan dengan posisi lurus. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih dalam posisi bersimpuh. Termasuk Luhan dan Minseok.

"Senang menerimamu disini." Ucap Sang Penguasa Selatan yang membuat Rebecca menganga karena suaranya yang jauh lebih lembut dari penampilannya. Seperti suara pengisi suara Micky Mouse rasanya. "Tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan terlalu lama diam disini."

Saat Rebecca akan bertanya kenapa. Apakah karena ia tidak diterima ditempat ini. Atau..

"DEWI! DEWI! GAWAT!" teriak sesosok berwarna merah yang menembus langsung dari pintu. "Ah!" serunya dengan tatapan terkejut. Semua orang sedang bersimpuh dan ia dengan seenaknya menerebos ke ruangan. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak punya kaki untuk bersimpuh." Ucapnya yang kini melayang dengan rendah.

"Afridi?" gumam Rebecca dengan heran.

"Djin?" gumam Luhan dengan ekspresi terpukau. Baru kali ini benar-benar melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tak kasat mata itu.

"Ini benar-benar gawat!" seru Afridi dengan nada berlebihan dan terus melayang kesana kemari. "Utara dan Barat sudah mulai menyerang, kita harus berkumpul di Wilayah Tengah saat ini juga."

Rebecca tampak kelabakan dan menatap Luhan juga Minseok dengan bingung. Tapi bukankah ada satu orang yang masih terkurung?

"Sang Penjaga sudah menunggu di Wilayah Tengah."

"Victoria pun bilang jika pewaris Sang Penguasa Timur Tengah akan kembali." Jelas Luhan dengan enteng. "Siapa itu Victoria?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan baru saja dapat kabar dari ayahnya tadi.

"Anak dari Dewa Mut." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dia bisa membaca masa depan."

"Kalau kalian bersedia, aku bisa meminjamkan pasukanku." Tawar Sang Penguasa Selatan dengan nada yang lembut namun menggema dengan keras. "Aku rasa akan sangat membantu untuk sementara waktu."

"Untuk saat ini aku sudah memiliki orang kepercayaan," ucap Minseok yang sudah berubah secara mendadak menjadi Amos. Hingga Rebecca berteriak dengan terkejut dan berdiri dibalik punggung Luhan. Ah! Rebecca sampai tidak sadar jika semua orang sudah berdiri dari posisi bersimpuh. "Jika perang benar-benar terjadi, aku rasa kami memang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sang Penguasa Selatan itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa orang kepercayaanmu itu?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan super megah tadi. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengkerut begini?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya pada Rebecca.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Om yang imut bisa berubah jadi bison begini," ucap Rebecca dengan pelan. "Aku hampir jantungan tadi." Wajah Rebecca yang pucat membuat Amos mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi Minseok. "Itu lebih baik!" seru Rebecca sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi siapa orang kepercayaan Om?"

"Tuan Kaisar."

"HAAAAAAAH?!" seru Luhan dan Rebecca dengan keras.

Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi Luhan dan Rebecca sedikit meragukan ah! Tidak tepatnya sangat meragukan tuan Kaisar. Si penguin yang bisa bicara itu. Jalan saja sudah repot apalagi kalo harus menghadapi serangan dadakan.

"Tidak hanya Tuan Kaisar, istrinya pun ikut."

Kali ini Luhan dan Rebecca saling bertatapan dengan wajah memelas.

"Jangan meremehkanku," celetuk Tuan Kaisar dengan nada tidak suka. "Aku sama seperti tuan Amos yang bisa merubah tubuhku seperti layaknya manusia normal."

"Kau Tuan Kaisar?" tanya Rebecca dengan heran.

Kali ini Tuan Kaisar sudah berpakaian layaknya orang yang sudah siap bertempur. Berpakaian degan seragam militer bedanya Tuan Kaisar menggunakan pakaian serba hitam bukan loreng-loreng. Sama seperti istrinya yang tampak anggun dan gagah dalam waktu bersamaan. Keduanya cantik dan tampan hanya saja sedikit menakutkan dengan warna kulit keduanya yang berwarna putih pucat.

"AYO CEPAT! CEPAT!" kini lagi-lagi Afridi yang berteriak dan melayang dengan sebegitu paniknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit dengan keheranan. Seingatnya saat ia dikejar singa besar matahari diatas kepalanya itu hanya ada satu. Kini kenapa mataharinya bertambah satu lagi. Dan rasanya semakin gersang dan panas. Jongin yang ada disampingnya terus berjalan meski terlihat semakin waspada.

"Semakin banyak jumlah matahari maka akan semakin berbahaya wilayah ini." Perkataan Jongin tentu cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Memang disini ada berapa matahari?"

"Tiga." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Sejak tadi mereka menemukan binatang-binatang tak masuk akal. Dan hampir dari semuanya memiliki taring yang tajam dan tubuh yang besar. Saat berpapasan dengan binatang buas, Jongin selalu saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berpindah tempat hingga akhirnya.. Jongin kehabisan tenaga dan mau tidak mau mereka berburu. Tampakan besar, menemukan seekor rusa besar seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Rusa dimana-mana memang terlihat lucu dan tenang. Tapi untuk di xαος yang keadaannya tak menentu membuat semua hewan terlihat sangat buas.

Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan api yang cukup menguntungkan. Dan Jongin harus memakan tangkapannya dengan cepat sebelum binatang lain mencium aroma santapannya. Jangan ditanya bagaiman cara Jongin menyantap makanannya. Satu kata yang tepat sepertinya, bringasan. Chanyeol sendiri sampai merasa prihatin sendiri melihatnya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kehidupan Jongin dan kakaknya selama ratusan tahun hidup di xαος.

"Jangan dulu bergerak cepat, kita jalan dulu saja." Ucap Chanyeol saat Jongin sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari. "Kau baru saja makan, nanti perutmu sakit kalau langsung bergerak dengan cara berlebihan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Meski heran dari mana Chanyeol tahu jika reaksi alamiah itu terjadi pada tubuh manusia. Mungkin karena ayah Chanyeol salah satunya merupakan seorang manusia.

"Aku ingin tahu semua hal tentangmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Jongin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau sampai sebegininya pada kakak yang bahkan bukan kakak kandungmu."

Sebelumnya, saat wilayah Tengah masih sebagai wilayah netral. Beberapa Dewa dan Dewi serta pewaris Utama seluruh wilayah biasa bertemu di wilayah tersebut. Saking netralnya hingga manusia pun lebih banyak yang memilih untuk tinggal di wilayah Tengah yang memiliki banyak sekali sumber daya alam dan suhu yang tidak terlalu ekstrim. Pada saat itu Tartaros langsung jatuh hati kepada Bastet (Baekhyun). Mereka sama seperti manusia yang lain yang memilih tinggal di wilayah netral dan memiliki anak.

Masa-masa tenang itu tidak berjalan lama. Bangsa Utara dan Barat saling berselisih hanya karena menentukan siapa yang paling kuat. Mereka menentukan hal itu dengan berperang. Tartaros pun sampai harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan perang konyol itu. Namun sebuah ide gila datang. Mereka memilih untuk berperang di daerah netral dan yang menang mendapatkan wialayah netral tersebut. Hal itu menyebabkan ketidak stabilan dan membuat wilayah lain pun ikut tertarik termasuk Selatan dan Timur.

"Pada saat itu perang dimulai," Jongin tentu memulai ceritanya dengan pelan. "Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat bagaimana suara penanda perang dimulai berbunyi," Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol yang tampak terdiam. Jongin hanya tiba-tiba teringat sesuati "Sebenarnya, meski aku setengah dewa, aku jauh lebih muda dibandingkan dirimu." jelas Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Ibuku merupakan seorang perawat dan harus ikut menjadi pasukan medis diwilayah perang."

Tak disangka Tartaros terjerat dengan kecantikan ibunda Jongin. Alasan klise, tapi itu menjadi alasan yang masuk akal. Saat berpuluh-puluh tahun harus diam didaerah peperangan. Menang dan kalah. Hingga rasanya mereka muak sendiri. Dan rasa itu hadir karena ketidak hadiran seorang Bastet dan tidak ada kabar jika Bastet masih hidup atau tidak.

"Lalu ibuku menikah dengan Tartaros," ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Ibuku yang hamil memilih untuk mundur dari peperangan dan bergabung dengan pengungsi lain." Chanyeol tanpa sadar langsung mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Chanyeol lebih tua. Karena saat Jongin lahir, ia bahkan sudah menjadi salah satu kesatria perang. Tapi peristiwa itu bahkan sudah terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu. "Semua pengungsi terjebak, mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana, dan wabah kelaparan datang."

"Perang.." Jongin langsung meralat kata-katanya. "Ini bukan perang tapi **genosida**."

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya.." Chanyeol tampak mengatakannya dengan nafas tertahan.

"Aku baru saja memulainya," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman miring andalannya. "Wabah itu membuat para pengungsi mati kelaparan termasuk ibuku." Kali ini Jongin langsung menatap kedepan dan terlihat seperti tengah menerawang. "Aku diam karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Padahal aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup."

"Kemudian, Tartaros datang menjemputku." Lanjut Jongin dengan nada terburu-buru seolah ingin menghapus memori pahitnya. "Dia bilang, dia itu ayahku," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa pelan. "Pantas saja aku bisa bertahan hidup. Kau tau bagaimana reaksiku?"

"Marah."

"Ya, kemarahanku membuat seluruh kota dipenuhi bayangan hitam," Jongin menatap tangannya dengan tatapan perih. Chanyeol mengerti kenapa dia marah. Chanyeol juga begitu saat tahu jika ia memiliki orang tua. Parahnya mereka meninggalkannya karena ketidaktahuan. Tapi tenang, Chanyeol sudah memaafkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon. "Setengah dari kehancuran kota itu merupakan tanggung jawabku."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Bastet dan kakakmu?"

"Si ayah kurang ajar itu memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya ke Timur Tengah," ucap Jongin dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tahu Tartaros itu macam apa kan? Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku dan juga ibuku, dan wajahnya saat melihat makam ibuku yang seadanya bahkan lebih memuakkan lagi, seolah berkata _yaaaah.. memang manusia itu cepat sekali matinya_." Jongin yang memutarkan bola matanya, membuat Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Beberapa minggu setelah aku berkenalan dengan semua teman ayahku dan anaknya, tiba-tiba topan datang dan aku beserta kakak tiriku mendarat disini ."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Berkat kami terperangkap disini, aku bisa dekat dengan kakakku, saling berbagi dan menjaga sampai adikmu menjemputku." Keluh Jongin pelan sambil mengerang keras. "Adikmu itu benar-benar.. APA SIH?!" seru Jongin dengan kesal karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dengan keras.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menunjuk sesuatu dihadapan mereka dengan mulut menganga. Mereka rupanya dihadang oleh segerombolan manusia. Bukan.. bukan.. bentuknya memang seperti manusia tapi mereka tampak meleleh dengan permukaan kulit berwarna hitam aspal. Mungkin mereka memang terbuat dari aspal yang tak juga mengering.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menghadang mereka semua. Chanyeol sudah berjaga-jaga jika segerombolan itu menyerang keduanya. Tapi tidak, rupanya mereka malah bersimpuh menghadap Jongin yang berada jauh dibelakangnya. Chanyeol sontak menatap Jongin yang tengah menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga pasti kaget ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Tidak juga," jawab Jongin dengan santai sambil menatap semua manusia aspal itu. "Kepalaku tadi sedikit gatal makannya aku garuk." Celetuk Jongin saat Chanyeol bertanya, kenapa Jongin menggarukkan kepalanya segala. Dan jawaban polos Jongin membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sebenanya saat aku pertamakali datang kemari dengan kakakku, makhluk-makhluk ini selalu saja mengikutiku."

"Mereka melakukan hal itu juga pada kakakmu?"

"Tidak, sebelum aku bilang jangan ganggu kakakku, mereka baru menurut." Jelas jongin yang baru sadar kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu karena sekarang Chanyeol tengah dikerubuni manusia aspal tersebut. "Mereka menyerap aura untuk.. JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" teriak Jongin dengan keras.

Tapi terlambat. Jongin kali ini menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung. Salah satu manusia aspal itu mendekati Chanyeol dan dalam sekejap membuat manusia aspal itu berubah menjadi gumpalan aspal lengket yang menggenang hingga mengotori sepatu Chanyeol.

"Kok tidak panas sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap aspal yang ada di bajunya. "Mereka terbuat dari apa?"

"Lumpur lengket." Jawab Jongin dengan pelan.

Kini Jongin mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusir manusia aspal itu dengan bahasa yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti. Sebenarnya tanpa Jongin perintahkan, Chanyeol rasa mereka semua pasti akan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Dan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Padahal mereka itu makhluk yang paling kuat disini," ucap Jongin sambil berdecak pelan. "Karena mereka bisa menyerap aura dengan sentuhan." Jongin langsung terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan panjangnya. "Bahaha mirip kau!" seru Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol hanya mendelik pelan. Tapi Jongin malah menanggapinya dengan tatapan membulat dan tubuh terdiam kaku. Seolah menatap hantu di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau kena…"

"ABANG!"

Oke, ralat..

"HYUNG!" teriak Jongin dengan suara menggema. Chanyeol sampai diterobos dengan seenaknya. Karena Jongin berlari dan langsung memeluk seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol. "Hyung! Ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah sang kakak yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Jongin. Tapi lumayan mirip dengan Tartaros. "Kau harus menemui seseorang dan aku rasa dia itu Anchis pasanganmu."

"Kok tahu?" tanya Jongin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Chanyeol dulu aku dikenal dengan nama Earnes." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan dalam.

"Namaku Hesiodos, kau bisa memanggilku Jongdae," ucap Jongdae sambil membalas membungkukan badannya. "Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik." Jongin yang ada diantara keduanya jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jongin merasa kakaknya tengah menyerahkannya seutuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Ah! Kalian harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin yang sejak tadi bertanya namun tidak dijawab-jawab oleh kakaknya.

"Aku." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan cepat.

Ah! Tidak tepatnya bergerak seperti Jongin dengan jubah hitam membalut tubuhnya. Perasaan Chanyeol saja atau memang orang itu tampak memakai jubah untuk menutupi bentuknya yang abstrak. Seperti gumpalan kabut yang berisi tanah dan lumpur yang ditutupi jubah. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Jongin dengan galak. "Aku sudah membawa seorang anchis untukmu, tapi aku berubah pikiran!" bentak Jongin yang malah membuat orang berjubah hitam dan Jongdae tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol rasa sosok berjubah ini yang disebut sebagai Dewa Khaos. Berarti dia itu kakeknya Jongin. Chanyeol masih diam untuk membaca situasi sedangkan Jongin sudah meledak marah. Sampai-sampai membuat sabit besar dari bayangannya. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya Tartaros yang marah dikit langsung mengeluarkan senjata.

"Kau ini polos sekali," ucap Jongdae sambil menoyor kepala Jongin. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum tipis. Ah, sepertinya situasai kali ini tidak terlalu gawat. "Sepertinya kita harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Buat apa kita berbicara pada orang yang mengurung kita?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan kakek yang mengirim dan mengurung kita disini," ucap Jongdae pelan. "Aku serius." Ucap Jongdae saat Jongin menatapnya dengan sangsi.

"Lantas siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

"Aku." Jawab Zitao yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Dan hanya Tartaros dan Khaos yang tahu."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Benar-benar heran setengah mati.

Mereka sempat mengobrol dan berjalan diurutan paling belakang. Dibarisan paling depan terdapat Suga dan Amber yang memimpin. Mereka sudah bertemu dengan Krystal dan Jongkook. Cukup bertemu tidak ada waktu sesi perkenalan karena keadaan mereka benar-benar mendesak.

"Karena aku tahu, anak Baekhyun dan Tartaros akan menjadi pewaris penguasa Timur Tengah."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Mudah, karena dulu aku bisa menyentuh Baekhyun dengan leluasa," ucap Zitao dengan pelan. "Saat badai besar itu datang, aku hampir membunuh Baekhyun karena sentuhanku."

Lebih dari itu, berkat badai itu pun Kyungsoo bahkan kehilangan istrinya sendiri.

"Lalu kau sadar jika Hesiodos (Jongdae) dan Choshek (Jongin) kemungkinan merupakan calon penerus?"

"Iya, oleh karena itu aku mengirimkan mereka berdua ke xαος."

"Oh! AKhirnya aku tahu maksudmu," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada pihak yang harus ditolong (Jongdae) dan pihak yang satunya menyebabkannya harus ditolong (Jongin) dan kau adalah pihak yang menyebabkan bencana." Kyungsoo yang berterus terang seperti ini tentu membuat Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau akhirnya menjemput Jongin?"

"Simpel. Karena aku tahu Jongin itu pasangan kakakku," ucap Zitao dengan pelan. "Tapi mereka benar-benar bodoh karena melakukan pejanjian bodoh itu." Keluh Zitao sambil meremas surainya dengan kesal.

"Kau kok jadi sedikit mirip Victoria ya.."

"Aku itu pengendali waktu itu berarti aku pun bisa menjelajahi waktu." Jelas Zitao.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berteman baik dengan Khaos?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. "Dia merupakan salah satu Dewa yang hobi menyendiri, makannya dia lebih suka diam di xαος."

"Karena dia memergokiku yang mencuri kekuatan dari seorang Dewa yang juga merupakan musuhnya." Jawab Zitao dengan sebegitu bangganya. Ranah politik memang menakutkan.

"Kau itu benar-benar parah ya?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan heran karena Zitao tampak begitu bangga menceritakannya.

"Parah apanya?"

"Mencuri kekuatan Dewa, menjadikan kakakmu seorang pengkhianat, ingat? Besok kakakmu akan dihukum mati karena dianggap berkhianat. Bahkan dia tidak mati sendiri tapi juga dengan pasangannya," ucapan Kyungsoo cukup membuat Zitao terdiam tapi itu belum cukup. "Itu belum seberapa, kau bahkan membuat seorang cucu membenci kakeknya sendiri," kali ini Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tahu pasti Jongin begitu sangat marah pada Khaos. "Dan parahnya secara tidak langsung kau juga hampir membunuh kakakmu yang satunya lagi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku kini yakin, sistem barter yang Jongin yakini di xαος juga bohong, kau hanya mengada-adakannya saja kan?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pasangannya ini yang malah menunjukkan cengirannya. "Kau harusnya ingat bagaimana Jongin mati-matian menangkap Chanyeol dan hampir saja Yixing yang terkirim," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada marah. "Kalau benar-benar Yixing yang terkirim bagaimana? Belum lagi Yixing itu sudah terkena _block blood_."

"Eeeeeeemmmh.. aku lebih setuju jika kau menyebutku sebagai cupid." Ucapan Zitao kali ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo mencabut ranting pohon yang ia lalui dan melemparnya ke arah Zitao. Tapi untung saja refleks Zitao sangat baik. "Kalau tidak begitu, Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Dan melakukan perjanjian yang kau sebut bodoh." Tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada menyindir. Ayolah~ kalau seperti ini buat apa Jongin dan Chanyeol melakukan perjanjian berbahaya macam itu.

"Tapi aku rasa ada yang lebih parah dan gawat dibandingkan prestasiku tadi."

Serius, Kyungsoo sekarang malah ingin menghantam tubuh Zitao dengan mengayunkan pohon yang ia cabut sampai akar-akarnya.

"Lusa merupakan waktu yang tidak bisa aku kunjungi," terang Zitao sambil menerawang jauh hingga Zitao bisa menangkap para pewaris wilayah Timur Tengah yang sedang berlari didepannya. "Terdapat kabut tebal yang menghalangiku."

"Itu artinya…"

"Ada dua hal kemungkinan," kini Zitao menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Itu pertanda jika aku akan mati atau dunia ini akan hancur tak bersisa."

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **PENJELASAN SINGKAT**

 **Mungkin ada terselip salah satu hal yang dianggap sebagai mitologi mesir tapi untuk umat islam dianggap sebagai aqidah. Tapi di fanfic ini saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan salah satu golongan agama apa pun. Oleh karena itu saya menggunakan kata Djin disini meski tak merubaha apa pun sebenarnya. Yah.. saya sebenarnya terinspirasi juga oleh film Aladdin and The Magic Lamp.**

 **Selain itu..**

 **Ada banyak sekali pemeran di fanfic ini (semoga kalian gak enek ampe pengen muntah). Terutama karena ide gila ini muncul. Dan menyebabkan saya membutuhkan banyak sekali pemain. Halah~ Oke, saya jabarin satu-satu.**

 **Dari bagian UTARA ada**

 **-LEO (sang penjaga) dia member VIXX**

 **-JIRO (sipir anjing) dia itu JIRO WANG dia member boybang asal Taiwan Fahrenheit yang pernah main drama sama Goo Hye Sun "Absolute BoyFriend".**

 **Sedangkan untuk bagian TIMUR TENGAH. Ada member BTS dan F(x).**

 **-JIN (mind reader),**

 **-NAMJOON aka Rapmon (matahari),**

 **-SUGA (dewa perang),**

 **-HOSEOK aka JHope (sang penjaga),**

 **-JIMIN (Sang Tuan/pengendali),**

 **-TAEHYUNG aka V (Blue fire),**

 **-Joongkook (pengendali bumi).**

 **Sedangkan F(x).**

 **-Amber (pemburu),**

 **-Luna (bulan),**

 **-Krystal (Sang pencipta),**

 **-Vicroria (pembaca masa depan).**

 **Saya sengaja bikin Jongdae jadi Sang Penguasa Timur Tengah biar kece dan Rebecca jadi pasangannya biar jadi tambah kece (?). AKHIRNYA! JONGDAE NONGOL! Meski baru seuprit hahahaha**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Kali ini saya bener-bener minta maaf karena bulan kemarin saya gak update sama sekali. Karena bulan kemarin saya baru saja selesai sidang skripsi. UYEEEEEEEEEAH! Dan saya harus mengurusi beberapa surat untuk mengambil ijazah. Selain itu. Saya juga lagi pura-pura sibuk dan mengisi kepura-puraan saya dengan les. Saya gak bisa janji apakah bulan depan saya bisa update tepat waktu atau tidak. Karena saya sedang dalam persiapan mengikuti salah satu tes.**

 **Buat yang sudah menghadapi UN, selamat ya~ kalian akhirnya melewati masa greget tersebut! Kalian ngerayainnya gak pake cara alay ala terong balado kan? Hah? terong balado? Iya, terong balado adalah sebuat situasi ketika cabe-cabean bersatu dengan terong-terongan (ngarang). Seperti biasa terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk mampir dan membaca fanfic yang yah~ beginilah adanya.. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mencentang kolom favorite dan follow. Salam ketok pintu untuk para silent reader.** **Dan Selamat Datang! Untuk para reader yang baru datang dan baru sempat mampir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi :3**


End file.
